The Legend of Korra: The First Airbender
by Stone-Man85
Summary: As Korra is about to begin her journey to become the next Avatar, her world will never be the same, as a stranger from another Earth comes. And he becomes the First new Airbender ever. And he's not even from her world. KorraxOC
1. Air: A Tale of Two Kids

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar franchise; it is the sole property of Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon. Original characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_Long ago, a time of peace exited when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. _

_But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked, led by Firelord Sozin, who only wished to try to unite the four Nations. But when war is brought upon, ideals can become corrupted._

_Only the Avatar mastered all four elements and served as the bridge between the physical world and the Spirit World. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most… he vanished._

_A hundred years passed after Avatar Roku had passed from the world, and the Fire Nation was nearing victory in the war, led by the new Firelord, a powerhungry and arrogant firebender named Ozai. Who schemed to use a comet named Sozin's Comet to end it, by using its energies to increase the Firebenders' power beyond normal. Sozin once used it to destroy the Air Nomads, the next cycle to the Avatar. Ozai would use it to wipe out the world._

_Some people believed that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle was broken, but there were those who hadn't lost hope. And they were right._

_One Air Nomad survived the eradication of the Air Nomads. A young twelve year old boy named Aang, who was frozen in the ice perfectly preserved for a hundred years. And this Air Nomad was the Avatar._

_Avatar Aang and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War._

_Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land "Republic City"._

_Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life, but sadly his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew. But soon all would discover that the Avatar's Cycle would not be the only one to be renewed._

**The Legend of Korra: The First Airbender**

* * *

><p><strong>Queens, New York<strong>

**2000**

**New York General**

Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, a young boy was sitting down, listening to a black Sony digital Walkman. He was a young Caucasian/Asian mixed four year old boy, with slight tan skin, shaggy light brown hair that almost looked blonde, and brown eyes that closed as he listened to his music. He was dressed in jeans, white and black sneakers, and had a yellow and gray t-shirt on. He had a red backpack on the side, as he awaited any news from the doctors, overlooking his ill mother.

At that moment, a doctor walked by and stopped in front of him, as he asked, "Quill? Skyler Laghima Quill?"

He noticed the boy was too immersed with his headphones, and was about to pull them out. But the boy's eyes shot open, as he looked at the man, and pulled his earphones out. "Yes?" the boy asked politely. "What is it, doctor?"

The doctor seemed unsure of what to tell the boy; he was only four years old and didn't know a whole lot about the world. He wasn't sure he would understand, let alone take it so well. Skyler looked at the doctor worried, and hopped off the chair, as he tucked his Walkman in his pockets, "What's wrong with my mom?"

A little while later, sitting in a bed, with another doctor along with her, was a blonde woman, Caucasian, physically fit slender body, in her early thirties, and blue eyes. Her name was Cassandra Quill, Skyler's mother. She was a patient currently being treated for fainting spells, as well as coughing blood out once. Currently a female Hispanics doctor was talking to her.

"It's Leukemia, Miss Quill," the doctor prognostic, looking rather distraught, while Cassandra remained calm about it. But on the inside, the doctor could tell she was fretting really hard on the inside, begging to cry in forlorn hope for a miracle.

Miss Quill sighed heavily, as she asked, "How long?"

"Two years. Maybe less," the doctor confessed. She noticed that she was quite, but the doctor insisted, "You might need to make arrangements for your son. Is there any family you have? Anyone at all?"

"He has a father," Miss Quill confessed. But shook her head, "But I doubt he'll show. He disappeared before Skyler was born. All I know is a name."

"Mom?"

Miss Quill looked to the door, as the doctor was walking in with young Skyler, as he rushed over to his mom. She smiled, all her fear disappeared and he hopped up to her. She caught him in a hug, as she snuggled him, "Mmmm, how's my special little Sky-Lord?"

"Mommy, don't call me that," Skyler groaned. He never really liked that nickname as much, as he pouted to her. He then looked at her eyes, as they seemed to water a bit, and asked, "Mommy? Are you gonna cry?"

But she didn't answer, as she hugged Skyler tightly, causing Skyler to drop something on the floor by accident. It was a small pendant, a metallic drop of sorts. Made of pure platinum and seemingly flawless in design. But the most intricate part of it, was the design of three circles swirling around one another, almost like wind.

The doctors left the two alone, not wanting to tell the boy any news that would hurt him. And the mother didn't say a thing, but she knew eventually, she had to tell her son she was dying, and that she had to make plans. But for now, she wanted to share this moment with her little Skyler. Her little Sky-Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

**Other Earth**

**Southern Water Tribe**

The Southern Water tribe. A basic south pole colony located in an Antarctic-like environment located at the south pole. It was a large harbor city at the coast, but many lived in small settlements throughout the south pole. It was a confederation of several smaller tribes, led by chieftains and elders, who were also a council that jointly governed the entire south pole itself. Since the Hundred Year War, and despite all the tribe's increasing prosperity and technological progress, there were some tensions between seculars of the South and the spirituals of the North Pole Water Tribe, which was more of a kingdom than a tribe, carved into huge glaciers rather than huts.

It was nighttime in the Southern Tribe city, the sky filled with storm clouds and the air with snow. A coastal city blazed with bright lights that didn't hide from the mountains along the coastline. Around that time, three cloaked figures advanced up on the hillside, their leader holding aloft a lantern to help light the way. They finally reached the crest of the hilltop. Their dark purple cloaks stood out against the white snow.

The trio then stopped, as they found the target of their little snow trek. It was a small village community outside the harbor city; small hut houses, tents, and igloos that rested atop the hill. All the houses blazed with light, enabling them to not use the lantern anymore. The three cloaked figures walked to one particular hut, as they stopped at the wooden door. Once they did, the door opened, revealing the individual before them.

He was a man in his possible thirties or twenties, physically built in the medium muscle department, tan skin, and dark brown long hair that ended at his upper back, and was tied in a small ponytail at the end, with a wolf tail atop his hair as it was pulled back. He also had clear blue eyes that reflected much like water would if you looked at it. He wore dark blue pants with brown winter boots, a long-sleeved light blue shirt that went down to his thighs and parted on the sides allowing leg movement, tied with a dark blue sash belt, and had a dark blue shoulder poncho that ended at his shoulders, and both the shirt and poncho had white fluff trim on them. And centered at the collar was a blue pendant button of sorts, with a circle in it with three wavy lines, indicating water. His name was Tonraq, one of the chiefs of the Water Tribe.

He bowed his head in respect to the cloaked figures, as he greeted them, "The White Lotus has honored my family by coming. Thank you."

Tonraq led them inside, as they were greeted by another member of the water tribe, who was sweeping up the floor. A woman in her twenties or thirties, dressed in a dark blue and light blue winter dress and brown winter boots, with a hood with white trim. She was slender and beautiful, with dark brown hair flowing in the front in two braids, tied by light blue string. Her dress was a bit dirty as it was stained. Her name was Senna, Tonraq's wife.

As the four entered the house, the house itself appeared to be in a state of disrepair, as if a small hurricane had swept on in. once Senna saw her husband come in with company, she halted her sweeping and bowed respectfully to the White Lotus members.

"Welcome," she said with a smile, as she brushed a bit of her hair out of her face. But her statement was punctuated by a decorative shield falling off the wall.

The cloaked figures pulled off their hoods, revealing themselves to be two men and one woman, all in their forties in appearance. They were all dressed in white and violet attire, the white parts looking to be bandages. They were the White Lotus, an ancient society that fought for peace and stability. Their leader, a short hefty man with greying hair spoke up, as Tonraq walked around them.

"Thank you," the leader said, but then looked rather serious and doubtful, "We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. And all have turned out to be false."

Tonraq came over to his wife, and placed an arm around her, bringing her close to him. The couple smiled at one another, and then both turned back to the trio, as Senna answered, "Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end."

The three clearly didn't believe it, as they looked at the couple, completely unimpressed with this declaration. Their leader, the short hefty man, asked, "And what makes you so sure that your daughter is… the 'One'?"

The couple looked to each other, agreeing that they should answer. Senna then turned to the left of the hut, and called out, "Korra, please come in here."

The White Lotus members still looked bland, not believing anything the two were trying to convince them of. But suddenly, a slab of rock flew right past them, smashing into the wall on the right. Now their eyes were shot wide open iwht surprise, as they turned to the left to see what had happened. At the spot where the slab had shot out of, a circular hole in the room's stone interior was shown. At that moment, a kid hopped out of the hole and struck a pose.

The child was a four year old Asian girl, with dark tan skin much like her parents, dark brown hair that was pulled back into a small and spiky ponytail, with two fluffy bangs on her ears, and her front hair swept to the right. She had big blue eyes that were sharp enough to cut through rock, even for a four year old. She wore dark blue pants and a light blue sleeveless shirt that didn't cover her stomach. This was Korra, Tonraq and Senna's only daughter.

Korra hopped out, and struck a pose. "I'm the Avatar," Korra declared, as she looked at the White Lotus members. "You gotta deal with it!"

She then began to bend various elements, namely water, earth, and fire. When she punched the ground and kicked the air, streams of flame produced out of her movements. The trio stepped back, as Korra encroached on the trio, showing off her various bending. Their expressions were still in shock, as Korra continued to display her bending skills. She used sweeping foot movements to bend the earth in front of her into tiny hills of earth, and then went back to firebending, as she accidentally got the hem of the leader's cloak set ablaze. But then she countered that with a wave movement of her arms and hands, bending a spot stream of water, she put the small fire out.

The trio looked still surprised by the young girl. They had heard that those who were the Avatar, the Master of the Four Elements had to train years in order to master just at least the basics before producing results. And even so, there had to be various tests to determine if their past lives were that of the previous Avatar before them. But this girl… she was already moving earth, water, and shooting fire all over the place already. And she was only four years old.

The leader of the White Lotus looked to the couple, as he replied, "She's the 'One'." The couple smiled, as their little girl Korra, continued to show off her triple-form bending.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Two Different Worlds Meet; Welcome to the World of Bending<strong>


	2. Air: Onward to a Conflicting Change

**The Legend of Korra: The First Airbender**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of Two Worlds; Onward to a Conflicting Change**

**13 Years Later…**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Chinatown District**

**Sewers**

The combined sewer drains had been around since the city's plumbing had first come into development. Though it had never been updated, it was like a vast maze underneath all of New York. The darkened tunnels that were the city of New York Sewers, were more of a labyrinth than a sewer system. The massive darkened tunnels were big enough for a truck to go through. The drips that the pipes made were the only sounds being made, aside from the draining and the rats squeaking. Over the years, the sewers were built bigger and numerous, until there were no longer any records of the number of passageways that were present to this time. In truth, it was a complete labyrinth all on its own.

And it was perfect for somebody, or somebodies to hide, as someone was walking down the pipes and into the main one.

He was a young boy, in fact, a very familiar young boy now a seventeen-year-old young man. His frame was a slim yet small tight muscle build; the body of someone who did gymnastics and stunts. His skin was slightly tanned and his short light brown hair was messy and tussled, but was shaven around the sides and back, giving him a sort of hippy military haircut. He wore a grey spandex shirt with short yellow sleeves and neck trim, with a few spandex forearm bands and with white bands wrapped around his palms. He even wore a red hooded vest with a black one-strap book bag. And to complete his ensemble, he wore baggy brown pants with several pocket compartments, and white sneakers. This was Skyler Quill, now seventeen years old, and living on his own.

Skyler had just escaped a chase from the cops, as he had acquired a few Subway sandwiches. But left without he had made the slip from the cops again, Skyler had made his way into the sewers of the city. The perfect place for any hobo, denizen, or thief to hang out to hide in.

He stopped for a moment, as he reached into his vest's pocked, and pulled out his digital Walkman. He plugged in his earplugs, and selected a song, **Come and Get Your Love**, and played. Once the music began to play, his head started bobbing and his hips swayed.

That when the dancing began to commence, as he traversed his way down the sewer drain. Rats began to sense his presence, but sensed the food more than the boy, as they came out of their hiding spots, and then after him. He wasn't aware of them, but sensed them as the rats sensed him. As they neared him, he kicked one rat away, and then another, and spun around, avoiding the rats as he did. He then danced near a pipe that was posted near an upper pipe. A rat was sneering at Skyler as he approached, and then pounced at him, but Skyler caught him in the air, and oddly enough, used him as a microphone, as he sung out.

"Come and get your luuuv," He nodded, and then slid down a sloping pipe to another section of the tunnels. The farther he went, the more ancient the place seemed to be. "Come and get your luuuv…" and then tossed the rat aside, as he stopped at a canyon crossing, filled with fast-running sewer water.

He looked around, and grabbed a pipe, as he spotted a tight line going across it from the top of the entrance. And far to the side, there was another point to cross on. He then put the pipe atop, and used his weight to hold on. He then slid across to the other side, and then let go, as he landed on the other side, and slid down the pipe, like a slimy slide.

Once he was at the end, he found a metal circular door, as he skipped at it, almost at the end of the song. Once he stopped at the door, he knocked at the door, knocking the tunes of Come and Get Your Love. Once that was done, a slide peep hole opened, as Skyler walked to it, and smirked, "Skyler here."

"What's the password?"

Skyler groaned at that, as he sighed, "Ricko Benny Donald Jr., the Blue Monkey."

A silence went on, until the voice spoke up again, "That's the old password. What's the _new_ password?"

Skyler groaned, as he answered, "New England Clam Chowder."

"Is that the red one or the white?" the voice asked.

The boy sighed, as he crossed his arms, and sarcastically thought out, "Gee. Let me think." He was silent for about five seconds, until he answered, "The White one?"

Three seconds later, the door opened, rolling to one end, as Skyler smirked, walking into the other side, as the door closed behind him by a young mole boy; a sub-dwelling bum along with the others. Skyler stopped, as he gazed upon what he had entered into.

As he stood and gazed, a better view was shown to show that he was no longer in the sewers… he and others who were like him were beneath it and New York. And beneath the grand technological world that was New York, two miles below the surface, was an ancient city of what could have been mines or an old Native American city. Where above this place was the vast city of the ancient Cherokee, who had not abandoned the island of Manhattan during the old colonial days, beneath where they were was the ancient city. This was just the latest example of New York's unknown trend of vertical expansion.

In fleeing from the economically challenged government, or just wanting to disappear from the world, those who had no home or family, and had escaped in the sewers, found many relics of abandoned civilization, all the way down two miles below the surface. The City of the Cherokee was once a home for the Cherokee Native Americans from the last century … now it was a home, being rebuilt as best it could using forgotten furniture and scavenged tech. buildings were being refitted with old or state-of-the-art tech, broken construction machines were now being used as small huts, and the holes in the wall were made into small homes.

As Skyler was walking through the town, he spotted a few kids running around playing with one another with a used basketball that had been fixed. Once he had slowly popped up, one of the kids cried out with joy, "Skye's back!"

Immediately, the kids ran over and almost glomped over the boy, who was overjoyed to see them. They hopped up and down, as Skyler chuckled, "Okay, guys. Okay." He then handed two of the six sandwiches to the four kids, "I got bologna with Swiss and mustard, and grilled chicken. Now go on."

The kids ran off with the two sandwiches, chuckling and cheering in joy that they had a decent meal. One that wasn't from the garbage. Skye seemed to smile at the kids running off with their dinner.

"You know you're a little late, Sky-Lord, right?"

Skyler was a bit surprised by the voice, as he turned around to see three familiar faces he had come to know very well in his time in the underground sanctuary. One of them was an African American man in his forties, tall and muscles but sporting a beer belly gut, slightly balding head with black dreadlocks, a bushy small beard, and spectacles in front of his brown eyes. He wore faded blue baggy jeans, worn out black sneakers, a black t-shirt with a military green hoody vest, and wore black fingerless gloves. His name was Tawnis, or Tawny, a faded out martial arts instructor who was more Buddha than fighter now. And he was also Skyler's mentor and a good friend to the orphan boy.

Next to him was the other kid, who was an Asian American, with slight pale skin, black scruffy hair that almost covered his left eye, and had brown eyes. His frame was like Skyler's; tight muscle and slim frame. He wore a black T-shirt with black baggy pants and black sandals. But he had the most peculiar trait of all. His left arm was missing right up to the shoulder. his name was Erik Lesher, a runaway from afar from an oppressed home.

Behind him was a small girl of age eight, with long black hair that nearly covered her pale face, say for her brown right eye. She was of Asian descent like her brother, slim frame, and dressed in black pants, a green shirt, and slip on brown shoes. Her name was Aya Lesher, little sister to Erik.

Aya smiled at Skyler as she waved to him, "Hey."

"Hey," he waved back.

But Eric huffed, as he stated, "You're still late."

Skyler shrugged, as if the whole thing didn't seem to matter to him, "Hey, I got sidetracked when I started getting dinner for everyone." He then rummaged through the bag and handed a sandwich to Tawny, "For Tawny, a meatball mariana footlong." And hten handed the bag to the two, "And in there's an Italian BMT and a buffalo chicken sub."

Erik graciously took the bag, but still frowned at Skyler. However, Tawny looked to the boy, as he asked, "Where's your sandwich?"

Skyler shrugged, "Nah, it's okay. I had Subway last week. I'm actually looking forward to stale bread crusts."

Tawny shook his head at the boy's generosity, and stated, "Don't forget. Today's your graduation."

At that answer, Skyler smirked in delight.

**Later On**

The four were present by a large tree that had grown form the ground of the sewers. The tree had to have been hundreds of years old, as it grew enormously around the area. It was fed by fresh soil that had been burrowed from the ground, and water from any of the cleaner pipes, allowing clean water to come through. And above them were cracks that led to the surface, allowing sunlight to venture through. The tree's massive trunk was twisted like a pretzel, and even allowed a large hole in it for someone to sit inside of it. The tree had to have been bigger than any of the buildings, and older than them as well. Clearly this place was of great importance, as this part of nature in a place of darkness refused to give in to death or despair.

Tawny stood before the two boys, who were kneeling in humbleness before a great Kung Fu Master. Aya sat by, along with a small crowd of people who were interested in what was going on. They all remained silent, and the two boys' heads remained bowed to the man, as he spoke up, "Behind us is what we've called the Bridge Tree. For the residences before we lived here used to meditate all around it. In hopes of communing with the spirits beyond in the Spirit Realm." Tawny then turned around, as he brought out a green belt to show to all, "Now, we stand before to witness the completion of ten years of training in separate martial arts."

He looked down to Erik as he called out his name, "Erik Lasher, stand to receive your belt." Erik did so, as he stood straight, a bit too military for martial arts. "Erik, you have been given the Green Belt, showing you are a master of Hung Gar. It demands a special connection with the Earth that is achievable by listening and waiting. On both offense and defense, it is the martial arts of substance." Erik graciously took the belt, as Tawny smirked, "Wear it proud."

Erik immediately tied the sash belt around his waist, and both bowed to each other. Erik sat down, as Tawny then pulled out an orange belt, and looked to Skyler, "And to you, Skyler. Stand to receive your belt as well." Skyler did so, but seemed a bit relaxed about it, unlike his stiff friend. "Skyler, since you've arrived here after you ran from your foster boarding house, you seemed hard to keep staying in one place for long. A nomad by trade, I suppose. As such, you have been given the Orange Belt, showing that you are now a master of the Baguazhang style. It concentrates on speed and evasion, some attributes you are all too aware of, my young student. In this, it forms a strong offense for a greater defense. It allows the user to use their own momentum as a weapon, evading attacks with astounding agility and flexibility to tire your opponents out or build up massive inertia for explosive attacks. As such, it is the martial arts of freedom." Skyler graciously took the belt as his friend did, and Tawny smirked proudly at Skyler in particular, "Wear it with pride, Sky-Lord."

Skyler smiled proudly at this belt, an accomplishment that he had worked for ten years had paid off.

**Later That Night**

Skyler was sitting in what appeared to be an abandoned trailer discarded down below during a quake of sorts. He had made it a pretty good home since he had run away from the Foster House ten years ago. At the moment, he was sitting at the roof, looking up at the darkened roof of the sewage cavern they all lived under. But in his mind, he was trying to picture a night sky, littered with stars and the moon to boot. it wasn't that he didn't like his home, but he always longed to see the night sky like he used to do in the window of his home, his foster homes, and even the Foster House.

He sighed deeply, as he looked at the belt in his hand, and then back up above. "Penny for your thoughts?" Tawny suddenly spoke up, as he climbed up the trailer, catching Skyler's attention, as he sat up.

"Hey, Tawny. What's up?" Skyler asked.

"Oh nothing much," Tawny replied, but then handed the boy the half of his sandwich, "Just thought I'd give a lot back after you gave me the same amount."

"Oh no, I couldn't," Skyler replied, politely refusing the sandwich.

"I insist," Tawny sat down, and graciously handed Skyler the sandwich. Accepting it, but staring at it for a moment, until he finally dug in, as he savored it, as he moaned in relaxed bliss for the taste going down his throat for meatball Marianna. "Mmmmm," he hummed in delight, "That hit the spot."

"Figured you were hungry," Tawny smirked. He then sighed, "Hard to believe you two completed ten years of my training." He then nudged the boy's shoulder, as he chuckled, "And here you thought it was a waste of your time."

"I said, I thought it was a waste of _your_ time," Skyler said as he took another bite out of the sandwich.

It was true when Tawny saw Skyler beating up Erik before the two had become friends. Ever since he had run away, Skyler had picked fights merely to hide his pain of his mother's death. Tawny generously wanted to tutor Skyler as he did with Erik, but Skyler didn't want anything to do with it. It was only when Skyler was at his lowest, did he come to Tawny for guidance. And in ten years, Skyler had become an amazing martial arts student, in mastering the Baguazhang style. A style that the self-made guru had deduced from Skyler's dancing.

"Yeah, but in the end, I proved you wrong," Tawny chuckled.

Skyler shrugged, "Yeah, and in the end you taught me better on how to kick butt…"

"Now, Skyler, what have I told both you and Erik?" Tawny scolded, as he seriously explained. "The Martial Arts is not about anger, it's about peace. Not power, but grace. And in the end it's not about knowing your enemy…"

"… it's about knowing yourself," Skyler replied, as he nodded, "I know. But I don't think Erik's got that panned out."

Tawny sighed in exhaustion at that, as he remembered that all too well, "Yeah. I've tried my best to help him, but he's got so much anger in him from when he and his sister snuck into the country." The two were silent on that, as Tawny spoke up, "Those two came from a war-ridden country, where he lost his arm as a warning to the enemies. Both their parents were killed in the war, and all he has left is his sister. She's the only thing keeping him from breaking."

Skyler nodded in knowing that his friend had a rougher life than him, and that the only thing that made sure he didn't break was his sister. Both he and Tawny were silent, as they looked up at the roof above them.

At that moment, Tawny looked at the cracks, seeing night coming through, and smirked, "One more year, until the planetary alignment."

Skyler blinked at that, as he asked, "Planetary Alignment? What's that have to do with anything? We can't even see that without a telescope."

"It's not the planets aligning that I await for. It's what it brings with it that's got me excited," Tawny smirked with enjoyment and anticipation. "I believe a great change will come along with this alignment in a year now."

"Change, eh?" Skyler smirked, as he thought about it, and then shot up. "People! I have had an epiphany!" he then paced around, as he spoke up, "The hero cannot exist in a vacuum. What this story needs is an ironic unexpected event that will propel him into a great yet conflicting change in his life!"

Tawny arched an eyebrow, but still had his smile, as he asked, "Still thinking on what to do next in life, eh?"

The boy stopped being dramatic, as he relaxed and shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much."

"GUYS, GUYS!" Aya suddenly ran up to the trailer, as the two peered over to look at her. "You're not gonna believe what's happening to the tree in the city square!"

The two peered over the side, and looked to each other, and then to her, as Skyler asked, "What's going on with it?"

"You have to see it for yrouselves!" and then she ran off.

The two looked to each other, and then went after her, just as Skyler grabbed his book bag and Walkman.

Everyone immediately ran outside, and headed straight towards the Sacred Tree. They made it towards the stairway and towards the city square where the three was located. As soon as they passed it, it was Skyler and everyone else's turn to be extremely amazed.

He had seen the tree when he had first arrived, and even more so from that day forward and it looked as plain as any other tree. But now… now it was glowing with light. But not only did it glow, it seemed to have grown larger and greener than before. The trunk had become as thick as a house, with hundreds of massive thick branches that stretched out in all directions, bending and twisting upward around the buildings and down to the teens; like the tentacles of a cephalopod. The bright green leaves were so vast and bright that they nearly blocked out the light. Vines grew on the branches and hung there, blossoming flowers of such exotic beauty, and moss grew on the bottom of the trunk. Only a few crisp beams of light were able to penetrate the thick shield of leaves, allowing the grass that surrounded the tree a small amount of illumination. The very sight of such a beautiful wonder left everyone, including Skyler, a complete loss for words at this time.

After seeing her brother and Skyler's looks at it in amazement, Aya smirked and giggled, "See? Told you it was amazing."

Skyler shook his head, trying to snap out of his staring stupor, 'Okay, okay! This is not possible,' he told himself in his head, but now he just couldn't believe this as he spoke aloud, "How's… how's this even possible? I mean, how… did this happen?"

"I believe it was the work of the planetary alignment."

The two turned around to see Tawny step from the crowd. To his surprise, he was amazed as well to see the Tree had grown so much. To him, it was like a miracle becoming true, or something out of a fairy tale. But to him, he knew it was more than that… "It has to be the work and influence of the Spirits."

"The Spirits?" Aya asked, seemingly confused about something as she looked to her brother, "But I thought you said that Spirits weren't real."

"They aren't," Erik replied.

But then Skyler pointed to the tree, "So how's it possible for something or someone that shouldn't exist could have done this?"

Tawny smiled as he shook his head, "Existence is never that simple, kids," he pointed all around them as she stated, "Spirits are the Life of the world itself. Even though they're gone from our world, there are still spirits that it left behind to do important missions in life," he then smiled brightly as she finished, "Though I think it might be a sign in that the Planetary Alignment will bring them back someday. And with them, the promise in restoring the relationship with both Man and the Spirit World," and with this, he walked away, as he stated, "I should go get everyone else. They're gonna want to see this as well."

As soon as Tawny had left, the kids had brought their attention back to the tree. Alex, being a slight skeptic on this, crossed his arms as he thought out loud, "Spirits? I'm not so keen on that idea."

The two boys then took a few steps towards the tree, unaware that the ground beneath them both was slightly becoming a bit unstable.

"It's just that there might be other ideas that this tree could have grown massive and glowing like this," Skyler assumed. "Like, maybe the water's contaminated with a radioactive solution that caused a massive growth."

"The tree could have died from that," Aya stated, not liking on how her brother could be a major party pooper when it came to mystical fairy tales.

Erik remained silent on it, staring at the tree like he was planning to cut it down, but Skyler shrugged, all three were unaware that the ground underneath their feet started to give way slowly as he went on not noticing this, "Heck, maybe it's a new fertiliz…"

But then suddenly, the ground beneath him collapsed upward, as the three were pushed upward like an elevator, by earth itself. The earth then stopped, causing the three to get thrown into the hole of the tree. They crashed inside the tree, with a large thud, with all three either landing on their sides or like Skyler, square on his face. For several minutes, the trio continued to lay in the large hollow section in the tree, in a daze. Until…

"Ugh, sonova…" the light brown haired teen grumbled, as he slid onto his knees, rubbing the back of his neck.

Erik sat up, as he rubbed his face, getting the dirt off his face. Aya slowly got up, and saw her brother, overjoyed to see both her friend and brother were both alright, "Brother! Skyler! Are you both alright?"

"I'm fine," Erik mumbled, as he looked at the hole they were thrown into.

Skyler shook the pain out of him, as he replied, "I'm a little sore, but I'll be alright. Fit enough to get out at least."

"Did any of you break anything?"

"No, we're fine."

"Did any of you break your nose?"

"No."

"What about your legs, or your back?"

"No," Skyler replied, starting to get a little annoyed at this point.

"Did any of you poop your pants?" Aya asked, pushing it further, "You know, they say you poop your pants if something breaks…"

"I SAID WE'RE FINE!" Erik shouted out, getting a little more annoyed by this now, "I'm just a little sore after that fall."

It was at that moment, Skyler asked, "Anybody know how we got in here? I felt a huge push shove us in here from under us. From the earth."

"It was just an air pocket," Erik stated. "Probably from some sewer pipe that blew finally, and shot us in here." He then walked to the hole, "I'm getting out of…"

BAM!

Before he could exit out, something shoved him back. Erik shook his head, as he looked at the hole, "What the…?"

Skyler walked towards the hole, as he carefully traced his fingers at the opening. Once he touched it, there seemed to be energy pulsing from the opening, and felt solid when he touched it. The boy blinked at this, as the two siblings walked up to him, as Aya asked, "What is it?"

"I think it's some kind of force field," Skyler deduced. "It's keeping us locked in the tree."

"But how's that even possible?" Erik asked.

"I honestly don't…" Skyler began, but then his eyes became wide with realization, as he said, "The planetary alignment."

"What?"

But the question wasn't answered, as they heard a pulsing sound coming from behind them. The three turned to look, as they saw in amazement, something that made Skyler drop his jaw in awe, and Erik's eyes bulge out in shock. At the end of the room they were in, thousands upon thousands of roots lined the end of the wall. They all merged to at a central point, forming around a large bulbous core. The core that was encompassed by the roots appeared to be a black and white nucleus: the kind that would be in a plant's cell. The nucleus appeared to be a glowing version of a Yin-Yang sign, which was oddly strange, considering plants didn't normally form like that. But this… it almost seemed like the heart of the tree.

Skyler deduced aloud, "I'm guessing that might be the heart of the tree."

"Hearts don't have trees," Erik denied.

But then something happened… something that started and only the three noticed. There was light. This Yin-Yang core was _actually_ producing light.

The two boys, feeling brave enough, or actually more curious and without fear than cautious at this point, both Skyler and Erik began to approach the glowing core and stopped when they were only just a single step away. Aya followed behind and hid behind her brother. Curious and without fear… Skyler lifted his arm, and reached towards the core. When his fingers were just an inch from the core's surface, he stopped, as his hand shook. He bit his lip and let his hand touched the rough surface.

Erik then asked, "What does it feel like?"

"Warm," Skyler replied, amazed by what he was feeling. "And it's… beating like a heart."

Erik raised an eyebrow at that, and walked up, touching it as well. And sure enough, it felt warm, as it made his skin tingle, and as he traced his fingers on it, the two boys felt the core pulsate… something completely unplant-like at all.

"This is… amazing," Erik said, amazed by all this.

Skyler nodded, "Yeah, I know. Who would've thought that this tree could have existed. And we were living around it the whole time."

"Hey, I wanna feel it," Aya pouted.

But the boys' smiles at this amazing discovery was short-lived for what was about to happen next. Then, without warning, the core's black and white light turned to a blinding bright blue. At seeing this sudden change, the three stepped back and covered their eyes with either their hands or arms.

As they continued to move backwards, a strange sound began to resonate within the chamber, growing higher and higher with every passing second. Then another strange sound filled the room; the sound of rattling. Skyler opened his eyes, and watched in total bewilderment as he saw strange spectre-like creatures of differnet shapes, sizes and colors, flying around the room. And then as the creatures continued, strange streams of colorful light began swirling all around the chamber, while powerful gusts of wind from unknown sources blew against the young boy's body.

As the scene unfolded before him, he was only able to utter two words in a whisper, "Oh, crap… "

And with that, the light consumed their bodies; the lights coiled and intertwined all around all three of them. For Skyler, he could barely breathe with this energy surrounding him; it was almost as if it was welcoming him for something. The last thing he felt was a strange sensation of being torn apart, limb by limb. However, it was quite the opposite; he was dissolved from toe to head. When the feeling ended, there was nothing but darkness.

Darkness and silence...

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

Tawny was running back as fast as he could, not able to get anyone to come with him. But then he spotted the tree glowing even brighter than ever, as he ran towards it. But by the time he got there, it all died out. He stopped, as he huffed, giving his sore leg a break, and then sighed, "Aw man. I missed the good stuff." But then he took notice that none of the kids were nearby, but called out, "Hey, guys! Did you see that? The tree stopped glowing!" But then he blinked, as he realized no one replied.

"Guys?"

**Next Chapter: Meet the Avatar; Welcome to Republic City**


	3. Air: Welcome to Republic City pt 1

**The Legend of Korra: The First Airbender**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meet the Avatar; Welcome to Republic City pt.1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

**Southern Water Tribe**

**Avatar Training Arena  
><strong>

In the middle of a circular arena, a girl was running towards an opponent. She was a young Water Tribe girl of seventeen years of age with blue eyes, usual tan skin, slender figure, with her dark brown hair tied in a medium ponytail that touched the back of her neck and tied by a blue hair band, and had two long bangs framing her face with two blue bands, and had the rest combed to the left with a bang daring to fall and cover her face. She wore a pair of blue baggy pants with a blue wrap around her waist, and blue arm bands on her forearms. She was also dressed in red-toned protective gear atop her water tribe clothing. She was Korra, now a seventeen year old woman, and had gone through intense training to become the new Avatar.

In the past thirteen years when she was discovered at the age of four, she had gone through rigorous training mastering the elements she had close to display that day. She had become an excellent waterbender, training with the best waterbender in all the Southern Tribe, Katara, the wife of the previous Avatar, Aang. Once she was done, she had mastered Earthbending, and now it was the day she would finish her Firebending. Today was her final test, and she was going all out on it.

She charged forward, and kicked flames at her training opponents, who were also dressed in red-toned protective gear, and were also firebenders. There were three of them, and they were going to go all out on her. Though it seemed that Korra was the one who was going all out, without any restraint at all. The first trainer was knocked off of his feet, and was thrown back, skidding on the floor. The other two ran past him, and charged at Korra.

But they weren't the only ones present, as there were five other figures watching this match. Three of them were the White Lotus members who had discovered her long ago, perfectly aged. Another elderly man, dressed like a noble mentor, was in black and red Fire Nation attire. And the last one was a female Waterbender in her seventies or eighties, dressed in Waterbender robes, and had her hairstyle in a sort of braid with two loops on her sides. This was Katara, a Waterbending master, healer, and the one who taught Korra. All five were watching the battle with scowls, but Katara had the only smile on her face, as she watched the battle.

The two firebenders charged at Korra, punching the air at Korra, launching fire blasts at her. Korra boasted a cocky expression, as she easily dispersed the attack, using her Firebending to brush them away with her hands. They continued to fire more fire blasts at her, and then the one on the left moved leftward towards her. Korra dodged the incoming fireballs and advanced against her opponents. Her two opponents continued their attacks, with one man charging at Korra and the other running to circle around. The first sparring partner attempted a mid-air spinning fire kick, but Korra rolled under the attack and unbalanced the man with a kick to his foot. Off-balanced, the man tumbled wildly through the air, and then he hit the ground hard, but he quickly recovered. But at the moment, she found herself between the two other firebenders.

As the second man blasted her with fire, the first sparring partner charged at her. Korra dealt with both attacks simultaneously, dispelling the fire with her hands, and kicking backwards at the first opponent. She immediately launched onto the offensive, firing blasts at the second man. But the man took the brunt of Korra's attack, but it was too much. He grunted as he was overwhelmed and was thrown backwards off his feet.

The first man charged at Korra from behind, as he blasted her with fireball punches. But Korra's guard was too good; nothing got through her defense. She blocked the fireballs from both sides, as well as an especially large one that would almost overwhelm anyone. And once the flames died out, a determined Korra stood at the ready. She used both arms and unleashed a ferocious attack at them, and the second man took its effect. He was rocketed off his feet and into the air. He arced over and crashed on top of the roof to where the five audience members were watching the fight. Smoking, limp, and groaning, he slid down the wooden roof and became entangled up on the railing at its edge.

The five observed the fallen firebender, and looked back at the spar.

"She's strong," Katara commented with a smile, seemingly impressed with Korra's abilities..

The White Lotus Leader had an expression of severe disapproval, even annoyance, as he replied, "She lacks restraint."

Back on the training grounds, the remaining duelist was all that was left. He ran towards the right, continuously blasting fire with both hands. Korra, who was smiling with wolfish enjoyment, ran to the left. The incoming flames heading towards her added an orange-ish tone on her skin, as her grin never faltered. Korra ran head on into a gigantic sustained fire plume. In the middle of the churning inferno, Korra pressed her way into view again, forcing aside the flames, and moving towards her opponent. Her expression was no longer wolfish. Now, it was one of fixed grim determination.

The remaining duelist stood in the middle of the training floor. Korra, having forced her way through his flames, seemed about to grab both of his wrists. Instead, as the man freaked out at this sudden reversal, she took advantage of this surprise to leap atop him, summersaulting off his left shoulder. Korra spun through the air, as she looked down at the distraught man below, and then unleashed a kick that spewed flames at the man below. He threw his arms up to shield himself as the flames hit him. Korra's expression was still of grim focus, as she unleashed jets of flame with both of her arms. She gracefully landed, as the smoldering duelist stood there, preparing for the next attack. The five spectators watched with anticipation, as the two opponents were awaiting for one or the other to make a move.

Until he finally collapsed, signifying that Korra had won the match. She smiled at this, as she jumped up and down, throwing her arms up in the air, "Woo-hoo! Alright!"

Katara smiled, pleased that Korra had passed the Firebending exam. The White Lotus leaders, however, folded her arms across their chests, but the leader wasn't as impressed either, but more peeved at this turn of events. It was almost as if he wanted her to fail. The finely dressed Fire Nation Man on the other hand, had a neutral expression.

Korra ran towards them and stopped at the edge of the training field. She pulled off her safety helmet, as she smiled to them, "Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people? We should be celebrating!" she held her fingers up to three, and then to one, "Three elements down, one to go."

The elder fire nation man, who was actually Korra's Firebending teacher, calmly stated, "You're getting ahead of yourself, Korra. As usual. We haven't yet decided if you passed your Firebending test yet."

"But I beat them all," Korra asked, clearly losing her ecstatic nature. "What more do you want to see?"

"Well, ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending," the White Lotus leader stated rather calmly. "But completely ignored the spiritual side. As you know, the Avatar must master both."

Korra felt abashed from that criticism, as she tried to explain, "I haven't really ignored it. It's just that it hasn't come as easy to me." She was now even less impressed then they were a moment ago. But then her cheerful attitude came back, as she insisted, "But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. I mean, he's 'Mister Spiritual', right?"

The assembly looked to Katara, as the White Lotus leader asked, "Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?"

"Yes," Katara answered, her smile never fading. "If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin."

This answer provoked quite shock and dismay from the group. Even Korra's Firebending instructor's jaw dropped at this answer. The two white Lotus members in the back row closed their eyes and slightly bowed their heads in respect of this answer. Soon, the other two elders joined them in bow their heads to Master Katara's decision. They then all opened their eyes and raised their heads, as they turned to the Avatar.

"Very well, Korra," the White Lotus leader spoke up. "It's time for you to begin your airbending training."

For the response, Korra jumped for joy, as she cried out, "Yes! Finally!" but then she remembered she still had an audience, as she cleared her throat and solemnly thanked them, "I mean… thank you all for believing in me."

But Katara seemed to be the only one to smile at her outburst, as Korra walked away from the group. She could barely contain her excitement and quickly turned to run off.

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Stables**

Korra, now out of the red training uniform, was back in her Water Tribe outfit. But now she had a brown furred shawl guard wrapped around her waist, and had a dark blue hooded long-sleeved shirt, with skin tight forearm sleeves that reached to her hands to make them look like fingerless gloves and open bicep sleeves, with them and the hood having white fluff trim, as well as on the shoulders. She practically flew down a stone staircase leading to the stables, and pushed through the gate at the bottom. Once she was down there, she was smiling to see a friendly scene.

There, lying asleep in one of the stables, which was modified into a modest dog-house, was a giant creature that was a cross between a polar bear, and a dog; her front arms were giant along with the paws, the bear half, while the rear had dog hind legs and a big fluffy tail that swooshed with every move it made. And the head was a mixture between a bear and a dog's, with a bear's main head and a dog's muzzle and ears. And it had white fur all over its body. This was a Polar bear Dog, and she was female, as well as Korra's best friend.

Immediately the Polar Bear Dog sensed Korra, as she wagged her tail, and walked towards Korra. The Polar Bear Dog was the size of a giant horse, possibly bigger, as it looked like she could carry four occupants on her back. She stopped at Korra, who hugged her and scratched the back of her head. The giant polar bear dog licked her smiling mistress.

Korra laughed as she petted her Polar Bear Dog, "Naga, you should have seen it." She then walked over to grab a Water Tribe style saddle for Naga's back, as she set it on her, "I kicked some major firebender butt, and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days. Once I'm done there, I'll have mastered all four elements, and then I can go on and see the world."

It was true about her wanting to leave the Southern Water Tribe. Ever since she could remember, she wanted to see the outside world during her training. But for some odd reason, she seemed to have been limited in the Southern Tribe, in the White Lotus fortress. She felt more like a prisoner than a homeschooled student. But there were times she could go out and be free. Today was of example, as she hopped onto Naga's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Front Gate<strong>

Later on in the grounds of the complex, Korra was riding out with Naga heading for the gate. Aside from the training grounds at its center, there were several industrial-looking bits along the walls. The front gate featured grand double-doors decorated in a lion turtle's head. Korra walked on over atop Naga to the front gate, but stopped, as she spotted two guards of the White Lotus Order walking up to the edge of the watch tower. Korra and Naga stood in the shadow of the compound's walls, staring up at the guards.

"I'm just taking Nagao out for a stroll," Korra stated. The guards weren't clearly not keen on Korra's request. The Waterbending girl crossed her arms, and sighed with a tired-looking expression, "Don't worry, we won't go far."

Still not entirely convinced, he turned around. Korra frowned, knowing full well she was gonna be cooped up again. But then suddenly the gates began to open, as Korra's face lit up again. The daylight illuminated her eager expression in the shadows, and once the doors were wide enough, Korra took Naga through the still-opening gates, and onward to a vast polar landscape of nothing but icy plains.

When they were out there, the two were nothing more than a mere dot on the snowy landscape. The compound was now little more than an even distant smudge to Korra. Yet on the foreground, atop a rocky hillside, overlooking the plains below, were two White Lotus members monitoring the Avatar below.

Korra held onto the reins as Naga picked up speed. "Naga, go!" she smiled as she looked determined and content, "Go! Go! Go!"

The two dashed as fast as ever, stopping near the ledge of the showy landscape, overlooking the ocean. Korra and Naga stood/sat there overlooking the beautiful view, as Korra sighed, "When I'm done, we'll be able to travel the world, helping everyone out."

Korra smiled, hoping that it would soon come to pass. But that would have to wait, as she and Naga turned around, preparing to head back to the training grounds of the White Lotus. Suddenly, out in the distance not too far from her, a huge shaft of white blue light shot straight out of the heavens and downward on a particular spot. This also didn't go unnoticed by the White Lotus, who had seen the light from afar.

Korra blinked in amazement at such a phenomenon, and snapped the reins, "C'mon, girl. Let's check it out."

As they got close, she noticed that it was nearby what appeared to be a forest frozen in the snow and ice. She arched an eyebrow at this, "A forest in the Southern Pole?" But she shook it off, as the light seemed to take much of her attention. "I'll have to ask about that later," she told herself, as she and Naga headed for the light

She raced all the way over to the light, as it got closer and closer, until the pillar was now a giant tower. Korra halted Naga, as she stopped close enough to it, about five feet from the pillar of light so to speak. She hopped off as she slowly approached the light, but stopped as she noticed the pillar was slightly dimming, as if it would shut down soon. The Avatar had to wonder what was causing this light. From what she remembered from the stories Katara told her, Aang had appeared from such a light inside an iceberg.

Suddenly, someone walked out of the pillar, almost in a trance, as he looked towards Korra. It was none other htan Skyler, with his backpack and the clothes on his back. But to Korra, this boy was a complete stranger, as she didn't know who or what he was, much less where he came from.

She got into a Waterbender stance, as a stream of water snaked around her, as she warned, "Stop!"

The boy stopped, and stood still, as the glow and residual energy of the pillar faded, and then died out as everything turned to normal. He stood there for only a few moments, as the glow disappeared from his eyes, and he passed out, falling to the snow, and lay there unconscious. Naga seemed rather curious as she walked over to him.

Korra saw what she was doing, but commanded, "Naga, stop! Naga, wait! We don't know what he is!"

Naga stopped at Skyler's unconscious form, as she sniffed at him, and sniffed some more. Finally, she licked his head, almost nudging him to wake up. Korra let her stance go, as well as the water, as she relaxed a little but arched an eyebrow, as she looked at Skyler's still form, "Well, he's asleep and nonthreatening. That's all we pretty much know about him."

She walked over, while Naga stepped back a little to let Korra have some room with him. She then grabbed his shoulder as she turned him over. She got a good look at his face, and looked at him, realizing she never saw such strange clothes, or such light brown hair before. But she looked at him for a moment, as she seemed to be fascinated by him.

'He's actually kind of cute,' Korra thought, as a small smile crept on her face. But then she blinked as she snapped out of it, "Where did that come from?" She put that question aside, as she looked at him again, wondering where he had came from.

"Who are you?" she questioned to the sleeping Skyler, hoping he'd wake up to give her an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Back on the Compound**

_You brought him here? Korra, I am very disappointed in your poor judgment._

_Now, now. There's no harm in this._

Skyler's eyes slowly focused a little, as for a few instant, he spotted unknown people. People in strange violet and white outfits with neck and shoulder guards that looked like a white flower. Another one was an old grandmother-like figure who seemed her smile would never falter. And then he heard _her_.

_Hey, have we forgotten about this guy here? _

_He's a stranger; we don't know anything about him. For all we know, he could be an assassin sent to kill you, Korra._

_I don't think he's dangerous. Naga would have known that the moment he showed up. _

_And you trust a Polar Bear Dog?_

_She's a much better judge of character than any paranoid White Lotus member._

His eyes turned to the voice, and saw her. A girl with tanned skin, dark brown hair, and the bluest eyes anyone ever saw. His vision was a bit too blurry to get a good picture of her, but he could tell this girl was on his side. He just didn't know who all these people were. But that didn't last long, as he faltered back to the sleeping world, yet again. And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Skyler groaned as he lay down on what he thought was his bed. Then suddenly, a cold, wet feeling washed over his face as a damp cloth gently wiped across his brow. Whoever held it was surprisingly gentle with every wipe. He lightly moaned at the feeling; it was very soothing to him now. He tried to open his eyes; the only thing though he could see was a blur of darkness, but a shape of what appeared to be a girl.<p>

He lifted his right arm, as he tried to get up, but someone gently placed their hands on his shoulders. They gently shoved him back down on the bed. He then asked, feeling a little woozy from getting up, "Ngh. Who…? Who… are you?"

"Shhhhh," the girl gently said to him, "You need to rest; you've been asleep for a whole day; it's almost evening now."

Skyler groaned a little as slightly, he realized that his shirt was off. He also felt that he was covered in thick layers of quilts and animal furs. Which was pretty strange, but assumed he was back in home. He groaned as he explained, "Man, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt I got sent… sent through some strange light portal. And then I was out in the snow, and there was this… this giant dog thing, and with it was this girl in blue," he groaned as he placed his right hand on his face to wipe away the sweat, "It was weird…"

"It's alright now," the girl's voice reassured him as she began to spark something, "You're safe here… in the Southern Water Tribe."

When those words were uttered, Skyler's eyes opened wide with confusion and shock as he asked aloud, "Southern Water Tribe?"

Then finally, an oil lamp was lit, and Skyler had a better look as to where he was now. He shot up, the furs sliding off him to show his bare chest; from first glance now he saw that he was in some kind of hut. The walls were made from what looked like a combination of straw, thin beams of wood which slanted inward making up the hut's roof, and small dabs of snow from the outside. There were even furs on some of the walls, like tapestries. There was a faint smell of burning plants; probably some sort of herb, for the smell seemed to be what was causing his nose to sting. There was nothing around him that he could recognize. When he tried to remember the last few things that had happened within the past day the only thing he found was a few obscured pieces of images floating around his head. The last thing he did remember was seeing a giant polar bear, sniffing and licking him, as well as nearly getting killed by it.

"You should try to rest,"" an unfamiliar, yet familiar voice spoke to him, "You're not injured but you were pretty out of it when Naga and I brought you here."

Skyler jerked his head to the right and saw the girl that he had seen while trying to gain consciousness again, but now saw her more clearly. She was actually really… beautiful.

He blinked as he realized what he had just thought of, 'What? What did I just think of?' He then groaned as he rubbed his head with his right hand, and looked back to her.

"Um… Who are you?" Skyler asked, feeling more confused as he didn't know what was going on now, "And more than that… where am I?"

She then knelt down next to him and bowed her head, "I'm Korra," she answered, "And don't worry. You're in a very safe place. You're in a fortress of the White Lotus tribe, located in the Southern Water Tribe."

"And where's that, exactly?" Skyler asked.

"The South Pole," Korra answered, rather casually.

Skyler, on the other hand, looked at her rather dumbfounded, until he nodded skeptically, "Yea-huh. Yeah, right." He looked around,

He then groaned as he got up, but Kaya was insisting him to stay down, "You should rest please…"

"I think I've rested enough, Korra," Skyler stated as he used the girl's name. Skyler was about to get up as he moved to the side, but then noticed Korra was blushing like crazy. He blinked in the strange crimson on her skin… until he traced down to where she was looking, and saw he wasn't wearing his pants. Immediately, he pulled the furs back on him, as he panicked, "AAHH!" He finally calmed down, as he asked, "Where's my stuff?!"

Korra pointed to a table, where his clothes and book bag were at. "Over there," Korra answered, her blush disappearing as she was able to talk again, "The White Lotus were pretty suspicious about you, seeing as how you appeared out of a pillar of light when I found you."

Skyler walked on over to the table, but wrapped the furs on him as he walked past her, and asked, "Pillar of light?"

"Yeah, that's how Naga and I found you," Korra answered, while keeping her back turned from him.

Skyler grabbed his pants, as he slipped them on, and then shook the furs off of him, now that he had some decent pants on. But then a thought struck him, as he asked, "You said I came out of a pillar of light, right? Were there others? A boy my age with a little girl. The boy was missing an arm."

Korra turned around, glad to see him dressed at least, but then noticed something that surprised her. On his back was a strange tattoo of sorts, in black ink, and looked rather peculiar with six arrows pointing in six directions. What she didn't know was that it was the symbol meaning Biohazard, which Skyler had asked Tawny to tattoo on him to symbolize all directions, with the tips made into arrowheads. He slipped on his shirt, as he turned around, which instinctively caused Korra to turn around rather quickly.

"So, um…" Korra asked, sounding rather frigid from that little exposing scene a while ago, "I never got your name."

Once Skyler slipped on his shoes, he turned around and answered, "Oh, it's…"

Before he could answer though, the door opened, as Katara walked in, as she smiled, "Korra, Tenzin's arrived. I thought you'd…" but she stopped, as she blinked, seeing the outlander awake and talking to Korra. She smiled again, as she replied, "Oh, you're awake."

"Uh, yeah. Thank you for what you've done for me," Skyler bowed, feeling that the Asian outfits they wore meant they were actually Asian. Though the whole South Pole thing seemed a bit hard to explain.

Katara bowed as well, as Korra stood up and walked over to the Waterbending Master, "I'd like to introduce you to my waterbender teacher, Katara."

"Pleasure to meet you," Katara bowed in respect.

But Skyler waved awkwardly, as he innerly asked, 'Bending? Water? What the heck?'

But then Katara snapped out of it, as she looked to Korra, "Oh dear. I completely forgot all about Tenzin. Come. I figured you'd wish to see them, since he brought his whole family."

Korra smiled at this, as she grabbed Skyler, practically dragging him along, "Come on. I want you to meet Tenzin."

"Ug, okay," Skyler replied, still equally confusing about what's going on around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

As Korra dragged Skyler out with Katara stopping in front of them, the boy couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. There, making a lading after flying through the air, a giant six-legged creature, with a beaver-like tail, and had a buffalo head, covered in white fur and had what appeared to be a light brown fur arrow on its head and trailed down its back, landed right in front of them. Skyler shook himself, and rubbed his eyes, thinking he was still dreaming.

Korra noticed this, as she asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just…" Skyler shook his head, as he stated. "I think I might be seeing things. I'm seeing a giant six-legged buffalo… that was flying in the air a moment ago."

Korra blinked, "Seriously? You've never seen a flying bison before? Let alone a polar bear dog?" Skyler shook his head, as Korra was piecing it together, as she asked, "You're… not from around anywhere nearby. Are you?"

But the answers to his question were put on hold, as someone slid down the bison along with others. The first was an Asian man of fifty one years old, slim build in muscle much like Skyler, bald head and a brown pointy beard with a mustache to it, bushy eyebrows and blue eyes. He wore what appeared to be a nomadic style set of yellow and brownish orange robes, with slim brown boots, and had a red cloak. But the peculiar thing that Skylar noticed was the blue arrow tattoo on his bald head. This was Tenzin, the youngest child of Aang and Katara, as well as the oldest living Airbending Master since the passing of Aang, as well as a representative council member of the Air Nation of the United Republic Council in Republic City.

Two figures jumped off a giant saddle on the bison's back, and to Skyler's shocked surprise, the two were riding balls of air that acted like scooters for the two. The two were actually Asian girls dressed in the same yellow and orange outfits that Tenzin wore. The first girl that scooted around on the air was a ten year old Asian girl with a petite figure and brown hair that reached her chin, framing her face and combed to the left, along with a bun on the right, and had brown eyes. She was Jinora, Tenzin's first and eldest daughter, as well as a very knowledgeable girl who loved a good book.

The second girl was an Asian girl with a petite figure with brown hair with two buns on her head and two long bangs hanging from her ears and light green eyes. She was Ikki, the second daughter of Tenzin, as well as the fun-loving, energetic, and most talkative of his children.

The last one hopped on to Tenzin's back, and crawled up his head. He was a five year old boy with a bald head, blue eyes, and wore the same Air Nomad robes as the others. He was Meelo, the youngest of Tenzin's kids and only son, as well as being very enthusiastic.

The last occupant carefully slid down, as she was apparently pregnant. She was an Asian woman of thirty-five years of age, brown hair tied back in a ponytail, green eyes, a slim body despite the obvious pregnancy, and wore a yellow nomad dress with a red cloth on the outside, and rested on her left shoulder, and brown shoes. Her name was Pema, Tenzin's wife, and mother to the three new airbenders, as well as probably another one on the way.

Skyler just stared in awe, as he saw the two girls flying around on the air spheres, and blinked, 'What the…? Flying girls? Air circles? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?'

Tenzin walked over to his mother, as she chuckled, seeing Meelo on his head. "Hello, Mother," Tenzin politely bowed to her. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." He hten pointed to Meelo, "Please, help me."

She chuckled, as she gently yanked Meelo off, as he squirmed and struggled, "Unhand me, strange woman!"

Tenzin raised an eyebrow, as he replied, "That's your grandmother Katara, Meelo."

Meelo hopped over his grandmother's head and floated on the ground, and with a serious expression, ran off. Katara was wide-eyed for a moment, but Skyler was wide eye completely longer than normal. However, unlike him, her happy expression reasserted itself, as she smiled, "It's so good to see all of you again."

But then Jinora stopped as she stood before Katara, clutching her hands together and stooped slightly, as she looked eager, "Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?"

Katara smiled, remembering such a story, "Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale…"

"Gran Gran! Gran Gran!" Ikki hopped up and down, as she asked pretty quickly, "Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire and all huddle around it and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with Waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fun? Huh, wouldn't it?"

As Ikki asked her questions, Jinora's expression cycled from annoyance at the interruptaion to resignation. Until finally she slumped her head in despondent.

All the while, Pema struggled to slide down the flying-bison's tail. Tenzin went over to her and helped her, "Pema, let me help you. Now be careful."

But Pema gently shooed him away, "Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant."

Nevertheless, Tenzin walked with her, as the two met with Katara. Pema and Katara hugged, and then the latter put a hand on the former's belly, as Katara smirked, "The baby's strong. I see another Airbender in your future."

However, Pema's expression, which should have been happiness, turned to surprised and dismayed. Pema voiced her own desires at both Tenzin and her mother-in-law, "All I want is just one child like me. A nice non bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every 5 seconds."

The two looked surprised by that. While Tenzin looked rather 'blah' over Pema's words, and began to fiddle with his goatee, Katara just continued to smile. But Meelo called out, "Mommy, look!"

The three adults turned to see the three kids playing in the snow. Jinora was ice skating using her airbending, while Ikki was making a snowman. Until that snowman erupted, with Meelo inside, as he used his airbending to blast the snow away, as he cried out, "I'm a snow bender!"

Pema was covered in a light coating of the snow, looking annoyed at this as well. She shook it off, as she looked to Katara, and pointed to Tenzin, "Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?"

Katara answered, "Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been rather serious."

Tenzin seemed embarrassed, as he replied, "Mother, please." But then he looked past his mother, and saw Korra smiling behind Katara. "Korra?" He was lightly surprised to see her, as she walked over to Tenzin. He smiled, as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Look at you. So big and strong; you've grown into quite the young Avatar."

All the while, Skyler was blinking at all the craziness he was being subjected to. 'Giant buffalo that can fly, people manipulating wind, and now something about an Avatar,' Skyler blinked at all this insanity, 'What the heck?' but then blinked about something, as a serious concentration of thought entered his mind, 'Wait. Think about this logically: the tree me, Aya, and Erik got sucked in…. it must have been some kind of portal-thing. Which means…' his eyes widened with surprise, 'I'm in some kind of alternate dimension. Some sort of Doctor Who/Sliders thing going on.' But then he crinkled his nose, as he felt like he was gonna sneeze at the moment, as he grumbled, "This cold weather's not doing well for my sinuses."

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here," Korra said excitedly. "I can't wait to get started."

At those words, Tenzin turned away, unable to meet Korra's eyes as he mumbled, "Yes, well… uh…"

Pema turned to Tenzin, as she saw the situation, and walked up to them. Seeing Korra confused, she looked to her husband, and stated, "You're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

Korra was more confused, as she asked, "What? Tell me what?"

Katara, on the other hand, looked disappointed, as she deduced, "You're not staying, are you?"

"I'm afraid not," Tenzin replied, as he still had one hand on Korra's shoulder. "We're only visiting for the night, then I have to return to Republic City."

Korra was confused; this wasn't how things were supposed to work out for her, "But, no… you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me."

Tenzin put both his hands on Korra's shoulders, and looked to her, knowing she wouldn't be happy about it, "I'm sorry Korra, your airbending training is going to have to wait."

Korra looked disappointed by all that, as she lowered her head in disappointment. Feeling her disappointment, Tenzin tried to change the subject, but then noticed a new face behind them all. He then changed the subject, as he asked Korra, "Um, who's that?"

A moment, she was confused, until she turned around to see who he was talking about. Then she remembered as she saw Skyler, as she answered, feeling a bit better, "Oh. Tenzin, this is…" but then stopped, as she realized that she never got his name, "Oh yeah, I never got your name."

Snapping out of his stupor from what he had witnessed, he answered out to everyone. "Oh! Um, hi! I'm Skyler L. Quill. But you can call me Sky…. Ahhhh… ahhhhh…. Ahhh… aaah, aaah aaah…" he started to speak out, until finally, he sneezed, "AAAAAAAAACHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And surprising everyone, he launched himself off the ground far into the air. And then crashed onto the roof of the doorway a few seconds later, and hard on the ground on his back, as he finished with a groan, "Skye…" he groaned, as he sat back up, rubbing the back of his head, as he looked to everyone, and then returned to normal, as he saw the shocked expressions on everyone's faces, including Tenzin.

Skyler blinked, as he asked, "What? Why are you all looking at me like that? Is there snot dripping out of my nose?"

Pema was the first to point out, incredulous, "You just sneezed… and flew ten feet in the air."

Skyler blinked at that, as he looked up behind him, "I did?" but then he looked back down, and then it hit him as it all came back, as he whispered incredulous about what he had done, "I did." He then stumbled on his legs, but when he hopped back up, an added air blast rocketed him into the wall, as he slumped down, groaning even more, "When does the hurting stop?"

Everyone rushed over to him, as Skyler rubbed his sore face, as Katara knelt down to him, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Urgh!" he groaned, as he straightened his nose, and rubbed his forehead, "It only hurts when I frown." But then looked to everyone, as he asked, "What's going on?"

Korra pointed it out, as she knelt down when Katara stood back up, "Skyler, you're an Airbender. Why didn't you say you were before?"

But Tenzin seemed rather calmly excited, and rather hopeful, as he asked, "Skyler, I must know. Where did you come from? Are there other Airbenders? Others like yourselves? And if so how did you and your fellow Airbenders managed to evade being spotted for over 170 years?"

It was all becoming too much, as he stated, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, I'm not an Airbender!"

"But you just used Airbending," Jinora asked. "Albeit it was a bit sloppy and uncontrolled."

"I'm just as confused about all this as you all are," Skyler admitted. "I mean, me and my friends were sucked into a giant tree, a white light appeared, and now I wake up in a world where there's giant chimera beasts like bear dogs, flying buffalo, and people controlling air and water." He groaned, as he shook his head, "I just wanna go home where anything and everything makes sense again."

Tenzin and his family blinked at this, but the only two that didn't seem phased by this was Korra and Katara. Tenzin turned to the two and saw that they didn't seem all that shocked, and asked, "Do you two know of anything about this?"

Korra turned to the Airbender master, and answered, "Well, this might sound crazy… but I don't think Skyler's from around here. Or anywhere that we know about."

Skyler managed to get back on his feet, but did it slowly to ensure he didn't launch himself again, and then looked to everyione, as he asked, "So… can anybody tell me about…. All of this."

Katara's calm demeanor shifted to her smile, as she stated, "Well… I would be honored to tell you about it, over dinner."

"YAY! Dinner and a story," Meelo and Ikki cheered on.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Meet the Avatar; Welcome to Republic City pt.2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Skyler has entered into the World of Bending and that of the Avatar. Meeting Korra just like that? An accident or destiny working? Well, one can tell that there are no accidents. <strong>

**And the biggest shocker of all: Skyler discovers he's an Airbender.**

**What will his reaction be when he learns of the heritage he has acquired now.**

**Whew! Three updates in a week! Talk about record breaking here, people! Anyway, I'm hoping for more reviews as this time goes on. Please don't be afraid to review this story, everyone.**


	4. Air: Welcome to Republic City pt 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for passing the 230 reviews barrier. Albeit most of the reviews were from one reviewer I can't respond to, but nevertheless, thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Legend of Korra: the First Airbender<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Meet the Avatar; Welcome to Republic City pt. 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

**White Lotus Compound**

**Dining Room**

After Skyler had calmed down a bit, and Katara prying Tenzin away from him from so many questions, he had been cordially invited to dinner, which he graciously accepted. At dinner, Katara had explained to Skyler the history of their world. Long ago, mankind had learned to harness the power of bend the elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. These select people born with this ability that had been passed on from generation to generation had been called Benders, since they bend the elements. And for ten thousand years the four nations had been at peace with other; Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads. But only one was selected to bend all four elements and act as the Bridge for the world: the Avatar. As they ate, Skyler had to admit it wasn't everyday he was thrusted into a world where people could control water and earth, air, and fire, and having one person have the responsibility of shouldering such a responsibility to the world, and now it was given to Korra.

Skyler looked at his Five-flavored soup, as he saw his reflection in it, seemingly handling it pretty well on the inside. However, he sighed, 'I feel like my stomach's gonna go inside and out.' It was then he felt a pair of eyes looking at him on his right. Turning, he spotted Tenzin's kids, looking at him rather intrigued and curious. He blinked in confusion, and asked, "Um… can I help you?"

"So you're from another Earth? What's it like there," Jinora asked rather curiously.

"Do they have giant butterflies rainbow bridges? Does everyone smell like garbage like you? What's that strange thing in your ear? I wish I had hair like that; is it natural or did you use Varrick Dye to get it that light? Are you gonna shave your head when you become an Airbender too? Because I think you should keep it, and…" Ikki asked like crazy, until Skyler put his hand on her mouth to keep her from talking, much to his straining patience. But it sounded like she was going on with more and more questions.

Hoping to stop her, he answered as quickly as possible, "Okay, okay. No, we don't have giant butterflies or rainbow bridges. The only people who smell like garbage in my world are garbage handlers, sceptic plant workers, hobos and denizens like I am, the strange thing in my ear is an earphone connected to my Walkman, yes it's natural, and no, I'm not gonna shave my head, and thank you for complimenting me on my hair."

He pulled his hand away from her, as she stopped asking question, and smiled, "Okay, thanks." And sat back down.

But then Skyler noticed the one named Meelo looking him, picking his nose. There was a momenta pause between the two, until Skyler asked, "What is it?"

"You're funny-looking," Meelo pointed out.

Skyler raised an eyebrow, and before Tenzin or Pema could tell Meelo to apologize, Skyler shot back, "Well…. You're funny-looking too."

"Those are funny-looking shoes," Meelo argued.

"That's a funny looking outfit," Skyler replied.

"You got funny-looking hair."

"You got a funny-looking face!"

There was a long pause in the room, until Meelo, who didn't looked fazed at all, shrugged, "Eh. You're not gonna last long." And walked back to his parents.

An awkward silence boded around the place, with no conversation going on after the argument between Meelo and Skyler. Until Katara smiled and asked, "So, Skyler, tell us about the world you're from."

"Yeah, what's it like?" Jinora asked quizzically.

Skyler didn't really know how to put it in words to summarize his entire world. So he did the best he could, "I guess it's a lot like this one. People are just the same, except we don't bend the elements. The only things we can bend is bendy-straws. We're a bit more advanced in technology, up to the digital era."

"The digital era?" Tenzin asked.

"Um, basically we're able to contact others long distance by a network called the World Wide Web, which in our world is the internet," Skyler replied.

Ikki hopped up, as she asked, "What's the internet?"

Skyler was in it now, as he tried to put the words to better use, "Um, well… the internet is a highly-advanced communication tool used world over where people come together to give their opinions about stuff. Like what happened in their lives, receive documents mostly about upcoming stories and…" but then he stopped as everyone, even the White Lotus Leader, was a bit blown away by all this, as Skyler stopped, sighing, "Yeah, it's a little ahead of everyone's time here."

Skyler then asked aloud hoping to change the subject, "Okay, changing the subject to something a little more of the now. So why the sudden surprise with my so-called Airbending? Aren't there others than Tenzin and his family?"

"Unfortunately, my children and I are the only Airbenders to even exist," Tenzin replied. "I believed the restoration of the Air Nomad civilization was put upon not only my shoulders and theirs. Until you appeared."

Pema nodded, "So you can imagine our surprise when you started Airbending like that."

Skyler blinked at that realization that he had caused such a moment to occur. "So aside from me, there aren't any new Airbenders?" They all shook their heads in a resounding no, as Skyler seemed to take that info pretty seriously, as he whispered, "Wow. That's a real buzzkill."

Meelo asked, "Who kills with buzzing where you're from?"

"It's a metaphor," the outlanding Airbender answered.

But then Korra, who had looked a little dismayed from the earlier subject, asked out, "So speaking of Airbending, how long until you're ready to teach me, Tenzin? A week? A month?"

Realizing he had ignored Korra, Tenzin replied, "It could be much longer than that."

Korra seemed to father her hopes, as she asked, "I don't understand. Why are you making me wait this long?"

"I have a responsibility to Republic City," Tenzin explained. "I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now."

But then Skyler butted in as he stated, "Look, I know I'm new here, and that I shouldn't butt into an argument I have no part of. But as the only Airbender in the world…" But then shrugged, "Well, the only Airbender Master in the world, don't you have a responsibility to teach her?"

"Yeah, he's right," Korra encouraged in this, "Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. We're pretty much stuck with each other."

Tenzin sighed, knowing full well he wanted to do so, but knew there wasn't any option with what was going on at Republic City, "Believe me, Korra. I wish there were another way, but there isn't."

All was silent on that matter, but then Skyler thought of something, as he asked, "Wait. Why not take her to Republic City for training?"

Korra perked up by that, as she nodded, "Yeah, that's it. If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you. It's perfect!" She then looked to Skyler and mouthed a 'thank you' to him, which he smirked at the reply.

"Absolutely not," the White Lotus Leader responded, slapping the table and almost jostling his dinner. "The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements."

Skyler seemed confused by all that info, while Korra leaned over to give her two cents, "I understand that. But I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind."

"I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to venture out to Republic City," Tenzin tried to reason.

Feeling cheated out of freedom again, Korra stood up, as she huffed, "Whatever."

Everyone watched as Korra walked out the nearest door, and slammed it shut. Skyler wondered if it was a good idea to let her go like that, and looked at the door in worry. He then looked to everyone, as he excused himself, "I'm ah… going to keep an eye on her. Just in case."

"I think you should," Katara smiled, seeing the young man make a move. "You should hurry though. I have a feeling if she doesn't calm down, she'll tear the compound apart."

Skyler gulped at that, and then ran out of there, as the two men sighed in grief. But then the White Lotus Leader spoke up, "So… about the boy…"

Tenzin thought about it, and then decided, "I may have a solution to that."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

**Compound Sparring Grounds**

Skyler ran around looking for Korra, until he spotted her heading to the combat training arena. He stood to where the five elders had watched her complete her Firebending test, but remained out of sight from her, as he kept to the shadows. As he did, he saw Korra wasn't handling the situation on having to wait more very well.

In fact, she was taking it out on the sparring compound. Amazingly, she was performing different styles of Chinese Kung Fu, while bending the elements. The first style was planting her feet to the ground, skidding or kicking hard on it, and pillars of earth erupted outward, as she flip-hopped up and kicked them, as if she was moving the earth. Once she was done, she had made a hill and rocky landscape area out of the whole sparring floor. And then she started using wave movements with her arms, gracefully around her. As she did that, the snow around the floor began to rise up and melt down back into water, as it acted like a whip around her. She then performed elegant strikes with her arms, whipping at some of the rocks, and then brought some of the water to her hand, as some of them encased her fingertips and froze up into ice. She then turned and launched them at a rock nearby, and then spun around to deliver a three-pronged water whip at it, slicing the rocks at the top, as they slid down in three sections. And then finally, he noticed her full front attacking the remaining rocks with punches and kicks, while the attacks launched fire blasts at them, blowing them up. She then finally whirled around, stretching out her palms in a stop motion and then roared aloud, with both open palms and her mouth spewing out streams of flame.

The young outlander was staring at the whole scene wide-eye and mouth slightly opened. It wasn't that of shock or fear… bur rather, amazement. He had just witnessed this girl, this Southern Water Tribe girl that had taken him out of the snow, introduced him to people she cared and respected, even given a nice meal (albeit the ocean cumquats were a bit disgusting), had performed three various martial arts and with them bend the elements. Well, at least three of them. But he didn't care, as he snapped out of it, and clapped.

Korra and finished venting of steam, as she relaxed her stance, and huffed all the air out of her lungs. But her calm moment was interrupted, as she heard clapping from behind her. She whipped round, but was surprised to see the new guy, Skyler approaching her, as he clapped.

He stopped ten feet, as he smirked, "That was amazing. Not just the bending, but the usage of all three Kung Fu styles."

Korra felt flattered at that compliment, but then she had a facial expression of confusion, as she asked, "Uh, thank you, but… Kung Fu?"

Skyler nodded, "Yeah, you displayed three of the four basic forms from where I came from. In China, I've known only four that branched from one out of the four. I saw you using Tai Chi, Hun Gar, and Shaolin."

Korra blinked, and sweat dropped, as she asked, "Say what?"

Skyler realized he wasn't making sense to her, so he explained it the best way he could, "Okay, um… it's like this: Tai Chi used for Waterbending, Hun Gar for Earthbending, and Shaolin was Firebending."

Korra seemed to figure it out, as she concluded, "So the Martial Arts from your world are the forms of bending in mine." But then she asked, a bit puzzled but more eager to know, "What's the fourth one you mentioned?"

Skyler smirked, as he took a familiar stance, as he answered, "The fourth is my specialty that I finally graduated two days ago. The Baguazhang style of martial arts, also known as Ba Gua. It's preferred evasive maneuvers as opposed to direct confrontation. Kind of like how I'm quick and clever, and fight only when needed to."

Korra immediately recognized the stance, and smiled, "Ah! That's an Airbender stance." She then mused, as she pointed out, "Seems your choice of 'Kung Foo' is perfect for your new choice in lifestyle." She then took a Firebending stance, as she asked, "Wanna spar a little?"

"Sure, but two things," Skyler stated. "One: stick to Firebending style without the bending, okay? I don't know how to use Ba Gua with the air."

Korra nodded, but then asked, "Alright, I'll go easy on ya, you big baby. But what's the second thing?"

"It's pronounced Kung Fu, with a 'u'," Skyler replied. He parted his feet, and brought his left hand in while extending his right out, "I'm ready."

Korra smirked, and then charged at him, starting out with two to three punches, and a forward kick. But Skyler dodged them, as his foot movements had him in a circle, easily blocking or throwing them off. Korra dropped and gave him a sweeping foot kick, which tripped him and was about to fall to the ground, with Korra about to deliver an elbow strike to his stomach. But instinctively, his Airbending activated, as he caught his fall head first with his hands to the ground, and launched himself in the air, and landed behind Korra.

She whipped around as he spun to a halt and took a stance, as she pointed out, "Hey, I thought the thing was no bending, just fighting!"

"Sorry," Skyler sheepishly replied. "Can't control it yet."

Korra thought about it for a moment, as she turned her eyes upward, and then back to Skyler, as she smirked, "Alright then… they say experience is good practice."

Immediately, Skyler looked at the sight on her face, and gulped, "Oh boy."

She charged forward, delivering punch after punch, while firing fire blasts at him. Skyler did his best to dodge them by swipe-crouching down, but she aimed for the floor as well, promting him to jump. "C'mon, block it," Korra cried out.

"I can't," Skyler stated, as he moved in circular motions to dodge the blasts. "I touch one of those things, I'll go through second-degree burns!"

"Then just try to will it on instinct," Korra stated, as she kept firing fire blasts at him. "That's how I discovered I was the Avatar."

"Yeah, but I'm not you," he said, as he charged at her, and rolled under her legs, getting behind her.

She tried to turn around to face him, but he was behind her, and put his hand at the region of her upper spine. This was a very specific technique for anyone who used Ba Gua, as it was effective in evading blows. Korra tried to hit him, but his move was making it difficult to hit him. Until finally, she knelt down, and swipe kicked at him with fire. He saw this, and hopped into the air again, and landed behind her, but she whipped around and blasted him with fire.

Suddenly, instinct kicked in, as he instinctively brought his hands together, and unknowingly formed air balls that dissipated her blasts. He then used the air to blast himself the other side, as Korra round house a fire kick, licking it at him. He formed one airball and then parted his hands, cuasing it to dissipate the flame blast. Before Korra could attack again, and finally figuring out at least one idea, Skyler ran up to her, skidded to her six inches, and then fired both his palms in the air, creating an air blast that sent her off the ground about eight feet, and would have crashed on the floor. However, Skyler instinctively held his arms out, and caught her, all bridal-style. The two were silent for a moment, as they were catching their breath, unaware of the position they were now in.

Korra relaxed her breathing, and smirked at the outlander boy, "See? Acting on instinct sometimes works to discover stuff."

"Yeah, like trying to burn me or get yourself blown off the ground was the reaction to those actions," Skyler half-smirked, but then teased. "Though it landed you to fall in my arms faster."

Korra blinked at that statement, but then realized the awkward position the two were in. she grabbed onto his shoulder for balance, as he gently set her back down on her feet. But neither one let themselves apart from each other, as they slowly looked to each other's eyes… and each had a small pinkish redness spread on their faces. They felt that nothing could snap them out of it… until…

"Awww! That's so romantic; first bridal style and now close proximity embracing," Jinora called out, rather jealous-like. "It's like one of those romance novels I read."

Both Skyler and Korra blinked out of the weird feeling they had, and then looked at the watching station, and saw Jinora and Ikki, looking at them all love-envious. The two immediately pulled apart from each other, feeling awkward and embarrassed around one another, as Korra asked, "Um, nothing happened! He was just…"

"Making sure she was steady on her feet again," Skyler pointed out, rather hastily.

"Yeah, that's it," Korra stated. The two looked at each other, and then away again. But Korra looked at the two girls, who were smiling at their awkwardness. But Korra finally asked, "So what did you two want again?"

The smiles faded, as the two girls looked serious about what they were going to say next. Jinora leaned in towards Ikki and whispered, "Let's break the news for him nice and gentle-like, okay?"

Ikki nodded, "Got it." She then politely turned to Skyler and replied, "Hello, Skyler." And then screamed out loud like a crazy fan girl, "YOU GET TO COME WITH US TO AIRBENDER ISLAND IN REPUBLIC CITY TO GET TRAINED AS AN AIRBENDING NOMAD!"

Both teens had mixed reactions once Ikki screamed that out. Skyler went wide eye with shock, and almost screeched like a monkey. While Korra's… well, things went red around her as she combusted out flames of anger and snarled like crazy.

Seeing this reaction, Jinora shook her head, while Ikki was oblivious to the reactions. She looked down to her sister, and sarcastically replied, "You really got the nice and gentle-ness down, didn't you?"

"Thank you," Ikki replied, oblivious to the sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Inside<strong>

The door swung open hard, as a fuming Skyler marched in back into the dining room. Where Tenzin and the White Lotus Order Leader were currently at the moment. He slammed his hands on the table, as he demanded answers, "What's this about me going to Republic City and being trained as an Airbender, and not Korra?"

Tenzin went wide eye, as he looked at the door, and saw a fuming Korra about ready to Earthbend in the place. But he also saw his two daughters hiding behind Korra, afraid of what their father would do once he found out that they told him. He sighed, as he rubbed his aching temple, "I told you girls to try and ease it to him. Not force the news on him." The two girls slid behind Korra, as Tenzin tried to explain, "The truth is, Skyler, is that we can't afford to put Korra in danger right now. Not with what's going on in Republic City now."

Skyler seemed offended by that answer, as he asked, still ticked off, "But its okay to put me in danger?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Tenzin tried to explain, but Skyler interrupted once more.

"Look, I'm flattered that you've decided to train me in your Air Nomadic ways, but I can't do that right now. Not while Erik and Aya are out there," Skyler explained. "Besides, I'm not monk material. I'm just a common street rat orphan trying to make his daily life surviving out on his own."

"Well, you're so much more than just a common street rat orphan boy now," Tenzin explained calmly, but still caused Skyler to reel back in confusion and anger. "Whatever brought you here changed everything for you." Tenzin rested his left hand on the table and leaned forward to him, "_You_ represent the future of a culture that is being _reborn_. You're going to help us _rebuild_ the Air Nation."

The boy felt a bit puzzled, but still angered at this decision made for him, "The only thing I'm planning to do is find my friends, and then find a way back home. Period."

"But you must come with us to the Air Temple in Republic City to begin your training," Tenzin insisted.

"Well, I can't do that," Skyler stated, getting angrier with every passing second. "I have two friends who got sucked here with me, which I desperately need to find in this crazy bizarro Kung Fu/Bending world."

"Of course you can come. This is of the utmost importance!" Tenzin insisted. "Your friends will understand."

"Well I don't understand," Skyler shot out, his anger getting more and more noticeable, "And how can you know they'd understand when you've never met them?!"

"No one will force you to understand, Skyler," Katara spoke up, but calm and gentle as to no push Skyler further than he was right now. "But it's for an important cause. You're an Airbender, Skye, and you should learn about the Air Nomad's culture."

"Look, I understand the situation with your son, Katara, but I think you're making a mistake with me," Skyler apologized to Katara, and then looked to Tenzin. "And I also think it's unfair for me to go to this Republic City instead of Korra. So sorry, but I'm not going _with_ you. I might be able to airbend, but I'm no Air Nomad! I'm no monk! I'm the last guy you wanna recruit."

Mayor: an awkward silence went across the room for a moment, until Meelo popped up, oblivious to the conversation, "When's dessert?"

Despite the situation, Tenzin remained calm about all of this, as he calmly stated again, "Young man, you must understand. You're an Airbender now, and there are thousands of years of culture you must learn about. Skills you must master."

Now Skyler had enough, as he slammed his hands on the table, creating a powerful gust that sent just the White Lotus Order leader flat on his butt, as Skyler shouted, "You expect me to abandon my entire life? My friends? Just so you can rebuild a nation I don't want any part in?!" He then stormed off, leaving the others. "No, sir! I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm out of here!" And disappeared down the hallway.

A moment of silence went on with everyone, even as the White Lotus Leader got back on his feet. Korra blinked at the empty hallway, and commented, "Well, that could have gone done worse."

Tenzin huffed, as he was about to go after the boy to convince him that it was necessary for him to learn to control his Bending. But Pema stopped him, "Honey, wait." She then looked to Korra and warmly smiled, "Why don't you go talk to him, Korra. He seems more comfortable around you than any of us."

Katara nodded, "I agree. Out of all of us, you and he seem to be connected in more ways than one can say."

Korra seemed a bit surprised by that, but didn't argue or deny that. So she walked down the hallway to go talk to him. But Tenzin was confused about it, as he asked, "Connected? 'What connection'?"

Korra had made her way back to the room that Skyler had been placed in when he had first arrived. She stood at the door, and lightly knocked, "Look, Skyler… Skye? I'm sorry you had to go through all that. And I'm sorry that Tenzin made the choice for you to go to Republic City. But I think you might have a better chance of going than I do. I'll have to wait for maybe years even remotely for Tenzin to be done." He didn't reply at all when she stopped, thinking he didn't have anything to say. So she said with a hopeful smile, "But maybe if you go, you'll find your friends in Republic City. I've heard that Benders and Non-Benders live there in peace; they might be there. Hey, when you're done learning to control your bending, or when you find your friends, you can come back here and teach me Airbending. I pretty much know that Tenzin'll be too busy to even try."

But still no reply, and Korra wsa getting pretty frustrated, as she knocked, "Hey, I'm trying to be Miss Positivity here." But still not answer again. She put her ear to the door, hearing nothing, and knew something was going on. "I know you're still awake; nobody goes to sleep that fast. You can at least give me an answer."

Finally, her anger got the better of her, as she kicked the door off its hinges. "Hey, Skye, I'm talking to…" she yelled out as she switched on the lights. But then became disheartened, as she realized the room was empty. His book bag had also been taken, even the bed made up. The window had been smashed through, showing he had escaped. Korra ran to the window to look around, hoping he didn't go far. But there was no sign of him, and the tracks were buried with the snowfall that came down.

She pulled back, and sighed, sitting on the neatly made bed, and stared at the floor, rather depressed, "Some connection…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

The whole compound had been alerted to Skyler's escape and had been frantic on finding him. The White Lotus searched every nook and cranny to the fortress, but found nothing. Whatever he had done to ensure he had eluded capture, he was fervent on hiding his tracks from anyone or everyone. For a while Tenzin felt his hopes had been dashed when the search party had come up with nothing on his location. So the search for the outlander and new Airbender, Skyler Quill, was put on hold. And now, Tenzin and his family had to go back home.

Katara waved to her family as her family loaded on their sky bison before they took off.

"Goodbye, Gran Gran," Ikki called out. "And if you see Skye again, tell him we'll see him at Airbender Island in Republic City."

The Waterbending master smiled at her granddaughter, "I'll be sure to do so, if I see him again."

Ikki smiled at that, but it was ruined as Meelo declared, "That runt of a rookie will feel the heel of my teachings!"

"If we find him," Tenzin said sadly. Truthfully, he thought Skyler would hop at the chance to learn about the heritage he had been given. He sighed, as he called out to his bison, "Alright Oogi, yip-yip!"

Oogi then took flight, as Katara turned to watch them fly off. Saddened, she rubbed her eyes as once again, she had little time to be with her family with politics and peace-keeping as a constant for her son.

Not far away, Korra and Naga watched the flying bison soar off towards the Earth Kingdom. Naga whined at seeing another friend disappear again, Skyler disappearing as well being the first. Korra looked out at the cloudy seascape, as she hopped off of Naga and walked to the edge. She collapsed on her butt, slumped over, and rested her chin on her crossed arms. She could just escape out to the waters right now, but the White Lotus would come after her. They never stopped watching her even now, as they were still monitoring for her, and looking for Skyler as well.

She sighed deeply, as she thought about what to do now. And then, her expression hardened in resolve, as she now knew what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Late That Night<strong>

**Compound Stables**

In the dead of night, Korra snuck over to Naga's pen, making a beeline for her saddle. She also had with her a blue satchel bag to take with her, filled with what she needed. But strangely enough, a large duffel bag was near Naga, who was sniffing at it rather curiously; big enough to fit a whole person inside it. As Korra raced back to Naga, and fastened the straps

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?"

Korra's body cringed at the familiar voice, as she whipped around, seeing none other than Katara standing at the gate to the pen. However, she didn't even seem to be angry or suspicious. She still had her accepting smile, as if she knew what Korra was doing, but wanted her to say it, just to be certain her idea was right on the bat.

"I'm sorry, Katara. But I have to leave," Korra confessed, feeling she had to explain this to the only person she ever didn't treat her like a prisoner, other than her family and apparently Skyler. "I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

"I know you do," Katara explained, surprising Korra, as she went on. "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world." She then walked over and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "But I think you're going to be a great Avatar."

Korra smiled brightly, as she leaned down and hugged her Waterbending mentor, "Thank you."

The two pulled away, but then Katara pointed to the duffel bag, "But all in all, I think you should bring that with you." Korra looked confused to her, as she explained. "I have a feeling whatever's in there, might be a great importance for you on you path as the Avatar. And to all of us as well."

Korra seemed a bit confused on that, but nodded, "Alright." She then earthbended a small pillar that pushed the bag up in the air, and landed on Naga's back.

"Good Luck, Korra," Katara smiled to her young pupil.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Compound<strong>

Behind the compound walls, the snowy ground parted from underneath, as Korra and Naga dug back to the surface. Korra led the way on foot, as Naga shook off the snow, as Korra mounted her. Korra made sure the mysterious duffel bag was fastened tightly, making sure it wouldn't fall off or tear open. Once they were out of the clear in the snow, the duo raced off, making way to one other spot: Korra's home.

Once she made it there, she explained the situation to her mother and father of what she was planning to do now. She had even told them about a young boy named Skyler, who was from a parallel world that had somehow wandered into theirs through a pillar of light. She had even told them that he somehow gained the ability to Airbend when he had arrived, stating rather shockingly that he had never done so until he woke up in the South. Ignoring her parent's confused faces, she had explained on her plan to travel to Republic City to learn from Tenzin, seeing as how he couldn't come to her.

At first she thought they would reject the idea, but instead, they were now all standing outside the door, hugging as the warm light form the house had casted long shadows together.

"Mom, Dad. I'll miss you both," Korra smiled, but hiding that leaving her family was a tough choice in her life.

Tonraq and Senna pulled back, as Senna smiled, "We love you so much."

"Take care, Korra," her father patted her shoulder.

Korra nodded to them both, and then she remounted Naga. She then took off, as her parents were now more than silhouettes against their front door. Korra gaze lingered on them for a moment, but then turned herself away, hiding her expressed emotional pain.

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later<strong>

The moon was full, as a gold-trimmed red, white, and blue steam ship cut through the seas. A full moon hung in the black and partly cloudy skies. In the cargo hold of the ship, filled with crates, as well as a green-colored car that was secured to the floor with stakes and rope, it looked like something between the 1920s and 1940s. But the crates and car weren't the only occupants that had taken residence in the cargo hold. For hiding behind a half-hidden wall of crates were two stowaways, Korra and Naga. Korra leaned on a resting Naga, no longer wearing her winter coat, but now had a light blue sleeveless skin tight shirt with white trim on the shoulders and turtleneck collar, as well as two blue armbands on her forearms and a Water Tribe bicep wrap around her right bicep. Her arms behind her head, and grinned with her eyes fixed at the distant point well beyond the realm of the cargo ship: Republic City.

However, something picked her mind away, as she heard rustling coming from the duffel bag she had been asked by Katara to bring along. It was resting aside Naga's hind legs, and seemed to rustle a little more. Korra shot up immediately, and took a Firebending stance, with a punch ready for whatever was coming at her. She approached the bag with caution, wondering what was in the duffel bag as it tried to get out. Seeing it struggling, she sighed, and stopped her stance, as she walked over and unzipped the bag…

Only to get head-butted by a gasping Skyler, who sat took quickly and both conked each other in the forehead. The two wrestled with their aching heads for a moment, until Skyler and Korra faced each other again. But then Korra went wide eye with surprise, as she asked to be certain, "Skyler?!"

Skyler sheepishly waved to her, as he replied with a smile, "Hey…"

"You!?" She pointed to him rather deeply and shockingly surprised, "Skyler? You were in the bag?! When? How? And why?"

"Wow, that's a pretty obvious chain of questions," Skyler stated, as he got out of the bag, and pulled out his book bag. "Last night, I snuck out of the room, I tried to find a way out. The whole compound was swarming with those White Lotus guys, so scaling the wall wasn't an option. So I figured I'd get out by someone else's means, hopefully by a truck or convoy coming through. So I hid in one of the duffel bags and hoped somebody would pick me out of the stables." He then grinned, "I'm actually glad it was you, Korra."

Korra seemed a bit stunned by that last statement, but then shook it off, as she shot out, "Don't try to distract me with your charm talk! What are you doing here?"

The young boy sighed, as he sat down and leaned on Naga's side, as the Polar Bear Dog seemed joyed to seeing the young man. "I remembered something about Tenzin mentioning about Republic City having Benders and Non-Benders there," Skyler explained. "If there's a chance at finding Erik and Aya, it's there."

Korra seemed to soften from her surprise, as she calmly asked, "You really care a lot about them, don't you?"

He nodded, as she sat down almost close to him, as he explained, "When they first came to the sewer slums, the two were in the worst of condition. Aya was only a baby and malnourished, while Erik was also in the same condition but bleeding too. Apparently, he had gotten into a fight before he found his way down in the slums. I was in charge of watching over the two while he healed. I helped feed and bathed Aya until she was strong again; the frail and near-death body she had had become plump and full of life again. It took a while for Erik to accept anyone else for him to accept anyone as a friend. Apparently, he had been betrayed too many times as a child to trust anyone."

Korra smirked at Skyler, "Sounds to me he holds you in high regards."

"Hardly, the guy hates my guts most of the time," Skye stated, earning a confused look on Korra's face. But then he smirked, "But that didn't stop Aya from trying to make us friends that way."

"So you guys are enemies?" Korra asked.

"More like friendly rivals," Skyler explained. "We always try to beat each other with our styles, but neither one of us could win against each other."

Korra looked at Skyler rather confused on his choice of friends… or in this case, rivals. But then she turned to face forward, and remembered she didn't have a whole lot of friends growing up, being the Avatar and all. All she had were instructors, but Katara and Tenzin were like family to her, so there wasn't much of a problem in that either. In a fully way, this stranger from another world was her first real friend.

She turned to talk to him again, "Hey, Skyler…" but then blinked, as she noticed that he was fast asleep, completely passed out. She blinked again, as she scooted over to him, hoping he was still awake, "Uh, Skyler? Skye…" and poked his face to make sure of it. But he was completely out cold, sleeping like a baby.

Realizing she wasn't gonna get any more info, she decided to turn in as well, as she curled up to Naga, and closed her eyes. But she turned towards Skyler, and smiled, "See you in Republic City…." And then nodded off. The two teenagers sleeping soundly as they leaned in on the Polar Bear Dog who also slept while the ship continued onward to Republic City.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<br>**  
>The next morning, the sunlight peeked through the cracks of the cargo room door and fell upon two sleeping occupants on Naga's side. One of the forms stirred from the light. Skyler's eyes fluttered open as consciousness began to return. He lightly groaned from the light hitting his face. He looked around his surroundings, and sighed; he had thought once again the whole World of Bending was just some bizarre dream, caused by watching too many Kung Fu movies and eating that stolen leftover greenred pepper and cappuccino pizza.

'No such luck there,' he thought. Suddenly, the waking Skyler noticed something odd. He could feel a soft but firm weight on his body.

'Huh? What the heck…?_'_ He thought.

The poor boy looked down and felt his breath hitch in his throat as his eyes bulged open. To his shock, Korra was snuggling into him! Her right arm was lying on his chest, her head rested in the crook of his neck, and she wore a content smile on her lips. Her brown hair was sprawled out over her face and a little on his neck, threatening to tickle him.

Skyler blushed furiously and clenched his teeth in panic. "Oh no," he muttered. 'Not good! Not good at all! Why is she cuddling into me?_' _he screamed inwardly_. _'Although, I gotta say…it does feel nice.' Immediately, he went wide eye with shock, as he gently shook his head, making sure not to wake Korra up, 'GRAGH! Knock it off, Quill!'

He lightly shook her shoulder with his free left arm. "Korra," he whispered, "Korra. wake up please."

Korra moaned and only dug her head deeper into Skyler's neck as she tightened her one-armed embrace around his chest. A dark shade of red formed over his cheeks as his anxiety amplified; though it felt good having a beautiful woman like Korra cuddle into him.

Then another thought entered Skyler's mind. He wondered of the consequences that may follow if she were to wake up to find him so close to her. Skyler suddenly had an exaggerated idea of her waking up, locking surprised eyes with him, and then she'd cry out whilst bending her three elements and attacking him. He already saw how peeved she was when she found out Tenzin wanted to take him to Republic City and not her.

He shivered at his own mechanics, 'Stupid brain for thinking that up.'

Skyler looked at her and wondered if he could quietly crawl away from Korra without stirring her. Her face was dug deeply into his neck and her arm lay limp on his chest. Unfortunately, if he were to move, the chances of waking her would be high.

Skyler sweated nervously. He was beginning to think there was no way out of this potential catastrophe between heaven and soon-to-be hell if Korra woke up. 'There's gotta be a way out, but what?' He pondered.

The realization hit him like a freight train. He tried to feel where his right arm currently was. Skyler's eyes widened further when he realized that his arm was sandwiched between his side and Korra's thigh.

He gulped and blushed harder. 'Oh man…why me_?'_

He sighed knowing the only way to get out was to be very careful, and boy did he ever need to be careful. Taking a deep breath and summoning enough courage, he slowly pulled his arm away. He bit his lip as Korra's soft, clothed leg passed by his hand, which felt quite nice, but berated himself on thinking that. A minute later, when he finally pulled his hand away and was about to gently lift Korra's head to move, he completely froze as Korra stirred by him. Instead of waking up though, she scooted closer to Skyler and snuggled more into him. A soft moan emanated from her throat.

Skyler's face was now as red as a tomato when that moan escaped her throat. He gently pulled his arm away from Korra's attractive body and held it over his face. Before he could pull away, the doors started opening. He had to work fast, and gently lifted Korra's upper body up, and scooted over, carefully getting out, and setting Korra's sleeping form. He quickly got up to catch his breath, narrowingly dodging that bullet to his head.

His breathing became easier again, but the halted, as he felt eyes on him at that moment. On his right. He slowly turned, only to see a contentful Naga looking at him and then looked back at Korra. She was letting out a light groan, and both saw her hand was subconsciously moving around the empty part where he had previously lay. Skyler looked to Naga, who seemed confused at his action, as the boy grumbled, "What are you looking at?"

Korra finally stirred awake, as she groggily sat up, and stretched herself out. But for some odd reason, she was smiling, though for Skyler there wasn't a time when she did smile, except a few times. Ignoring what had happened earlier, Skyler knelt down to her eye level, as she asked, "You seem pretty chipper. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Korra turned to him and smiled, "Well, Mr. Nosy, if you wanna know so badly, I had a pretty good dream last night."

"Really?" Skyler asked, seemingly interested. "About what?"

"Well, this is gonna sound weird to you, but I dreamed I was cuddling into a nice, warm, and firm cloud," Korra answered with a dreamy look on her face. "It was pretty soothing and relaxing."

"You don't say, eh?" Skyler sweat dropped, as he chuckled nervously, but mused on it, 'Well, this would explain why she looked so relaxed when she was snuggling into me the whole time.'

But then Korra immediately lit up, as she saw the cargo door open a little, and shot up, "We're here!"

As the door was being lowered, the two teens stood up as they saw what awaited them on the other side of the metal doors. The sunlight seemed to burn its way into the gloomy cargo hold. The two shielded their eyes, as they darted to Naga, grabbing their stuff, and mounting right on the Polar Bear Dog. Skyler got behind Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder to balance himself better.

He was about to pull off, but Korra turned around as she smiled, "You might wanna hold on to me. Naga goes pretty fast, and you'll just get thrown off."

Skyler gulped a little, as he took the advice. He wrapped his arms around Korra's waist, and made sure to hold on tight. Realizing what he was doing, he apologized, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry," Korra smiled to him, and then turned towards her. "Just get ready."

As the ship workers were working quickly to offload their cargo, a white blur darted past all of them. They looked from their work, surprised, as Naga bound down the steel gangplank, knocking over one man as she ran.

"Thanks for the ride," Korra cried out.

"And sorry about knocking that other guy out," Skyler cried out as well.

Naga raced down a dockside along what appeared to be rail or trolley lines, with electrical lines crisscrossing the docks. And as they got further, Skyler saw what was he called the money shot, of Republic City. It looked like New York, only that it was built by the Chinese; like New York had become a New York-sized version of Chinatown. They had run down from a suspension bridge, and had made it to the city's downtown. There, towering skyscrapers gleamed in the morning sunlight, with older brick skyscrapers at their feet. There were even giant zeppelins puttering along to and from overhead of everyone in the sky.

Skyler gasped, as he asked, "This… is Republic City? It's as big as New York!"

"Is New York a colonial city?" Korra asked.

"It was built from the first settlers in America, but yeah. I think it was the same thing," Skyler shrugged.

"Sounds like you'll be right at home here," Korra smiled, causing Skyler to blush a little. She seemed confused on that, as she innocently asked, "You okay? Your face is going red."

Realizing that, Skyler shook his face to try and shake it out of him, but Korra just laughed, "You know, you're pretty ridiculous when you need to be."

Finally calming down, Skyler groaned, "Yeah, whatever."

The two stopped, as they dodged a traffic jammed suspension bridge nearby. Skyler blinked, as he looked at the vehicles, and smirked, "Well, at least you guys have automobiles in this world."

Korra raised an eyebrow, as she looked at the vehicles, and smirked, "I think you mean satomobiles." She noticed the confused look on Skyler's face, and explained, "Satomobiles. They were developed by Future Industries, and that's owned by Hiroshi Sato. You have anything like that back in your world?"

"Yeah, but we call them automobiles, and they were invented by a guy named Henry Ford," he explained.

"Why didn't he name them after himself?" she asked.

Skyler thought about it, and replied, "I don't think he's that greedy to name something after himself." But he pointed out, "Although, they named a car manufacturing company after his last name, though."

"Oh, well that's not greedy at all," Korra pointed out, with a grin.

"Nah, it's memorial," Skyler smirked.

A little while later, they had stopped and walked over to a railing that Korra said overlooked Yue Bay. The suspension bridge they had looked at before was now far from them, as was a certain Tokyo Tower-esa landmark. Aang Memorial Island; an island off in the bay, like the Statue of Liberty, where a giant green statue of what appeared to be a bald kid with a staff stood holding his staff to light the way for those who needed to find the city.

Skyler leaned on the rail, as he looked at the statue, and took notice, "Is that an Airbender?"

Korra walked over to him, and looked to the statue, and smiled, "That's Avatar Aang. The previous Avatar before me."

"How is that whole Avatar thing work, exactly," Skyler asked, rather intrigued on the idea. "I mean, how does one become the Avatar? I mean, do they have to go through rigorous tests to decide if they're worthy enough for the title? I mean, is that how the predecessor chooses his/her successor?"

Korra shook her head, as she implied, "No, not really. Aang was my past life." Skyler looked confused on that, and Korra knew it all too well, as she explained. "The Avatar Cycle's based on the passage of the four seasons, which coincides with the order in which the First Avatar first learned the elements; fire related to summer, air to autumn, water to winter, and earth to spring."

The boy replied, "Yeah, but that still doesn't explain what you meant when Aang was your past life. You mean you get reincarnated?"

She nodded, "When an Avatar dies, the next Avatar will be born into the next nation in the Avatar Cycle. Aang was an Airbender, and so it started back to Water."

Skyler nodded, feeling like he understood it all now, but then decided to change the subject, "So, where do we need to go to now?"

Korra pointed out to Aang Memorial island, and then pointed to a particular island on the left of the statue. There, Skyler noticed a temple compound built on the island, as well as a small port there. "That's Air Temple Island," Korra answered, "It's where Tenzin lives."

Skyler seemed to freeze a little, realizing that the Airbender that wanted him to come here was there. Korra noticed the tension and remembered what he had said back at the South Pole. She thought about it, and stated, while strangely and nervously twiddling her hands, "We could part ways here… if you want." Skyler looked to her, as she went on, "I mean, you said you were looking for your friends, and…"

Skyler took notice that Korra didn't want to do this alone, and smirked, "I think I could escort you to the island halfway, and split ways then and there. And I could probably come over to visit once in a while."

Korra smiled again, seeing this as a good idea, and grabbed his hands, "Great! Then let's get going." she pulled Skyler back to Naga as they hopped on, and she looked to Naga, "You ready for a little swim, girl?"

"Swim?" Skyler asked, and then looked at the lake, and gulped, "Oh boy."

But then Naga sniffed the air, and then darted off to the right, ignoring the river. Skyler asked, "What's wrong with her?!"

"She's just hungry," she replied. She patted her frined, "Don't worry, food first, and then air Temple." But then she paled as she looked forward, "LOOK OUT!"

They had just ran into a busy avenue, with Naga darting and running against the flow of traffic, and a few satomobiles, swerving out of the way. There was even mayhem of a near collision, followed by Naga running past a sidewalk full fo gawking pedestrians, while both Skyler and Korra looked embarrassed. Until finally, Naga stopped at a small orange food tent, and stuck her head in it.

But Korra pulled her back, "Naga wait." She and Skyler hopped off, as she picked four meat sticks, "We'll take one of everything please."

The store owner, a grumpy woman, held her hand out, "That'll be 20 yuans."

Korra paled at that, realizing she didn't have any yuans on her. And when she turned to Skyler, the young man held his hands up, stating that he didn't have a clue as to what a yuan even was. Korra turned to the shop owner, and sheepishly confessed, "I don't really have any money."

The shop owner hulked out, snatching the meat away from her, as she shot back, "Then what good are you to me?!"

Despairing, the two teens walked away with their heads hanging, all the while walking away with Naga. Whom the latter was whining for some food. Korra looked over to her friend, and petted her on the head, "Don't worry, girl. This city's huge; I bet we'll find a place to rustle up something to eat."

"Or you can take these instead," Skyler popped up in front, and displayed the four meat sticks from before, with a smile.

Korra blinked as she asked, "How'd you get those? I thought you said you didn't have any money on you."

"Oh, I don't," he confessed, as he scratched his chin, "I sort of procured these without asking."

Korra went wide eye with disgust, as she shot out, "You stole those?! How could you?" she then grabbed his hand, as she was about to go back to the stand, "We're taking those back!"

"Uh, Korra…?"

"What?" she asked, but then went surprised, as she and Skyler saw the meat sticks had already been eaten by Naga in an instant. At that, the two teens groaned in hunger yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Republic City Park  
><strong>  
>After a while, they trio had made their way into the park and had fished for some food. They had made their way to Republic City Park, a nice bucolic area, with the trees have turned red and gold with the coming of autumn, and behind it all was the towering Republic City. At the moment, Naga was foraging with her head underwater in a small pond, while Korra cooked three fish impaled on stick with her Firebending. Skyler was eating a fourth fish, as Naga came out with a few live fishes in her jaws.<p>

Skyler looked to Korra, and asked, "Are we still talking?" A small pause of silence was between the two, indicating that Korra was still sore about the whole stealing the meat thing. She even huffed away from him, as she was about to eat her cooked fish. Finally, the boy caved in, as he sighed, "Sorry about stealing the meat back at the stand. I'm just used to fending for myself on the streets back in New York. It's a pretty tough life living on your own in the sewers."

Korra seemed to soften a bit, as she finally spoke up, "You mean you're an orphan?"

Happy that she was talking to him again, Skyler nodded, "My mom passed away when I was eight. It was around the time I spent six months in a Foster Home for boys. Those months were brutal for me living in that confined place. The whole six months I got adopted to five different families that gave up on me in about two weeks each." He then looked at the pond in thought, "I don't really know what I did to get them to give up on me. All I know is that the whole time I felt like a toy that nobody wanted to play with. Some unwanted teddy bear thrown back into the attic left to collect dust." He then sighed, as he relaxed a little, "When the sixth month came, I bailed and never looked back. 'Cept when I met Tawny and the others in the sewer city."

Korra thought about his story a little, and then deduced, "Is that one of the reasons why you said no to Tenzin? You were afraid of being thrown out if things didn't work for either one of you?" The young boy nodded, as Korra smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Well, if you go, I'll go as well."

Skyler blinked, "But I thought the Airbending training was something you needed?"

She merely shrugged, "I don't think Tenzin can say no to me leaving now that we're already here."

He nodded to that, as he shrugged back, "True."

But suddenly, their attention was caught to a bush on Korra's left, as a wild-haired man shot out of it. Both the teens' eyes turning to the wild-haired hobo man, as he asked, "Uh, say, think I can get one of those tasty smelling fishies?" the hobo ambled out of the bush, and snatched one of the extra fish with a grin, as Korra nodded, and sat down. He immediately launched into consumption, devouring it like a cob of corn.

Korra blinked, as she pointed at the bush, "So, do you… live in that bush?"

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home," the Park Hobo said, as he pointed to it with a smile. "Took me a while to procure a bush that beautious."

Skyler looked at it, and noticed the bush was sparkling, as he nodded with a smile, "Well, that is a nice bush you found there."

"Why, thank you, young man," the Hobo smirked. "This park is quite popular with all the vagabounds. And I'm glad to know a good man with a keen eye. Especially one wearing such strange and foreign duds as yourself."

"So, there are a lot of you out here?" Korra asked, rather confused, as it was not what she expected. "I thought everyone in the city was 'living it up'."

The Hobo laughed rather good heartedly, as he explained, "Hahaha! You've got a lot to learn newcomer." He then stood up, as he proclaimed, "Welcome to Republic City."

But their brief moment was over, as they all heard a whistling sound. they all turned around and spotted a pudgy cop, standing on the bridge that was over a stream. He pointed his club at Korra and Skyler, as he shouted, running towards them, "HEY, YOU! STOP! You can't fish out here!"

"You kids best skedaddle!" The Hobo stated, and then hopped back into his bush.

Korra whistled for Naga, as the two and Skyler ran off. The cop shortly gave up the chase, as the exertion left him bent over, gasping for air. The Hobo popped out of the bush and waved goodbye to Korra and Skyler, the latter returning it to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

Korra and Skyler rode Naga through another section of the park long enough to slip the winded cop. Once they were far enough, Naga slowed down, nearby a fountain. As they made their way nearby, they saw a man with a megaphone standing on a table before a poster of a man in a black and hooded getup, wearing what Skyler could identify as a Kabuki mask. When Skyler saw it, he felt a chill go down his spine at seeing such a being. They also saw a dozen or so people standing around him, listening to what he was saying. Naga halted as they ambled nearby, with both teens listening to what he had to say.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders?" The skinny pale faced man with black mutton chops screamed out like a lunatic. He was dressed in a black getup, and making his point across all of them, as he pointed to the poster behind him, "Then join the antibenders known as the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non benders to live as lower "class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment."

Korra was shocked to hear such things about Benders, and decided to put her two cents in this, "What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world!"

When she started talking, all eyes were on her and Skyler, who felt mortified that a crowd was drawn their way. He pulled his hood over his face, as the protester went all out, "Oh yeah, let me guess. You and your boyfriend are both benders."

"Yeah, we are," Korra stated proudly. But then seemed embarrassed, as she heard that boyfriend comment, and stumbled, "What? No! He's not my boyfriend!"

The Protestor then shot out, "Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some Waterbending, huh?" He then looked to Skyler, and shot out, "You too? What kind of Bending do you wanna use on me, pal?"

"No," Skyler pointed out, and then mumbled while looking away, "And I'm not good at it right now."

"But _I'm_ seriously thinking about it," Korra shot out, while crossing her arms, looking at the man in annoyance.

"This is what's wrong with this city!" the Protestor shouted, "Benders like these kids only use their power to oppress us."

At that moment, the crowd jeered at Korra and Skyler, who were both confused and annoyed, as they started tossing cans and balled up paper at them both.

"We're not oppressing anyone!" Korra shot back, but then shouted, as they rode off, "You're… you're oppressing yourselves!"

"That didn't make any sense at all!" the Protestor shouted at them.

"I know~!" Skyler cried back, as the trio was out of there like Lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Shopping District**

The trio had made their way out of the park, but then found themselves completely lost. The two teens were now beside Naga, walking around the districts in hope to finding Air Temple Island again. But so far, no such luck on retracing their steps. But then the two stopped and spotted an elderly woman in purple with a young man in red and white, playing what Skyler could only guess to be Sho-Gi or Pai Sho. They walked on over to them, as Korra asked, "I'm sorry. But my friends and I are lost. How do we get to Air Temple Island form here/"

The kindly woman pointed to where she was facing, "Just ahead down this street." But then she stopped, as she paled seeing what was coming. A satomobile's engine roared, as nearby at a street-corner, a red satomobiles pulled around into sight with a golden lion turtle grill. The older woman then looked to the two teens, and warned them both, "You two should get moving, it isn't safe." And then made herself scarce with the young man.

Once the red and golden hooded Satomoible stopped, three fellows stepped out. One was a big lunkhead wearing Earth Kingdom green and brown, who looked like he didn't have a clue. The other was a small fellow with slicked back black hair, a toothpick in his mouth, pale skin and a scar across his left eye, with a little mustache, and dressed in a black suit completed with a red scarf over his shoulder. the other guy appeared to be of the Water Tribe, as he had tanned skin, blue eyes and brown hair slicked back. He was dressed in a pale blue suit with a duster jacket and fedora. Unlike the Earth Kingdom thug, the two had white gloves on their hands. Skyler could tell right then and there these guys were shakers, and that they shouldn't be messed with. But Korra, on the other hand, wanted to mess with them. For they were the Triple Threat, a gangster group of Republic City, or at least one of them.

The three walked over to an elderly man polishing a red phonograph for an old antique shop. "Mr. Chung," the water tribe thug spoke up, startling the old man as he dropped his rag, while the leader, known as Viper spoke up, "Please tell me that you have my money. Otherwise, I'll guarantee I can't protect your fine establishment."

This was made evident, as the red scarf guy bended some fire in the palm of his left hand to show. Mr. Chung paled at this, as he pleaded, "I'm sorry, Mr. Viper. Business has been slow." He tried to appease them, as he held up the phonograph he had just polished, "Please, take one of my phonographs."

The Firebender wordlessly destroyed the offered phonograph with a flaming kick. The storekeeper screamed, and fell flat on his butt. Viper smirked, as he pointed to his cohort, "My friend, Two-Toed Ping, here isn't a music lover." He then sternly looked at the man, as he ordered, "Now give me the money, or else…"

"Or else what hoodlum?"

The thugs turned around, as they saw Korra standing behind them, with her hands on her hips. Skyler, on the other hand, stood relaxed, but was unsure about this. The thugs stared at them for a moment, and then started laughing like a bunch of goofy nut jobs. But Korra was fuming like crazy, as she shouted, "What's so funny?!"

"Hahahaha!" Viper chuckled, and looked to the two kids. "Since you two are obviously fresh off the boat, allow me to explain a couple of things. You're in Triple Threat territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital."

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital," Korra said, as she smirked, while smashing her fist into her palm, "And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby."

"Who do you two think you are," Viper hissed.

"Who do you think we are," Skyler pointed out, as he smirked, "Because let me tell ya something, bub. I'm from everywhere there's trouble brewin' and hell waitin' to be raised. You could say I'm what hell's already raised up. Name's..._Skylord._"

The Triple Threat, the shopkeepers, and even Korra, all looked at him like he had lost his mind at that moment. The Triple Threat blinked at that name, as they looked to each other for an answer.

But Korra shook her head, as she looked to him, "Skylord?"

He innocently shrugged, but Korra ignored the craziness, as she looked to the Triple Threat rather confidently, "Well, why don't you bozos come over here and find out who we really are."

Viper's eye twitched, and he hollered as he reached back into his coat to uncork what was a water skin on his belt. He attacked Korra with it, however, she caught the water in her left hand and tossed it right back in his face. The water enveloped his head and froze, leaving his partners with their jaws on the ground. He staggered around going straight for Skyler, but then he knocked him out with a single roundhouse kick, throwing him against the front of his car. The ice enveloping his head and thrown-off hat shattered against the decorative lion-turtle face of the hood of the car, and he slumped against the car in a perfect knockout.

His partners stared at the scene for only an instant in disbelief. But then the tall one with the pale green shirt turned to Korra and tried to attack her with his Earthbending. Only Korra was already in motion; she sent him flying into the air on a pillar of stone, as the earthbender thug flew high into the sky.

The old shopkeeper and woman stared up at the sky in disbelief, as she asked, "What just happened?"

"Did she just earthbend?" the Shop Man asked, equally confused.

The Earthbending thug hit wire, sign, and fruit box; falling down and hitting every branch of a preverbal tree, until he finally was kissing pavement. The red-scarfed thug turned back to Korra and Skyler, as he blasted at both of them with fire. Korra leapt through the flames, bending them back, as a smile formed on her lips. The flames that struck at Skyler swarmed him over, but then suddenly dissipated, as a huge ball dome of air surrounded him, swirling around as he maintained a meditative stance.

He blinked at the handiwork, as he discovered this Air shield, "Whoa. So this is what happens when I take this Ba Gua stance. Sweet."

"Good, then hold that stance," Korra asked, as she landed at the firebender thug's feet, and then grabbed his hands, making him scream like a little girl.

"She can firebend too?" the shop woman asked in shock, and even pointed to Skyler, "And he can Airbend?"

But then the shop store clerk, gulped, as it dawned to him, "Could she be...? Could that guy be a…?"

Korra then swung around the screaming Firebender she was grappling and then tossed him right at the Air Dome, causing him to bounce off and into a rice paper window of a clock shop. Korra sauntered up, as Skyler stopped his Air Dome, and the two looked at the window to where the downed firebender was at.

"Got an idea about who we are now, chumps?" Korra taunted.

Suddenly, the two heard an engine being revved, as they turned to see the triple threat's car severing towards the two. The two moved out of the way, as Skyler once again launched himself too powerful by his airbending, crashing into another fruit stand. The Earthbender poked out of the window, as Viper was driving, as he yelled out for the Firebender, "Come on, Ping!"

But Viper wouldn't slow down, as Ping was running after them, but the earthbender catapulted him into the car, using a pillar of bent earth.

Korra: "You're not getting away!" Korra shouted, as she ran after them, with Skyler recovering and ran after her as well. But she jumped into an Earthbender form, ripping the road up. She flipped the trio's car with some Earthbending, causing it to land right-side up, but the attack caused it to drive right into a storefront, wrecking the car as well as the storefront as well.

Korra and Skyler jogged in sight of them, as the door opened with the thugs, flopping onto the ground in a big heap.

But Skyler was more concerned about the store, as he looked at it, and gulped, "We are so screwed."

Korra picked that up, and looked to him, as she pointed out, "What? We took the gangsters up. We saved the day."

"Yeah," he agreed, but then pointed to the wreck at the store and the road, "But we made a pretty big mess in the process."

Suddenly a siren sounded, making Naga howl in sympathy. The two teens looked up and saw an airship flying overhead in the blue sky, suddenly, men in black and silver armor flew out. They suddenly deployed metal lines, slowing their descent as they landed, and then retracted those lines into the sleeves of their uniforms.

Korra smiled in astonishment, "Cool, Metalbenders."

Skyler blinked, "Metalbenders?"

As the thugs staggered out of the ruined storefront, Korra gestured their quarry. "There ya go, guys. Arrest them."

"Arrest them!" the Lead Cop ordered, as his men trapped and pulled at the trio with their metal wires. But then he turned to face Korra and Skyler, as he declared, "You two are under arrest too!"

At that moment, Korra and Skyler backpedal away, as the scene caused the two to grow defensively, "What do you mean I am under arrest?" As she pointed at the downed Triple Threat. "Those are the bad guys over there; they were smashing up a shop!"

The lead cop pointed out to the destruction caused by their bending, "From the looks of it, you two smashed up a lot more than that."

Then the cop shot metal wires at the two, but they dodged them, as Korra tried to explain, "Wait, you… you can't arrest us. Please, let me explain!"

Suddenly, Metalbenders got behind them both, as the lead cop stated, "You two can explain yourselves all you want down at headquarters."

"Okay, okay," Skyler stated, as he calmly held his hands up, getting between everyone, "I'll answer one question for you. My name's Skyler L. Quill. But there's another name you might know me by…" a moment of pause was between them all, as he answered, looking mysterious, "… Skylord."

The Metalbender police officer, asked, "Who?"

His seriousness went away, as he slumped, "I'm Skylord, man! The legendary thief?" He looked to everyone else, "Guys?" but everyone, the Metalbenders, even the Triple Threat shrugged, showing that no one had a clue. Korra shook her head at all this, as Skyler sighed, "Ah, forget it."

And then in a show of extraordinary skill, he got into a defensive stance, and then once again formed an Air Dome around him. Causing the Metalbenders to go wide eye with shock, even the triple threat, he then quickly expanded the dome, causing it to explode into a donut of air that pushed everyone back, except for Korra.

He looked to Korra, "It's time to go."

She nodded, and whistled for Naga, who came around, as the cops were beginning to get back on their feet. Immediately, Korra and Skyler hopped on to her as they ran out of there like crazy. One cop took a flying jump at htem, but Skyler turned around, and fired a palm strike out at him, blasting air at him, sending him flying back. One cop came to the aide of the kicked officer, while the second man shot his wires at some overhead lines, pulling himself up and then skated along the metal in hot pursuit of the two teens. The civilians all gasped as the chase rushed past them.

Naga raced towards a bridge, as Skyler and Korra noticed the tiles of a nearby roof burst off. They were knocked off by the metalbender pursuing them, and then jumped off the roof and shot a line at Korra. The line wrapped around her warrior's wolftail (her ponytail) and yanked her head back. Grimacing in pain, Korra threw her hands back, whipping up pillars of ice from either side of the bridge she crossed. Seeing what was happening, the metalbender's eyes went wide as he zoomed face-first into the ice. As a result, his hold on Korra's hair went slack, as the two looked back. The shadowed form of the cop slid down the ice sheet, the spot opposite where he hit it spider-webbed from the impact.

Korra allowed a small smile to form on her face. Skyler took notice of it, and smirked with an arched eyebrow, "Oooh, you are evil."

Naga galloped down the street, at the edge of which was a staircase that she ran up an overhead street at the top of that staircase. A green car swerved to a stop to dodge the polar bear-dog crossing the street with its two occupants. They raced alongside some buildings, and two metalbenders dropped down onto 'skating' lines. Naga continued racing down a street, then jumped off a bridge and onto a passing train. Naga struggled with her foot for a moment, but with Skyler making an air blast to push her on, she managed to come out on top of the train.

Once they didn't see any more metalbenders, the two teens sighed in relief.

But that relief became short lived, as a shadow past over them. A familiar siren sounded off, as the two looked up. It was a Metalbending police airship, as it lowered itself down towards them. The two were about to leap out of there, but a web of metal wires encircled them, including Naga, as it yanked the three up. They were immediately pulled up, and then tossed back in the ship, as Skyler's bag slid on the deck, and at the feet of a plump officer, while stuffing himself down a cake or two.

"Oh, what do we have here," the chubby officer stated, as he rummaged through the bag.

Skyler looked up, as he saw the fat cop going through his bag, "Hey, hey, hey! That's mine, Porky!"

He then saw the fat cop pull out his Walkman, which was playing a song already. The officer listened to the sound coming from the earplugs, and then plugged them into his ears, mesmerized by the music.

Skyler immediately snarled at the scene, as he tried to get free, "You sunova…! GET THOSE HEADPHONES OUT, RIGHT NOW!" But then the Metalbenders kicked him, attempting to silence him, but he shouted, "HOOKED ON A FEELING, BY BLUE SWEDE! THAT SONG BELONGS TO ME!"

But the guards still kicked at him, hoping to shut him up, but to no avail, even as Korra could only watch as he was getting his butt kicked by the police.

* * *

><p><strong>Metalbender Police HQ<strong>

**Interrogation Room**

The Republic City Police HQ was a wide low building, with a statue standing at the center exterior of the headquarters. It was a bronze statue of an adult Toph Beifong, the first Earthbender who created Metalbending, as well as a dear friend of Aang.

Korra and Skyler sat down with their hands cuffed to a table in the interrogation room. Skyler looked a little worse for wear, since he wouldn't stop ranting at the fat detective for taking his Walkman. The fat jerk still wouldn't give it up, even at the impound. But now it was worse for wear, as someone came in.

She was an Asian woman of fifty years of age, physically fit slender body, grayish black hair parted both ways, green eyes, pale skin, and had two fading scars on her right cheek. She wore the standard black and grey Metalbender uniform, but she had a face that said, 'don't mess with me, pal' attitude. She was Chief Lin Beifong, the daughter of Toph Beifong, and boy was she miffed.

She slammed a clipboard on the table, and gave both Korra and Skyler the stink eye. "Let's see what we've got on both of you," Beifong pointed out, "Korra, from the Southern Tribe at the South Pole. Obvious." But then she looked to Skyler, as she arched an eyebrow, "But you're a different story, Mr. Skyler Quill." She reviewed the report, as she stated, "Apparently you're an Airbender?" Skyler shrugged, but then she got into his face, and dangerously glared, "You think I'm an idiot, don't you? There are only four Airbenders in the world, and you're not one of them!" But then she pulled back as she stated, "But you both have something in common: multiple counts of destruction to private and city property, stolen from a food stand… not to mention you two evaded arrest." She then glared at the two, "You both are in a whole mess of trouble."

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shop keeper," Korra pleaded some reasoning.

"She's right," Skyler stated, and then asked, "So where the heck were the…?"

"CAN IT!" Lin shouted, causing the two to nearly falter. "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But we couldn't just sit by and do nothing," Korra stated.

"That, and I wasn't sure if the number for the police was 911 here," Skyler stated.

Lin stood up, as she walked around the two, even as Korra pointed out, "Besides, it's my duty to help people. See… I'm the Avatar."

"Oh I'm well aware of who you are," Beifong stated, sounding not all that impressed. "And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me."

Korra collected herself, and then shifted from cowed to determined, "Alright, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

Beifong took a seat opposite of the two, as she answered, "You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong."

The two were both surprised, but Skyler groaned, "Oh, we're screwed."

But Korra made the connection, as she smiled, "Wait, Beifong. Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" But then she noticed Skyler's confusion, as she explained, "She was one of the original Team Avatar 70 years ago that helped Avatar Aang stop the Phoenix King Ozai. She helped saved the world along with Aang."

"Yeah. What of it?" Beifong asked, not impressed.

"Then why are you treating me or my friend like a bunch of criminals?" Korra asked, not getting what Beifong had against her. "Avatar Aang and your mother were friends, They saved the world together."

"That's ancient history... and it's got diddle squat to do with the mess you're in right now," Lin shot back. "You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!" She then looked to Skyler as she stated, "And don't think you're getting off easy with that stand, assaulting my officers, or even pretending to be an Airbender."

At that moment, a small section of the far wall opened, as a male officer appeared, "Chief. Councilman Tenzin is here."

Hearing that name, Beifong sighed, "Let him in." and then stood up, as the wall behind them pulled apart, revealing Tenzin on the other side with a disgruntled look on his face, as he looked at Korra, but did his best to hide his excited surprise in seeing Skyler as well.

Korra tried to put on a good face on her nerves, "Tenzin, sorry... I… I mean, we got a little side tracked on my way to see you."

"And just so you know," Skyler pointed out, "We were only doing the right thing and being responsible citizens of the community by not giving into the demands of vagrant thugs who try to put up an illegal insurance racket. Three crooks are off the street, thanks to the two of us."

"You also caused some pretty good property damage along the way, Sky-Prince," Beifong used his nickname incorrectly.

"It's Skylord."

"Whatever."

Tenzin arched a bushy eyebrow and his eyes shifted over to Lin, "Lin, you're looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin," Beifong interrupted, while Tenzin stifled his annoyance and tried to be pleasant, as Beifong went on, "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the south pole to train her?" She then pointed to Skyler, "And what's this sick joke about there being another Airbender? I thought you and your kids were the only ones who could do that?"

"My relocation has been delayed," Tenzin politely answered, and then scowled at Korra. "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole Immediately, where she will stay put." Korra was about to object, but slumped in defeat of Tenzin's mood. But Tenzin then pointed to Skyler, "As for Mr. Quill, he really is an Airbender, and I will ensure to put my teachings to him in order for him to help us rebuild the Air Nomads. Without getting in your way." He looked to Beifong, as he politely pleaded with her, _"_If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against both Korra and Skyler, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and cover all the damages."

The police chief turned her head aside for a moment, as if weighing whether or not she should go along with this or not. But then she exhaled and unlocked both Korra's cuffs with a wave of her hand. Crossing her arms, she scowled at Tenzin, as the two teens rubbed their sore wrists, "Fine. Get him out of my sight, and her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure, Lin," Tenzin bowed to her, and then looked to the two teens. "Let's go, you two."

They were about to walk out, but then Skyler stopped, "OH, shoot!"

Tenzin stopped, as did Korra, as he asked, "What? What is it?"

"My book bag. I need to…." He started, but then the chief handed him the black bag, shoving it in his chest. He nodded a thank you to her, and then zipped it open to check if it was all there. But then started to get angry, as he spat out, "That fat… he still has it!"

"Has what?" Tenzin asked, becoming impatient.

"My Walkman! The black device with the wire and earplugs in…" Skyler almost yelled, but more in a panic tone. Until Beifong produced the very thing he was talking about, with the headphones wrapped around the rectangular device. He graciously took to front her, as he thanked her, "Thank you."

"It was distracting Gang, and he knew better than to keep evidence from the rest," Lin stated. "Now get out."

The two walked after Tenzin, but Korra couldn't take her eyes off Lin, as she passed her. Lin did an 'I'm keeping my eyes on you' gesture at the young Avatar. Korra made her own stink face and returned the gesture, and then trumped out of there. Lin, on the other hand, shifted to a 'that didn't even make sense' look.

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting Room<br>**

Tenzin, Korra, and Skyler stood in front of a station desk, as Korra did her best to explain herself, "Tenzin, please. Don't send me back."

Tenzin turned and scowled at the young Avatar, "You blatantly disobeyed my wishes, and the orders of the White Lotus."

"Katara agreed with me that I should come," Korra argued. "She said my destiny lied in Republic City."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin freaked out, spittle flying everywhere as his head went as red like a chili pepper.

Skyler blinked, as he asked, "Should I stay out of this, or get involved?" the two looked to him, and each gave a look, asking 'what do you think' eyebrow look to him. He sighed, "Yeah, I'm gonna stay out." But then he looked to Tenzin, as he stated, "Look, I get the fact that Korra's supposed to stay at the South Pole. And I get the fact that because I've been discovered as an Airbender, you want to train me to help you rebuild a society that's been extinct for nearly two centuries. And I'll do that…" And then pointed to Korra, "But only if… you let her stay and train her in Airbending."

Both were surprised by that, but Korra was more surprised, while Tenzin was more shocked, "WHAT?!/What?"

He held his hand up, as he opted to explain, "Look, I may not have been here long enough to know Korra for so long, but from what I've seen and heard, she's been cooped up in the South Pole for all her life. And isn't it the Avatar's duty to help the world? Hiding her away doesn't do any good for the world or her in becoming the Avatar people need. We both saw a lot in this city, and it's way out of whack. Gangs on the street, these Equalists protests. If anything I understand why you need another Airbender in the world, and I also know why Republic City needs you here." But then he gestured to Korra, "But it also needs her more than ever now."

Korra was stunned by Skyler, standing up for her, as she whispered, "Skyler…"

Tenzin was about to respond to his earnest appeal and deal, "You… ugh…" but he could quite put words together as he fumbled calmly in his thoughts, and lamely looked away.

But then all three were distracted by the arrival of a metalbender officer, escorting Naga. "Is this your Polar Bear-Dog, Miss?" he asked, as Naga licked the officer's hair, sticking it with her saliva and twirling it so that it looked like he had ice cream for hair.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Air Temple Island  
><strong>

A junk sail headed towards Air Temple Island, while passing Aang Memorial Island. Republic City was ablaze with lights, as the ship sailed away and towards the island. Tenzin stood at the railing of the boat, looking up at his father's statue, hoping for an answer from his father to help in this situation. The look on Tenzin's face was sad, almost a touch of mourning in it, as he was reminded how much he missed his father, Aang. He then turned around and saw Naga asleep, while Korra and Skyler stood at the railing, staring at Republic City with their backs to him. Realizing what he had to do would leave the two separated, since they obviously had a bond between them since they first met. Tenzin allowed a small smile on his face, at seeing those two almost looking exactly like his mother and father did when they first met one another.

Once they made it to the port, another ship was awaiting, with White Lotus members waiting to escort Korra back to the South Pole. Korra looked at them, anxious, but sighed in acceptance. Skyler just stood between her and Tenzin, unsure on how to help out on this. But before she could begin to walk towards the steam ship, two gliders flew downward to meet the trio, which the owners of the gliders were Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo riding piggyback on Jinora. They had overheard that Korra had arrived into the city, along with the new Airbender, Skyler.

They collapsed their gliders and rushed over to Korra, and immediately hugged her legs. Jinora held back for a moment, and then joined her siblings, as they cried out, "Korra!"

But then the three looked behind her, and saw Skyler, as Jinora pulled away, and seemed a bit shy to see him, "Oh, hi, Skyler."

He waved back, "Hey."

Ikki was excited, as Korra knelt down, to their eyelevel, as the girl asked, "Are you and Skyler coming to live with us on the island?"

Jinora seemed a bit excited on the Skyler part, but then turned to see Korra sadly smile at them all, as she confessed, "Skyler's staying, but I can't, Ikki. I have to go back home."

Disappointed, Ikki sighed, "Oh…"

Korra stood up, as she walked to Skyler, and stopped six inches to him. The two were silent, trying to find a way to say something to one another, but it didn't come up to them. But Korra let a sad and small smile come on to her face, as she said to him, "Thanks for sticking up for me back at the station. It really meant a lot to me when you said the City needed me more than ever."

Skyler smirked, "It was the truth, mostly. The city needs its Avatar."

Korra smiled to him, and then leaned in as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, startling the boy, as she pulled back, "Good luck with your training, Skyler."

Skyler chuckled, "Heh… you can call me Skye."

She sadly smiled to him, as she nodded, "Well… goodbye, Skye."

At that moment, Tenzin's expression shifted almost imperceptibly at his eyes; sadness at the best. And then Korra walked past the kids and headed to meet the White Lotus. Korra walked alongside Naga, as sadness was written all over her face, with one hand on her Polar Bear-Dog for support.

But Tenzin didn't let her get far, as he stopped her, "Wait!" When he said those words, Korra and Skyler were both shocked by the monk's word, as he walked up to Korra, and stopped as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You and Skyler may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

When those last words were spoken, Korra's jaw dropped from joy. As she smiled, "Yes! Thank you! You're the best!"

But he stopped them, as he motioned Skyler to come forward. Once he was close, he said ot him, "Skyler, even though I already decided you should train with us, you may stay here as well, but under two conditions."

Skyler blinked, as he asked, "Sure, what is it?"

"You must study hard in the ways of Airbending, and help Korra with as much as possible. You two will be training together, so I expect you two to help each other," Tenzin stated, and then smirked at the last condition. "And as for the last condition…" he then motioned to Korra, "Keep Korra from getting into too much trouble. Especially around Chief Beifong."

Skyler nodded, "No problem. Although I think seeing as she's the Avatar, she'll be getting me out of trouble." But then he asked, "But I still need to find Erik and Aya."

"I can help in that," Tenzin assured the boy. "As a member of the United Republic Council, it's not small favor to ask for a missing person or two."

Skyler smiled brightly at this, as he looked to Korra and the kids, "Well… I hope you guys can put up with me."

"YAY!" the three kids cheered on, as Korra effortlessly scooped them up, as well as Tenzin and Skyler in a group hug. Naga came over and rubbed her head against Korra's back. The five kids were happy on this night, but Tenzin… he merely sighed patiently. Uncomfortable but patient.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Republic City Hall**

The white and golden building that was City Hall had a large cheering crowd in front of it. The news of the Avatar was all abuzz for Republic City, as everyone cheered her on. People were also cheering of the information that a new Airbender had appeared one that was not related to Aang. Some people took it as a sign that Balance would be restored again after the Fire Nation wiped out all of the Air Nomads nearly two centuries ago. Photographers held up old-style flash bulbs as they snapped shots of an anxious Korra and a slightly nervous Skyler at the podium, which was outfitted with five microphones.

"Um, Hello. I'm Korra. Your new Avatar," Korra replied out. And then turned to Skyler, as she introduced him, "And this is Skyler Quill. The new Airbender."

Suddenly, the two were swarmed with reporters, asking them both questions.

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?"

"Are there other Airbenders like yourself out there waiting to be discovered?"

"Were you both trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?"

"Will you both be fighting crim or the anti-bending revolution, or maybe both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

"What is the plan now that the Airbenders are beginning to return to the Cycle?"

Korra tried to say something coherent, but was struggling to find the words. She turned to her right and saw Skyler, Tenzin, an annoyed Chief Beifong, and a curious Naga. But she turned to Skyler, who winked at her with a reassured smile. Finally, she found the words again, and looked to the crowd, "Uh, yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly, I don't exactly have a plan yet. See we're both still in training... but... look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you! I am so happy to be here. Thank you Republic City!"

Finally, Skyler spoke up, as he screamed like an enthusiastic rock fan, and held up both hands, giving devil horns, "WE LOVE YOU, REPUBLIC CITY! ROCK ON!"

The crowd seemed to quiet down, as everyone looked to him in confusion. Tenzin face-palmed himself, as Beifong arched an eyebrow, "So he's the new Airbender?"

"So it would seem," Tenzin sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

A radio was tuned to Korra's press conference. A black clothed figure wearing a mask that didn't cover his mouth, allowing his thin mustache to show. He appeared to be a man in his forties, dressed in a light gray outfit with brown gloves that went to his elbows, and brown boots. His shoulders had bronze shoulder guards, and he had a black utility belt around his waist, and strapped to his back were two enhanced technological kali sticks. He was the man known simply as lieutenant, an Equalist. With his chin resting on folded hands he listened to the whole broadcast, including that bizarre ending.

Tenzin's voice was the last thing to be heard, as he turned it off, "Alright, that's all the question for the…"

He then heard footsteps behind him, as he turned around, "Amon. How do you want to handle this?"

The figure in the shadows made his way into the light. He appeared to be a man in his forties, physically powerful but lean, and was dressed in a black battle suit, with red boots with gray toes, a gray shirt with a gray shawl around his waist, held separately by a black belt. He had red shoulder guards and forearms guards but no gloves as he was barehanded. A gray hood was pulled over his head, while a creepy kabuki mask hid his face completely. This was Amon, the leader of the Equalists.

He clapsed his hands behind his back, as he answered, "So… the Avatar has arrived early. It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans." He then pondered a moment, and then declared, "And as for this new Airbender, it's only proof that we eradicate Bending quickly. We cannot allow the world to bring back the terror that was the Hundred Year War."

The Lieutenant then asked, "Alright, but what about those two?"

The two looked in a darkened corner, and there bound in chains, was an unconscious Erik with an unconscious Aya, curled up to her brother.

"I will deal with them soon. They will be made into an example to all Benders."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Like Leaves in the Wind; Soar in the Pro-Benders<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you wondering, the little SkylerKorra moment on the boat was helped by Ultimate10, which I give credit to.**

**Also, I've been thinking on some voices for my characters. And here's what I have so far:**

**Skyler Quill aka Sky-Lord: Drake Bell**

**Erik Lasher: Will Friedle**

**Du Yon: Michael Rooker**


	5. Air: A Leaf in the Wind pt 1

**To answer Guest's question, yes I will be posting character references of the OCs in my story on my deviantart page. The first one will be Skyler, and then more will follow.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Legend of Korra: The First Airbender<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Leaf in the Wind; Watch the Leaves Soar pt.1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Air Temple Island<strong>

**Morning**

**Air Acolyte Dining Hall**

It was morning over Republic City's bay, as well as the temple of the Air Benders. A Sky Bison descended past the island's tower. All the while, Korra and Tenzin were currently sitting down and eating breakfast. There were others among them, excluding the White Lotus guards posted around the dining room. There were others in yellow and red robes much like the robes Tenzin wore. But they weren't Airbenders, they were the Air Acolytes; those who were monks and nuns to the Air Nomads, and now resided on Air Temple Island, as well as the four original air temples that were being renovated. Though technically not Airbenders, they carried on the teachings, culture, and traditions of the Air Nomads through practice, as they were taught to them by Avatar Aang himself.

At the time, Korra was reading a newspaper, but one article got her buzzed with excitement. The article was on a pro-bending game that had happened a while ago, as she smiled all excited, as she read the article aloud, "…and in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout." She lowered the paper and looked across the table to Tenzin, "What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?"

However, Tenzin huffed, "That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending."

She frowned, as she pointed out, "Come on Tenzin. I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid," she then motioned out the window behind her, and pointed to the golden Pro-Bending arena across the bay of the temple island. "… and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena."

"Korra, you and Skyler are not here to watch that drivel, you're both here to finish your Avatar training and for him to start his Airbender training as well," Tenzin reminded her. "So for the time being I want you both to remain on the island."

She slumped in her seat, leaning her head on her hand with a dejected expression, as she asked, "Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around, to watch our every move?"

All around the room, White Lotus sentries stood guarding at the door, while two more flanked the other ends of the room. "Yes," Tenzin stated, not aware it was causing friction to the poor girl. "In order to learn Airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions."

Korra sighed, accepting this decision, but didn't like it, "Alright, you're the master."

But then Tenzin looked around, as he asked, "Speaking of learning airbending, where's Skyler? I thought he was up."

"I think he might still be asleep," Korra shrugged.

Tenzin huffed, as he slumped in his seat as well, "That boy…" he then set his bowl down, as he was about to get up, "I'll go wake him up."

"No, no. I'll do it," Korra got up, and put the paper down, as she walked out of the room. "I can get him up with no problems."

As Korra left the room, Tenzin sweat dropped at that idea, "I'm afraid to know what she'll do."

* * *

><p><strong>Skyler's Room<strong>

Skyler was fast asleep on his bed, sprawled on it, as he was sound asleep. Last night, he had been given a room in the temple, something he was happy to have. Of course, once he got into it, he trashed it up to make it his way of livable living. Though there really wasn't much to mess up, since he had just moved into it. He did, however, have his Walkman hooked into a Pill stereo system on the dresser next to his bed with a lamp. There was also a desk with a lamp as well. The closet had all of the Airbender training outfits about his size, which was pretty exhausting and annoying.

The door slammed open, as Korra walked in, "Rise and shine, sleepy-head! Today's the first day of training!"

However, he was still sleeping like the dead, which annoyed Korra when he didn't answer. She stomped on over to him, and was about to toss him out of the air. But then stopped, as she looked at him as he slept. She knelt down and laid her head and arms on the bed, as he looked at his slumbering face. This was actually the first time she saw him sleeping, well the second time, but the first time she took notice. He looked rather peaceful, little a sweet little child.

Korra had to smile at such peace, but it was gonna have to be for another time, as she stood up, and uncorked a water skin she had on her belt. Once she did, she waterbend a water whip, and then shot it at him, spraying him like a fire hose. The boy shot out of bed, and he crashed on the floor, as he cried out, "AAAAH! What the…?"

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Korra smirked, as she bend the water back into her water skin. "Seriously, today's the day of our training."

It all dawned back to him, as he got up, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He then walked over to the closet, as he took his shirt off.

Even while Korra was still in the room, Korra went wide eye and blushed again, as she ran out, "WILL YOU STOP TAKING YOUR CLOTHES OFF IN FRONT OF ME!?"

Skyler blinked, as he turned back at the empty space where Korra was, and shrugged, "Yeesh. She may be the Avatar, but she's still a girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Training Grounds**

After Skyler had gotten dressed in the Airbender outfit, Korra did as well, but she had the sleeves rolled up to completely expose her arms. And Skyler was having trouble with his outfit, as it was itching like crazy for the poor boy. Tenzin didn't have any time for complaints, as he led the two to the training ground. As they did, Skyler noticed a strange little white and black ringed tailed lemur, with big ears, and looked to have wing flaps under its arms. The curious little creature looked at him with curiosity. He stopped for a moment, as the two had a little staring contest, seeing as how the little ring-tailed lemur looked at him rather curiously.

Of course that all ended, as the little lemur hopped off, and then glided out of there, as the folds under his arms stretched out like bat wings, as he flew away.

Skyler blinked at that strange sight, but stopped as Tenzin called him out, "Skyler!" The boy turned around, as the two stopped, "The training area's not far from this spot, but please hurry up."

"Uh, sorry, but ah…" Skyler whipped back and forth from Tenzin to the open spot to where the lemur was at. And then finally spoke up, "Did… did that lemur just flew away?"

"The Ring-Tailed Lemur? Yes, it's actually the cousin of the Flying Lemurs," Tenzin explained. "After the Hundred Year War, they began to return again, almost sensing my father's return." But then Tenzin seriously frowned, "But that one lemur's not exactly friendly around anyone else. In fact, he runs away in a few seconds when he was spotted." And then looked rather thoughtful on it, "But if that one managed to stay long enough to stare at you, it probably means it seems interested in you."

They continued to make their way back to the training grounds, but along the way, Tenzin then spoke up, "So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to Airbend before."

Korra stopped and abruptly sighed, before she motioned dramatically, "Yeah, but I don't know why, the other elements came so easily to me. But every single time I've tried Airbending..." she stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry, and then put a hand on her hip. "Nothing."

He turned to face Korra, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's perfectly alright, we just need to be patient." And then causally pulled Korra's sleeved back down to their proper length, "Often the element that's most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was Earthbending."

Skyler blinked at that notion, "How long did it take for him to master it?"

"A year," Tenzin answered. "But he had enough to know in order to face the Fire Lord."

"Yeah but he figured it out in time," Korra stated, sounding rather dejected. "I'm about as opposite an Airbender as you can get."

Skyler turned to Korra, as he replied, "It'll happen. You're here now, so I have a feeling it'll click soon."

"Indeed," Tenzin replied, and then went down the path, "Let's begin your first lesson."

The trio ascended a set of stone steps to arrive at the Airbending training area, where Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo were waiting in front of the stilled Airbending Gates. The ëgatesí, or Airbending gates, were a cluster of large wooden panels, all decorated identically with the Airbending symbol, mounted on poles so that they stood straight up. Meelo was waving happily while Ikki was jumping excitedly with clasped hands, "Korra's gonna airbend, Korra's gonna airbend!"

Jinora was simply standing at attention with her hands behind her back. But she smiled, as she saw Skyler walk up, "Hi, Skyler."

"Hey, Jinora," Skyler casually waved to her unaware that the young Airbender girl was blushing in his presence.

She then said to him, "You look great in our Air Nomad outfits."

"Thanks," Skyler said, but scratched the back of his neck, and then his back, as he groaned, "Although, they could be less itchy and constricting. You guys wear anything breathable?"

"Father says they're traditional robes that haven't been altered in over nearly 200 years," Jinora replied.

"Maybe you guys should update the material then," Skyler groaned fiercely, as the itching was becoming unbearable.

Ignoring her scratching classmate, Korra was interested in the Airbending Gates, as she asked, "So what is this contraption?"

"It's a time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Airbending," Tenzin explained, as he looked to his eldest daughter. "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

Jinora stepped towards the Airbending Gates, as she explained the exercise,"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Yeah, it seems simple enough," Korra smiled.

Skyler shrugged, "Doesn't really seem like much of an exercise."

"Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning," Ikki spoke quickly.

Korra seemed a bit nervous on that, but Skyler smirked, "Now it's more of an exercise."

Tenzin stepped forward, and circled his bent arms in front of his body. The Air responded to his motions, and when he suddenly pushed his open palms forward, a large gust of wind erupted towards the Airbending Gates, setting them all spinning rapidly. Korra seemed a bit nervous on this, not sure if this was such a good plan. But then Tenzin spoke up again, as he pulled out a small green leaf in his hand.

"The key is to be the leaf," He held it up towards the gates, and let it go to ride the wind. "Flow with the movements of the gates," the leaf was then carried right into the twirling gates, but passed through following the wind safely out of the gate without touching any of them. He then looked to Jinora, as he motioned, "Jinora will demonstrate."

Jinora bowed, and nimbly entered the gates, as Tenzin continued the lesson, "Airbending is all about spiral movements." She then moved between the spinning panels in a circle-walking style, spinning and turning as needed to easily avoid every panel. With each step, she cycled while her palms were held out in front of her. "When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction as a moment's notice."

Jinora finally emerged from the gates, as she gracefully landed on her feet. She then turned around and thrusted out another gust of powerful Airbending, powering the spinning panels back to full speed again.

"Alright! Let's do this," Korra smirked, as she ran forward, but did it without discernable stance or style.

She ran headfirst into the closest panel, and hit it hard enough to ricochet into the next panel beside her. Tenzin winced as Korra gave into panic, and broke out into a full sprint that once again caused her to crash into the gates.

Skyler groaned, as he winched, "I feel sorry for her. She's going all out to do an impersonation of a human pinball in a machine."

All the while everyone did their best to encourage her to get through.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora shouted.

Korra smashed into two gates like a pinball, as Ikki clenched her fists and motioned expansively, "Dance! Dance like the wind!"

Korra got smashed into more gates, as Meelo waved his arms with undulating motion, "Be the leaf!"

She finally got tossed out of the gate area completely and landed hard on her backside in front of everyone. Tenzin gave of a heavy sigh and shook his head, "We'll try again later."

"My turn then," Skyler said, as he ran in the same way as Korra.

Tenzin spotted this, as he called out, "Skyler, wait…!"

However, unlike Korra, he flipped into the gates, and stunned everyone as he didn't get hit at all once he entered. He even amazed the more when he moved between the spinning panels in the same circle-walking style, spinning and turning as needed to easily avoid every panel. With each step, he cycled while one palm was in while the other was held out in front of him. He met the resistance by switching directions at a moment's notice perfectly, almost mimicking Jinora step-by-step.

Skyler finally emerged from the gates, as he flipped out of there, and gracefully landed on his feet. He then turned around to see the others, but then stopped, as he saw all the stunned faces, minus Tenzin who tried to hold back his amazement.

However, the kids ran to him, as Ikki shouted in amazement, "Wow! That was amazing! You're like a master in your own way! I mean you moved through all that like it was nothing! How'd you learn to do that? Are you sure you weren't an Airbender where you came from?"

"I have to ask though. How did you do that?" Jinora asked. "I thought you said you didn't know what Airbending was."

"We don't have Airbending where I'm from. We have a fighting style called Ba Gua," Skyler explained. "It's just a coincidence that the two are actually very similar. The only difference is that you guys can use it in long-distance evasion and attacks, using wind currents and air itself."

Jinora smiled at amazement, as she said, "Nevertheless, that was just flawless."

Meelo merely picked his nose, as he looked away, acting like a brooding loner, "Eh, I've seen Dad do it better."

"So you're a master of this Ba Gua?" Jinora asked curiously. "How long did you train for?"

"Ten years, since I was eight," Skyler truthfully answered, which earned even more stunned looks from the kids. He then sheepishly confessed, "It also helped that New York was so crowded on the sidewalks. It was ten years work of practice to do all those circular movements."

Tenzin returned to his calm demeanor, as he stroked his beard, "Hmmm, maybe having him here is a good thing." He looked to Korra, as he confessed, "He might be able to help you out, Korra. Learn from him, and things might work out."

"Yeah," Korra huffed, as she crossed her arms, and looked away. "Great."

* * *

><p><strong>Night Time<strong>

That night was a quiet one for everybody on Air Temple Island. Even in the low light, flying Sky Bison were still visible in the air above the island. Outside the main building, Korra was practicing aggressive Airbending motions just outside. "Airbend," she told herself, as she was aiming at a newspaper with a picture of Chief Beifong as the target.

She shot a fist at the picture hoping to bend the air to create an air blast. Naga was nearby, as she was sleeping, looking at her master. But she seemed to liven up, as she shot up, and saw Skyler, back in his normal clothing and walking out. She ran to him as she glomped on him, surprising him completely, and licked his face.

Skyler groaned, as he tried to push her off, as he chuckled from all the ticking her licking was causing, "Okay, okay. I'm happy to see you, Naga." And then finally pried free, as he got back onto his feet. He petted the giant polar bear-dog as she snuggled to him, as he stroked her fur, "So how's Korra, girl?"

"What is wrong with me? Airbend!" she roared out, getting both Skyler and Naga's attention.

She tried to airbend at the picture again, but came to nothing with every fist strike. The frustration building up, she shook even more angrier, as she finally lost it. She punched two fireballs at the newspaper picture, incinerating it. She sighed in defeat, "Ugh, maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender, huh, Naga?" But then went wide eye, as she gasped, "Skyler?!" She immediately put out the newspaper, as she stuttered from embarrassment, "OH, um… what did you, I mean… how are…. Um…" she then sighed, as she looked to him and mumbled, "How long were you there?"

"Long enough to see you still need to find the key to Airbend," Skyler smirked. "And when you set Beifong's picture aflame."

She fanned the picture to put out the fires, only to feed the fire more. She was about to Waterbend it, but then it was blown away to the waters, as she turned to see Skyler Airbend a blast out. Her amazement turned to dourness, as she groaned, "So I see you're mastering Airbending faster than me."

The boy sheepishly shrugged, "Ah, that's nothing. I just got the moves down. It was controlling and starting winds was what I had trouble doing at first. But now…" he then began to showcase some Airbending palm blasts of air, and then did a circle kick, sending a circular blast wave all around, as he stood up, "I think I'm getting the basics."

Korra looked unimpressed, but on the inside, she was screaming out frustration like crazy, "I'm glad for you." But then she heard a radio go on, as well as hear an announcer's voice. Immediately, she lit up, as she knew who it was, "Shiro Shinobi."

"Shiro who?" Skyler asked innocently.

Korra looked at him like he had grown a third arm, but she shook it off, knowing that he didn't know at all, "Oh yeah. You haven't been here that long. He's the announcer of the Pro-Bender games." She saw another confused look on his face, but her smile widened, as she grabbed his hand, "Oooh, you're gonna love this." And then brought him to where the transmission was being played.

Near a lit-up guard shack across a short distance, three of the White Lotus guards were listening to the broadcast by the announcer Shiro Shinobi. Unbeknownst of the three, Korra and Skyler were crouched on the shack's roof, settling eagerly, while the latter was listening with intrigue.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm coming to you live from Republic City's pro-bending arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament," the radio spoke out, as it went on the play-for-play for them all. "Grab your snacks, and grab your kids, because this next match is gonna be a doozy."

The two teens relaxed as the play went back, "This Mako's got moxy. He advances, fires two quick shots," the White Lotus sentries leaned with smiles over the radio. "Yomo is hammered back to zone three." Korra leaned with an identical expression, all the while Skyler seemed to grow fascinated by it. "The clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on?" The guards were pressed closer together with wide eyes, "He's teetering on the edge of the ring now." All the while, Korra had a wide grin and clenched fists, while Skyler was biting his right index finger in anticipation, "The Fire Ferrets line up to strike…"

But it the radio was cut off unexpectedly. Korra and Skyler slumped over together in disappointment. Skyler sighed, "Aw man, it was going to the best part."

"I know," Korra sighed. "Who the heck turns the radio off at the good part?"

Back in the guard shack, the surprised White Lotus sentries turned around… to find Tenzin standing behind them with the radio's unplugged power cord in his hand. "Korra, Skyler," Tenzin called out calmly. "Come down here, please."

both the teens peaked down from over the roof's awning. The White Lotus sentries finally noticed the two, and leapt back with surprise as the two flipped themselves down to the ground.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra pointed out, sounding rather frustrated.

"Yeah, it was starting to get interesting," Skyler admitted. "I wanted to know who would win? My money was on the Fire Ferrets."

"I thought I made myself clear," Tenzin pointed out with crossed arms. "I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense." He then pointed to Skyler, "And even worse, you're dragging Skyler down with you."

"Whoa, don't put me in the middle," Skyler pointed out, as he pulled out his Walkman, and tried to find the radio station. He looked to the guards and asked, "Hey, what was the radio station address to the Pro-Bending arena? Is it like 99.5 or somewhere in the 1010 signal?"

Tenzin was sporting a vein on his head at this moment, until Korra motioned to the White Lotus sentries, "But it's their radio, and technically you said I couldn't watch a match, you didn't say anything about listening to one."

Skyler put his Walkman away, as he smirked, "Ooh, I smell a loophole."

"Don't encourage this, Skyler," Tenzin stated, and looked to Korra. "Ad besides, you. You..." his frustration growled, as he pointed out. "You know what I meant. Anyway, shouldn't you... shouldn't you two be in bed by now?" Tenzin abruptly turned around, sending a wind through the shack as he snapped his cape in place.

The two teens were quiet on that moment, as the two looked to each other, Skyler said, "Well that went well." But then blinked, as he groaned, "Oh, it's him again."

"Him? Him who?" Korra asked, and then he pointed to her right, as she turned. And there, it was the same ring-tailed flying lemur that had been staring at him for a while now. She blinked, as she asked, "That's the same lemur?"

"Yep," Skyler stated, as the two slowly walked away, as the Lemur continued to stare at them both. And once they reached the door, they ran in, hoping to avoid the lemur's bizarre gaze.

The lemur blinked as it watched them both go, and then turned its attention to the White Lotus sentries, who were also becoming creeped out by his staring. They then ran off, going to their posts, as the Lemur tipped his head to the side, curious as to why everyone was running away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

**Meditation Pavilion  
><strong>  
>Sky Bison flew by Air Temple Island, as most of the activity was going on around the Meditation Pavilion. In the gazebo on the edge of the cliff, Tenzin was crouched with eyes closed in a meditative position. Opposite him, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Skyler, and Korra were all seated in similar manners. Korra reached around to scratch her backside, as did Skyler as he tried his best to scratch his back. It was evident that the robes were becoming too much, and something about them had to be done fast. But the two went back to meditating, but Korra soon started sniffling. After another moment, she peaked a look at the Airbender children beside her and then back to Skyler, who looked rather uncomfortable in his Air Nomad clothes but managed to try his best to focus on meditation. Finally, she got back to a whole full second of meditating before slumping forward and opening her eyes.<p>

"I think I'm doing it wrong," Korra sighed in defeat.

Tenzin cracked one of his eyes slightly open, as he replied, "There's nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom." When those words were spoken, Korra gave a sarcastic, thigh-slapping burst of laugher. Tenzin arched an eyebrow at that, as he asked, "Is something funny?"

"Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom but you won't even let me listen to the radio," Korra answered crossly. "And forget about leaving this island."

"Please, Korra," Tenzin said, as he motioned to Meelo, "Look at Meelo, he is able to meditate peacefully."

Korra looked next to her at Meelo, but it was revealed that his head was slumped, his breathing heavy to inflate a bubble of snot out a nostril, and drool was leaking out of his open mouth. Korra looked to Tenzin, as she replied, "Actually I think he's asleep."

"What?" Tenzin blinked at that, and then leaned forward to look at Meelo. He then sighed, "Well at least he has the relaxing part down." But then he pointed to Skyler, "Well, look at Skyler. He hasn't said a word."

"I'm not saying a word because I'm trying to ignore the itchy-ness of these robes you've given me," Skyler spoke through his clenched teeth.

"They're just something you'll have to get used to," Tenzin said unfazed by the boy's discomfort.

"But that's not the only problem," Skyler said, as he tried to not look to his left. "I'm also holding very still to make sure that he just gets bored and flies off."

Tenzin blinked a moment, as he finally asked, "He? Who's he?"

Korra peeked to the left, and realized who he was talking about, as she pointed, "That he."

Tenzin looked to Skyler's left, and saw the staring lemur from before. It looked at Skyler and ignored Tenzin and the others, like he was the only one present. Tenzin blinked, as he simply stated, going back to his meditative position, "When you meditate, you'll be able to ignore everything surrounding you. Even the slightly creepy lemur staring at you."

Skyler sighed, as he tried his best to ignore the lemur. Suddenly, the lemur tilted its head to the side as Skyler settled back into his meditation, and then he hopped off the railing, and scuttled over to him curiously.

It curiously examined the boy curiously, and then he looked at the boy with its large round amber eyes, and scurried over to him. And then, much to his surprise as he opened his eyes, the little lemur scuttled into his lap, curled up into a ball, and cuddled up against him in his lap.

Skyler groaned, as he figured something like this would happen. But Korra took notice of it, and smiled, "Awww, isn't that cute."

"Focus everyone," Tenzin spoke out, causing everyone to tense back into training.

Until finally, Korra sighed in defeat, "Whatever. None of this Airbending stuff makes any sense to me."

"I know you're frustrated but these teachings will sink in over time," Tenzin advised. "Then one day they'll just click."

Korra took a deep breath and went back to meditating. She lasted three seconds before sighing and slumped forward, "Yeah, it's not sinking in yet." She then stood up and walked away. "I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice."

"Korra, the meditations not over yet," Tenzin said, rather sternly.

"Daddy, can I have some lychee justice too?" Ikki smiled and clasped her hands endearingly.

"No," Tenzin answered quickly.

Ikki pouted, as Jinora sneaked a look out of one eye at Skyler, smiling, and Meelo began tottering in place. Until he fell backwards to sprawl across the ground, fast asleep.

All the while, Skyler groaned, as he remained still, as he pleadingly asked patiently, "Can somebody please get this lemur off my lap?"

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

Korra was once again trying to Airbend that night in the back of the temple. Though it was pretty much futile, as she was getting more and more frustrating with every attempt. She was growing further frustrating, as she instead firebend instead of airbend, even as Skyler was walking out to see her. He was also trying to avoid the lemur that was stalking him, and so far, it was good so far. After the meditation, he had up and lost the lemur, after Meelo woke up and started chasing after him. Now, after everyone went to bed, and now watched as Korra was futility bending no air at all.

She roared out in frustration and anger, "Argh! Why can I make the air scooter!?"

"Is that what you're trying to do?" Skyler asked, getting her attention. "You'll get it."

"Oh, and I suppose you have it?" she asked, rather doubting it.

Skyler shrugged, as he walked over to a clearing. And then much to Korra's displeasure, he showed her up once again, as he spun around once, hopped in the air, and landed on a ball of air big enough to sit on. He then moved around for a moment, as he stopped, and the sphere dissipated, as he explained, "You just gotta shift your weight through the stances. See, I think the key to bending air is..."

"Will you PLEASE shut your air hole?!" Korra shouted angrily as she stomped towards him, while shaking her fists in front of her. "Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just make you the new Avatar, since you're so naturally gifted at your Airbending!" She then looked over at Naga, who was not impressed. "What?"

She looked back to Skyler, who was frightened by the outburst. Now abashed, Korra calmed down, "Omigosh, Skye. I'm so sorry." She sighed, as she looked down, ashamed for that outburst, "I don't know what came over me." She then looked back to him, as she apologized, "It won't happen again, I promise."

"It's alright, Korra. I know you're getting frustrated about all this. What with the whole being stuck on the island thing," Skyler stated. He looked around, but then spotted the Pro Bending arena not too far from them. He then looked to Korra, as he smirked, "Though, I think I might know of some way to help you out on that."

Korra blinked in surprise, as she asked, "What?"

He then grabbed her hand, as he pulled her towards the Air Temple, "You'll see."

The White Lotus sentries were on station around the Air Temple. Skyler and Korra peeked out from a second-story window, and then the two dropped to the ground, once they were ascertained that no one saw them. Korra followed Skyler, seeing as how he was the one leading the way. He then pointed towards the cliff, "Get ready to head towards the arena." Korra lit up as she looked at him, who smiled at her, "I figured this would be the best way to blow off steam by watching a match. Who knows? We might catch the Fire Ferrets in action."

Korra smiled at him, as she whispered, "Thank you."

Skyler smirked, but then got back to serious mode, as the two waited for the right moment. And then, the two dashed for the nearby cliff, and kept going straight over the edge. As the two fell down towards the bay, Korra she swept her arms upward in a Waterbending motion. The bay water rose in a funnel to catch and eased her below the surface. Korra then shot up as she waterbend like a water ski towards Republic City. Sky spun in the air, as he airbend an air scooter, and bounced onto the water. He then propelled after Korra, making head time as he caught up to her as they both headed towards Republic City. The two then saw the golden Pro-Bending Arena, as the floodlights arched through the skies as the two zoomed in rapidly.

However, the two were unaware that the same Lemur was flying after the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: A Leaf in the Wind; Watch the Leaves Soar pt.2<strong>


	6. Air: A Leaf in the Wind pt 2

**The Legend of Korra: The First Airbender**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Leaf in the Wind; Watch the Leaves Soar pt.2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pro Bending Arena<strong>

**Pier**

The building rested on a wooden pier out in the bay, connected to the rest of Republic City by a long boardwalk path. Korra emerged from the waters, as Skyler stopped his Air scooter, both right next to the Arena. And then the two looked up at a series of tall windows on the building's upper stories. They saw that one of the windows was open, and the two smiled to each other with satisfaction. She spun up in the water, creating a spiraling Waterbending funnel that shot her straight through the window to land lightly on her feet. Skyler created an air spiral funnel, as it shot him straight through the window and landed next to Korra. Though he stumbled a bit as he righted himself

Shaking herself dry, she and Skyler set off down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside<strong>

Korra and Skyler both stopped when they found an open doorway into a large gym. Among the equipment were punching bags, dumbbell weights, nets, pommel horses, and earth disks. Korra smiled and entered the gym without hesitation, looking around at everything. She turned around to see a bewildered Skyler looking around, and raced over to him, to give him a glomping hug, surprising the boy as he steadied himself on his feet.

She smiled brightly at him, meeting him eye-to-eye, as she pulled away, but still held on to him, "Thank you, Skyler. Thanks for all of this."

Skyler smirked, as he held her, "Hey, we still haven't seen the game yet, let alone the Fire Ferrets."

Her smile turned warm, as she looked to him, "Nevertheless, thanks… I really needed this."

The two smiled at one another, but strangely… they began to lean in close, as both slowly closed their eyes, and almost…

"Hey! What are you two doin' in my gym?" the two pulled apart, awakened from what they were gonna do, only to see someone walk in.

He was a man in his forties, Water Tribe due to his dark skin and Mohawk-style wolf tail that went down to his neck. He wore a white sweat-stained sleeveless turtleneck shirt, with big blue baggy pants, a brown furred shawl that was tied on the left but hung the tail on the right, with black boots, as well as a black tool belt on his waist that also had a black water skin jug on the back. The guy did not look all that happy to see the two teens in the place.

Korra looked to Skyler, still blushing from realizing what she was gonna do, as she honestly tried to come up with an excuse, "Oh hi. Uh, me and my friend were just looking for the bathroom, and we got lost."

"You think I'm dumb enough to look like I'd fall for the old 'I had to pee or poo excuse'," the man stated, as he pointed to the two. "I know you two were really here getting' all milky-milky on each other."

The two looked to him, and then to each other, which caused a pink tint to appear on their cheeks, as they looked to the man, and said together, "We're not a couple!"

"Ah, go ahead and deny it all ya want, but I know couple material when I see it," the man stated.

As the three were conversing, a Pro-Bender wearing a red and white uniform and padding was walking by. He was a young man of seventeen, medium build, black hair combed back with a puff at the front, and green eyes. He had one of those faces that said he was goofy, handsome, and loveable. He stopped, as he took sight of the argument, but was actually looking at Korra.

The Pro-bender, who was still unnoticed, ran his smoothing hand through his hair. He walked on in, as the Water Tribe guy spewed out, "You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in and not paying. I'm taking you both in to security."

"No, wait," Korra put her hands up in a panic.

"There you are," the Pro-Bender said, getting their attention, as he entered the gym and approached with a smile. "You know, I've been looking all over for you two." He then stopped to the two, as he looked to the Waterbending coach, "It's all right, Du Yan, they're with me. Especially her," he smiled to Korra.

Skyler nodded, "Yeah, we're with him."

"Definitley," Korra agreed.

The boy nodded, as he opinted to him and Korra, "So, you see, we're together."

But Korra got worried on that, as she stated, "Well, not together-together. More like friends."

Surprised, and blushed with chagrin, "Right, frinds. No, no, I didn't mean to imply…" he then looked at Skyler, and moitioned, "… mostly because you two are together."

Skyler then blushed with chagrin, as he denied, "No, no! we're not together like that."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to imply…" the Pro-Bender implied by accident.

"Oh, you implied it," Korra stated, with crossed arms and a half smirk.

But at that time, Du Yan threw his arms up in exasperation, "Ah, I don't care what you are. I've got work to do." He then walked a short distance and threw a towel on the floor. The others watched as he used Waterbending to flip and throw special weight training equipment back on their proper storage racks. He then looked to the three, as he stated, rather annoyed, "Well, get the Flamio outta here! And Bolin, make sure you keep your fan girls and boys from breaking in next time!"

The boy, now known as Bolin waved at him, "Gotcha, Du Yan!" he then led the two out of there, as he smirked, "Right this way, you two."

"And thank you, sir," Korra nodded to him. But then when they were leaving, she whispered to him, and covered the side of her mouth conspiratorially, "Seriously, thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Stadium Arena<strong>

Bolin had led the two into another room, as they stepped in, as both Skyler and Korra looked around curiously. Bolin smirked, "What do you guys think? Best seats in the house, huh?"

The two were given a full view of where they were. They had stepped inside a Pro'Bender's locker room, situated with even the main playing field, which was a great view. The playing field was suspended on a series of beams down below a small rock island, surrounded by a watery moat in case someone fell in. the stadium was lined along several seats, and the lights were blazing all like crazy. The roar of the crowd was also so intense, even to the Airbender and Avatar.

"Whoa," Skyler was all he could say, as he was in awe at this. "Even Yankee stadium wasn't this impressive."

"Whoa, unbelievable!" Korra smiled, as she grabbed onto the railing, looking at the whole stadium, "This place is even more amazing than I imagined."

Bolin nodded, as he smiled dreamily at the girl, "Name's Bolin, by the way."

But Korra was distracted and looking around, as she replied, "Korra."

Skyler walked by to the guy, and tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention, "Skyler Quill."

"Nice to meet ya," Bolin said as he shook his hand.

Korra decided to tease the poor boy a little, as she smirked, "He also goes by Skylord."

Skyler felt embarrassed by that, as he grumbled, but Bolin looked shocked, as he looked to Skyler. "Skylord? You have your own codename?" he asked, almost shocked. Skyler nodded, but then smirked, "That's awesome!" He then pulled away from the handshake, as he thought aloud, "You know, I've been meaning to think of one for myself. What do ya think of Earthbreaker, or Earthcrusher? Maybe even Earthking!"

At that moment, two other Pro-Benders with the same uniform stepped in. both of the boys had lean builds, but both were of different origins. The first boy had brownish black hair that was spiked in front, and had amber eyes, along with a serious look on his face, which would have been always. The other guy was more laidback with shaggy dark brown hair, with blue eyes, indicating he was of the Water Tribe.

The Fire Nation boy whispered, getting Bolin's attention, "Psst. Bolin."

Bolin walked over to him, as he asked, "What's up, Mako?"

"I told you," Mako said, putting on a pair of padded gloves, as he pointed to both Skyler and Korra, whom the latter was oblivious. "You have to stop bringing in your crazy fan girls and fan boys in here before the matches. Get them out of here."

"Ah, come on Mako," Bolin pouted, but then explained the situation to him. "All right, look, I kinda promised the two they could stay. But man I've got a good feeling there's something special about them." He then pointed to Korra, "Especially her. I know it."

He then walked back to Korra and Skyler, and guided the two over to meet Mako, "Skyler, Korra, I'd like you two to meet my brother, Mako."

At that name, Skyler pieced it, as he spoke out, "Wait? Mako? As in Mako of the Fire Ferrets from last night?"

Korra smiled, seemingly impressed, "Wow, I heard you play on the radio." Korra held out her hand to shake, but Mako walked right by her as well as Skyler, putting his helmet on.

"Come on, Bolin, we're up," Mako stated, ignoring the two.

Korra pulled her hand back, as she grumbled, "Or I could meet him later."

Skyler looked to Bolin, as he put his helmet on, and asked, "Is your brother always this friendly around new people?"

Bolin: "Yeah, sorry about that, my brother just gets real... focused before the match," he explained, but then ran with the others. "Okay, I've gotta go. Wish me luck. Not that I'll need it."

Korra laughed at that, as she called out, "Good luck. Knock em' out."

Korra offered a punching salute as the three Pro-benders emerged out into the arena. Skyler just gave them a friendly mock-salute to them as well. The arena lights all shut off except for the spotlights shining down on the playing field itself. From a rising platform in the middle of the field, the announcer arose with a microphone in hand.

The Ring Announcer then pointed to the Fire Ferrets, as they were carried to the arena on an extending platform, as he announced, "Introducing the Fire Ferrets."

Mako waved to the crowd with a small smile, while their waterbender named Hasook sported a grim expression as he waved. Bolin grinned fiercely, and held up a hand to his ear in a mock call for more noise. The crowd roared and applauded, almost complying with his call.

"Ahh! I love you Bolin! Ahh!" a female fan screamed her head off fiercely.

And then up in the observer office, the famous Shiro Shinobi, began to play on play the game, "The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and made it further than anyone expected this season." The Fire Ferrets took their place on their side of the field, while Korra and Skyler watched with delight curiosity from the locker room.

Shiro Shinobi continued his commentary, as the game commenced. "But tonight, they face their toughest test yet folks. And now here they are, facing the dreaded Tigerdillos!"

The two Pro-bending teams lined up on either side of the field's center line and assumed hunched Bending stances with fists held high. A referee on a platform signaled for the match to begin and a bell clanged. "And they're off."

The two teams leapt back to the back of their first 'zone' and started flinging elements at each other. Bolin summoned an earth disk from a slot in the floor and kicked it over to a Firebender Tigerdillo, who blocked with a fire wave.

"The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one."

The Tigerdillo Firebender threw a fireball across the midline, forcing Hasook to roll out of the way. As he jumped, he summoned water from a stream beneath a grate in the floor.

"Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos."

His Tigerdillo target dodged, then kicked an earth disk back across the midline.

"He tries to return the favor but they're too fast for him. While Mako showcases his trademark cool-under-fire style."

Mako then successfully dodged blasts of all three elements by bobbing and weaving in place. The action slowed as Mako drew tight and punched out a powerful fireball, then returned to normal speed. The attack passed the first opponent, but the other two Tigerdillos came forward beneath the fire and threw their elements at Hasook and Bolin. Both attacks hit and knocked the Ferrets off their feet. In landing, Hasook and Bolin tumbled into the second zone, prompting a buzzer to sound and the zone border to light up.

"The Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo," Shinobi announced, as an anguished Korra, clutched her head with both hands, while Skyler palm slapped his head. "Can their teammate hold on for their zone one territory?"

Mako dodged elemental attacks with flying leaps, but after a series of backflips was hit by an earth disk and slid back so that one foot was just over the zone's back line. The buzzer sounded and the border lit up again. "Guess not; Mako's over the line. The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory."

The center line of the field lit up green, and all three Tigerdillos stepped forward into first zone of the Ferret's side of the court.

Korra pumped her fist in the air, as she cried out, "Come on Ferrets!"

"Yeah, knock em' dead!" Skyler cried out rather excited. But then blinked, as he cried out, "That was a figure of speech! Please, don't take it literally!"

The Pro-benders were once more trading attacks. Bolin fired an earth disk over, but it was deflected back with a kick by the Tigerdillo Earthbender. The disk hit Hasook, knocking him into the final zone, as Shinobi announced, "Looks like Hasook's in trouble. He's in zone three teetering over the brink."

Hasook then landed just short of an opening at the back of the field, and the overhead view revealed an artificial lake below. After the buzzer, the playing continued, as the Tigerdillo Waterbender kicked a disk of water at the Ferrets. And while the others dodged it, Hasook was knocked off his feet by the impact. An earth disk attack immediately followed up, and Hasook was knocked over the edge and into the water below.

"And Hasook takes a dip," Shiro Shinobi announced. "He'll be back for round two- assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round."

Mako and Bolin clustered together before splitting apart again to dodge both water and earth attacks. Bolin tried to block another water attack with a disk that he kicked up in front of him, but the water broke through the shield and knocked him back into zone three. Mako followed shortly after taking a hit of his own. With that, the bell clanged repeatedly, and the score board, which was a series of four tall light bulbs, was shown. The first on the right lights up blue, revealing Chinese writing.

The crowd cheered, as the Ring Announcer made the call, "Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!"

The Fire Ferrets took their places back in their first zone. Mako, more annoyed than calm, looked to Hasook, as he pointed out to him, "Come on Hasook, get you're act together."

The bell clanged and the next round started, and the Tigerdillos immediately attacked one after another, and all three attacks connected with the Fire Ferrets and pushed them immediately back into the next zone.

"The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance," Shiro Shinobi announced.

The attacks immediately started again, and as Bolin punched an earth disk forward, the whole thing seemed to go into slow motion. A Tigerdillo fired off a short stream of water, but was hit in the stomach with the disk. Bolin punched two fireballs out, and Hasook kicked out a pair of water lashes that knocked another Tigerdillo to the floor. Bolin sent out another disk that hit the center Tigerdillo and sent him back to zone three. Simultaneous fire and water attacks from the other Fire Ferrets send the other two Tigerdillos back to join the first, and the bell clanged as the speed returned to normal.

"The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds."

Bolin and Hasook cheered, but Mako just tried to catch his breath. Sweat was visible behind his helmet's face shield.

"It's one a piece. Still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round."

After the break, the two teams lined up again. The round started with the bell, and all the Pro-benders leapt back into action. The Tigerdillo Waterbender targeted Hasook, who dodged two water attacks and wound up stumbling across the field. "Hasook stumbles…" Another water attack pushed Hasook onto Bolin and knocked both of them to the floor. "… and now he tumbles right into his teammate." Hasook landed facing down on top of Bolin, and both looked in a panic. "He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't wanna…"

The Tigerdillo Earthbender kicked a disk at the two tangled Pro-benders, striking them as they're in the process of getting back up. Both were sent flying out the back of the field and landed in the water.

"Oh, too late."

"Oh, no!" Korra frowned, as she clutched her face.

Skyler groaned, as he gently lay his forehead on the railing, and groaned, "Can this get any worse for them?"

"It's all up to Mako now," Shiro Shinobi announced.

The Tigerdillo Waterbender kicked a shot at Mako, who dodged under it. Additional attacks of all three elements came at him as he ran across the arena, ducking and spinning to avoid every attack. "He's bobbing and weaving, he's weaving and bobbing, but he's not hitting back." Mako was backed up against the edge of the field. His right foot was placed just short of the fall into the pool below, as Mako panted for breath. "If Mako's knocked out the Ferrets' fabulous season is over."

Korra pulled her own hair-danglies down, with a strained expression, "Ohhh!"

Even Skyler was dreading what was to come, as he bit as his nails, "C'mon, Mako…!"

"He is dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage."

Mako was bobbing and weaving around attacks of all three elements. "It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out." Mako then finally threw a fireball back. "And his plan is working!" The fireball passed right through the Tigerdillo Waterbender's prepared water, turning it into steam, and continued to slam into the Pro-bender's chest and sent him tumbling straight over the back edge of the field. "Hahn is in the pool, they've got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive!"

Skyler shot his hands up, as he shouted, "YES!"

Mako rushed forward with a steady progression of strong fire attacks, culminating in an extra-large flare generated with both arms. "It's two on one!" Although, the remaining Tigerdillos block some of his attacks, the Firebender took a hit and flew backward into the railing, and bounced out the back and into the water. "Scratch that. It's one on one, and it's an earth and fire slugfest." The Tigerdillo Earthbender and Mako both went on the offensive, tossing attacks with abandon. The attacks all collided over the field's centerline, causing the disks to explode. Mako kicked an especially strong attack into the dust cloud, connecting with the Tigerdillo and pushing him back into his zone three.

"There's so much smoke and dust from the fire fight I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is." Mako came leaping out of the dust cloud and brought down a flaming fist that pushed a wave of fire right into the Earthbender's chest just as he was about to launch a disk. The last Tigerdillo crashed back over the edge to fall into the water. The bell clanged, ending the game, and the crowd roared.

"It's a knockout! What a wing dinger of a hat trick, folks!" Mako stood alone in the field, as the last three light bulbs on the score board were lit up red. "Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets."

Mako coolly took off his helmet and looked out at the cheering crowd. While Korra, stared wide-eyed with admiration, a small smile on her face that blossomed into an open-mouthed grin. Skyler's grin couldn't be wider, as he shouted, "YEAH, GO FIRE FERRETS! WHOOO-HOOO!"

The Fire Ferrets were on the platform, as it led them back to the locker room. Bolin leapt back into the locker room, as he cheered out, "Woohoo, yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament." He snapped his fingers, and then calmed down, as he took his helmet off, and gave a charming smile, "So, what'd you think Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

Korra: "What did I think?" she asked as she grabbed Bolin roughly. "What did I think? She then shoved Bolin away, as she smiled and excited. "That was amazing!"

"I thought it was pretty interesting…" Skyler shrugged. But then got excited, as he cried out, "Ah, what the heck! IT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME OUT THERE, MAN!"

As Bolin stumbled back, Mako and Hasook walked back from the arena into the locker room. But both were in a heated argument. "You did more harm than good out there," Mako shouted angrily at Hasook, who looked like he didn't give a care. "You almost cost us the match."

Hasook took his helmet off, and scoffed, "We won didn't we?"

"Barely."

Hasook: Get off my case, pal. (Hasook throws his helmet to the floor, growls, and continues to walk right out of the locker room.)

"Useless," was all Mako said, as he walked over to the lockers.

As he made his way there, Korra turned to him, and smiled, "You guys were incredible out there. Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick." She finished, as she pointed both hands at him.

"Oh, you're still here?" he asked, without even looking at her.

Korra seemed to frown at that, but Skyler made a quick remark, "And apparently, you're still a jerk? Or maybe you're always an asshole."

Mako turned to Skyler, glaring daggers at the boy, while Bolin got that, "Oooh, ha ha!" he looked to his brother, "Guess he got you." And then turned to Skyler, "I'm starting to like you more and more."

Suddenly, Du Yan popped up on the room, as he was frowning more and more, as he looked at all the four teens. He then held up the little flying lemur, as it innocently looked to Skyler, who blinked in surprise. "Does this varmit belong to any of you?"

Skyler paled, as he and Korra flew back to the railing in fear, as he pointed out, "It… it followed me!"

It then wrenched from Du Yan's grip, as it flew over to Skyler, and then landed on his head. Skyler seemed to groan at this, the lemur taking a new low for him now. But Bolin ran up, as he was in awe, "Whoa! You've got a ring-tailed lemur? That's awesome! I have a fire ferret!" He then turned the other way, as he whistled, "Pabu! Come on out, boy!"

Suddenly, a little white and red furred ferret ran out of one of the lockers, and then ran up Bolin, as he cradled the little guy in his hands. "This is my Fire Ferret, Pabu," Bolin introduced, as he smirked, "Isn't he cute?"

"Very," Skyler groaned, as the little lemur nestled on his head like a pillow or bed. He then pointed to the lemur, as he asked, "Interested in a lemur?"

"Anyway," Korra perked up and turned back to Bolin, "I've been immersed in Bending my entire life but I never learned how to move like that. It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you could show me a few tricks?

Bolin: (excited, relishing the word) Absolutely.

Mako: Right now? Come on Bolin.

Bolin: (aside, from behind his hand) Just ignore him. (smug) Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my Earthbending would translate to your Waterbending. But we'll figure it out.

"Won't be a problem," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm actually an Earthbender."

Bolin blinked with surprise, then became awkward and embarrassed, "I'm sorry, no, no. I didn't mean to assume. Cause I, ya know, I was just figuring, with your Water Tribe getup... that you are... a water tribe... gal."

"No, you're right I'm a Waterbender..." Korra answered, as she arched an eyebrow. "…and a Firebender." She even pointed to Skyler, as she smirked, "He's also good at Airbending. And he's also helping me out on learning Airbending."

Bolin put a hand to his chin, thinking it over calmly, "Mmmhmm. I'm very confused right now."

Du Yan sighed, as he figured it out, as did Mako, but Du Yan beat him to it, as he announced, "She's the Avatar, he's an Airbender…" And then looked to the two brothers, "… and you two are idiots."

"All three are true," Korra joked.

Bolin was shocked, cycling through exaggerated facial expressions. "No... way," he said in awe, and pointed at Korra, "The Avatar!" But then blinked, as he looked to Skyler, but asked, "But wait, I thought there were only four Airbenders in the world. When did a fifth appear?"

Skyler shrugged, "Um… I came out of nowhere?"

"So what's with the weird clothes," Mako asked.

Korra and Skyler looked to one another, and then looked back to the trio, as Skyler answered, "I'm from the West."

"The West?" Du Yan asked.

Skyler nodded, "Yeah. The Far West."

The trio blinked at that, even Du Yan at that last part, but Korra had to stifle a giggle or two on that last part. Knowing full well that if they told them the story, the expressions on their faces would be priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> **A Leaf in the Wind; Watch the Leaves Soar pt.3**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for helping this story reach 750 reviews. I have to honestly say, I didn't think it would get this much. I just hope those who I can reply back can review as much.<strong>


	7. Air: A Leaf in the Wind pt 3

**The Legend of Korra: The First Airbender**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Leaf in the Wind; Watch them Soar pt. 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Gym**

"Alright, let's see what you got," Bolin smirked.

after the game and the stadium had emptied, Bolin offered to show Korra and Skyler some moves on the Pro-Bending moves. Although Skyler declined, as he and Mako stood by and watched. Bolin and Mako had shed their Pro-bending gear so that the two brothers were now down to a tank-top shirt, pants, and boots. For Bolin and Mako, a few rips were visible in their shirts. Bolin stood beside two stacks of earth disks and motioned to Korra. She floated a disk into the air with an upraised fist, and then threw it at a distant net with a punch, immediately following it with a second attack. Both projectiles hit the netting at about the same spot.

Bolin nodded, very impressed, "That was great. Good power." But then he pointed out, "But in a real match you'd be a sitting turtle duck." Korra frowned at that, but then Bolin then instructed, "Not so upright and flatfooted." Bolin took a stance like a boxer, legs bent, fists held in a high guard over his face. He threw a couple of practice punches as he showed her what he meant. Mako was leaning against a ladder-staircase, while Skyler sat on the steps. "Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then..." He then threw a pair of stronger punches, and two earth disks leapt up and flew straight, as they curved slightly through the air, hitting the net just as they intersected.

Korra and Skyler stared slack-jawed at the display. Bolin smiled and waved at the net. "Nice shot," Skyler said, sounding in a calm impressment.

"Okay," Korra smiled in anticipation. "Let me try it again."

Korra looked down at her feet, and mimicked Bolin's bent-legged stance, giving a few short hops. Then she braced herself with a twist of a foot, and threw a pair of strong punches that launched two more earth disks. The disks hit the net in a similar manner to Bolin's previous shots. Korra put her hands on her hips and looked back to Bolin, as she smirked, "Well…?"

Excited, Bolin exclaimed, "Wow, nice adjustment! You're a natural at this."

"Not bad," Mako shrugged.

Korra's expression drooped, as she looked to her brother and Skyler, "What's it take to impress this guy?"

Mako's eyebrows furrowed. "What? I said not bad."

Skyler chuckled, as he advised, "I think you should show a little more enthusiasm when around Korra. She's the kind of girl who enjoys a little praise at everything she does."

Korra smirked, as she walked over to him, and gently punched his shoulder, "Skyler, stop it…"

Seeing the two like this would definitely lead to trouble for Bolin, as he already knew his brother was getting a crush on her. He shook his head, as he yawned, "You know what, it's getting late. I think we should turn in. Bolin, get ready to hit the sack." Skyler hopped off the stairs, as Mako made his way up, but paused to look back at the two, "Nice meeting ya, Skye. You too, 'Avatar Korra'."

Korra waved at him, but with an amused expression and spoke sarcastically, "Yeah, been a real pleasure."

"Nice meeting you two," Skye smirked.

"See you upstairs bro," Mako finished, as he disappeared up the next floor.

Korra blinked at that, as she looked to Bolin, and asked, "Upstairs? You guys live here?"

"Yup," Bolin answered. "In the attic. It's nothing fancy, but we have some great views." He then ran up the stairs, as Korra and Skyler were making their way out, as the little lemur hopped on to Skyler's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night<strong>

**Back at Air Temple Island**

The two managed to sneak back on to the island, as they managed to get past the White Lotus members. The two had tiptoed their way through the hallway, and to their rooms. Which wasn't all that far, since they were right next door to each other. As the two opened the doors to their rooms, Korra lightly stepped to Skyler before he could get into his room. he turned to her, as she placed a hand on his shoulder, as Skyler asked, "What's up, Kor…?"

But his question was interrupted by a kiss on his cheek, stunning the poor boy. She pulled back as she smiled to him, as she whispered, "Thanks for tonight. I think it really helped a lot." She then walked back to her room, gently closing the door, before the stunned boy could even reply an answer to her.

Finally, as a small tint of red appeared on his cheeks, he shrugged, "Anytime."

He then walked in to his room, as the lemur crawled to his shoulder, and poked at his cheek. Skyler looked to the little lemur, as he saw the lemur was looking at him, with a tilted head, like arching an eyebrow at him.

Skyler huffed, as he asked, "What are you looking at?"

The Lemur shrugged, as he hopped off and glided over to Skyler's bed. The boy then walked over to the closet, and cringed, as he looked at the outfits before him. He grumbled, "Man, I really don't wanna wear something that itchy again tomorrow. I could barely have any room for peace of mind."

He pulled one of the outfits and examined it, as he huffed. But for a moment, he looked at the outfit, and a thought struck him. "Hmmm, this could work out."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

**Air Gates**

The happiness that Korra once had was replaced with angered frustration as today's training was not helping much. The spinning Airbending Gates spun around, as Korra stood in the same pose that Tenzin had taught her, but the focus was not coming. Her expression was frustrated, and some of her hair was sticking up. Tenzin, Ikki, and Meelo stood visibly behind her, with Jinora eclipsed by Korra. Skyler, on the other hand, was absent for some odd reason. Korra was about to get him up, but Tenzin seemed more focused on training her. Although Skyler said he was going to meet with them soon; he said he was finishing something up that was very crucial for his training.

But right now, before she got to know what it was, Korra had to finish with this first. Korra exhaled angrily, clenched her fists, and made another reckless dash at the Airbending Gates. She got into the thick of the Gates when she once again slammed into one, getting pushed into a spin that ricochet her around several more panels.

Tenzin was visually becoming upset by this lack of progress, even as he called out, "Patience, Korra."

Korra stumbled backwards into another panel, and fell to the ground. She got visibly angry, and rose into a Firebending attack at the Gates, as she threw a flurry of punches that unleashed fireballs all around her, and then let out a massive attack that exploded outward and took out all the spinning panels. Tenzin and his children all stood staring with shock. Korra was panting for breath, standing in the center of a cloud of smoke, while the wreckage of the Gates burned around her.

Tenzin just stood there with his face all shell-shocked, until he finally spoke up, "That was a 2,000 year old historical treasure." He then became furious, as he spoke out, "What... what is wrong with you?"

Korra emerged from the gates, as angry as ever, as she gestured dramatically, "There's nothing wrong with me. I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would."

"It just takes time and training to master," Tenzin managed to speak out. But then looked around, as he changed the subject, "Where's Skyler? He's supposed to train along with us."

"Sorry I'm late!"

Skyler's shouting cry turned their attention, as they saw a figure jump at them and then landed steadily to the ground thanks to wind underneath his feet. Skyler stood up, with everyone as stunned to see him. Or rather to be more accurately, it was his wardrobe he was wearing that caught their attention.

He was wearing the Airbender type boots, but this time he had three brown straps on the outside of his boots, with buckles on them. His pants were the same, except he had pouches sewn on the outer thigh of the pants. He had a brown belt with a phani pouch sewn in the back, with a red sash tied around his waist, with the left side pinned to the belt, and had it dipping on the right. Instead of the traditional shirt that the Airbenders had, he now had his red hooded vest on with a yellow T-shirt with brown belts around the ends of the sleeves with buckles on them. There was also a yellow scarf-like bandanna around his neck. Strapped to his chest was his black backpack with one strap going across his chest and on his right shoulder. his left forearm was wrapped in brown bandages with a red fingerless glove, while he had one on his right hand, but had his mother's pendant with the three swirls wrapped around his right wrist.

Meelo and Ikki were a bit struck by this change in their Air Nomad wardrobe, while Jinora seemed to be blushing and smiling. Tenzin, however, was even more shell-shocked, "That is a traditional Air Nomad robe… and you've desecrated it." He then got even more fumed, as he shouted, "Do you have any idea what you've done, young man!?"

"Yeah, I updated the robes a bit," Skyler explained, as he stretched out. "I actually feel better; no more itching or rashes."

"I think the update looks pretty good," Korra added in, forgetting her anger. She then looked to Jinora, as she asked, "Hey, you've been a bit quiet on the subject, Jinora. What do you think?"

But Jinora didn't say anything. In fact, she was dreamily looking at him, as she sighed in a dreamy tone, "I think it looks amazing. Especially on him."

"No, it doesn't," Tenzin argued, causing Korra to frown and mutter something like 'old stiff'. He then looked to Skyler, as he ordered, "As for you, I want you to get into proper Airbending attire than this trash. Take it off now!"

Korra blushed at that thought of him stripping, but Jinora sighed excitedly, "Yes."

Skyler shrunk back at that little yes, but Tenzin realized what he had just said. "On second thought, just keep your clothes on," Tenzin sweat dropped. But then he turned to Korra, as he reminded her of the problem before, "And don't think that this little fashion show will get you out of this, Korra."

"But like I said, I've been trying, but it hasn't clicked yet," Korra stated, her anger coming back now.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force," Tenzin explained, as he rubbed his temples. "If you would only listen to me."

"I have been!" Korra screamed out, and then spat at Tenzin, "But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me or Skyler. Maybe the reason I haven't learned Airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher, as well as some old fogey who can't step into the modern world!" And then she stomped off, leaving everyone behind.

Tenzin just fumed, as he grunted, "Ughh."

But then Meelo stepped forward and pointed at his father with a big grin, "Yeah, you're a terrible teacher daddy." He then ran into the wreckage of the Gates, and started kicking and throwing pieces around with wild glee.

Tenzin looked down with defeat, but Ikki and Jinora both moved as one to solemnly hug him. But Tenzin felt a pair of eyes staring at him, as he looked to his right and saw Skyler arching an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you looking at?"

Skyler innocently confessed, "Nothing." And then walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Evening<strong>

It was sunset on Air Temple Island, and the Sky Bison were once more circling the sky above the grounds. In the family dining room, a low table was resting in the center, atop of which was an unused cooking pot. Tenzin was sitting at the table with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, silently fuming on the events that had happened today. First Korra had destroyed the Air Gates, which were being repaired, and Skyler had the audacity. Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora were also sitting at the table, but the latter was reading a book. The two teens in question were nowhere to be seen at the moment, and right now, Tenzin really didn't need to see them at all.

At that moment, Pema walked into the room, with a tray of food, "Okay, everyone here?" But then she looked around, seeing that two certain people weren't there, and asked, "Wait, where's Korra and Skyler? Aren't they going to join us tonight?"

Tenzin put a hand to his head, and spoke quickly, looking rather hopeless at this point. "Honestly Pema, I am at my wits end with those two. I don't know how to get through to either of them. Korra can't focus properly, and Skyler makes a mockery of the Airbending robes by claiming to update them." He slumped and looked down, "Maybe I am a horrible teacher."

Seeing him like this, Pema walked over to him, as she knelt down and put an arm around him, "Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space. And Skyler isn't so bad. Remember, he's a stranger in a strange world; he's just trying to adjust to it the best he can."

Tenzin looked to his wife, and seemed alright again. But he looked across the table to his children, as he stated, "You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this."

the kids seemed a bit confused on that, but Jinora looked up from her book with lidded eyes, as she replied, "I will make no such promises."

Ikki frowned, but then lit up, as she asked, "Hey, were are Korra and Skyler? I haven't seen them since the Air Gates got torched."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

**Pro-Bending Arena**

**Fire Ferrets Locker**

The game was already starting to begin, and it would have, had the Fire Ferrets come into play at all at this point. The opposing players were already standing out on the playing field, while the crowd hummed. In the Fire Ferrets locker room, Bolin and Mako were hanging out morosely, while another team was taking off their pads behind them. At that moment, Skyler and Korra entered through the door to no reaction.

"We didn't miss your match, did we?" Korra innocently asked, but then looked at their faces. "You guys look like you lost already."

"We might as well have," Bolin groaned.

Mako angrily shot out, "Hasook's a no-good no-show!"

"You mean that depressing Water-Bender?" Skyler innocently asked. "You guys don't have a replacement player?"

Both boys shook their heads, as Du Yan shrugged, as he walked on in, with Pabu on his shoulder, "Shoulda known that boy was trouble when you brought him in, Mako."

Mako pointed out, sounding rather offended, "Me? You're the one who said to get a Waterbender!"

"Yeah," Du Yan stated, as he dangerously glared at the boy, causing the Firebender to shrink back, "BUT I DISTINCTIVELY TOLD YOU TO CHOOSE YOUR TEAMMATES WISELY!"

Mako groaned, as he stated, "You also said to never date a team member."

Before Du Yan could kick Mako's butt, the Pro-bending Referee poked through the door, "You have two minutes to come out ready to play or you're disqualified."

Mako sighed, as he bitterly stated, "Well, there goes our shot at the tournament... and the winnings."

Korra looked ot the other team and innocently asked, "Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?"

**"**Nah," Bolin answered. "The rules say you can only compete on one team."

Skyler thought about it for a moment, and then smirked, pointing to Korra. "Well, then... how about Korra?" Everyone went wide eye at that, even Korra did. "She's a top-notch Waterbender; I'll vouch for her on that."

"But, she's the Avatar. Isn't that cheating?" Bolin asked.

Skyler smirked, "Not if she's just doing Waterbending."

Korra smirked, "Yeah, that might work."

"No way." Mako abruptly objected, "I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there."

Korra glanced angrily at Mako, "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence."

Before Mako could protest, Du Yan walked over to him, and forcefully planted his hand on his head, squeezing pretty hard, cuasing the boy to flinch in pain. "Listen, boy. You're always complainin' about not getting enough to eat at night. But mostly that comes from Bolin. And I'm tired of Bolin bawling like a little girl over the fact you don't have enough to eat." He then got into his face, as he shouted, "SO suck it up, or starve! It's your choice."

The Pro-bending Referee peaked through the door, and spoke quickly, "Times up. You in or out?"

They were quiet for a moment, but then Korra answered quickly, "We're in."

Skyler smirked, seeing his friend jumping in, "Really?"

"We are?" Mako interjected.

"YES!" Bolin pumped his fists up in the air.

Mako looked at Korra and Skyler, as well as Du Yan, as she hurried to the lockers, "Hey, I didn't agree to this."

"You can thank Skyler later for this," Korra smirked, as she suited up.

Mako turned to Skyler, as he glared at him, while Skyler innocently shrugged. But the firebender sighed rather dourly, as he said, "These two are insane."

After they suited up, the Fire Ferrets took to the field, as Shiro Shinobi began to announce to the audience, "Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement Waterbender." The crowd cheered at Korra, as she was adjusting her pads, which were obviously too big for her. "Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks."

Mako took notice of Korra's stance, as he leaned in and whispered, "Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring."

Korra mockingly saluted to him, "You got it captain." But then her helmet sagged over her eyes, but she pushed it back up, as the referee came into play.

Pro-bending Referee: "Players, are you ready?"

With no excuses or delays, the referee blew his whistle and motioned to begin the match. Korra immediately grinned and performed a strong horizontal kick that summoned a heavy stream of water to pound one of the opposing players straight over the side-ropes and into the pool below. He screamed as he fell and made a splash down below. His fellow players looked surprised and upset at this turn of events. A quick look at Mako and Bolin showed the older brother face-palming.

Korra jumped with fists raised victoriously in the air, "Woo-hoo, man overboard!" and then started running in a circle.

However, that moment was over as the referee blew the whistle, "Fire Ferret Waterbender penalty. Move back one zone."

Both Korra and Skyler looked confused on that, as Skyler asked, "What? It was a clean knockout."

Korra looked disappointed, as she asked, "What? Why?"

"You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring, not over the sides!" Mako explained, sounding rather annoyed.

"Oh..." Korra sweat dropped, and then smirked embarrassed, "Whoops."

As Korra moved back to zone two, and the player she knocked out returned to his team's first zone, Skyler looked to Du Yan as the bell rang again, "So knocking the opponent over the side is a foul?"

"Pretty much," Du Yan explained. "You're probably new at this sport, so let me fill you on the basics of violations: Stepping over a line before the conditions are met: foul. Knocking a player off the arena from the sides: foul. Use of unnecessary roughness, like holding a continuous blast of an element against a fighter: one-zone penalty foul. Also, hitting the referee intentionally: oh you better believe that's a foul."

They stopped, as they heard the referee blow the whistle from Korra making another foul. This time she landed a foot back in Zone One. "Foul," the ref cried out. "Over the line. Move back to zone three."

Korra growled as she punched the air, while she moved back, "I'll show you over the line."

Skyler groaned, "Ugh." He then looked at the match in worry, "I think I have to agree with Mako that this might be a bad idea."

"The Platypus Bears take round one." The bell rang again to start the next round. The Platypus Bears immediately began launching elemental attacks. "The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl." Korra dodged and blocked a storm of attacks, getting forced from one side of the field to the other. She found herself at the focal point of simultaneous fire and water attacks, with no way of getting out of it. Until finally with a growl, she brought up a shield of earth disks to intercept the incoming elements to block them off.

"Wait a minute? Did that Waterbender just Earthbend?"

Along with Shiro, the crowd gasped in the darkened stands. The game stopped as the Platypus Bears stared in shock. The referee's whistle blew as Korra looked around warily.

"Foul..." the ref said, rather unsure of how to call it. "I think?"

Korra gave a chagrined laugh and shrugged at the audience, while her helmet once again slipped down over her eyes. Elsewhere on the field, Mako and Bolin stared with dismay, and Mako gave a weary sigh.

Skyler, on the other hand, gave an even bigger sigh, as he leaned on the rail. Du Yan took notice of it, as he arhced an eyebrow, "What's got you so down? She'll be fine so long as she sticks to Waterbending."

"It's not that," Skyler sighed heavily, as he looked back to the game, as he answered, "This is being broadcasted on the radio. And I have a feeling someone's gonna know we're here."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Back on Air Temple Island**

The porch was lit up, but the White Lotus sentries were all seated at a table outside under the night sky, listening to a radio positioned at the center, to the current Pro-Bending game, as Shiro Shinobi announced, "_Did I see that right? Hold on folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but I think this replacement player could be…_"

However, bad luck was on the wrong end, as Tenzin was walking up to the guards from behind, as he asked, "Pardon me everyone…"

"_No, there's no way_."

"…have you seen Korra this evening? She's not in her room," Tenzin stated. "Also, has anyone seen Skyler? I thought he'd know where she was, but apparently he's gone missing too."

The guards didn't answer him, as they were too focused on the radio, as Shiro announced, "_You've gotta be kidding me, she's the Avatar folks, playing in a Pro-bending match_." That news got everyone to spit their drinks out abruptly and all over one another. "_Can you believe that_?"

But for Tenzin, all this news did was make his face redden, and his eye twitch, "I'll get her myself!" And turned around and stalked off with a swish of his cape and a trailing wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Arena<strong>

After much debate, the referee stepped forward to speak to the player and the crowd. He raised his hand, as he announced, "The Avatar will be permitted to continue, so long as she solely bends water."

At that decision, the crowd cheered, but the Platypus Bears were a bit upset on that, as they sighed and groaned in defeat. The two teams all lined up for the latest round, awaiting for the next round. The bell rang, and they once more went back into three Platypus Bears each launched an elemental attack, but they were directed right at Korra at the time.

"This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no Pro-bender, and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness." Shinobi announced.

Korra dodged and blocked another series of attacks, but this time she just stuck to water. "They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it." Korra tried to block a fireball, but it pushed her back and off balance. Earth disks struck her immediately after, leaving her open for a line of water that upper-cutted back, pushing her off the end, and off the arena.

"Annnd she's in the drink."

Korra swam underwater to the platform where she pulled herself out of the artificial lake. She just got hold of the edge of the platform and leaned onto it. When a shadow fell over her, surprising her. She looked up see the source of the shadow, expecting to see Skyler helping her out. But much to her shock and horror, it was Tenzin.

"Oh, hey Tenzin," Korra smiled, rather nervously as she climbed out of the pool. "I thought you didn't like coming to these matches. Heheh."

Tenzin: "Once again you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders," Tenzin stated, as he crossed his arms.

"Korra didn't disobey you, Tenzin…" Skyler stated, as he flew down, and landed gracefully among the two, as he stood up. "It was all my fault. I brought Korra to the pro-bending games. And it was my idea that she got involved in this."

"You're already in more trouble than I can imagine aside from what you did to the Air Nomad robes, so don't make this any harder on you than it already has," Tenzin glared.

Korra stepped in between the two, as she looked to Tenzin and stated, "Hey, don't put this out on him. He helped me feel a little better after the epic fails that I did back on Airbending Island."

"I don't care if he did that," Tenzin stated. "The point was, that you two were to stay on the island." He then turned around to lead Korra and Skyler away from the place. "Let's go."

Korra clenched her fists, but was about to go along with him, but Skyler stepped in front of her, as he stated, "No! she's in the middle of the game, Tenzin. This comes first before anything else."

Korra was a bit surprised by that, as Tenzin turned around, "I have tried my very best to get through to both of you by being gentle and patient," and then showed a bit of his angered side. "But clearly the only thing you or Korra respond to is force! So I am ordering you to both come back to the temple, right now!"

Skyler remained calm as he stated, "Being gentle, calming, or forceful doesn't apply in teachings. The key is to find a means for the information to get through to her."

Korra decided to butt in, "Or maybe I just don't need it at all. Aang managed to save the world by barely learning Firebending."

"That is a ludicrous suggestion!" Tenzin objected. "The Avatar needs to learn Airbending; it is not optional!"

"I agree," Skyler stated.

Which got Korra frustrated, as she grabbed her head, "UGH! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

"But I think she needs a different approach," Skyler explained. "See, when you have her focus on your way. When she truly concentrates… she stinks." That last part got Korra groaning and glaring at Skyler, but stopped as he stated, "But that may be because of the environment."

Tenzin tried to get the boy to listen to reason, "Skyler, I know you're trying to help, but I know…"

"Tenzin, please let me finish," Skyler said as he politely interrupted the monk. "I don't think you can teach her the way you and your kids were taught. I think the way to get through to her…" and then motioned to the playing field. "… is here."

"Skyler, this place is all about fighting," Tenzin objected. "Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting." He groaned, as he rubbed his forehead, "When will any of you learn that?"

Korra looked to Skyler, as she shook her head at Tenzin, "No, he's right. I need this. And I have a match that needs finishing." She then walked to the elevator that took her back to the playing field.

As she ascended, Tenzin huffed and slouched in defeat. Skyler noticed this, as he reassured him, "This'll work. You just have to trust it will." But Tenzin didn't say a thing, as he prepared to walk off.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Arena<strong>

"The Platypus Bears win round two!" the announcer called, as Korra was meeting back up with her teammates. Skyler flew back to where Du Yan was at, as the two watched the game go on from there on out. The two teams were lined up and the bells rang. "Round three!"

The Platypus Bear Waterbender fired off a pair of attacks. Bolin threw an earth disk and then took one of the water blasts with crossed arms. He was pushed back, but stayed steady, and then came to a stop near Mako, who was throwing and blocking attacks.

"The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers."

Mako and Bolin were pushed up against the ropes at the edge of the field. They alternated, trying to throw attacks between blocking, but they started getting hit too often to do anything but hunker down. They got hit by several strong streams of water, but stayed strong on their feet. Skyler and Du Yan were starting to look worried on this, but Skyler was looking to Korra as what came next for her.

"They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar's rescue."

The Platypus Bears' Firebender and Earthbender threw attacks at Korra. She dodged and blocked them with water whips, while Mako and Bolin took another strong hit of water. "And boy does she need it."

At that time, Tenzin was walking through the audience stands and was heading towards an exit. The crowd cheered, causing Tenzin to turn around in the exit tunnel to look at the ring. He saw Korra get hit and knocked back a zone by a strong blast of water. It was at that scene, he took on a worried expression as he saw his student getting pummeled like that. "Looks like the Avatar's Pro-bending debut is going to be cut short."

Korra dodged a fireball and actually caught an earth disk in her hands, that she threw away, but she was still pushed back. Tenzin sighed and face-palmed. He wasn't the only one, as Skyler sighed in relief, but continued to watch the game unfold. "She's been pushed back to zone three, and the water is calling her name."

Korra skid so that her feet were right up against the back edge of zone three. She teetered on the edge, ducking under an earth disk but nearly fell off the arena. She gritted her teeth with determination, and stepped back into the center of zone three. "It's only a matter of time before…"

Korra then started circle-walking right in zone three. She was utilizing the Airbending style to her advantage based on all instinct enabling her to easily step around the Platypus Bears' attacks. Her form was perfect, cycling her hands so that they alternated positions, and stepped easily to change direction instantly. "Hold the phone, stop the presses, she's still in the game folks, and she's moving like an entirely different player. All of a sudden the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air."

Skyler took notice of her movements, and smiled, "Like a leaf in the wind… watch her fly."

The Platypus Bears focused exclusively on Korra, throwing attack after attack, but none of them so much as touched her. And she continued to calmly step around every disk, fireball, and water-stream.

But it seemed that Skyler wasn't the only one ot notice this, as Tenzin was quietly stunned, as he whispered, "How about that."

Back to the field, Platypus Bears were sweating and panting with exertion. They tried to continue their barrage, but their movements were slow and lethargic, and the pace of their attacks had lessened considerably.

"The Platypus Bears have no juice left," Shinobi announced, as he went back to the game.

Mako and Bolin were still hunkered down with their arms crossed over their faces defensively. The latest stream of water didn't even reach them, slowing midair and splashing to the floor. "…but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy." Bolin was surprised, but Mako immediately went back into action by jump-kicking out a wave of fire. He landed and pinned the middle Platypus Bear with a series of weak attacks, and Bolin quickly joined him and threw an earth disk. The other team was pushed back, and the Waterbender was even knocked off his feet. Korra made a spinning jump that caught an incoming stream of water and threw it right back. Mako threw three Fire attacks at his opposite number and knocked him out the back of the field. The Earthbender Platypus Bear got hit by an Earth disk, and a water attack knocked him to zone two, then a fire attack kept him tumbling straight over the edge. The Firebender took a water hit and kept his feet, but a second stream uppercut him into the air and over the back edge, and he fell into the pool. The bell rang, signaling the end of the round.

Shiro Shinobi then jumped out of his seat, as he cried out, "Knockout!"

Tenzin, who had grown excited, pointed dramatically with both hands at the playing field. "Woohoo!" but then looked around, realizing what he was doing, and quickly stood straight and adjusts his cloak before walking out of the arena.

However, Skyler and Du Yan weren't as reserved, as the Waterbender pumped his fist in the air, as he cried out, "YOU OTTER KOALAS DID IT! AHAHAHAHAA!"

"BOOYAKASHA!" Skyler nearly screamed out, as he hopped, pumping his fist in the air, as he landed back on the floor, doing a cabbage patch dance, "Oh yeah! They did it! Korra did it! She's the leaf! She flew there! Uh huh!"

"The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win! What an upset folks!" Shiro called out, as the scoreboard lit up. _"_The rookies, Avatar and tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament. I cannot believe it!"

Korra looked around with joy, and then turned to Bolin, who was making exaggerated 'I can't hear you!' gestures at the crowd with his other hand on his hip. Korra walked over, and they laugh and high-five, "Ah, ha, ha, yes!"

Mako walked over to Korra, as he smirked, "Korra, what can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks, you are a natural."

Bolin was waving to the audience as Korra smiled as she confessed, "Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves. And another believed in me enough to encourage me to do this."

"WHOOO HOOO!" Skyler cried out, getting the Fire Ferrets' attention, as he jumped all the way over there, and then suddenly ran up to Korra. He scooped her in his warms, twirling her around, as he smiled, "You did it, Korra! You were moving like a leaf in the wind! It was awesome; I could kiss you!"

He stopped as he set her down, her smile brightening up the place. But Skyler realized what he had just said, as he started to get shy and mumbled, "Um, well, I mean… if we were in that sort of relationship."

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Air Temple Island**

**Training Grounds  
><strong>  
>A half-moon was lighting up the night sky. The windows on the main temple and tower were lit. At the Airbending Gates, the restored panels were being re-installed on their spinners by the Air Acolytes while Tenzin watched. At that time, Korra and Skyler walked up to him from behind.<p>

Tenzin noticed them but didn't turn to face them, as Korra stepped up, and put a hand on her chest, "I'm really sorry, about everything I said." She then motioned to him as she explained her actions, "I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you." She then turned to Skyler, "And I'm sorry earlier about when I shouted at you yesterday. You're a whole lot better on Airbending because you had more experience with it." She slumped as she rubbed her arm, "And you did so much for me on that, I…"

But he stopped her, as he held a hand for her to stop, as he said, "Like I said, no worries. You needed the break."

Tenzin then turned around to fully face Korra and Skyler, "I think I owe you both an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience but I lost mine." He then turned to Skyler as he replied, "And you were right. I just needed to find a way to get through to her."

Korra then asked, "No hard feelings?"

"Of course not," Tenzin answered with a warm smile. "By the way you were really good out there tonight," he said as he pointed to Korra and waved his finger playfully, "You moved just like an Airbender."

The two teens were a bit stunned by that, as Korra asked, leaning forward, "Wait, you stayed and watched?"

Tenzin shrugged, "I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you."

Korra smiled as did Skyler, and Tenzin returned it. But then Tenzin stroked his beard as he looked around, and asked Skyler, "Although changing the subject, where's that lemur that's been stalking you? I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh, that's an easy one," Skyler stated, as he zipped his vest open, and the lemur scurried around, and stayed on his right shoulder. the boy petted the little guy on the head, as he affectionately rubbed back, "Meeko was hiding in my vest the whole time. Though I think he was half-asleep most of the game."

The two blinked, as Korra asked, "Meeko?"

Skyler nodded, "It's what I decided to name him."

Korra seemed to smirk at that, as she pointed out, "So, it seems like you two are getting along now."

Skyler shrugged, as Meeko nestled on his shoulder, "Eh, he kinda grows on ya."

Korra smirked at the scene, and then jogged away and waved, "I'll see you guys tomorrow for Airbending practice, bright and early." She then turned around as she jogged, "And, by the way, I kind of permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks." Korra then ran down the stairs and out of sight.

Tenzin then went wide-eyed, sighed, "Ugh."

Skyler shrugged, as he jogged away, "Look at it this way. It's twice as much as training."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> **The Equalists and Amon; the Revolution Is Coming**


	8. Air: The Revolution

**The Legend of Korra: The First Airbender**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Equalists and their Leader; the Revolution<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Pro-Bending Arena<strong>

**Gym**

The day went on as it did since Korra joined the Fire Ferrets. The four friends would meet at the training room, practicing their pro-bending moves, while Skyler watched with interest, and also to listen to Du Yan's stories. He had once been one of the founding members of the Fire Ferrets, and had once been the reigning champion of the Pro-Benders along with two of his friends. Sadly, the others retired, but he stayed on, mostly because he lived in the arena as his home and employment. And now he was coaching the new Fire Ferrets, as well as passing on some pretty alerting stories to Skyler, as the poor boy went wide-eye.

"A sharktopus did what do you?!" he shot up, looking freaked out from the story that Du Yan told him.

The Waterbender nodded, "Yep. That's what it did to me ten years ago."

At the moment, the team was fighting with pro-bending pads, as well as tossing each other a medicine ball. But Korra wasn't having a good time; more like she was just tired. "What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" she caught the medicine ball and then tossed it to Bolin, as she whispered eerily, "The morning is evil."

"Mornin's the best time in the day to warm you up, kid," Du Yan instructed. "You play with the Fire Ferrets, you play by the training rules."

Korra blew a raspberry at him, which Skyler returned to her. And until long, the two were in a raspberry contest, until Korra almost got hit by the medicine ball, as Mako stated, "C'mon, Korra. Pay attention."

"We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym," Bolin pointed out.

"And you're the rookiest of us all," Mako advised. "We gotta get you up to speed if you want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it!" And then tossed it hard at Korra.

She winched once she caught it, and immediately became annoyed, "You deal with it!"

Korra then tossed the ball back to Mako, who caught it. But he was knocked completely off his feet to land skidding on his back next to Skyler. The Airbender chuckled, as he joked, "Deal with that, Hotman."

Mako glared dangerously at him, as he grumbled, "Shut up."

"You know, you really ought to learn to be a little courteous to women," Skyler chuckled.

Even a satisfied Korra with her arms crossed chuckled at that too. But Mako sighed, as he got up, "Great. I'm getting etiquette lessons from a former pit pocket."

But all their attention was then turned to the room's entrance, where a well-dressed man named Butakha, was coming in. The man flashed a warming and proud smile to the boys, "There are my little hard working street urchins." He then walked over to Korra and Bolin. As Skyler walked on over with what appeared was a disgruntled Du Yan, Pabu was perched on Bolin's shoulder. Butakha shook Korra's hand, as he smiled, "It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar."

As Mako walked up, a skeptical Korra, asked, "And you are..."

The man swept his hat off his head in a showman's manner, as he introduced himself, "Butakha! I run this whole Probending shebang." Butahka then replaced his hat and reached into his coat for a stack of Republic City yuans. Korra and Skyler walked away with her in an uninterested slump, but Skyler watched in concerned interest. "Here's your winnings from last match."

Butakha then handed a grinning Mako the bills, to which Skyler seemed interested in. But Korra looked at his face, and pulled him away, as she faced him with a soft scowl, "Skyler. You promised no pit pocketing; you're living at the Air Temple with me now, so no more stealing, alright?"

The boy took one looked at her soft face, and then sighed in defeat, "Ugh. You know, if you do that face in a pout, I'd be even more inclined to follow your lead."

Korra smiled, "Then I'll remember to do that next time."

Mako was about to graciously take the money, but he was interrupted by Butakha as he waged a finger at him. "Ah-ah! Not so fast, champ. The expenses come first." As he continued to speak, Butakha continued to take back yuans off the top of the pile. "First, you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, ha, gym and equipment rentals for last month. Ah-ah! Rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries." At the end, there was nothing at all for them to even have.

that last one had Mako turning to Bolin with an angry pout on Bolin, who shrugged in response. "What?" He then rubbed his stomach, "I'm a growing boy!"

Butakha then pointed out, "Oh! And one more small item of business. The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the Championship pot."

Bolin leaned forward and his eyes grew wide, as he shouted, "Thirty thousand yuans!?"

"Sorry, kids," Butakha shrugged, not caring about a few glares he was getting at from Du Yan. "You've got till the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament."

He patted Mako on the shoulder, and then walked away, disappearing from sight.

At that, Skyler and Korra approached Mako and Bolin again, as the younger brother looked to Korra hopeful, "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account, over-flowing with gold, would you?"

Korra turned her pockets inside out to show that they were empty, "I got nothing. I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me."

Bolin looked hopeful to Skyler, as the outlander shrugged, "Sorry, Bo. I usually don't have anything like that. And even if I were still thieving, I'd be doing it for food and clothing. Nothing big as that."

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing," Mako pointed out, as he picked up the medicine ball, and packed it into an equipment bag.

Korra realized she might have offended them, as she tried to apologize, "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, Korra," Skyler stated, as he seemed to figure out something about these two brothers.

Korra was about to protest on that, but Bolin agreed with him, "No, it's alright. It's just... ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own."

Korra felt even lower than normal, as she apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I kinda new. What with the clothing and the way you guys live here," Skyler pointed out. He had a confused look from Bolin, as Skyler smirked, "I'm sort of an orphan myself. Dad unknown and mom passed away when I was eight."

Bolin's confusion disappeared, as his eyes glittered with highlights, as he cried, and ran to Skyler hugging him tightly, "Ooohhohohohooo. I'm so sorry to hear that. But this is so great. I feel like I've got another older brother!"

Skyler groaned, as he felt like he was being crushed, "Well, your new older brother here's getting crushed."

Mako, ignoring the scene with Bolin and Skyler, zipped his gym bag and threw it over his shoulder. "So anyway, how are we going to come up with the money?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Bolin shot up with an idea, "Oh! Oh! I got it!" He then knelt down and held Pabu upright. The ferret's arms drooped cutely as Bolin swung him back and forth between Korra, Skyler, and Mako. "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that."

Everyone was a bit silent at that, with Skyler blinking quietly, until a disinterested Mako shook his head, "Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas."

Bolin quietly lowered his gaze and brought Pabu back in close to his body, "I was serious."

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do," Mako reassured him, as he left while the others watched.

Bolin, on the other hand, had a very serious and determined expression on his face, as he knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Day<strong>

**Central City Station**

The central city station was bustling with business. The front of the station itself was in the background, and in front of it was a very large statue of a young Prince Zuko. The statue had one arm raised up, in which a real flame burned. Bolin was sitting right in front of the statue. He was wearing circus-styling over his normal clothes, and had a ridiculously large handle-bar mustache on his face. Pabu was with him, standing on a cup next to a wooden plank suspended between two more cups, and was currently grooming himself, as Bolin announced to passing-by people.

Bolin then gestured dramatically, "Come one, come all! Come see Pabu, the Fantastic Fire Ferret as he crosses the ladder of peril! Gasp! Upside down."

Pabu was still grooming himself and missed Bolin's cue.) Bolin frowned, but then whispered, "Psst. That's your cue." Pabu leapt into action from the cup onto the plank and landed in a handstand. He walked easily across on just his front paws. Bolin coached the ferret quietly but with excitement, gesturing for him to leap off at the end of the plank, "Big finish, buddy. Stick the landing."

Pabu then jumped off the plank onto the sidewalk, landing on his right front paw and posing. "Ta da!" Bolin finished, as several people walked by.

The first one threw a single coin in the tin cup that Pabu started on, but the others ignored the scene. Nevertheless, Bolin thanked them all, as they did or didn't so, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen! You are too kind. Seriously, too kind. You can come back here and put money in this." Bolin picked up the cup, and his face drooped, as he shook the single coin inside. "Okay that's fine. That's fine. One yuan down, twenty-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine to go."

At that moment, a familiar red speedster Satomoible pulled in front of Bolin. The window rolled down to reveal a main in a blue fancy blue jacket, possibly Water Tribe. "Hey, Bolin. Is that you?"

Bolin immediately frowned, knowing full well who it was, as he sighed in disgust, "Oh, hey there, Shady Shin."

Shin got out of the car, and approached the young Earthbender, "Heard you're a bit time pro-bender now. And good friends with the Avatar. Not bad, not bad."

"Uh, thanks," Bolin said, arching an eyebrow and not sure how he should have reacted to such a question.

"So listen," Shin started to 'grease the wheels' as he put it, as he walked over to Bolin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I've got an offer for you. Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle."

Realizing what he was talking about, Bolin tried to talk out of it, "Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats."

Shin scoffed at that idea, as he turned on his legendary Shifty charm, "Pft, your brother ain't the boss o'you. It's just a little security work. Nothin' crooked."

and then to reel him in, Shin reached into his jacket and pulled out a fat stack of yuans, which he threw into Bolin's cup. Bolin's face went wacky as he gasped, "Whaaaa?!"

Shin smiled sharply, as he asked, "So…you game?"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

**Republic City Power plant**

The city power plant was hard at work, firing up electricity to the community. Inside, a man in a protective apron and mask was bending lightning into a large mechanical battery receiver. But it wasn't just him alone doing it, as a line of such people, each finishing and immediately throwing another lightning bolt as needed. This was an art form of Firebending called Lighting bending; a sub-bending art of Firebending that allowed a firebender with a calm and serene mind to allow them to make fire into its purest form: electricity. The ability allowed them to generate or redirect lightning at will, as the form was developed by a firebender who had utilized the form from Waterbending movements. At that moment, a steam whistle sounded off, and the first figure lifted his mask to reveal he was Mako, who wiped sweat from his brow.

Outside the factory, Mako was making his way out of there, heading out. But he stopped as a small crowd was watching something unfold near the exit. As he made his way there, he grimaced, as he saw Skyler, oblivious to the world around him and listening to those strange devices plugged into his ears, while making strange dance movements with his hips and arms. He got through to everyone, as he came up to him, as the Airbender was singing in whispers.

"_If you like pina coladas… gettin' caught in the rain_," Skyler mused to himself, until Mako pulled his earphones out sharply. Skyler winced at it, as he turned to look at Mako, "Ow! Hey, Mako! Be careful next time; these are the only pair I have. And I'd like to keep them from breaking down on me."

"What are you doing here?" Mako asked, sounding not all that happy to see him there.

"I thought I'd walk with ya back to your place," Skyler smirked. "WE don't really spend a lot of time together."

Mako raised an eyebrow, as he asked in annoyance, "Don't we have enough time talking at the Pro-Bending Arena?"

"Well, that's just it," Skyler stated, as they walked away from the crowd and down the street. "We barely have any time away from the gym, I mean… what do ya usually do when you're not pro-bending?" Mako looked to him, as he pointed to where he worked at, but Skyler corrected, "I meant, well…"

"Yeah, I know what you meant," Mako stated, as the two walked across the street. "And there's not much time for me to hang around or have fun."

"So it's mostly work and practice for you daily?" Skyler asked innocently. Mako nodded, and Skyler then asked worried, "No time for a girl in your life?"

"Not a whole lot of time for something as dumb as that," Mako honestly answered.

Skyler raised an eyebrow, as he stated the obvious, "You really need to find yourself a girl, man." The two finally boarded a trolley, as they hung on the back, leaning on the rail. Skyler noticed that Mako didn't seem fazed one bit by that comment, and hten smirked, as he pushed on, "Or… perhaps the reason you work and practice in all that time is that maybe you've already found one. And are otherwise incapable of wooing such a dame." But then his face went from smirking to disgusted shock as he quietly asked him, "You're not a eunuch, are you?" And then wearily looked down at Mako's… um… below the belt.

But Mako pulled him up, from his staring in fear, as he shot out, his annoyed-meter going up, "I work because I'm trying to make a living to support Bolin and myself. And I practice that much, so when I meet a wise guy like you… I CAN KICK HIS BUTT!"

The Airbending outlander nodded, like nothing happened, "Ah."

The two were silent as the trolley continued down the road, but Mako finally asked, "By the way… what is a eunuch?"

Skyler sighed, as he leaned in to whisper the info. Then when they were far away from a crowd, Mako's voice shouted in fright, "WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Pro-Bending Arena**

After they had stopped from a restaurant, Skyler and Mako made their way to the brothers' little one-room apartment. It was above the gym, and as Skyler made his way up, while scarfing on a tofu- dumpling, he got a good look at the room. There wasn't really much in there; it pretty much looked like a bachelor's pad. There was even a big sofa for five people to sit on. But Skyler had to admit the view of Republic City and Air Temple Island was pretty good. The two walked up to sit on the sofa, as Skyler sighed in delight of the couch, "Oh man, this couch is comfy. I don't think I wanna get off of it soon."

Ignoring Skyler's comment, Mako sat down, but called out, "Hey, Bo! I'm back! Managed to pick up your favorite dumplings!"

"And you better hurry, too," Skyler stated, as he ate another tofu dumpling, "Cause they're all gonna be gone, man. These things are addicting."

Mako frowned at Skyler, as he stated, "He doesn't eat Tofu."

Skyler stopped, as he shrugged, "Oh well, more for me then."

Mako shrugged his shoulders, as he ate one of the dumplings, "Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. It's some decent money." But still no reply, as the two boys looked around, even as Mako continued to all out, "Bolin? You here, bro?"

Now Skyler was a little, as he asked, "You don't think he ran away, do ya? I mean, about the compliment you said earlier about his Pabu tricks?"

"Oh come on. He's not that…" the Firebender stated, but then thought about it pretty hard. And then sweat dropped, "Then again, he's a bit sensitive." But he shook his head, as he thought, "Although, I don't think it's about that at all." He then looked out the window behind him, and saw the Air Temple Island, and smirked, "Though, I bet the little lovebird is making a house call."

Skyler blinked in confusion, as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Mako turned to the Airbender, as he stated, "What? You don't know? Bolin has a crush on Korra."

Skyler blinked at that, as he thought about it seriously, looking away, "Huh. Oh yeah, he did have that lovesick puppy dog look on his face that first time we all met."

The two sat up and walked out as Mako smirked, "Though, I'm amazed by one thing: you seem pretty okay about the whole Bolin crushing on Korra stuff."

Skyler arched an eyebrow, as he turned to Mako and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, the fact that you and Korra are so close," Mako stated.

Skyler's face lit up with surprise, as he asked credulous, "What?!"

THONK!

Skyler was so stunned by the info, that he didn't notice the door in front of him and slammed into it face first. The poor outlander rubbed his face, as he groaned, "That hurt."

Mako opened the door, as he walked out, "Whatever. Just catch up."

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Air Temple Island**

**Air Gates**

Evening had progressed and the sky was darkened at the Air Temple Island's Training Area. Jinora and Ikki were using their Bending to power the Airbending Gates, while Korra circle-walked through the spinning panels. She stepped and spun through the obstacle course, smoothly avoiding the panels. She had vastly improved during her time at the Pro-Bending matches. And now, she was gracefully dancing through them, being a leaf in the wind.

"Good! Light on your feet!" Jinora instructed, as Korra continued to dance through the gates.

She finished, as she jumped down to where the two girls were. She leaned to rest her hands on her knees, panting for breath. The two were about to compliment on her success through the Air Gates, but looked behind the Avatar, as they saw Mako and Skyler coming up the stair path.

Jinora turned her gaze from Skyler and smiled at Mako, who was oblivious of the conversation that the girls were having. "Oh, he's cute." She then turned to Korra, and asked, "Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy? But I still think Skyler's cuter."

"Of course you would say that Skyler's cuter," Ikki started, but then turned to Korra, as she asked innocently with a smile on her face. "But which one drives you crazy?"

Korra blinked at that, as she looked behind her, and saw Mako and Skyler walking towards them. Korra on an outraged embarrassed expression, as Ikki kept talking, "I mean, which one drives you crazy? Does Skyler or Mako drive you crazy in a bad way? Or do either one of them drive you crazy like you like that boy, or like-like them?"

Jinora shook her head, as she logically pointed out, "Ikki, it's obvious she had a crush on Sky…"

But before either one of the boys could hear what they were talking about, Korra suddenly earthbended the ground beneath the girls, flinging them away.

She quickly turned to face both the boys, who had finally reached her, and raised a hand and tried to innocently clear her throat, "Ahem. Oh. Hey, Skyler. You brought Mako along for dinner?" the girls lightly landed on the ground behind Korra, as they giggled, while she tried to forget the conversation from before. But she looked behind them as she was looking for someone, "Hey, where's Bolin?"

"That's why Mako's here," Skyler explained. "I don't suppose you saw him anytime today?"

"No, not really," Korra shrugged. "I haven't seen him since practice." She then looked concerned, as she asked, "You two think something's wrong?"

"I don't know," Mako honestly answered, as he looked away. "Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations." He sighed, as he walked away, "See you guys later."

But Korra hurried to follow him, with Skyler following behind them, "Wait, maybe we can help you look for him."

"Nah, I got it," Mako persisted.

But Korra grabbed his arm, as she stated, "Hey, Cool Guy. Let us help. It'd be easier if there were four tracking him down."

Mako blinked at that, "Four?"

"Yeah, you know. Me, Korra, you, and Naga," Skyler quipped. But then Meeko glided on to Skyler's head, as Skyler corrected, "Sorry, make that five." He then huffed, as he looked ot the little lemur, "Asleep for the training, awake for the action, as per-freakin-usual."

"Naga?" Mako turned around, as he asked, "Who's that?"

"Next to Skyler, she's my best friend. And a great tracker," Korra smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Republic City**

**Night Time  
><strong>

As night time rolled in, the street lights lit up the murky atmosphere, while the city's colors were washing out. At the moment, Skyler, Mako, and Korra were riding atop Naga.

"Your best friend is a… polar bear dog," Mako commented, while behind Skyler. "Somehow that makes perfect sense."

"I'll take that as a compliment city boy." Korra cheekfully teased.

"It actually does make sense," Skyler said. "I learned from Tenzin that each Avatar has a certain animal that acts as a sort of guide. Like Aang's Bison, or Roku's dragon, and I'm pretty sure the other avatars Kyoshi, Yangchen, and all the others had them as well. Kind of like furry sidekicks that I've read in stories." The others looked at him, as he honestly shrugged, "What? I've been brushing up on my current history."

"And you're catching up with it," Korra smirked, nodding with understanding. Skyler was new to this world, so he was learning as much as possible. But his favorite subjects seemed to be the Air Nomads, the 100 year war, and the Avatar in particular.

Mako was a bit confused on the subject, but he shrugged, thinking he'd get an explanation afterwards.

They had finally made it to the Central City Station, right at the statue of Prince Zuko. The flames still glowed warmly in the dark. The trhee teens looked around and saw the sidewalks full of people, but their target was only one among them. And so far, no sight of him was shown.

"Well, this is his usual hangout," Mako stated as he dismounted off of Naga, with Skyler and Korra following suit.

The three spotted a group of children playing around a lamppost. Two of them were pushing at each other, while a third crouched just behind one of them, causing the defeated child to trip. All the children laughed, including one wearing a hat, to which Mako walked towards.

"Hey, Skoochy. You guys seen my brother around today?" Mako asked the boy.

Skoochy scratched his chin in thought and nodded. "Perhaps…but my memory is a little…foggy," he said as he stuck out his hand, motioning for him to put something in it, rather greedily. "Maybe you could help…clear it up?"

"I could shack him up a bit," Skyler stated, as he grinned mischievously, rubbing his hands together, "Give him a little lessons on why you shouldn't haggle an Airbender." muttered to Korra and she laughed.

Mako scratched his head, "You're good Skoochy, I'll give you that." Mako said as he gave some yuan bills to the kid. "A real pro."

The boy slipped the money in his vest. "Yeah, I saw him," Skoochy said.

"When?" Mako demanded.

"About noon."

"What was he doing?" Mako pressed on more.

"He was performing some kind of monkey rat circus," he explained. "And then…" he stopped, as he stuck out his hand again.

Skyler folded his arms across his chest, as he huffed, "What a moocher."

Mako rolled his eyes, and handed him a few more yuen, "And then what; why did he leave?"

Skoochy covered his mouth and leaned in, "Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hotrod." At the mention of the name Shady Shin, Mako looked shocked. "The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, the Agni Kai's, all the triads are muscling up for something real big."

Skyler looked confused at all of that, as he asked, "Red Monsoons, Agni Kai's. They sound like a bunch of little league baseball teams."

"Those guys are all the known gangs that hang around Republic City, ya mook. Now that's all you're getting out of me," Skoochy said, as he called his friends to follow him as they all left together.

Korra walked up to the boys, as she asked, "What's he talking about?"

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing," Mako answered, which had Skyler seem a little weary about the fact of a gang war starting. "And Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Elsewhere**

Two trolleys passed at a crossing in the Republic City streets, pulling away to reveal Korra, Skyler, and Mako, back on Naga with Meeko on her head.

"So where are we headed?" Korra asked, as Naga ran along, passing a bridge.

"The Triple Threat Triads' headquarters," Mako answered.

Skyler raised an eyebrow, as he asked, "And you know where that is?"

"If they haven't changed their habits, which I'm pretty sure they haven't," Mako stated. "Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet."

"Triple Threat Triad?" Korra asked, and then remembered. "Skyler and I beat up some of those yahoos when we got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up with…"

But before she finished that question, Naga barked and surged forward, prompting some animal that ran in front of her to squeal.

"Whoa, Naga!" Korra ordered her Polar Bear-Dog to stop.

But Naga didn't listen, as she ran towards the creature, which Meeko bobbing up and down her head like a clown in a rodeo. Korra tried to bring her under control, but it was no avail, as the strange little creature ran across from them. Naga pursued the little creature until they turned at a street corner, finally forcing it up a lamppost, and onto a street sign, until Mako got a good look at it.

Mako immediately recognized the creature, as his eyes went wide with surprise, as he said, "Wait, that's Pabu!"

"No Naga, Pabu is a friend, not a snack," Korra commented, as she realized it was Pabu.

Meeko chirped at Pabu, and the little fire ferret squeaked back. He tapped noses with Naga, and then jumped onto the polar bear dog, to which the two mollified. Pabu then jumped and crawled off of Meeko, who was a little annoyed, as the little ferret climbed up Mako's shoulder.

"We got to hurry." Mako said in distress.

After a while, the trio had made it to the Triple Threat Triad's hideout, which was a worn-down bar of sorts. All three carefully approached the front door, readying and waiting for anything to happen. Mako stepped warily across the porch, as something didn't seem right to him.

And it was made evident to Skyler as well, as he asked, "Anything about all this seem a little unusual to anyone?"

Korra blinked, as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"No, he's right," Mako sided with him on that. "There's usually thugs posted out front, and it should be noisy in there."

"Then let's stay frosty," Skyler stated, as he suddenly shot a fist of air at the door, smashing it in, and rolled in there, as he shouted, "HA! Alright, Triad! Let Bolin go and the rest of us walk quietly, or…. Or…" He stopped, as he walked outside, where a silently fumed Mako and awaiting Korra were out there, as he looked to them, "I think you wanna see this."

The others followed in after him, as they all had a good look at the place. The entire room was abandoned, and some of the furniture was turned over. A few burns and slashes were apparent on the wall, as slo puddles of water were shown as well. It looked as though a battle had started in the very place, but nobody to reply or knocked out.

Skyler walked over to one of the pool cues as he took it for himself, and got a good feel for it. Korra blinked as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I don't have a staff like Tenzin has. At least not yet," Skyler stated. "So I'll make due for now."

"Bolin?" Mako called out. "You in here?"

Meeko flew in, and landed near a broken bottle of sake, as he gently licked the spilled contents. But Skyler picked him up, as he turned to look at him, "Meeko… no drinking on the search."

Suddenly, a motor roared from outside the building, surprising the three teens and the little ring-tailed lemur. They followed the noise to a back door, which Korra kicked open, and upon emerging from the building found a team of people wearing black and red uniforms, with masks that had respirator tubes on the sides, and green lit lenses. This was the signature uniform of the proclaimed Equalists; they were on motorcycles escaping with a truck. But before they lost sight of the truck, they saw that its rear door was opened. Within it, Bolin was tied up and gagged, with Shady Shin behind him. An Equalist chi-blocker stepped in front of them and closed the door.

"Bolin!" Mako cried out, as he tried to run to the truck.

Two Equalists on motorcycles threw a canister that released an obscuring cloud of green gas. Luckily, Skyler hopped forward, and uses the pool stick to airbend a blast to send the smoke away.

"Naga, come!" Korra coughed out, as she, Skyler, and Mako ran out of the gas and jumped on Naga's back.

Naga ran out of the smoke-freed ally with everyone on her back. They gave chase to the Equalists, and Mako tossed fireballs at the fleeing motorcycles, but the Equalists avoided the attack. Korra sat straight in the saddle and spun her bent arms in an Earthbending move, causing the ground beneath one of the motorcycles to pop up and ramp the vehicle high in to the air. The Equalist driver maintained control and landed safely before accelerating ahead._  
><em>  
>The chase led into a wide-open square, as the polar bear-dog was coming in hot pursuit. The rear-most pair of motorcycles turned and skidded into a spin that allowed the Equalists to face their pursuers. One tossed a bola at Naga, but Skyler shot an airblast that redirected the bola back at the Equalist, trapping their arms together. Naga stopped in a split second, while Skyler, Korra, and Mako hopped into the air. All three skidded forward a landing on the road, recovering quickly and looked up in time to see the free Equalists flipping through the air to attack them. Korra, Skyler, and Mako quickly got to their feet, and each one faced off with an Equalist.<p>

Korra attempted to Firebend a shot at her Equalist, but the masked attacker sailed over it with a spinning leap. The Equalist got in close to Korra, who once again punched a sequence of fire-streams at her Equalist ducked under the flames, and knocked Korra's arms to the side. Korra attempted a spinning, flaming drop kick, but the Equalist dodged to the side. When she landed, Korra performed a high fire-kick, and the Equalist did a kick of her own and caught Korra's leg, twisting her around and exposing Korra's unprotected side. The Equalist hit Korra up and down her body with a flurry of light punches._  
><em>  
>Korra was left swaying and gasping by the attack, and the side of her body that was attacked drooped out of control, including the arm. Korra did more aggressive Firebending with a punch, a sweeping kick, and a jump kick, but the Equalist continued to avoid it all with quick flips. Mako was seen fleeing from his own flipping opponent. Mako shouted in pain and clutched his right elbow, apparently having just been struck. He regained his composure as his Equalist opponent landed in front of him, and he tried to Firebend in defense, but the Equalist once again dodged and struck up and down Mako's body with more jabs.<p>

Skyler's attacker charged at him, but it was obvious that the Equalists were not prepared to fight against an Airbender of his style. He dodged a first punch at him, while the Equalist leapt for a moon kick to his head, but Skyler airbend a powerful gust of air, causing the Equalist to spin in the air and crash on his back. The Equalist flipped back onto his feet, and attempted to try a quick punch, but Skyler slid down and around him. The Equalist attempted to turn around to get him, but Skyler continued to stay behind the Equalist's back, until the Equalist performed a sweeping upper kick. But Skyler sensed it, as he flipped over him, and pulled out the pool stick.

The Equalist attempted to use the same fast punches to Skyler's left side, seeing it exposed. But as he tried, Skyler used the rubber end of the stick to effectively meet every punch. The Equalist pulled back, with his fists a bit sore from the rubber, and then pulled out a bola, as he threw it at the boy. But Skyler jumped into the air, lifted by air, as he spun around, and shot his stick forward like he was playing pool. From the action, a pool ball sized air sphere shot at the Equalists' bola pushing it back to him, wrapping around. And the air sent the Equalist flying into a wall, smashing into it, and slumping to the ground unconscious.

At the time, Korra was being hit on her remaining good side, all the way down to her feet. She stumbled away, and her Equalist opponent jumped up and kicked her with both legs, knocking her to the ground right beside a fallen Mako.

Skyler saw what was happening, and leapt into action.

At the moment, Korra and Mako were both still on the ground, reduced to watching with worry as the two remaining Equalists were approach with spinning bolas in each hand. But just before they threw their weapons, Naga came at them, growling and leapt at them. She landed between her friends and the Equalists, roaring and chasing the enemy away.

Pabu leapt off Naga's saddle, as did Meeko, and both screeches their own attempt at an intimidating growl.

The two Equalists exchanged looks, and were about to leap at them and attack once again, until Skyler slid in front of them, and spun his staff creating enough wind. And then he unleashed it right at the two, sending him flying and skidding across the ground.

Skyler twirled the stick in his hand, and stopped in a staff stance, as he glared at them, "Leave. Now."

The two looked to each other, as they slowly got back up, and threw gas canisters, as they blew up, covering their escape with green smoke. They emerged from the artificial fog on their motorcycles and sped away.

Slyer relaxed his stance, as he threw the pool stick away. At that moment, Meeko flew over to Skyler's shoulder, and purred, nuzzling his cheek. Skyler petted the little lemur, as he reassured him, "I'm alright. Thanks, Meeko."

Pabu climbed up on Mako's shoulder, while Naga put her head against Korra, allowing the Avatar to grab on and be pulled up to her feet. Skyler raced over to her to help her up. Once upright on her own, Korra attempted a Firebending punch, but her movements were awkward and weak. To say the least, she was slightly freaking out.

"Argh! I can't bend!" she yelled out, trying to firebend. While her voice got louder and sounded more panicked, "I can't bend!"

Skyler reassured her by placing his hands on her shoulder, and calmed her down, "Korra, calm down, it'll wear off. Those guys were using chi blocker techniques." She had finally calmed down, as her breathing slowed down, and took a deep breath. Once she was relaxed, Skyler looked to Mako, and asked, "Who the heck where those guys in the gas masks?"

Mako stood back up, as he explained, "They're Amon's henchmen."

"Amon?" Korra asked. "That anti-bending guy with the mask?"

Mako nodded, "Yeah, he's both the founder and leader of the Equalists."

"What do a bunch of anti-bending fanatics want with the Triple Threats, much less your brother?" Skyler questioned.

Mako closed his eyes, as he dreaded what would happen, "Whatever it is, it can't be good." He then clutched his forehead with one hand, as he grumbled in frustration, "Ugh, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!"

Korra pulled away from Skyler and put her hand on Mako's arm, "Mako, we are going to save your brother. I promise you that."

Mako closed his eyes briefly, and turns away from her and Skyler. However, Skyler looked over to the fallen and still unconscious Equalist, and then thought about something for a moment. Then a sinister grin stretched on his face, as he walked over to the fallen chi-blocker.

After a while, Korra, Mako, and Skyler were riding Naga through various Republic City street lcoations. As they searched, Korra looked to Skyler, and had to smile in wonderment. He had fougth against a chi-blocker and came out the only one unaffected. He must have had to fight against some people back in his world similar in such a fashion. Killing inside, she had to ask, "So, Skye… how'd you do that? Fight against a chi-blocker and win. You didn't get hit once the whole time."

Skyler shrugged, "My old instructor, Tawny, knew a few blocking movements. He trained me constantly to evade and how to use them against an opponent on occasions. And a while, I fought a few and created some ways to counter them."

But at that moment, Naga slowed to a stop, panting, while Mako was rubbing his eyes wearily. Skyler took note of it, as he stated, "Maybe we should stop for the night, and pick up tomorrow."

"No," Mako insisted, "We've got to keep looking!"

"But where?" Skyler questioned, as he stated the obviousness. "We lost track of the truck, we've been looking for any Equalists and haven't spotted any of htem. And the only one we had was that unconscious one that I knocked out cold."

"Which reminds me," Korra began to question the outlander. "You were with that guy for a while before you caught up iwht us. What were you doing to him?"

Skyler innocently shrugged as he answered, "Oh, I just took his uniform, boots, mask, and belt. Afterwards, I strung him up and posted a note on his chest that read Equalist: send to cops."

The two blinked at that realization, and Mako asked, "You stripped him naked?"

"I figured the suit might come in handy in case we find the hideout," Skyler innocently answered. He still got looks from the two, until he stated, "He still had his undershirt and boxers when I left him." He then suddenly yawned, as he was getting tired, "So… where else should we go?"

They were all quiet for a moment, until Korra gasped, "I have an idea!" She then mushed Naga to move, and they were off to wherever they were going.

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Republic City Park  
><strong>  
>No one was around at the time of night, but a decorative fountain was running at the center of the scene. Naga walked over to the fountain and dipped her head to drink from it. Pabu and Meeko both climbed down her head as Meeko hopped off and leaned in to drink, and Pabu leaned over to also get a drink. Korra, Skyler, and Mako dismounted and leaned or sat against the fountain's side.<p>

"When we first came to town, we ran into an Equalist protestor over there." Korra said as she pointed to a large area in the park.

"And you think he'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked.

Korra shrugged, "It's our only lead right now."

"Yeah, the guy had pale skin, dark brown hair with muttonchops, and a black hat," Skyler explained. "The guy kind of looked like a big white monkey man. He even screeched like one."

A few minutes later, Naga was lounging up against a tree just opposite to the fountain, with Korra, Skyler, and Mako in turn sitting up against Naga. Mako's eyes were closed, and he had his arms crossed and legs stretched out. Skyler's right leg was up, while his left was out, as he rested his right arm on his right knee. Korra's legs were crossed, and she was leaning forward and looked around nervously.

Korra looked over to Mako, as she finally asked, "So why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?"

Mako looked a bit uncomfortable as he averted his eyes from them, but answered anyway, "Well…we, we used to do some work for them back in the day."

Korra looked at him surprised, "What?!" but then she leaned forward, and accused by question rather heatedly, "Wait! Are you some kind of criminal?"

"No," both Skyler and Mako answered, but Mako answered angry.

Mako looked at Skyler, and then palmed his face, and asked, "What are you, a cop? You looked to see if we were criminals?"

"Nah, I could just tell from experience," Skyler answered. "I'm guessing you got involved with them not by an easy choice. But what did you did for them?"

"I just ran numbers for them and stuff," Mako answered, as he crossed his arms, and looked away. "We were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother."

Korra looked down, and spoke softly, "I'm sorry. It must have been really hard." She then gently looked to him, as she asked, "Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

Skyler mentally slapped himself in the face for Korra's lack of tact. But he leaned in to listen to his answer. Mako sighed, as he answered with a hint of sadness in his voice, "They were mugged. By a Firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was only eight while Bolin was seven."

Korra and Skyler looked to him, feeling sorry for him in the process, as Skyler had to nod to him, "I can relate in a way. I lost my mom when I was eight. After I escaped from the Boys home, I sort of ran into a bad crowd before I found my way into the sewers."

Korra seemed to blink at that tidbit of Skyler's past. She wasn't oblivious to Mako's predicament, but this part of Skyler's past was something new. Why didn't he ever say anything about it when they talked?

"Bolin's the only family I have left," Mako said, as he pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth. "And if anything happened to him..."

Skyler placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the Firebender to look at the two, as he said, "We'll find him."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

At that time, a door in a darkened room opened, with bars on the door, as Bolin was tossed in, with his hands still tied up. The door closed loudly, as the Equalists walked away. Bolin scooted up, as he scooted to the door on his knees, and knocked at the door, as he cried out, "Uh, listen, I think there's been a mistake. I'm not really with the Triad; I was just hired to do a job. I wasn't really gonna hurt anyone; I was just desperate for some money to help my bro out!" he frowned as there wasn't an answer, "I really need to go? Is there a bathroom?"

But Bolin stopped, as he heard sobbing coming from in the room. He turned around, as he spotted in the corner, a young girl with black hair nearly covering her face. At first he would be creeped out, but the girl brushed her hair out of her face, as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

Bolin went into big brother mode, as he scooted over to her, and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

The girl looked to Bolin with tears in her eyes, as she sniffed, and answered, "I'm cold. And I want my brother back."

Bolin immediately felt sorry for the poor girl, reminding him of what he was like back on the streets with Mako. He scooched over to her, hoping to warm her up. She stopped shivering and sniffling, as she looked at Bolin in surprise, "Hey, we'll find him when we get out. By the way, name's Bolin. What's your name?"

The girl smiled, as she seemed to trust Bolin due to him not being so scary, "I'm Aya. And nice to meet you, Bolin."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Amon's Power; Reunion Halfway There<strong>


	9. Air: Amon's Power

**The Legend of Korra: The First Airbender**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Amon's Power; Reunion Halfway There<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<br>**

The morning sun went through the trees, and gently hit Korra in her face. She stirred awake, but felt like she was lying on that familiar cloud again. She allowed a small moan of comfort to escape as she nuzzled just one last time before she woke up. She smiled as she pulled up from whatever it was, as her blurry morning vision focused on whatever it was she slept on for the whole night. But then she went blushing red all over her face, as she saw she had been leaning on Skyler the entire time. And to make matters worse… Mako was awake, and smirking at the scene.

She was about to retort something at him, until a familiar voce shouted through a speaker phone.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"

Skyler woke up right away, and was surprised to see Korra turn away, hiding a blushing face. She knew that the last thing she wanted him to know was that she was snuggling with him. Skyler looked to Mako for an answer, but saw him smirking, like he had just thought of something funny. But before any more questions could be asked, the trio looked and turned serious, as they saw the Anti-Bending Propagandist.

Korra immediately recognized the man, as she _pointed, "_That's the guy."

"You guys sure," Mako asked.

"Yeah, it's him," Skyler confirmed, as he frowned. "I recognize that mutton-chopped monkey-faced loudmouthed dork anywhere."

Korra had to try and stifle a giggle from that comment, as the three walked over.

The Propagandist's back was turned to the three, as he stood on his stand with his megaphone in hand. Posters for the Equalists were hung up around the table, including a large one with Amon on it directly behind the Propagandist. Another plain-clothed Equalist man was sitting behind the table, while a citizen walked away looking at a piece of paper. The man was completely unaware, as he still called out to everyone.

"Non-benders of Republic City..." he shouted. "...Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the.." he turned around, and immediately spotted the Avatar and the boy she was with, as he gasped, _"_It's you again!" he then yelled at her with his megaphone. "You cannot silence me, Avatar!"

Korra immediately slapped the megaphone out of his hands, sending the Propagandist hopping back with a scared yelp. The megaphone fell to the ground and shattered into many pieces.

"Shut your yapper and listen up," Korra yelled, as she glared at him. "My friend got kidnapped by some of your Equalist chi-blocking friends. Where'd they take him?"

The Propagandist looked confused on that, but huffed, as he looked away, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Korra was having enough of this, as she seethed, "Oh, I think you do.

But before she could bend anything, Skyler got in between them, as he advised her, "Whoa, wait a minute. I'll try talking to him." He then turned around and politely asked, "My good Mutton-chopped man. We're not trying to find any trouble and the last thing we want is to prevent you from spreading…" he then waved his hands around, as he stated, "Whatever it is you're spreading/selling." He then politely asked, "But could you please tell us what they intend to do with our friends? And if it's something that could guilt your conscious, you should probably say to clear it."

The Propagandist merely shrugged, as he honesty answered, "Look, I really don't know what the Equalist do. I just spread the word, I'm not a chi-blocker or a field man."

It was then that Mako picked up one of the papers and examined it. There was a picture of Amon on it with his arm outstretched and rays of light emanating from his palm. He read the message on the paper out loud for the others to hear, "Witness the revelation, tonight, nine o'clock." He looked ot the Equalist Propagandist, and asked, "What's the revelation?"

The Propagandist spat out to Mako, "Nothing that concerns the likes of you three!"

Korra fumed at that moment, "I've had enough of this." She then Earthbend a column under her, and hopped on the table, and grabbed the Propagandist by his jacket and lifted him up with one arm, as her anger rose up, "You better believe it concerns us. Now spill it!"

"No one knows what the revelation is," the Propagandist stated. "And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

"Where's it happening?" Mako interrogated.

However, their questions didn't go answered, as the sound of a shrill whistle was heard. They all looked to see a stocky police officer standing on the other side of the fountain. "Hey! What's going on over there?"

Skyler frowned, recognizing the guy, "Oh great. It's the same cop."

"The Avatar and her friend, as well as boyfriend are oppressing us!" The Propagandist shouted, "Help!"

"I'm not her boyfriend," Skyler shouted, frustrated at the second time this guy thought they were a couple.

"He's not my boyfriend," Korra shot back as well, as she threw the Propagandist away, "Let's scram."

As they ran away, Mako leaned down to grabbed more of the flyers. He caught up to the two, who were already on Naga, and as soon as he was in the saddle, too, the group took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Republic Streets  
><strong>  
>A train passed on an overhead rail. Mako, Skyler, and Korra were seated on a bench beneath the rail, looking at the flyers they brought with them. A public map of Republic City was hung up on the wall beside them. But so far, the three didn't make heads or tails on anything about them.<p>

"Well, it's official, I think these Equalists are pretty clever with their secrets," Skyler commented, as he looked at the flyer, "These guys did not wanna make their event public."

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Korra asked.

"Probably 'cause they don't want just anyone walking in on their big revelation, whatever that is," Mako answered. "I bet the information is hidden on here somehow."

Skyler looked at them for a moment, and then turned it around, and blinked in surprise, "I think you're right, Mako. Look at the backs." Everyone did so, as they put them on the ground, and randomly put them together. They saw that some are upside down, showing strange markings in two shades of green.

Mako blinked as he saw it, "He's right. There's four different images." Mako picked up two of them, held them next to each other, and saw that the lines of the design connected. There was a prominent red dot on one of the images.

Korra smiled, as they were getting somewhere, "So, it's a puzzle?"

Mako smiled and excitedly stated, "Yeah, of a map!"

"What better way to keep a location secret, than hiding it in plain sight," Skyler smirked.

Mako then stood up and took four of the flyers, arranged to make a full picture, over to the city map on the wall, and held them up looking for a match. "Bingo! That must be where it's going down."

Mako looked over to Skyler and Korra, the latter was smirking fiercely.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

**Equalist Revelation Location**

It was night once again in Republic City, in a factory neighborhood festooned with empty smokestacks. Many people were moving towards one particular building set a ways apart from the others. Mako and Korra, each wearing a disguising long coat, observed at a long distance from around the corner of another structure.

"This is the place," Mako said, as the two put on hats to complete their disguises.

Korra, who had on Mako's scarf, looked around to see if she could find a particular person. She looked to Mako as she asked, "Any idea where Skyler is? I didn't see him slip on a disguise."

"Hey, you two!"

The two immediately froze up, as they turned around to see an Equalist Chi-Blocker in uniform. He stopped as he crossed his arms in front of them, "What brings the likes of you here?" but before the two could answer, the blocker asked, "Lemme see your license and registration. I also wanna see thumbprints, stool and urine samples and give me a cup of tea. But whatever ya do, don't confuse either the pee or the tea."

The two blinked, as Korra asked, "Skyler?"

The Equalist chuckled, as he held his stomach to hold back his laughter, "Yeah, it's me, guys." He hten stood straight up, as he turned a whole 360, to show off. "I knew this Chi-Blocker uniform would come in handy."

"I don't think anyone would doubt you're one of them," Mako smirked. "Now let's go."

As they walked towards the factory door, they noticed a big-boned bouncer was checking people one-by-one at the door to the Equalist rally. They each showed him a paper before they are allowed in.

As they got closer, Korra grabbed Skyler's arm and leaned into him.

Mako looked at the scene confused, and whispered to her, "What are you doing?"

Korra whispered, "We'll attract less attention this way."

Skyler looked at the scene, as he blushed under the mask, "But why didn't you do this with Mako?"

Korra thought about it for a moment, and realized the situation she put herself in. She turned away, looking down in front of her, and blushed, realizing what she had done. This morning, she found out she was snuggling with him without him knowing it, and now this. She then suddenly realized the dream about curling up with a cloud, and realized back on the ship on their way to Republic City…. That was him.

She shook her head, getting back to reality on the situation they were in, and looked forward.

The Doorman looked to Skyler, as they approached, and smiled, "Good to see you here, Brother. The last thing you want to miss is tonight's revelation." But then he spotted Korra nd Mako, as he crossed his arms, "I'm sorry, but this is a private event. Not one gets in without an invitation."

Korra paled at that realization, as she nervously asked, "Uh, invitation?"

The Doorman raised an eyebrow, waiting, but Skyler reassured the man, "Don't worry. They're with me."

"Sorry, pal. But I can't let anyone in without an invite," the Doorman shook his head.

"You mean, this?" Mako asked, as he pulled out one of the map-flyers.

The Doorman took the paper and examined it. He then turned back to Korra, Mako, and Skyler, with a lightened expression. "The revelation is upon us, my brother and sister."

The three entered the building as the door closed behind them. It was mostly dark, and rusty industrial equipment that took up much of the initial space. However, as the infiltrators moved deeper into the building, they emerged on a catwalk and looked out over the railing. Once they arrived, they saw wide-open area, where a large audience was forming in front of a stage. The stage backdrop sported a large-sized reproduction of the Amon art from the flyer.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders but I've never seen so many in one place," Mako commented.

Skyler gulped, "It makes me kind of worry about my status as an Airbender was a good option."

"Well, whatever we do, keep your eyes out for Bolin," Mako stated.

"Got it," Korra nodded, as Skyler separated from the two, making himself look like he was part of the Equalists.

They made their way down and into the thick of the crowd, just as the spotlights started shining on the stage. Just at that moment, the announcer called out, "Please welcome, your hero, your savior, Amon!"

At that moment, a section of the floor slid open, and from the glaring light below, a platform elevator rose. Equalist chi-blockers were lined up at regular intervals across it. And among them, the leader of the Equalists, Amon, stood in the center, while his trusty right-hand man, the Lieutenant, was among the chi-blockers, standing directly to Amon's right. The crowd cheered wildly.

Skyler looked at the guy, as he asked himself, "What makes this Phantom of the Opera so special?"

Amon raised his head, letting the light spill down on his mask. Korra's eyes wavered in the reflected light. Amon stepped forward to where a microphone had emerged from a stand in the stage floor. He paused to let the crowd continue cheering before he held out a hand and began to speak out.

"My quest for equality began many years ago," he began as he took the microphone off the stand, causing a brief moment of feedback. "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the Firebender who extorted my father." He started to walk across the stage, as he continued, "One day, my father confronted this man. But when he did, that Firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face." Amon turned to face the crowd, and their sympathetic sounds answered him. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since."

Korra and Mako exchanged glances at that information, before they returned their attention to Amon. "As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City."

The crowd booed and hissed at the idea of the Avatar had returned. In response to the crowd's hostility, Korra tugged the scarf over her face, and Mako leaned toward her while looking around warily. Skyler pulled his mask a bit more, as he gulped underneath the mask, wearily hoping no one was gonna spot them. But so long as they didn't bend anything, they were alright. But then he groaned, knowing full well that Korra would attack at the last minute.

"And if she was here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering." He then pointed out to the crowd, as he furthered his belief on Bending, "It has been the cause of every war in every era." As those words were uttered, Korra was shaking with an angry expression, even as he went on, "But that is about to change."

Korra and the others looked confused, as Amon announced to the crowd, "I know you've been wondering, 'what is the revelation?' You are about to get your answer." Korra and Mako showed exchanged another set of worried glances at this coming answer, as did Skyler as he stood at the side of the crowd. "Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me."

Skyler groaned under his mask, "This guy's crazy."

A giggling caught his attention, as he turned to the crowd, as someone whispered to him, "I hear ya."

The owner of the voice wasn't far from him, as he turned to see who it was. It was a young Asian girl of sixteen, with snow white skin and amber eyes, with a slender body frame that appeared to be flexible in appearance. She had long dark brown hair braided in a ponytail with a bang swept to her right and a small one tucked behind her left ear. She was dressed in a similar style to what Korra wore. In which she wore baggy brown pants iwht red boots that had gold ankle guards. A red shawl tied around her waist, which was held outside with a metallic sash belt by appearance. She had a turtleneck sleeveless shirt that clung to her chest and body. Two red and brown bicep bands, and two red bands on her forearms that reached to her knuckles. Around her neck was a gold pendant with a Fire Nation emblem. Currently in her grasp was a brown long coat resting there.

She turned to Skyler, as she winked, "Name's Mai Lee."

Skyler blinked at her, but casually nodded, "Skye."

But the two had to be silent once again, as Amon announced yet again, "They say the Avatar has failed humanity."

Korra was shown getting angry again after what he had just said. Back on the stage, Amon put a hand to his heart, "That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away, permanently."

At that announcement, Korra's eyes went wide with shock, "That's impossible." She turned to Mako, "There's no way."

"This guy is insane," Mako commented.

"I was right, this guy is crazy," Skyler stated. "I thought the Avatar could do that, let alone give it back."

"Just goes to show you, this guy's playing everyone for suckers," Mai Lee stated, crossing her arms.

"So why are you here?" Skyler asked. "You don't seem like the kind that hates benders."

"I wanted to see what this whole Revelation was all about," Mai Lee answered, but then crossed her arms and half-smirked at him, "And you don't seem like the kind that would be an Equalist."

Skyler looked back in front, "I'm here to help a friend out, if I can."

"I know you feel you don't believe me," Amon announced, sensing doubters among the crowd. "After all, only the Avatar has such a power since the time of Avatar Aang. But no more. For those of you, who don't believe, allow me for a demonstration." Amon motioned to the back of the stage, where the Lieutenant was bringing out a line of men with their hands tied behind their backs. "Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

Zolt was brought up to stand beside Amon himself, as the crowd shouted, "Boo!"

Zolt angrily spat back at them, "Ah, boo yourself!"

The other captives were being herded by the chi-blockers along the back of the stage and forced to their knees. Among them was Shady Shin, but at last in the line-up, Bolin and Aya were there, both of them looking around with obvious fear.

Korra went wide eye with surprise, as she whispered, "There's Bolin."

"Aya," Skyler whispered.

both of them were about to start forward as if to rescue them right there, but both parties were stopped by their respective members; Mako grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. While Mai Lee grabbed Skyler's arm to prevent him from going further.

"Wait!" Mako whispered, "We can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this."

Korra spat harshly at him, "Then come up with a game plan, team captain."

Mai Lee looked to Skyler as she shushed him, "Give me a minute to make a distraction, and you can get your friends out in no time." Skyler was about to ask what she was planning, but she ran into the crowd, moving smoothly across them.

In the meantime, Amon announced to them all, "Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end." The Lieutenant untied Zolt's hands, as Amon finished, "Now in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

Zolt was shoved to the opposite side of the stage from Amon, but he immediately turned to face his challenger. Zolt looked at him, all smug, as he said, "You're gonna regret doing that, pal."

Zolt immediately threw a series of fireballs straight at Amon, who dodged them with sidestepping leaps that gradually carried him forward. Zolt moved his hands together and summoned lightning, which he shot at Amon with a leaping thrust. Amon once again side-leapt the attack and, finally reaching Zolt, grabbed his lightning-spewing arm and moved it down in a wide arc. Lightning shot wildly, scorching the stage before moving up to play along the stage's scaffolding and spotlights.

Then, Amon jabbed a finger in the back of Zolt's neck, causing the gangster to gasp, and fall to his knees. Amon raised his other hand, and brings it down smoothly on Zolt's head. Amon's thumb poked down on Zolt's forehead, while his next two fingers poked across at the side of Zolt's head, just before the ear. Zolt's eyes went wide, and his irises shrunk, as he gasped, feeling a sensation going through his body.

As Korra, Skyler, and Mako watched, Zolt's lightning shrink to fizzle harmlessly in the air, and then turned into plain Firebending, which in turn extinguished completely. Amon let go of Zolt, and the gangster flopped down to the floor of the stage. Amon waited patiently while his opponent pushed himself back up. Zolt tried to punch a fireball at Amon, but no flame appeared and he lost his balance and toppled weakly forward to slam back to the stage floor.

Zolt looked at his hands in fear, and then up to Amon, as he asked scared, "What… what did you do to me?"

"As Avatar Aang did to Firelord Ozai, your Firebending is gone," Amon answered coldly. "Forever."

The crowd gasped, as did a few select. Skyler went wide eye behind his mask, his face hiding his apparent fear. While all Korra could do was stare up at the stage in slack-jawed shock.

"The era of bending is over," Among announced, as he raised a fist in the air. "A new era of equality has begun!"

The crowd broke into cheers and applause, as their savior announced his plan to take away everyone's bending. One of the chi-blockers on the stage pulled Shady Shin to his feet, untied him, and kicked him forward.

Korra turned to Mako, "Any ideas yet?"

Mako was trying to come up with something, until he spotted a girl carefully running over to the machines, "I think someone's already ahead of us." Korra looked over to the series of pipes set against the wall, surrounding a pair of large canisters. "They're powered by water and steam. If you and that girl can create some cover, Skyler and I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing, then, we duck outta here."

Korra nodded, "Works for me." As Mako started to move, Korra held him in place by the shoulder. "Good luck, Mako," she said, as she held up a hand to him.

Mako clasped her hand, "You too."

"Make sure Skyler gets out too," Korra added, while Mako nodded.

They both escaped the crowd and separated. Korra looked around to make sure no one was watching, and headed into a hallway behind a large piece of machinery. She found a boiler, and turned one of the valves with some effort. A gust of steam shot out of a nearby pipe.

Korra huffed, "No, that's not enough."

She crouched down to try another valve, setting off another small jet of steam.

"Hey you," someone said, causing Korra to stand back up in response. She turned and saw the doorman approach from the far end of the hallway.

Meanwhile, Mako was forcing his way to the front of the crowd. On stage, Amon had Shady Shin in the same grasp that he used to take away Zolt's bending. Shin was gasping and shaking, and the last of the Triad captives looked at Bolin with evident fear, then was hauled to his feet by a chi-blocker. Bolin looked back to Aya, who was more scared than ever, as she looked to him for any signs of hope.

At that moment, Skyler was making his way through the crowd as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Boiler Room<strong>

In the boiler room, Korra and the Doorman were looking at each other. Korra asked innocently, "Is there a problem, my brother?"

"What are you doing back here?" the doorman interrogated.

Korra scratched the back of her head, as she nervously shrugged while smiling hopefully, "Uhh, looking for the bathroom."

But the Doorman took a wrench out of a pocket. Korra's eyes narrowed as she prepares to defend, and the Doorman twirled the improvised weapon in his fingers before he had the chance to swing it hard at Korra. However, before she could defend, a metallic whip latched onto the wrench and on the doorman's arm. Then suddenly, the man shouted in pain, as electricity danced on thte whip and at him. The doorman slumped to the floor unconscious, as the whip pulled back, as Korra met the owner of the whip.

Mai Lee smiled as she waved, "Hey, I'm Mai Lee."

Korra felt she could trust this girl, a s she waved, "Hey, I'm Korra."

"I know, you're the Avatar," she smiled. "I take it you're a friend of Skyler?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Stage<strong>

Amon had finished taking the bending of another Triad thug, while Mako looked around anxiously.

"Come on..." Mako whispered under his breath.

At that moment, Skyler was getting through the crowd as fast as he could, but it was going to bee too late, as he saw that Bolin and Aya were the last to be 'cleansed'. Back on the stage, a chi-blocker untied a terrified Bolin and shoved him to his feet. Bolin stumbled out into the center of the stage, and wound up facing Amon, who was letting go of the last Triad thug. As the crowd cheered, Amon turned to face Bolin.

Bolin tapped both his index fingers together nervously, "Uhh, hello, Amon, sir. I think there's been a big misunderstanding."

But before Amon could properly cleanse him, Skyler had enough of the crowd. He suddenly Airbend a jump up to the stage, causing all the crowds to gasp and shout in shock, as Skyler landed in between both Amon and Bolin. He stood in front of the masked man, as he pulled off his own.

He then shot out, "You wanna take away a Bender's bending, trying fighting someone who isn't wetting his pants." He turned to Bolin as he apologized, "No offense, man."

Bolin merely sighed in relief, "None taken, Skye."

At that moment, Aya looked and saw Skyler, as she screamed out in joy, "SKYLER! You're here!"

Skyler turned and smirked at her, "That's right. Took me a while, but I found you."

"So you're the new Airbender to arrive here with the Avatar," Amon spoke, getting Skyler's attention. "You should be aware you're dangling in a predator's den, Bender. You're obviously don't learn from mistakes."

Skyler's eyes narrowed at the masked man. He could tell right away that this guy was good at evading his opponent's attacks. But then again, so could he; that was why he was so good with Ba Gua. He saw Mako in the crowd, but not Korra, meaning that she was currently on a plan of sorts. But he had to buy time for them to get it to work, as he looked back to Amon.

"Well, what can I say, it's one of my problems in life," Skyler stated. "But I'm working on it."

"IF you were attempting an escape with your friends, there's no hope in that," Amon warned, as the Lieutenant walked up, pulling out what appeared to be taser batons. "You were a fool to even reveal yourself to us."

"Oh yeah?" Skyler spat out, as he tried to insult him. But he was fumbling with his words, unitl he finally said, "Well, you… your mask is stupid."

Amon didn't seem to be fazed by that at all, as he walked to him, "Prepare to have your bending taken from you, Skyler."

"That's Skyler Quill, you reject of the Phantom of the Opera," Skyler stated, not flinching. But then he lit up, as he stated, "No, wait! There's another name you might know me by." Amon stopped, as he and everyone listened, due to the microphone in place to where they stood. A silence lasted for about a few seconds, until he said, "Skylord."

A pause breezed through, as Amon asked, "Who?"

Skyler slouched his shoulders, as he stated, "I'm Skylord, man. The title of the legendary outlaw." He then looked around for any reply from the Equalists, getting confused gestures from them. "Oh, come on. Don't turn out like the Metalbending police force here."

Amon turned his back, as he ordered the Lieutenant, "Finish him. I will cleanse him, after he had given me the loctation of the Avatar."

"With pleasure," the Lieutenant replied, as he walked to Skyler.

The boy sighed, "Ah forget this."

The Lieutenant attacked the boy, but Skyler dodged out of the way, getting behind him, and then bent down until his leg kicked at the Lieutenant and sent him flying with an airbending kick, and punched at Amon with an Airbending punch, sending him flying across the room.

At that time, Korra and Mai Lee had ruptured the boiling system, causing an explosion of steam to happen on the stage. It sent steam pouring all over the place, as the crowd screamed and ran for it. The obscuring fog covered everything, as Mako hopped on stage, and grabbed a mask Equalist that wsa going for Bolin. Skyler hopped over the two, and kicked away an Equalist trying to grab Aya.

"Bolin!" Mako asked, as he helped his brother up, "You alright?"

"Yes!" Bolin answered, as he clapped his hands together. "Mako! I love you!"

he then held out his arms for a hug, but Mako simply hooked his brother in one arm and dragged him back into the fog.

Skyler scooped up Aya in his arms, as he hopped after them, "Once we get the clearing, we'll look for your brother."

"I think he's already gone," Aya said.

Skyler blinked, as he asked, "What?"

"It was before you guys got here. He somehow got out of his cell, and tore the prison we were in apart," Aya explained. "Those masked people said he was like a one-man Earthbending army. Whatever that is."

Skyler went wide eye with that realization that he wasn't the only one to bend an element. But if Erik could bend the earth, than what could Aya bend? But that question would have to go unanswered, as they raced on out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<br>**  
>On an exterior balcony on the building, a door swung opened up spewing steam and the escaping brothers, Skyler, and Aya. They immediately made for a ladder on the far side of the balcony and started climbing down. While they were still descending, the Lieutenant came out of the open door, and found them on the ladder. Mako and Skyler both looked up to see the Equalist take out a pair of metal truncheons and spin them in his hands so that they were pointing down at the ladder. The Lieutenant pressed the clubs against the top rung, and they released a visible burst of electricity that shocked all four of them. They let go and fell off the ladder into a wide alley. The Lieutenant leapt down after them, striking with his shock batons again as he landed. The brothers flipped out of the way, and took Probending stances, as Skyler jumped out of the way and set a weary Aya down as he ran to join the fight.<p>

Mako punched a burst of fire, but the Lieutenant dodged and rushed in at the Firebender. He swung his truncheons in at Mako, who attempted to sidestep but was still hit and knocked to the ground. Bolin did a full front-flip that shot over a heavy disk of earth, but the Lieutenant jumped over it. Bolin tried again with the same results, and so panicked and raised an earth wall to protect himself from the approaching Equalist. The Lieutenant did a leaping handstand straight over the wall, and delivered a flurry of electric baton strikes. Bolin was backed against his own wall, and the Lieutenant made him scream and knocked him unconscious with a double-thrust of the electric weapons.

Mako came from around the wall with a fiery jump kick with Skyler joining and adding in an air jump kick to back him up, but the Lieutenant blocked the flame with his batons and narrowly dodged the air attack. Mako kicked again along with Skyler, but the flames and air only knocked Bolin's wall down, as the Lieutenant flipped in a circle around his attackers. The three men exchanged a series of blows, electricity versus fire versus air, but the Lieutenant got an opening and stabbed a baton forward against Mako and Skyler's chest. The two screamed out in pain, as they fell to the floor.

Lieutenant walked over, his batons sparking with electricity, as he was about to swipe at Skyler next, "You benders need to understand… there's no place for you in the world anymore."

But then suddenly, Aya got back to her feet, and saw the Lieutenant about to hurt both Skyler and his new friends. She then screamed out, "No! Leave them alone!"

And then punched the air in front of her… and suddenly shot out a blast of air, smashing into the Lieutenant, as he was sent flying and skidding across the ground. Skyler blinked at that revelation, as he turned to Aya. Aya stood there, in amazement, as she looked at her hands, "I… I did that?"

The Lieutenant got back on his feet, and was about to go after her. But suddenly, the ground beneath him erupted into a slanted slab of Earthbending, flinging him hard against the alley wall. He crashed heavily to the ground, but weakly pushed himself up to see Korra in a Bending stance, her back lit with golden light.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet," Korra smirked. The Lieutenant fell back to the ground, and Korra whistled towards the alley entrance, "Naga!"

At that moment, Naga came running down a set of stairs at the far end of the alley. Korra helped Mako and Skyler to their feet, along with Aya helping Skyler, and as Equalist chi-blockers came streaming out of the door that the three boys and Aya had escaped from earlier, the four Benders mounted Naga. Bolin came to and looked around wearily, then screamed in panic as Naga ran straight over him and grabbed his shirt in her jaws. As the polar bear-dog ran, Bolin was bounced up and down uncomfortably, as he cried out, "Ah. Stop. I want. To be. On. Your back!"

As he got up, the Lieutenant saw them escaping, and pointed at the escaping Naga, "The Avatar. That's her!"

The chi-blockers started running after Naga, but not far from them, Amon stood on the balcony above with his hands clasped behind his back. He had watched the entire fight, and saw the Avatar and her friends escape.

"Let her go," Amon ordered, as he raised his arms to lean on the railing. "She and her Airbender friend are the perfect messengers to tell the city of my power."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night<strong>

**Air Temple Island**

The full moon was out on Air Temple Island, and all was not right at the moment. Tenzin was talking with a pair of White Lotus guards on a roofed walkway when he saw Korra and Skyler approaching him. Aya was resting peacefully in Skyler's arms, as he made sure not to drop her. Tenzin hurried over to her and put his arms on her shoulders. "Thank goodness," he said, as he looked ot them both, "I was just about to send a search party."

"Don't go overboard; we're alright," Skyler replied.

But then Tenzin looked to the eight year-old girl in his arms, "Is that…?"

"Yeah," Skyler smiled. "This little one's Aya, Erik's sister." But then his smile disappeared, as he sighed, "Although… "

Tenzin reassured him, "At least this makes the search more easier to focus on one person now. I promise you, Skyler. We will help in finding your friend." But then he noticed the two looked a little more distressed, as he asked, "Although I think there's something else on your minds. Are you both alright?"

Korra turned away and crossed her arms, "Nun-uh."

**"**Korra. What happened?" Tenzin asked, looking rather concerned at this moment with their expressions. He then looked to Skyler, as he asked, "Skyler?"

"We found them at an Equalist rally," Skyler answered, and then looked worried, "We also saw Amon."

Tenzin's face turned to utter surprise, "What?"

"And that's not the worst of it," Korra replied. "He can take people's bending away. For good."

Tenzin seemed to be in shock, as he tried to make sense of it. "But that's..." His eyes shifted briefly to the side, as he tried to clarify what he just heard. "That's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"Apparently this Amon guy has it too," Slyer stated. "Because we just saw him take the bending of three of the Triple Triad members."

"I saw him do it too, Tenzin," Korra said, and then looked to Skyler and at Aya in his arms. "And he almost took Skyler's bending and Aya's too."

Tenzin looked to the two, and silently replied to them, "I believe you two. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power. But this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever." The trio then looked to the city in the distance, the lights shining brightly, in the night to hide the darkness that would soon blight them all.

"No bender is safe."

But then suddenly, Skyler looked to Korra, as he had to ask, "Hey, Korra? Did you meet up with a girl in the boilers? A girl named…?"

"Mai Lee?" Korra asked, and nodded, "Yeah, we met. But as soon as we overloaded the steam room, we split up. I didn't see her afterwards."

Skyler had to smirk at that, as he looked at the city, "Well, maybe we'll see her again."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

**In Republic City Alleyways**

The girl in question was hiding in the alleyway for a moment. A group of Equalist Chi-Blockers were searching around for the Firebending girl that had escaped. As soon as they left the alleyway after a fruitless search, Mai Lee walked out, sighing. "Whew. Glad to know they're not that smart."

But her worries suddenly came back, as a crash can being knocked over startled her, as she whipped around. She was about to shoot lighting in the alleyway, until she heard groaning and stumbling. She calmed down a bit, as she instead, lit a yellow flame in her hand to light up the place. At that moment, a worn out, and seemingly sweaty but exhausted Erik came stumbling out, as he breathed out.

"Help… me…" he wheezed out, and then fell to the ground unconscious.

Mai Lee looked down at the one-armed young man, as she knelt down. She reached down, brushing away a few strands of hair from his sweaty brow, and sighed, "Man, why is it the cute ones are always the hard cases around here?"

She then gently helped him to his feet, as she dragged him out of there to wherever they were going.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: The Voice in the Night; Being Afraid…<strong>


	10. Air: Voice in the Night

**The Legend of Korra: The First Airbender**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Voice in the Night; Being Afraid…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The moon shined brightly on a cloudy night sky. The shutters of Korra's room swayed, as the young Avatar was asleep her bed, with Naga curled at the foot of the bed sleeping. Korra's wolf tail was undone, allowing it down and free, framing her face beautifully. However, that sleep didn't last long, as someone darted quickly across the paper doors. Korra woke up with a startle, when suddenly… and Equalist chi blocker jumped in through the window. Breaking the shutters, Korra looked startled, and two more chi blockers burst through the shoji doors. <em>

_Korra leapt up and performed two spinning Firebending kicks. Unfortunately, the Chi Blockers dodged them, and right at her as they surrounded her. One jumped at Korra and kicked her, but Korra blocked it and countered with a barrage of fire punches. Another Chi Blocker closed in on Korra nd executed a series of quick strikes up along her spine. _

_Korra gave out a yell and fell on to her knees, as she tried to get up, but to no avail. Then she heard footsteps approaching her, and Korra looked up to see Amon, standing above her._

_Amon reached out towards Korra's face, as he stated, "After I take your bending away, you… will be nothing."_

_Korra's eyes went wide with terror as she whimpered, "No… no…" and then she finally screamed out, "SKYLER!"_

* * *

><p>"SKYLER!" Korra screamed out, as she awoke from her bed, shooting up in a sit position on her bed.<p>

Her hair hanging down or clinging to her brow, as well as her shirt to her chest. The sheets were still dry as a bone, as she looked around, and saw nothing. No Chi-Blockers, and thankfully, no Amon. He sighed, but then felt something wet her hand, as she turned to her right, and saw Naga. She had heard her scream, and was licking her hand, and laid her head on her lap to comfort the young Avatar.

She smiled, as she pulled in to her, and stroked her head, "It's alright, Naga. I just had a bad dream."

But at that moment, the door was broken down, as Skyler rolled in, shouting, "KORRA!" He then got into an Airbending stance, as he looked around the room, scanning for any intrusion, "What happened? How many were there? Are they hiding in here?"

Korra sighed, as she answered, with a small smile on her face to hide her fear, "No one's here, Skye. I… I just had a bad dream."

Skyler relaxed, as he sighed, "Oh, that's a relief. Didn't feel prepared at the moment." He then walked over to the bed, and sat down at her feet. The two had an uneasy silence, until Skyler asked, "So, wanna talk about it?"

Korra turned her head away and nodded, as she said with a hollowed chuckle, doing her best to brush off his worry and concern. "Nah, just a bad dream is all."

"Look, Korra. If something's eating at you, I'm willing to talk about it, if you are…" Skyler said sincerely.

"Nothing's wrong!" Korra snapped at him aggressively. But she turned to face Skyler, "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to yell," She meekly apologized.

"It's about Amon, right?" Skyler asked. Korra looked at him in shock, but turned away, as she said nothing. Skyler looked to her and said, "You know, it's ok to be afraid after what we all saw. Heck, I'm freakin' out on what he saw; if we hadn't got out, we'd have all lost our bending to that lunatic. I wasn't born a bender like you or the others, but it's pretty much become a part of me now." He scratched the back of his head, as he stated, "And I'm pretty much getting used to it now."

Korra looked to him, and argued weakly, "Wh-Who says I'm afraid? I'm not afraid of Amon."

Skyler arched an eyebrow, completely not buying it whatsoever. But Korra's stubbornness got the better of her, as she shot back, "I'm not!" He remained silent, as she turned her head away grumbling.

"Well, when you want to talk, you know Tenzin and I are always here," Skyler reassured her, but then smirked, as he teased, "Although… if you need some late night company to put you at ease from any more nightmares, I could always be your teddy platypus bear."

Korra turned red at the implication of that, and remembered the snuggling moments she had with him, without even knowing about it. She shook her head, as she stated, "I'm okay. Believe me, I don't think I need any snuggling." But then realized what she said, and corrected quickly, "I mean, I'm okay without a teddy platypus bear."

Skyler grinned, but then noticed a small bulge from Korra's left, and saw stirring. "I think somebody already took care of that much." He then pointed to her side.

Korra blinked at that notion, and turned to look at the little bundle under her blanket. She pulled it aside, and both teens saw Aya, curled up to Korra a bit more.

Korra was a bit surprised by that, as Skyler smiled, "I guess she's taking a liking to you."

Korra was a bit surprised by it, but smiled, as she ran a hand through the young girl's hair. "After what she's been through, and her brother missing, I'm amazed she fell asleep so quickly."

Skyler got up and laid down next to Naga, as the Polar Bear-Dog allowed him to do so, as he smirked, "Well, I'll still keep an eye on the two of you for the night being. I don't wanna have to run back and forth in case another nightmare pops up."

Korra smiled and shook her head as she lay back down on her bed, and Skyler went to sleep on Naga's side, but sighed, "In the morning I'm gonna replace the door I blew down."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Republic City**

**City Hall****  
><strong>

Within the halls of the City Hall, Tenzin was seated at the Council Members conference table. Along with him were four other members. The first one was an elderly male Water Tribe member sitting next to Tenzin. The other two was a middle-aged Earth Kingdom male representative, while the other was a middle-aged Fire Nation woman. And the last one appeared to be a man in his thirties or early forties, Water Tribe, lean build with his brown hair long and tied in three wolf tails dangling down his back, and dressed in a light blue and white suit. He was known as Tarrlok, the youngest member of the council, a young man with good intentions but seemed to lose his way due to his need to be noticed.

"There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart," Tarrlok started speaking to the other members, including Tenzin. "We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him solely to justice."

Tenzin frowned, knowing where this would lead, "Absolutely not. A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non-benders."

The Fire Nation Councilwoman, on the other hand, disagreed with Tenzin, as she turned to Tarrlok, "Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal, but, who would even head up such a task force?"

Tarrlok stood up and bowed, "It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty."

Tenzin frowned at that, "This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power." And then thumped his fist on the table, "Isn't it?"

Tarrlok put his hands up, as he calmly stated, "All I'm trying to do is help. Think back, forty-two years ago Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man: Yakone." He looked to Tenzin as he earnestly stated, "Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head on."

"This is a completely different situation," Tenzin stated, and then looked at Tarrlok insulted as he raised his voice, "And how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!"

"Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads," Tarrlok calmly stated, as he looked to everyone, trying to reason with them in the Task Force idea. "Eventually he will come for all us benders, our friends, our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favor?"

Tarrlok raised his hand, and a moment after, so did the other three councilmen and woman. Tarrlok banged his gavel on the table. He then looked up at Tenzin and smirked, while Tenzin only glared back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Day<strong>

**Air Temple Island**

**Flying Bison Colony**

"A task force?" Skyler asked, as he helped Tenzin feed the flying bison colony on the island, "And this Tarrlok guy volunteered to lead it?" He then arched an eyebrow, as he stated, "Sounds like this Tarrlok guy's full of himself."

"I can honestly agree with you on that last part," Tenzin said as he airbend a pile of hay to some of the baby bison. A vein then throbbed on his forehead, as he grumbled in anger, "But that man had the audacity to compare himself to my own father! As if he had done the same as Avatar Aang did."

Skyler sat down, and looked to Tenzin as he spoke about his father. He honestly wished he had met Aang; he seemed like a nice guy, and a pretty good Avatar in his day. At that moment, one of the baby bison walked over to him, nuzzling him. The boy smirked, as he petted the baby, as well as giving it a little hay, "Say, Tenzin. Can I ask something?"

"Of course," Tenzin asked.

"Um… when exactly do I get my own flying bison, let alone my own staff," he asked innocently. "I mean, having a staff's pretty good at times, since it helped me with the Chi-Blockers the other day."

Tenzin sighed, knowing full well something like those would pop up, as he explained, "I can try to find the time to make a staff for you, but as for the bison. That might be a while. It takes years to fully train and bond with a flying bison, as it did for me." He then thought about it, as he stroked his beard, "Though I was a kid at the time."

Skyler scratched his head, "Hm, okay." But then he asked, "Ah… how's Aya been doing?"

Tenzin seemed surprised by that, as he replied honestly, "Surprisingly, she's adjusting just well. She's gotten along with Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. And Pema's taken a liking to already." He then scratched his cheek, as he looked away, "Amazingly, she can get along with anyone. Perfect Airbender personality."

Skyler chuckled, as he let the little flying bison to walk away to join its family, "She's always been like that. She can get along with anyone." He then sighed, "And when the others saw her airbending, I thought Ikki was gonna scream out her lungs, shouting, 'Mom, Dad! We got another one'."

Tenzin sweat dropped at that as well, "She's always been a bit excited and loud at best."

Skyler sighed, as he stood up, "So this Task Force Tarrlok's putting up. You think that he'll try to wrangle Korra into it? Self-promoting with her as the cover story?"

"Knowing him, he'll try, but hopefully Korra won't be reckless enough to join," Tenzin said, with a sliver of hope. He then looked to Skyler as he stated, "He'll also try and get you too. The Council now knows you've come face-to-face with Among and fought with him evenly; if you joined, it would be a major morale booster for this _task force _of his. If somehow he gets Korra, you'll have to join too."

Skyler sighed, as he nodded, "I admit, she's strong, but after what we all saw, and the nightmare she had last night, I don't think she's ready for Amon yet."

"On that, I can agree with you," Tenzin stated, but then asked out of curiosity. "How has she been?"

Skyler scratched the back of his head, as he honestly remarked, "She won't admit it, but Amon's got her spooked pretty bad, Tenzin. She had a nightmare last night; I tried to talk to her about it, but she didn't want to." He huffed, as he looked away, "Damn, why the heck does she have to be so prideful?"

Tenzin sighed on that, and walked over to him, as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Give her time, Skyler. She'll talk to one of us eventually about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

**Training Grounds**

The sound of jazz music over the radio began to play, as the full moon was shining brightly. Korra at the moment, was practicing her airbending moves while listening to a radio placed on a railing. Korra was hard in concentration, but on her mind, she thought about what Skyler had said to her. That he would be there for her whenever she needed it. She smiled, allowing a faint pinkish red blush to appear on her face. But then she realized that, and shook it off, as she tried to focus on her training.

But then the radio began to put out static for a second, before Amon's voice was heard, "My Fellow Equalists…"

Korra looked back in surprise, as he continued, "… this is your leader, Amon." Korra turned around slowly, looking nervous with ever second. "As you have heard, the Republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution." As he continued, Korra was growing more and more unsteady around Amon's voice, as he continued. "But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day." Korra's eyes shook as she looked even more frightened and with beads of sweat dripping down her skin. "You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear."

"Korra?"

Korra whipped around, as she yelped, "Wha…?" but then stopped, as she saw a startled Aya. She had calmed down a bit, as she sighed, "Oh, Aya… it's just you."

Once she had come to the Air Temple, Aya was immediately welcomed in. she had been cleaned up and her hair cleaned and combed, it still remained a bit disheveled but she liked it that way. But now, she was dressed in an Air Acolyte gown, much like Pema was wearing.

Aya looked at her in concern, as she asked, "Are you okay? You seem a little scared."

After realizing she did looked a little rattled, Korra shook it off, as she denied it, "Scared? Me? Why would I be scared?" Aya didn't have to know Korra long to know she was lying already, and seemed nervous about it. But didn't say anything, as Korra asked, "So, um… what brings you out here? Training doesn't start until later."

"Jinora asked me to come look for you," Aya answered. "It's dinner time."

Korra nodded, "Yeah, um… let's get going." And gently grabbed her hand, as the two made their way into the house, getting ready for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Republic City Power Plant**

Mako and Skyler were walking away from the factory, as Mako threw his scarf over his shoulder. A bell rang, as both the boys stopped. As they were waiting to cross, Skyler and Mako were talking about the situation with Korra. "I know she seems like she's acting okay, but she's been pretty frazzled about what happened at that Equalist rally."

"Has she tried talking about it," Mako asked.

Skyler looked at him, like he was crazy, as he stated, "This is Korra we're talking about. She's more stubborn to admit how she's feeling to others."

"Just give her a little time," Mako replied.

Skyler sighed, as he stated, "Funny. That's what Tenzin said."

They looked at a trolley car about to depart, as the two began to run across the street after it. At that moment, a Moped was speeding down the street. At that moment, Mako ran out into the street, right into the Moped's way. The rider quickly turned the Moped and skid, as Mako suddenly noticed and yelled out. The Moped collided with Mako and knocked him to the ground. Skyler helped with Mako, as the rider parked the moped and ran over to them both.

The rider appeared to be a female, wearing a red and black driver jumpsuit, with brown gloves and boots. They were wearing a black helmet obscuring their face to keep from everyone from seeing her face. And on her shoulders was a gear logo of sorts, the logo for Future Industries, the creators of the Satomobile.

**"**Oh no! I'm so sorry," the female driver apologized. "I didn't see you!"

"It's okay," Skyler stated. "His head's harder than it looks. Believe me, I know from experience."

Mako sat up and rubbed his head, "No, it's not! How could you not see me? I mean I was ju-juss…" but then he became lovestruck and blushed, as he saw the girl remove her helmet.

She was a young woman around eighteen, his age, with snow white skin, lovely long raven black hair that was tucked behind her left ear with a clip, and dazzling green eyes. Mako was stunned to say the least, as she revealed her beautiful face as she flung her hair to the side. He finally managed to say something, as he babbled, "I was, I, I. Wow. I was, ahem."

Skyler blinked a little, as he looked to the girl, and then to Mako, and then chuckled, as he looked to the girl, "Yeah, he's alright."

The girl reached down to help Skyler help Mako up, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I am such an idiot."

Mako brushed himself off, "Don't worry, I'm fine. My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice."  
>As the two helped Mako up, the girl suddenly blinked and realized who Mako was, "Wait, I recognize you. You're Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets."<p>

"Yeah, that's me," Mako answered.

At that moment, the girl covered her face and blushed, "I am so embarrassed." She then offered her hand to Mako and they shake hands. "My name's Asami. Let me make this up to you somehow. Uh, how about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock, Kuang's Cuisine."

"Uh, Kuang's?" Mako asked.

Skyler blinked at that, as he asked, "Okay, I know I'm being left out here, but who or what is Kuang's Cuisine?"

Mako realized that Skyler was being left out, as he honestly introduced him, "Oh, uh, Asami, this is my friend, Skyler Quill."

She graciously took his hand, but then put it together, "Wait. You're that Airbender with the Avatar, right? The one fought against the Equalists a few days ago?"

"That's me," Skyler nodded.

Mako then joked for the first time around Skyler, "He also goes by Skylord."

Asami blinked at that, as she asked, "Skylord? Who calls you that?"

"Himself, mostly," Mako replied. And then turned to an annoyed Skyler, as he answered, "Kuang's is a fancy high-rolling restaurant downtown." He then turned to Asami, as he confessed, "And honestly, I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy."

Asami smiled, as she put her helmet and goggles on, "I'll take care of that." And then walked back to her Moped, "All you need to do is show up. So, it's a date?"

Mako nodded, "Uh, yeah. I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Asami smiled at that, a she revved up her Moped. She then drove off past Mako and Skyler, and looked back at him to smile. As she rode away, Mako grinned and blushed with hearts floating around his head. Skyler walked to his side as he looked at Mako's star-crossed gaze at Asami's retreating form. He then looked at Asami as she was long gone, and nodded, "It's a nice Moped."

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

**Air Temple Island**

**Family Dining Room**

In the dining room that night, Korra, Skyler, Aya, Tenzin, and his family sat around the table with their dinner. Once everyone was seated, Tenzin began a prayer for everyone before they ate, "We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and…"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Tenzin looked surprised, and then Tenzin looked to the doorway to see Tarrlok, standing there and bowing. Both Skyler and Korra looked up from the table. As Tenzin stood up, "This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner."

"Good because I am absolutely famished," Tarrlok said, as he feigned ignorance about Tenzin's silent annoyance. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right," he asked in a somewhat taunting tone.

Tenzin sighed, as he sat back down, "I suppose." Pema frowned at him, as he shrugged in response.

"Probably could make an acceptation for one time," Skyler whispered, obviously not liking this guy.

As he walked over to a seat, Tarrlok approached Korra, "Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor." He then bowed in respect for her, "I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe."

Korra stood up and bowed back to him, "Nice to meet you."

She sat back down, as Tarrlok sat down between her and Skyler, as he sighed, "Nice to meet you as well, Tarrlok."

"Ah, you must be Skyler Quill," Tarrlok said in a pleasant tone. "Or do you prefer Skylord?" Skyler and Korra looked to Tarrlok on how he knew that, as he simply answered, "I read Beifong's report. It mentioned the name Skylord as an alias."

Skyler grumbled, "At least someone remembers that name."

Ikki scooted over to him, as she asked Tarrlok, "Why do you have three pony-tails?" She then sniffed him for a second, and asked, "And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird."

Slyer had to hold back his laugh on that, as he snorted a little.

Tarrlok looked at the girl, "Well are you…precocious." He then turned to Korra, as he started "So, I've been reading about all your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally; now that took some real initiative."

Korra smiled, as she honestly replied, "Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here."

"Yeah," Skyler stated, as he explained. "Chief Beifong's not her biggest fan from what I can tell."

"Well, despite what Chief Beifong believes, Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived," Tarrlok said honestly. "In fact, it's felt safer since the two of you arrived."

"Enough with the flattering, Tarrlok," Tenzin shot back, frowning. "What do you want from Korra?"

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that," Tarrlok explained, as he looked to both Korra and Skyler. "And it actually has to do with both of them. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want the two of you to join me."

Korra was a bit surprised by that, as she asked, "Really?"

Skyler blinked in confusion, "Say what?"

"What?" Tenzin startling said, 'That took quicker than I thought.'

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly," Tarrlok explained to the two. "Someone who is fearless in the face of danger and that someone are you both."

"Join your task force?" Korra looked away and to her food, until she could finally answer, "I can't."

That answer left Tarrlok, looking surprised, as well as Tenzin. In fact, everyone was surprised to hear that, as she calmly drank from her cup, and then ate calmly.

"I… must admit, I'm… rather surprised," Tarrlok said honestly to her. "I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too," Tenzin muttered.

But Skyler could tell something was bugging her from joining the Task Force, but he didn't say anything at all.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin," Korra answered respectfully. "Right now I just need to focus on that."

**"**Which is why this opportunity is perfect," Tarrlok said in a somewhat desperate tone. "You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city."

"Korra gave you an answer, Councilman Tarrlok," Skyler said in a dismissing tone. "I think you of all people should respect that decision."

Tenzin nodded as he agreed with the boy, "It's time for you to go."

"Very well," Tarrlok replied, but looked to Korra and Skyler. "But, I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon," and then he was on his way out. "It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra." He then looked to Skyler and bowed, "Mr. Quill."

"Skylord to you, pal," Skyler muttered.

But at that moment, Ikki stood up to wave goodbye, "Bye-Bye, Ponytail Man!"

After hearing that, Tarrlok sighed, "Hmph." And then he was out of there, leaving the family, Airbending outlander, and Avatar to eat in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

**Kuang's Cuisine**

Kuang's restaurant was like a glittering palace of a restaurant, brightly lit up at night as a trolley passed by. Mako was standing in front of it, looking up in awe of the establishment. He grabbed the end of his scarf, and then looked at the rest of his clothes, noting their poor condition. He sighed and walked right inside.

Once he was inside, a Butler arrived and gestured widely and bowed down to the floor, "Ah, welcome to Kuang's Cuisine, Master Mako."

Mako raised an eyebrow, as he sweat dropped, "Uh, master?"

A few seconds later, Mako and the butler were in a fitting room that was conveniently built for the restaurant. Mako had his coat off as the butler pulled a clean shirt out from a box on the table. A few trial runs and fittings had been done, as the butler dressed Mako in cleaner, more formal clothes and styling his hair. Once the fitting was done, Mako stood in front of a dressing mirror to show off his new look. Mako takes a moment to admire himself before draping his scarf around his shoulders.

The butler examined Mako for a second before he reached out to take the scarf. Once he saw what was gonna happen, Mako grabbed his arm to stop him, and sternly replied, "The scarf stays."

The Butler respectfully backed off and bowed to the floor, "As you wish, sir. This way please." The Butler then led Mako out of the room

In the dining area of the restaurant, people were seated at a table and being served. At one of the tables, Mako and Asami were sitting next to each other with drinks. Asami was wearing a more formal and lovely dress. All the while, the two were talking about what they did with their lives, as Asami was gushing out like a pro-bending fan girl.

"I am such a big pro-bending fan," she modestly confessed to him, as she smiled. "I caught all of your matches this season."

"All of them?" Mako asked nervously. He then chuckled nervously, as he stated, "Wow. Honestly, there were a few I wish you hadn't seen."

"Oh don't be ridiculous," she brushed off, as she encouraged him. "You're amazing! I can't wait to see you play in the tournament."

Mako hesitantly responded on that, knowing full well that wasn't gonna happen, "Yeah, well. Uhh. Maybe next year."

Asami seemed confused by that, as she asked, "What do you mean? You made it in."

"It just isn't in the cards for us right now," he honestly replied, looking away.

But Asami knew something was wrong, as she placed her hand on Mako's, getting him to turn ot face her, "Tell me. What's the problem?"

Mako sighed, as he looked to her, and answered, "We don't have the cash to ani-up for the championship pot. So, it looks like we're out of the running."

Asami was discouraged by that, as she honestly replied, "That's not fair for you or your team."

The server arrived with two silver platters. "Pardon me, Miss Sato. Your main course." He then took the two platters on the table, and took the covers off the platters and left.

It was at that moment; Mako looked over to Asami surprised, and asked to confirm, "Miss Sato? You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?"

Asami nodded, "Yeah, he's my dad."

Mako was completely amazed, "Get outta town!"

"I'm serious!" she giggled, but then got an idea, as she asked, "Hey, you want to meet him?"

Mako smiled as he answered, "Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City? Yeah, I'll take you up on that."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Air Temple Island**

Korra was petting Naga as Skyler sat close by with Meeko sleeping on his lap.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Skyler asked innocently.

Korra sighed, as she said, "No Skyler. What I told Tarrlok, is the reason I don't want to join."

Skyler rolled his eyes, as he argued, "If I had the ability to read minds, I wouldn't need to read yours to tell you're lying."

"I don't want to talk about it, Skyler," Korra said, as she pleaded politely, "Please respect that."

Skyler sighed and shook his head, but he reassured her, "Okay. But when you want to talk, I'm always here for you."

Korra gave a small smile, "Thanks."

"Hello fellow teammate and friends!" a familiar voice spoke out, getting both their attention. They turned to see Bolin with his arms behind his back, and Pabu on his shoulder.

"Hey, Bolin," Korra said, as she rubbed Naga's belly.

"Good to see ya," Skyler said with a smile.

"Missed you at practice this week," Bolin said

"Yeah sorry about that," Korra said, being a little sheepish of being late.

"Aw it's alright. Mako didn't show up either," Bolin said, as he spoke with an annoyed tone in his voice, but not at them. "We're probably out of the tournament anyway. Unless some money miraculously drops from the sky by tomorrow."

"Careful, Bolin," Skyler joked in a warning way. "You act like that, I'll confuse you with your brother."

"That is so true," Bolin said nodding. "Any way reason I came by was to give you this, tada!" He then handed Korra a rose and a wrapped up cupcake.

Korra took them, but then asked, "Wow, thanks. But what this for?"

Bolin got into a thinking position, "Ah, I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember! You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh that. It was no big deal," Korra said trying to wave off the magnitude of the event.

"No big deal! Are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask, all 'I will take away your bending forever'." At that, Korra looked a little big frightened, and Skyler noticed it, even as Bolin continued. "I mean that is scary stuff. I still can't sleep well."

"Ah, Bolin," Skyler interrupted, in order to stop him from freaking Korra out more. "Why are you here again if you're gonna remind us about that night we're all trying so very hard to forget?"

"Bolin!"

The Earthbender's attention was turned to the little Air Acolyte girl that was Aya, as she stopped to where Korra and Skyler were at. Bolin was smiling brightly to see his friend, as he waved, "Aya! How are you? You look great in those robes." He then sniffed the air, as he complimented, "You also smell a lot better."

Aya smiled, as she twirled in her clothes, "I know, they gave me these. It's the first time I've worn clothing that didn't smell or was worn out." But then she cringed, as she shook a little, "Although, in the bathroom, those Air Acolytes rubbed me pretty raw."

Skyler shivered at that memory when he had first come to the island. Once they started noticing his smell, he wsa sent to the baths. There, he was given the scrubbing of his life by the Air Acolytes. They didn't even give him a chance to say he could do it himself. They just scrubbed him, scrubbed, and scrubbed until the poor guy couldn't take it anymore.

Korra noticed he was shivering, until she stated, "Oh, come on. You smell better than when you were before. You look better too."

Skyler shivered to get it out of his system, as he groaned, "I still feel I got violated."

Suddenly, Pabu hopped off of Bolin's shoulder, and onto Aya, as it raced around her. Aya giggled nonstop from such an action, as she finally caught him in her hands, and nuzzled him with her nose, "Oooh, aren't you the cutest little ferret I've ever seen."

Bolin smugly tugged his collar, as he pointed out proudly, "Well, not to brag or anything, but Pabu's one hundred percent adorable. Drives the girls crazy."

Skyler smirked as he gently glared at him, as he warned, "Careful hitting on Aya, Bolin. If her brother, Erik, were here, he'd beat you up for it."

"Oh, come on, I was only playing around," Bolin replied.

Skyler shook his head, "Still, if he were here, I'd do my uttermost best not ot upset him."

Bolin crossed his arms, not impressed, as he stated, "Well, nobody worries about upsetting me."

"That's cause you don't break both a man's arms, bend the fingers backwards, or dislocate a man's jaw when he picks on your sibling," Skyler explained. "Erik was known to do that. Called him the Destroyer."

At that statement, everyone minus Aya, paled at that realization, seeing how violent Erik could be. Bolin gulped, as he calmly stated, "I see your point, good sir."

At that moment, a mousy elderly man, who was the Republic City's Council Page, was wobbling over, carrying a large box of flowers and gifts, "Delivery for Avatar Korra!" He walked over and placed it by the stoop, and humbly bowed to her, "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer." He then turned to Skyler as he asked, "And he would also like to request…"

"Still not interested," Skyler dismissed.

Korra sighed, rubbing her temples, as she replied, "Tell him I haven't changed my mind."

The Council Page nodded left. But Bolin didn't like this, as he angrily asked, "Who's this "Tarrlok" guy? Is he bothering you? Huh? 'Cause I can have a word with him."

Skyler shook his head, as Korra let out a chuckle, "Ha! No, it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council."

"Oh! Good. Good, that sounds better," Bolin said, as he paled just a little bit. "I like that better."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Dancing is like Bending and Breathing; Afraid of Being Afraid<strong>


	11. Air: Afraid of Being Afraid

**The Legend of Korra: The First Airbender**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Dancing is like Bending and Breathing; Afraid of Being Afraid<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

**Future Industries Factory**

The Future Industry factory was hard at work, as assembly lines of satomobiles were being assembled. Going through the hustle, Mako and Asami were walking alongside a businessman in his late forties, dressed in a red and black business suit, and had grayish black hair combed neatly. He had a nicely trimmed beard and mustache, glasses hiding his green eyes, and a friendly smile to boot. This was Hiroshi Sato, the owner of Future Industries and the inventor of the Satomobile.

As they walked between the lines and conveyer belt, giving Mako a tour, Hiroshi asked, "What do you think of my little operation here?"

"It's very impressive, Mr. Sato," Mako answered truthfully, seemingly impressed by all this.

"Please, call me Hiroshi," Mr. Sato said, and then got straight to the point, "So, I understand you're dirt poor."

Mako scratched the back of his neck, seemingly embarrassed, "Uh... Well."

Asami playfully frowned at her father, "Dad…"

**"**Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed of," Hiroshi explained, as he put an arm around Mako and led him down the assembly line. "I too came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age I was a mere shoe shiner and all I had to my name was an idea: the Satomobile. Now I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground." He then showed Mako an amazing balcony view of the rest of the factory as Hiroshi gestured to all of it. "And I built the entire Future Industries Empire from that one, self-less loan."

Asami smiled, as she lightly scolded her father, "Dad, stop bragging! Just tell Mako the good news!

Mako asked in confusion, "What good news?"

Hiroshi merely chuckled at that, happily, as he placed a hand on Mako's shoulder and explained, "Well my daughter passionately told me all about your hard earned success in the Pro-Bending arena and about your team's current financial stumbling block. Now I hate to see you lose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short a few yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament!"

Mako was shocked to say the least, "Are you serious!?"

"He's serious!" Asami cheerfully stated. "My dad's going to cover your ani for the championship pot."

Mako smiled at that, "That, that is good news!"

Hiroshi: "There's just one catch," Hiroshi Sato stated, as he smirked, "You all have to wear the Future Industries' logo on your uniforms."

Mako smiled as he placed his hand on his chest, barely able to contain his excitement, "I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want, Sir." Both Asami and Hiroshi both chuckled at that. Mako shook hands with them, as he still thanked them both, "Thank you both so much. I promise the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity."

Asami smiled, "I know you will. You don't seem like the type to give up so easily."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Afternoon<strong>

**Air Temple Island**

Tenzin was walking back to his home that day, after a long time at work at the Council. But then he spotted a very strange sight before him as he walked towards the Air Temple. At the end of the bridge, a maroon convertible Satomobile with a large pink ribbon tied around it was presented. Presumably it was another gift from Tarrlok to Korra. But suddenly, Ikki and Meelo popped up, and were sitting in it and pretending to drive it.

"Outta the way, Daddy!" Ikki stated, as she played at the wheel. "We're driving here! Beeeeeep! Beep beep beep!"

Tenzin shook his head in disappointment at Tarrlok's efforts, even as Meelo popped up and quietly cried out, " Beep beep!"_  
><em>  
>Tenzin walk past as he walked up to the training grounds. There, he spotted both Korra and Skyler practicing her airbending movements in the octagonal training area, sparring with one another. She was mimicking Skyler's movements perfectly. Tenzin walked in as he got both their attention, as he cleard his throat, causing the two to stop and look at him, "I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant."<p>

**"** Yeah," Korra responded, putting her hands on her hips, and sighing, "That guy doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer."

But Skyler smirked as he scoffed, "Well, the joke's on Tarrlok: neither Korra or I can't drive a Satomobile."

But then Tenzin had to ask, looking at Korra rather concern, "Korra, are you doing alright?"

Korra looked confused on that, but answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The older Airbender didn't seem to buy it, as he sat down on the steps and offered the two to sit next to him. "Why don't you two take a break?" Korra and Skyler walked on over, to Tenzin, as they sat beside him, leaving Korra in the middle. "I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok but I just wanted to make sure your decision was for the right reason."

"I'm just really _focused_ on my airbending right now, is all," Korra answered, obviously lying or keeping something to herself.

**"**Right. That's what you said," he replied, as he looked away. He then looked to Skyler, as the boy looked at him; both getting the same idea, as he looked to Korra, "You know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance."

Korra looked to Tenzin a moment, and for a few seconds turned to Skyler, who didn't notice her looking. She then looked away, giving a silent answer to her. Tenzin seemed to get the messange, and then stood up to leave. "We're always here for you if you want to talk."

Korra stood up, as she prepared to walk away, but looked to the two of them, "Look, I appreciate all your advice and wanting to talk about it, but I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me right now." And then walked off to leave the two alone.

The two Airbenders sighed, as Skyler looked to the Airbending Master, and stated, "That girl is in complete denial right now…"

Tenzin sighed, "I agree…"

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

a little later on, Korra was lounging on a railing near the back yard. She looked a little sad as she just stared over the horizon. Not far from her were Ikki and Jinora, playing a game of Pai Sho on a table. However, her thoughts were snapped out of it, as she heard Aya's voice.

"Korra?" she asked, as she walked towards her.

The young Avatar turned to see Aya, with Meeko on her shoulder chewing on a pair. Korra's frown was gone, as it was replaced with a small smile, "Oh. Hi, Aya. Is it almost dinner?"

She shook her head, "Nah, it's not that. Dinner was like an hour ago; you didn't come by and ate anything." She leaned on the railing, near Korra's legs, as Meeko hopped off and continued to chew on the pair. "Why are you so upset?"

Korra seemed surprised by that, as she denied, "Upset? Me? Why-why would I be upset?" she huffed, as she crossed her arms, and looked away. "You're crazy."

Aya blinked at her in confusion, "Well, something must have gotten you upset that night you screamed out Skyler's name."

Korra's eyes went wide with shock, as she looked to the little girl, "What the…? How did you know about that?! You were completely asleep!"

Aya merely petted Meeko as his low purring made Aya smile, "Well, you were pretty loud when you screamed out. And Skyler rushed in breaking the door down when he heard you." She looked to Korra as her smile never faded, "You seemed to be calmer when he was around."

The young Avatar turned away, while hiding a small tint of a blush, as she stated, "Look, I don't feel that way about Skyler, alright? Aside from my teachers or Naga, I never really had any friends that were my age. Skyler was my first only normal friend around my age, and if that did happen, I don't wanna ruin that." Korra turned to look, and see a raised eyebrow on Aya's face, when she looked at her, and asked, "What?"

"Normal? Skyler?" Aya asked.

The Water Tribe Avatar sighed, as she shrugged, "Okay, he's my first weird friend who's my age."

Aya and Meeko looked to one another, as they seemed to question each other. And then Aya looked ot her and asked, "Okay, but I still can't get how you haven't seen it at all with all the time you've been with him."

"What are you talking about?"

Aya may have been eight years old, but she had proven to be just as smart as Jinora. She gave the older girl a 'you gotta be kidding me' look, and stated, "Korra, you and he live together in the same temple. When you're not talking with Bolin or Mako, you talk to him, train with him, and even see him mostly every day. You're in each other's lives, and are probably as close as any man or woman could get without it becoming intimate… you are about Skyler. And more than just a friend/brother/sister."

Korra looked to her, and seemingly denied it, "Of course I care about him. He's one of my closest and best friends! Like you, Mako, Bolin, and everyone here on Air Temple Island."

Aya sighed, as she turned to Meeko, who stopped eating the pair and looked to her for an answer. But all Meeko did was make a gagging sound as he turned away, and stopped, looking rather unamused. "Yeah, I don't buy it either," she told him, and then looked back to Korra, "Korra, I haven't been here long enough, but I've seen how you two are together. There's an attraction between the two of you. Skyler may know it too, but he's not all that good when it comes to reading girls' feelings for anyone other than their family. And you care for Skyler, way more than just a friend."

Korra turned away, hiding a denial look in her eyes, as Aya stated, "Just think on it. Think about what your life would be without him."

Korra looked away, and carefully thought about what Aya had said. Could she honestly think of her life without Skyler?

Unfortunately, a familiar voice spoke up, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Avatar Korra?"

The two girls looked to see the source of the voice, and Korra immediately frowned in annoyance. The Council Page, the one that Tarrlok continuously sent, approached, as Korra hopped down to the ground to confront the page. "I have something for you."

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends," Korra stated, as she used her Earthbending to turn the page around, "I'm not joining his task force!" And then kicked him in the butt to get him away.

However, the Council Page turned right around, as he walked back, handing Korra a card of sorts, "It's not a gift! It's an invitation."

Korra arched an eyebrow, as she asked, "To what?"

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor," the page stated. "All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance."

Korra took the card and looked at it suspiciously. At that moment, Skyler walked out, of the temple, as he saw the Page, and walked on over, getting into the mousy man's face, "Oh its you again. Look pal, we're not interested in all the gifts he's sending. Tell Tarrlok…"

"We'll go to the gala," Korra answered.

Skyler blinked as he asked, "What?"

"What?" the Page asked.

"Huh?" Jinora, Ikki, and Aya asked as if they heard right. Meeko tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why not," Korra finally stated, as she waved the invitation card, "If it gets Tarrlok off my back for once, we'll all go. That way I'll punch his lights out so he can get the message clear and simple."

Skyler sighed, feeling that Korra was gonna say yes just to punch Tarrlok or rip out his wolf tails just so he'd take no as the answer. He then looked to the Page and asked, "So this gala… formal or casual?"

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Grande Gala**

In the evening, the building the gala was being held at was lit up as big as any city building. Hanging down on either side of the entrance, were large banners of Korra. People were coming inside as the lights as well as sky lights lip up the skies. Inside, Korra, Skyler, Tenzin, Pema, and the kids were walking inside.

Korra was dressed in a lovely Water Tribe formal dress for the gala. She wore a dark blue skirt that went down to her ankles with white trim, while still wearing her boots. She also had a long light blue sleeveless turtleneck shirt, with the trim on the arms white, and it went down to her knees, as it was tied around with a white sash belt, and had a white collar area with the turtleneck white as well, and had a small Water Tribe broche on the collar area. She still had her light blue armbands, as well as her white and blue bicep band on her right arm. Her hair had been allowed to be let down to her shoulders, but had it done with a white bun in the back of her head, and held in place with a white bun ornament, and also allowed her bangs to remain in front as well.

Both Tenzin and Skyler were dressed up as well. They both wore formal Air Nomad robes and garments, which was a dark red robed long-sleeved shirt with yellow trim around the neck, chest, and abdominal, and that went down to the ankles, and had red slipper shoes. Red baggy pants were under the robe shirt, and to complete the look was a sash vest of sorts that ended at their knees, and tied around by a dark red sash belt. Skyler's was different as the dark red was orange in its place.

Pema looked dazzling in a formal Air Acolyte dress, and made ot look lovelier with a Panda Lily hair ornament pinned to the front left of her hair.

As they entered inside, Ikki, Meelo, Aya, and Jinora ran out ahead of them. As they walked in, Skyler pulled at the collar of his neck, as he sighed. Tenzin blinked at that notion, as he asked, "Are the robes I gave you that uncomfortable? I was your age and build when I wore those."

"No, no, they're the right size," Skyler defended, as he tugged at his collar. "Though I think I might have messed up when I put this on. The collar feels a little tight or something."

Korra walked over to him, as she smiled, "Here, let me help. You'll strangle yourself at this point." She lightly tugged at the collar, allowing Skyler to breathe a little, as he sighed in relief. She then pulled at his sash vest, straightening it out a little. And then brushed a little dust off. She smiled as he looked better, "There. Good as new."

But then the two noticed Aya standing and looking at them, smiling. But the two teens looked at her in confusion, as Skyler asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Aya smiled, as she complimented the two, with Meeko on her head, "It's just you two look like a husband and wife with Korra fixing your collar all nice like that."

The two looked at the girl in surprise, and then turned to one another. Skyler looked away hiding a hint of a blush, while Korra's was getting brighter, as she looked down at her feet, but shook it off, as she looked to Aya, as she laughed and ran after the other kids. The two teens forgot what Aya had said, and just walked on in, leaving Tenzin confused about the scene, but Pema seemed to understand what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside<strong>

As they walked inside, the family and friends all stopped, as the partygoers applauded at Korra's arrival. Tenzin and Skyler both stayed by Korra's side while Pema talks to someone in the crowd.

Korra was amazed and stunned to say the least as she saw the crowd applauding her to, as she said in awe, "I can't believe this is all for me."

Skyler knew she was amazed by all this, but he warned her, "Just keep on your toes, Korra. Don't forget: Tarrlok invited you here. Who knows what he's up to."

Tenzin nodded in agreement, "I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting but keep your guard up. It's not like him just to throw a party for the fun of it."

And speak of the devil; they saw Tarrlok approaching the three of them from within the crowd. "So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra," Tarrlok smiled, and then gestured for her to follow him, as Meelo ran past. "Now, If you'll excuse us, the city awaits it's hero."

Tenzin leaned to Skyler, as he whispered, "Better keep an eye on her, just in case."

He nodded, as he walked after them, while Tenzin watched them go. He then turned his head to see Meelo doing something… which filled him with comedic dread, as he ran after him, "Meelo, no! That is not a toilet! Oh, dear."

Back with Korra and Tarrlok, Skyler was still following after them, until he spotted to where they were going. Or rather, who they were meeting up with.

"Korra," Tarrlok gestured as they stopped as they were in front of a formally dressed Hiroshi Sato. "It is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato."

She smiled, as Korra bowed to him, "it's nice to meet you, Mr. Sato."

Hiroshi bowed to her respectfully back, "It's nice to meet you as well. We're all expecting great things from you."

"Right. Greatness," Korra meekly responded.

Skyler walked up, as he smirked, "Hey, Korra. You okay?"

"Oh, I'm just fine," she said, a little surprised to see him nearby. Although Tarrlok who was secretly not at all pleased to see him nearby. But Korra ignored it, as she introduced him to Hiroshi Sato, "Skyler, I'd like you to meet Hiroshi Sato of Future Industries and creator of the Satomobile. And Hiroshi Sato, meet Skyler Quill, the newest Airbender that wasn't related to Avatar Aang."

Skyler bowed to him, as he smirked, "Nice to meet you."

Hiroshi bowed as well, "It's nice to meet you as well. A proud addition to the Airbending clan; clearly this must be a sign for the Air Nomads to be renewed in the world after the horrendous massacre the Fire Nation dealt them."

Skyler shrugged, "Uh, yeah I guess."

**"**Hey, Korra! Skyler!" Mako said.

The two teens looked as Mako and Bolin, both dressed pretty well with Mako in a grey and brown Chinese style tuxedo with his red scarf, and Bolin in a brown and green tux, and came up with Asami in a beautiful black and red dress approached them. But Skyler was actually a bit surprised to see Asami have her arm around Mako's.

"Ah, Avatar and Mr. Quill," Hiroshi introduced his daughter to them both, "Allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Asami Sato."

"It's lovely to meet you two," Asami said. "Mako told me so much about the two of you."

"Really?" Korra raised an eyebrow, as she smirked. "Because he never mentioned you during practice, or to Skyler."

Skyler was surprised to see the girl again, as he shook his head, "Oh, she and I met when she met Mako."

Korra blinked, "Wait, you two met her?"

Skyler nodded, "She hit Mako with her Moped. Lightly hit."

Korra looked shocked, as she looked to Mako in concern, "What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Mako smiled, and then gave Korra the good news. "Well actually, better than fine. Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor the Fire Ferrets."

"We're back in the tournament," Bolin smiled brightly as he put an arm around his brother, as he smiled excitedly, "Isnt that great?!"

Korra smiled brightly, "Yeah, it's amazing!"

Skyler then looked to Mako and Asami, as her arm was looped around his. He then decided to tease a little, as he asked, "So, Asami… stoic Firebenders are what attracts you for boyfriend material?"

Mako blushed from embarrassment, until Asami chuckled, "Oh, stop teasing your friend, Skylord."

That got Hiroshi to asked, "Skylord?"

How it was Skyler's turn to get embarrassed, as he looked away, "Yeah, um… it was a nickname my mother gave me when I was little. It stuck with me ever since, and sorta became a codename for me."

Korra looked a little surprised by that, since it was the first time Skyler mentioned about something about this mom. But that thought was interrupted, as Tarrlok gestured her to come over. It was a bit of a shock, since coming over to them, was Chief Beifong.

"Chief Beifong," Tarrlok smirked. "I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met. As well as the young Airbender here, um… Skylord?"

Almost immediately as she saw the two teens, she got into their faces, starting with the Avatar. "Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special," she sneered at her. "You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." She then turned towards Skyler, giving him the same look she gave Korra. "And Quill," Beifong stated to the boy, disdainfully, "Your outfit is filthy."

And then she walked off, leaving Korra to glare at her. But she looked down gloomy from being reminded of the truth. She really didn't do anything special for the city to throw a gala for her. But in honesty, she was at least happy that some were happy to have her here. Of course her worries were thrown away, as soon as her friend spoke up.

Skyler merely scoffed at the retreating woman, as he turned to everyone else, "Oh she has no idea. If I had a black light, I'd look like a Jackson Pollock painting."

Everyone was silent when he said that, until Mako pointed out, "You've got issues, Quill."

A little while later, Korra and Tarrlok were walking in from the top of a large stairway. Down below, several journalists were waiting for her at the bottom. They all quickly approached and began asking questions and taking pictures. Tenzin noticed and looked worried, as was Skyler as he waited along with the others.

**"**Hello! I've got this!" One of the journalists spoke out. "One more question, Miss! I think if we could…"

"Hold up! Hold up!" another one fought out.

Tarrlok looked to Korra, as he insisted to her, "If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple questions."

Korra looked a little worried about that, "But…"

But she didn't have time to object, as Tarrlok moved Korra out in front of him, leaving her to fend for herself against the press. As one of the Journalists asked, "Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

Korra was hesitant with her answers, but she managed to speak out, although rather hesitantly, "Ahem. Well… I think he presents a real problem."

seeing his plan come together, Tarrlok looked away and smiled smugly.

But Skyler took a glimpse and frowned, "Shoot. I knew it."

Asami, who was close to him, looked to him, and asked, "What? What do you mean?"

"Tarrlok's been pestering Korra this whole week to join his task force. But she's been saying no," Skyler explained. "He's forcing her to make a decision the best way he can."

"And how can he do that," Asami asked.

"Using her stubbornness and anger on her," Skyler answered, as he lowered his head and shook it. "It's probably her two greatest weaknesses."

The Journalists then pushed on further, as they asked, "Than why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

Korra blinked, unable to find an answer, "Well, I…"

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

Korra was getting annoyed by this, as she shot, "What?! No, I've never backed away from anything in my life."

"You promised to serve this city. Are you going back on that promise now?"

Do you think Pro-Bending is more important than fighting the revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would've handled this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

That question rung through the air, as even Skyler heard it, and grumbled, "Oooh, boy…."

At that question, Korra's eyes blazed open with fury, as she shouted angrily, "I'm not **afraid** of anybody! If the city needs me, then I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon!"

Tarrlok walked back to Korra, as he put a hand on her shoulder, "There's your headline, folks."

The journalists began taking more photos and asking more questions. Tenzin closed his eyes and tilts his head down sadly. Cut to Asami, Bolin, and Mako. Mako and Bolin look to each other worriedly. A camera flash cuts back to Tarrlok smiling smugly with his arm around Korra. Another flash cut to a close up of Korra looking very worried. Cut to black.)

"He played her," Skyler harshly told himself.

But then he felt a tug on his left side, and looked to see Aya, as she asked, "You'll look out for her, right, Skyler?"

He was silent for a moment, but then nodded, "Don't worry. I will."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Night<strong>

**On the Streets**

Skyler was sitting the back of a Metalbender Police Force truck, listening to his headphones. He was currently listening to one of his songs he picked out himself, One OK Rock the Beginning. He was awaiting for the task force, Tarrlok, and Korra to show. From some of his resources, Tarrlok learned of the locations of Equalist posts where they were training Chi-Blockers. Tonight, they were going to strike those places, and strike them hard.

At that time, he took notice when someone was coming up on board. He smiled as he saw it was Korra, wearing what appeared to be a Water Tribe variation of the Metalbender Police uniform. An obvious ploy to self-promote Tarrlok, as Waterbenders as well as Earthbenders wore it too.

She sat next to him, as she nodded, "Hey."

He pulled out his right earphone and nodded, "Hey."

They were silent for a moment, until Korra spoke up again, "Skyler… thanks. For coming with me on this."

Skyler shrugged, "Yeah, well… someone's got to watch your back out here."

"I can handle chi-blockers now," Korra stated, and it was true. Since she was practicing with Skyler and Tenzin she found usage of using the Airbending style to evade chi-blocker attacks. Much like Skyler did on the first day he fought them. Though it wasn't as good as Skyler, but it was pretty good.

"I meant with Tarrlok," Skyler explained. "He's way deadlier than any Equalist. He's like one of those elbow leeches. You think nothing's biting you, but when you raise your arm, you find it."

She had to chuckle at that, but then noticed the device Skyler had. She gently took it from his hand, and looked at it, as she asked, "I remember when we first came to Republic City, you were pretty protective of this thing. Why is that?"

Skyler smiled, as he gently took it back, and explained, "It was a gift from my mother. It's the only thing that reminds me of her now. She used to download all of her favorite songs, and after she died, I did the same."

Not wanting to bring up the subject on his mother's death, Korra asked, "So… what does that thing do?"

Skyler tumbled it in his hands, and smirked, "It's got a few functions on it: camera, video player, music player. But mostly I use it to listen to music and dance to it." He then looked to her, and asked, "You dance much?"

"I'm a warrior, and the Avatar," Korra stated proudly, as if to hide the fact she wanted to dance. "I don't dance."

Skyler was a bit surprised, as he asked, "You don't dance? Or you don't know how to?" Korra was quiet for a moment, seemingly embarrassed, as she looked away, and cleared her throat, as Skyler deduced, "You don't know how to dance, do you?"

"I'm the Avatar," Korra huffed, as she pouted. "I don't need to dance."

"Really? Well, on my world, we have a legend about people like you," Skyler smugly state, as he told Korra his tale. "It's called Footloose. And in it, a great hero, named… Kevin Bacon, teaches an entire city full of people with sticks up their butts that, dancing, well, is the greatest thing there is."

Korra was silent for a moment, until she finally asked, "...Who put the sticks up their butts? That's just cruel."

Skyler shook his head, as he stated, "No, that's a metaphor. It's usually mostly to describe someone like, um… like… Tenzin."

Korra nodded, "Oh okay, I get it now."

At that moment, Tarrlok and his task force hopped in, while another member hooked up a large tank of water to it. Tarrlok looked to the two, as he nodded, "It's time, you two."

Later on, they had arrived in stealth behind the establishment of a bookstore at night. The police truck fitted with a large tank of water on it drove up to the building. Korra, Skyler, and the other task force members crouched in the bed of the truck as it pulled up. As they did so, Skyler pulled up to his face an Equalist mask refitted with red and gray material, the lenses changed from green to red, and the top out, letting Skyler's hair flow out.

Korra took notice of it, as she asked, "What's with the mask?"

"Oh, this?" Skyler pointed to it, as he simply answered, hiding his smile underneath, "It's in case those darn Equalists pull out another smoke grenade. That… and it kind of looks cooler this way on me." That earned a small smile from the Waterbending Avatar.

It came to a stop and they all climb out. Tarrlok, Skyler, Korra, and the task force approached the wall and looked down into the basement window. From both Skyler's and Korra's point of view they saw Equalists wearing bandanas around their faces practicing chi blocking. Korra looked toward the back wall and saw a large banner of Amon hanging there. Then suddenly, flashes of Amon reaching out to Korra like in her nightmare filled her mind.

Korra gasped and pulled back from the window. Skyler noticed this, and asked, "You okay, Kor?"

She looked frightened for a moment, but steeled herself and looked over to Skyler, "Yeah, I'm okay."

She then looked to Tarrlok, who smiled and nodded to Korra before giving the signal to the rest of the task force. One of the members turned a valve on top of the water tank and opened it up. He pulled a large stream of water out with his bending and it was passed down to the benders by the wall, each taking a part of it. Tarrlok held a hand up to make them wait. Korra and Skyler stood at the ready, while she took a deep breath, and she got ready.

Inside the basement, everything was silent for a moment. Before suddenly huge torrents of water busted through the windows above. They knocked down four Equalists before freezing them in place. The wall was busted open by Earthbending, and the other Equalists leapt back to avoid the debris. An Earthbender task force member leapt out from the dust, and struck at the Equalists, knocking down two more while others leapt to dodge the rocks. An earthbender caught an Equalist by surprise by slamming a large floor tile against her and into the wall. Korra, Skyler, and Tarrlok jumped into the fray with water and air ready. Tarrlok threw water at one of the Equalists and froze his head. Another Equalist flipped out of the way, and it seemed like time just went into slow motion as he tossed out two smoke grenades pouring out green fumes, before running out the door with another Equalist. Skyler shot an air palm blast at the grenades, sending them shooting out the window, as they smashed through, with the grenades blowing up outside with gas.

"I'm going after those two!" Korra yelled, as she ran after them.

Skyler saw what she did, and ran after her, "Korra, wait up!"

Down the old disrepair hallway, Korra slammed the door open and ran after them. Korra approached, but then she stumbled on a trip wire. She tripped and fell to the floor, as suddenly, a trio of chi-blockers leapt down to attack her. Korra was frightened, but rolled and flipped out of the way, missing the chi blocker's strikes. As Korra fell backward, Skyler hopped over her, as she kicked into the air and earthbended a large rock from the floor up into the first chi blocker, and Skyler finished it in the air with an air sweep kick, blasting an air blast at the other two, sending them flying into the wall hard, knocking them out. Korra landed on her butt, as Skyler landed on his feet, but both were unaware that another chi blocker landed behind them, spinning a bolo. Skyler turned around and saw them, and was preparing to fight the chi blocker… only to see them being struck with a torrent of water and frozen to the wall… by Tarrlok.

Once he saw the close was clear, Skyler rand down the hallway, "I'm gonna go see if there were any other Equalists."

Once he was far enough, Korra turned to Tarrlok, "Nice timing. Thanks, Tarrlok."

Tarrlok: "We make a good team, Avatar," Tarrlok smirked proudly.

Korra half-smirked, as she crossed her arms, "Yeah, we do."

"HEY, DOWN HERE!" Skyler shouted at the top of his lungs.

The two Water Tribe benders ran down the hall to where Skyler stood in shock, as he pulled his mask down, showing how surprised he was. When they got in there, they saw the whole room disheveled with Earthbending that had been done earlier before their bust. Equalists were beaten severely and tied up, piled up in a heap, while a few were comically tied by metal wiring around their waists, and swung in the air like piñatas. The whole place looked like a war had been fought here.

Skyler blinked, as he looked to Tarrlok and asked, "Um, did Beifong know about this place and struck first?"

Tarrlok shook his head, as he stated, "No, I told Beifong not to interfere with my work. I never even told anyone about this location."

"So, if nobody in our force did this, and neither did Beifong…" Korra asked, as she looked to the two, "Who did?"

Unbeknownst to anyone, someone in the shadows, outside, watched them from a gutter window. The figure was dressed in black and grey, and had a hood on his head. And strangely, he had a metallic left arm with a black fingerless glove on it. He walked away, disappearing into the night.

**The Next Day**

**Pro-Bending Arena**

During the training, Yu Dan was reading the latest edition to the newspaper. While Bolin walked by carrying two earth discs with his Earthbending. He walked over to the ever-growingly cranky Yu Dan, as he asked, "No Korra for practice again?"

"Looks to be that way," the old Pro-Bender stated. "And it looks like your brother's a no show as well, ever since he started going out with that Sato girl."

Bolin tossed his discs away and pouted comically, hunching his back.

* * *

><p><strong>City Hall<strong>

Skyler and Korra were standing behind Tarrlok as he began the conference. The cameras flashed as well as the reporters taking everything down on this.

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action," Tarrlok announced to the reporters, smiling smugly, while leaving out the part of a mysterious source of help with their first raid. "With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists."

Korra leaned over to her friend, and asked, "I'm amazed you're not upset with being included as a team leader."

Skyler leaned over to her, as he replied, "I'm not like Tarrlok; I'm not here for the credit. I'm here the same as you: beat the Equalists."

"Question for the Avatar!" one of the reporters asked aloud, getting Korra's attention. "Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

Skyler paled at that, as he was gonna pull her back, but he was too late. Korra approached the podium, as she announced, "You wanna know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward." She snatched the microphone, as she announced, "Amon, I challenge you to a duel. No task force. No chi blockers. Just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing. If you're man enough to face me."

All was quiet, save for some feedback from the microphone, as Korra set it back down and went to exit the room. Then the journalists stood and exploded with questions, all trying to get Korra's attention. Skyler watched her retreating form exiting, as he sighed, shook his head gently, "Korra…"

* * *

><p><strong>Republic City Park<strong>

A taxi cab was slowly running through the park that evening, a seemingly romantic atmosphere was around the place. And it was pretty evident as a few couples were by a pond. In the cab, Mako and Asami were riding together, and were having a pretty good time together. Although they were a bit silent, probably seeing as how either one werent accustomed to be on a date.

Asami managed to break the silence, as she smiled to Mako, "I know it sounds weird to say this but I'm really glad I hit you with my Moped."

Mako was a bit bashful on that, as he let a small smirk, "Uh, aw, me too."

They were quiet again, until Asami brought it up, "I forgot to ask. Why didn't you accept the new silk scarf I bought for you last week? You didn't like it?"

Mako looked surprised by that, as he answered, "No, it was really nice." But then he gently tugged at his scarf, as he answered, "But this scarf was my father's and it's all I have left of him. I just feel like, like it keeps me safe."

Asami looked at him in surprise, and then became saddened, as she reached out to him, "I'm so sorry. I lost my mother when I was very young." Mako took Asami's hand in his. They smiled at each other for moment before Asami rested her head on his shoulder, "I feel so safe with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Republic City Wharf<strong>

**Near Aang Island**

At an establishment near the city wharf, a fog was covering most of the area. At the moment, Tenzin flew by on his glider, and landed on the wharf. Close by, Korra was on a boat with a lantern as she untied it from the pier. Tarrlok and members of his task force stood on the pier and Tenzin walked over to them, angry as ever.

"Tarrlok!" he shouted, "This is all your doing!"

Tarrlok raised his hands in defense, as he explained, "I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind."

Tenzin didn't believe it, but then looked to around, as one face wasn't around. "Wait, where's Skyler?" if anyone could talk some sense into her, it was him.

"He's not here," Korra answered.

Tenzin blinked, as he asked, "Well, where is he?"

* * *

><p><strong>A Hour Ago<strong>

_Korra was getting ready to face Amon, as she prepared for the duel. But then Skyler walked in, as he stated, "You had no reason to do that, Korra. You could have just left the question go unanswered, walked away, and nobody would of thought the less of you for it." _

"_I can handle this," Korra stated._

"_Really?" Skyler asked, not believing her. "All it would have been was words... hot air from a bunch of buffoons. Instead, you let them rile you, rile you into playin' Amon's game: his way, by his rules."_

"_Skyler, relax," Korra stated, getting annoyed now. "I know what I'm doin'."_

_Skyler sighed, as he turned around, and grumbled aloud, "Sheesh! You remind me of Kara at times." _

_Korra stopped preparing, as she looked surprised, and turned around, asking, "Who?"_

"_An old friend I knew before I came here," Skyler replied. He turned around to her, as he explained, "She was an orphan like me, Erik, and Aya. She was more of a street fighter with a need to prove herself all the time. She used to let others provoke her into fighting. She was concerned people would think of her a coward or weak if she refused. That's how she got a machete shoved from her belly to her heart in the Bronx." He shook his head, "She never considered what her actions would do."_

_Korra was listening to the story, but then scoffed, as she stated, "Well, I'm not Kara, Skyler. I'm not worried about this."_

"_Well, I'm worried for you, Korra," Skyler said. "I know right now you're afraid, Korra…"_

_Korra whipped around, as she shot out, "You're still accusing me of being afraid?"_

"_Yes, I am," Skyler insisted, as he explained, "And that's exactly why Amon's gonna beat you. Because you're afraid of even admitting you're afraid!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Korra finally snapped, as she suddenly earthbend a brick at him, smashing it into his chest as he was sent flying across the room. He smashed into the back of the wall, and slumped down to the floor._

_The action made Korra covered her mouth in shock of what she did. Skyler, who hadn't been knocked out, looked to her the same way. But he managed to get back on his feet, as he brushed it off like it was nothing._

_Korra stuttered for an apology, still shocked about what she had done, "Skyler, i… I didn't meant to…"_

_He brushed himself clean, as he stated, "Fine. If you don't wanna face the truth, fine." And then began to walk off._

_Korra looked at him leave, as she asked, "Where are you going?"_

"_Back to Air Temple Island," Skyler said, not looking back to her. "You're the Avatar, after all. You can handle it on your own."_

_Feeling hurt, Korra scoffed, as she turned her back, as she shot out, "Fine! I don't need you! I'm the Avatar!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Tenzin tried to reason with her, "Korra, this is madness!"

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me," Korra replied. "I have to face Amon alone."

Korra then used her waterbending to drive her boat over the water to Memorial Island. Tarrlok looked to Tenzin, worried as well, and tried his best to put him to ease, "We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong I have a fleet of police air ships ready to swoop down."

As Korra approached the island, Tenzin sighed, "I hope nothing goes wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Aang Island<strong>

**Midnight**

Korra waited below standing on top of Aang's statue platform, as she overlooked Republic City, waiting for Amon to at least show up. A clock was positioned on top of the archway beneath. A noise was heard and she looked to her left; she turned and readied herself for a fight. But nothing was there, making it a false alarm; Korra sighed as she relaxed. She was surprised when a loud bell suddenly rang. She looked down to see that the clock's hands were pointing to midnight. As the clock's bell rang, Korra sighed in relief; the whole thing was getting to her. Korra took a deep breath, readying herself and flexing her arm, as she looked out over the bay at Republic City. Another hour had passed, and no sight of Amon or any Equalist at all. Korra was sitting down and the sight before her showed Republic City was no longer lit up.

Korra yawned and stretched out one last time, as she stood up. "Guess you're a no-show, Amon," she told herself, as she stood up to leave. "Who's scared now?"

Korra hopped on to the ground, as she was prepared to walk away. She began to pass the entrance to the inside of the statue's entryway inside. As she passed it, she put her hands behind her head. From within the darkened hallway, a bolo at the end of a rope flew through the air towards Korra's legs. Korra had a moment to be surprised as she fell flat on her butt, before she was dragged off into the dark passage, grunting in discomfort. As she was dragged, Korra managed to stick her legs into the air and break free with firebending. The passage was lit up and the flames revealed about two dozen chi blockers surrounding Korra as she got back on her feet.

Korra caught her breath, then turned and gasped as the passage went pitch black, save for the glowing green goggles of the chi blockers. Korra firebend, spinning her fist around behind her and punching with the other, lighting up the passage as she kept the chi blockers at bay. Her arms were caught by two bolos and she struggled to break free as two chi blockers leapt at her. Korra kicked at them and sent another blast of fire, then knocked them away with another kick that earthbend the floor up beneath them. The passage darkened again as two chi blockers came up behind Korra and struck the pressure points in her back, paralyzing her, as everything went black.

Korra was lying on the ground, illuminated by a lantern and surrounded by a circle of chi blockers. Korra was lifted up by the arms by two of them. She panted softly as she regained consciousness, then looked up and gasped. Slithering out of the darkness, Among stepped up to her.

**"**I received your invitation, young Avatar," he said to her. Korra was scared speechless, and became even more frightened, as Amon reached a hand out towards her. Korra's face was lightly dripping with sweat and fear, as Amon's hand came closer, and she looked away, afraid of what he was going to do.

But it didn't come, as Amon instead grasped her by the chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise. But I assure you I have a plan, and I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your duel and I will destroy you."

Amon stood up from kneeling down and struck a pressure point in Korra's shoulder to knock her out. Korra's face was lit up with shock, until she relaxed, as she looked up at Amon; her vision blurring before falling to the floor.

Before Amon or the others disappeared, a powerful gust of wind was shot at five of the Equalists, sending them flying. Amon and the others quickly turned to face the entrance, as they saw the one who called himself Skylord standing there. Along with an Airbender staff in his hand. He then held the staff in a defensive stance, as he glared at them, "Leave. Now."

Amon and the boy merely looked to one another, as the chi blockers were about to attack. But Amon stopped them, as he gestured them to go. "We'll have no quarry with you today," Amon stated. "We were just about to leave."

Skyler raised an eyebrow on that, until he asked, "Hey, wait! Not that I'm encouraging a fight between the two of you, but why didn't you bother attacking? I figured if you had the chance, you'd take her bending in a heartbeat. I just find it pretty unbelievable that you're letting her go."

Amon's back was still turned to the boy, as he answered, "There will be a time when we will fight. But this isn't where, or how it will end for her." And like that, he vanished into the shadows with the others.

Skyler relaxed his stance, as he ran towards the downed Korra. While with Korra, her mind was flashing with memories: memories that weren't her own. Flashes of faces of the first Team Avatar, only much older in their forties. Toph with the Metalbending police, a sinister Waterbending mob boss, and of Aang chasing after him.

The darkness lifted from her eyes, as she felt someone gently lifting her up. Her eyes blinked open, as she was a bit blurry, as she asked the figure, "Aang?"

Skyler blinked at that assumption, as he smirked, helping her sit up, "Nah. No such luck."

It suddenly came rushing back to her, as she groaned, "Amon… he ambushed me…"

"I know," he said. But or a moment of silence, he asked, "Did he take your bending away?"

Korra paled at that, as her face showed great worry at that. To be sure of it, she created a small flame in her hand before clasping and extinguishing it. She then pushed her fist out, causing a little bit of the earth to move. Realizing he didn't take it, she sighed in relief. "No," she answered, exhaling deeply. "No, I'm okay."

Skyler sighed in relief, "Well, I guess we were both lucky that that masked nutball has a considerable ego."

But Korra was a bit stunned, as she looked to him, and asked in utter surprise, "Skye… you…you came back for me?"

Skyler raised an eyebrow, as he asked innocently, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because…because you were really upset that I did this…so I thought you hated me," she choked out.

He sighed, as he shook his head, and stroked her head, like he would a kitten, "Honestly… it's too much work to hate you."

Korra just looked to him, realizing he had nearly risked his bending or his life just to save her. After all she had said and put him through; he still came to save her. She started to break down, as she whimpered, tears starting to come down her cheeks, "Don't…"

Skyler blinked, "Uh, don't what?"

"Don't be so nice to me…" she managed to whimper out, and then suddenly, she embraced him, and cried in his arms. "I was so terrified; I felt so helpless," Korra said to him in hiccups.

A bit startled by this development, Skyler returned the embrace, as he rubbed her back. "Don't worry your wolf-tailed head," Skyler said, sincerely with a comforting smile and tone in his voice. "I'm not going anywhere, and I promise you this: I'll be there no matter what; that's a promise."

"You were right," she said, as she pulled back to face him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried. "I've been scared this whole time. Ever since that night at the rally, I've been scared; I was even scared to admit it. I've never felt like this before. I don't know what to do!"

Skyler didn't have an answer for her, until a voice was heard from behind the two, "Admitting your fears is the first, and most difficult, step in overcoming them." Skyler turned around, as Korra looked up, for the two see Tenzin and Tarrlok, who had joined them not a moment too soon.

They all had a wordless conversation and they continued to let Korra cry it out in the young outlander's arms as the task force entered in and arrested the downed chi blockers.

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Air Temple Island**

**Korra's Room**

After they had come back to the island, Korra went to her room to sleep that night. As she lay on her bed, she was looking up at the ceiling, looking at it in deep thought. As she did so, Korra's mind was on something else. Not of what Amon had said to her, but on Skyler. She had brushed off his help to talk about it, and then she pushed him away to fight Amon by herself. And yet, he had come after her no matter what happened this past week.

And that made her think of what Aya had talked to her about.

Korra thought about what the young girl had talked to her about. Could she? Skyler had been a wonderful addition to her life, she like…. No, she loved hanging out with him, training with him, and living with him. He was such a wonderful person and when she thought of him in danger, or of him hurt, she would find that she hurt as well. She actually looked forward to getting up in the morning, and seeing him at training. She then turned to the wall, not facing Naga, as she pulled her blanket closer to her shoulders. She just looked at the wall, thinking about all the things that they did together, and all the fun and peril they shared. And then she thought about not having him suddenly in her life.

The emptiness that she felt surprised her and then it finally dawned on her. "I …I do have feelings for him…" she whispered out.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: The Competition of the Heart; Becoming more than Friends<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, Voice actors for the new characters:<strong>

**Aya Lesher: Michelle Creber**

**Mai Lee: Olivia Hack**


	12. Air: Competition of the Heart

**The Legend of Korra: The First Airbender**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Competition of the Heart; Becoming More than Friends<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later<strong>

**Pro-Bending Gym**

Snow was falling and fog covered the surrounding water around the arena. Inside, Korra was in her training gear inside the training room, practicing along with Bolin and Mako. As they worked out, jazz background music was playing off the radio. Korra bent two large balls of water and flung both of them forward. Bolin, who was sparring with Korra, bent an earth disc in front of him to block one of Korra's attacks. Mako turned his body towards Korra and firebend with a spinning back kick to block Korra's other water ball. He followed up with two quick fire blasts at Bolin. Watching the fight was Yu Dan, as he observed the three of them. Bolin blocked Mako's attacks with an earth disc, while Korra extracted more water from a water tank and flung it at Mako, who dodged it. Bolin threw an earth disc at Korra and Mako threw two simultaneous fireblasts at Korra and Bolin. Both of them blocked the fire blasts, but Mako followed up with another blast at Mako. Bolin was knocked down by Mako's fire blast, but threw an earth disc at Korra. Korra threw a water ball at Mako and it hit by Bolin's disc in the stomach, knocking her down. Mako was hit in the face by Korra's attack, and was knocked on his back.

Yu Dan sat up, as he called the match off, "Alright, that's good for today. Take a break for a while, and conserve your energy for the elimination matches for the night."

All three sat up and shared a laugh. Mako stood up on to his feet and took off his head gear, as he smiled at Korra, "It's been great having you in so many back to back practices, Korra."

Korra sighed happily, "Feels good to be back. Although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence."

"Hey, you joined the fire ferrets before you joined his task force," Bolin stated.

"Okay, come on, team huddle time," Mako declared.

At that moment, the three of them huddled together, and their heads touching. Bolin smirked at Korra flirtatiously, and she smiled back awkwardly. Korra looked to Mako and gave him a look of uncertain uncomfortness. Mako, who looked at Korra a bit smug, thinking the scene was both awkward and cute.

Mako then spoke out, "Okay guys, it's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the fire ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?"

"We're ready!" both Korra and Bolin said in unison.

"Not quite," Asami suddenly appeared, as she held up a pro-bending uniform colored white and red. There were three other uniforms all made up, hanging on a mobile rack, as Asami smirked, "You'll need these."

Mako walked up to Asami, and smirked, "Hey Asami."

Asami smiled back, "Good morning sweetie."

Mako took the uniform that Asami presented, and looked it over with an excited smirk, "These new uniforms look great."

Even Korra was impressed, as she took hers, "Gotta admit, they're way better than the old ones."

"Thank you," Asami smirked, and then looked to Mako, "And you look great, champ."

The two chuckled softly and rubbed their noses together, making a sort of eskimo kiss. Korra and Bolin watched, as Korra seemed a little jealous… or rather envious, by their affection, but acted natural when Mako spoke to them again.

"Well teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight," Mako said, as he put his arm around Asami, "Asami and I have a lunch date." And both of them left like that.

Bolin waved to his brother's retreating form, and then looked to Korra. She was picking up her bag at that moment, and slid on over, and turned on the old Bolin charm, "Sooo, Korra, there they go, here we are, all alone in the gym. Just you and me, two alone people. Together. Alone."

Korra seemed a little weirded out by that, and attempted to get out, "Uh, I gotta head back to the air temple to train with Tenzin and Skyler."

"Oh," Bolin sighed. It was then that Bolin blinked, as he asked, "Say, where's he been all day? Usually, he'd be around watchin' us practice for the game, or he'd help us out."

"Well, ever since he got his glide staff, he's been looking all over Republic City, looking for his friend," Korra answered.

Bolin nodded, "Oh yeah. He's looking for his friend. Eric… the Destroyer, right?" He then looked worried, as he asked, "Say, do you think this Destroyer's as scary as he sounds to be, or is it just to intimidate his opponent?"

"I think it might be the latter," she nodded, and waved to him. "See ya!" And left the room.

Bolin waved after her, but he looked away and sulked sadly, as his failed attempt to hit on her was a no show.

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Pro-Bending Gym Living Quarters**

Mako was making noodles on a skillet over a burner, and tossed them up a bit to let them cook. While Mako was at the makeshift stove, Bolin was sitting right behind him, while he was holding Pabu over a basin of water. The little fire ferret was resisting with every second, as Bolin tried to get him into the bowl.

"Work with me here Pabu! You wanna look spic and span in your new uniform, don't you?" Bolin asked, as he lowered Pabu down into the pale of water. But Pabu still resisted, pushing his legs against the edges of the basin. Pabu struggled a bit more before Bolin managed to get him in the water. Pabu was soaked, shaking the water from his head and sneezing. As he washed Pabu, Bolin spoke to his brother, "So, what do you think of Korra in a girlfriend sort of way?"

"She's great," Mako answered, still focused on his cooking, "But I'm already dating Asami, so that'd be just awkward."

Annoyed, Bolin shot out, "I was talking about a girlfriend for me. Leave some ladies for the rest of us."

Mako shook his head, "I know, that's what I thought you meant."

"Well?" Bolin asked, a little impatient.

Mako shrugged, as he honestly answered, "I dunno Bo, it doesn't seem like a good idea for you to date Korra."

Bolin pouted, as he cleaned Pabu, "You just said she was great two seconds ago."

"Yeah, Korra's a great athlete, an Avatar and stuff," Mako explained the situation. "But I dunno if she's really girlfriend material. She's more like a pal." He then stated, "And besides… I think she might have a thing for Skyler."

Bolin raised an eyebrow, as he stated, not believing that kind of pairing, "Korra and Skyler? Together?" He then shot Mako a look, "Bro, you're nuts. Korra and I _are_ perfect for each other. She's strong, I'm strong. She's fun, I'm fun. She's beautiful, I'm gorgeous!"

"I still think she has her eyes on Skyler," Mako insisted.

Bolin blew a raspberry, as he asked in disbelief, "Oh come on. What does he have that I don't, eh?"

Mako thought about it, and replied, "He doesn't try hard to impress a girl."

"His loss, my gain," Bolin scoffed.

"He knows Korra longer than you do," Mako went on.

"Similarities and differences in experience together doesn't count," Bolin protested. "The important thing is if you like the person."

Mako shrugged, "The two of them seem to stand each other for more than ten minutes."

"So? Is it similar to you and Asami," Bolin shot out/

Mako sighed, until he finally asked, "She also seems to like snuggling up to him when he's asleep."

Bolin went wide eye, as he nearly shouted, while almost drowning poor soaked Pabu, "SNUGGLING?!" But he quickly shook it off, as he said, "Okay, I don't care what's happened between those two, I'm gonna ask Korra out."

Mako sighed, as he knew talking his brother out of this was futile, "Look, it just isn't smart to date a teammate, especially during the tournament. Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, okay?"

Bolin sighed deeply, as he shook his head, "Yeah, yeah I know. Guh." He then picked up Pabu, as he looked at his dripping wet fire ferret, "You know what I'm talking about Pabu. I'm talkin' about real love."

But all Pabu did at that moment was chirp and tilt his head, asking him, 'Wha?'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Republic City**

Skyler was currently gliding over the rooftops of the buildings across Republic City. He had gotten the use of using his airbending staff, that he was enjoying the moment of flightless-ness. So far, he had spent the entire day looking for any sign of Erik. He knew his associate got into fights, whenever someone wanted to pick on him. For some odd reason, a one-armed guy was an easier target for people to pull fights against. And in the end, there were a whole lot of ambulances for the fighters, and Erik was the only one that wasn't hurt.

After what felt like an hour had past, he landed near a restaurant, called Narook's Noodles. Skyler thought about it, and dug into his pockets managing to save up some Yuons, and walked on in for a quick bite. As he walked in, and headed for the bar counter. He sat down, as he sighed, "Um, I'd like to place an order, please."

At that moment, a very familiar face popped up: Mai Lee. She was dressed in a sleeveless blue and white dress, with her ponytail tied in a bun, as she whipped out a pencil and pad, "Good day, and welcome to Narook's Noodles. May I place an order for ya?"

Skyler blinked, as he saw the familiar face, "Mai? Mai Lee?"

Mai was a bit surprised, but remembered the voice, as she smirked, "Well, well. If it isn't the fake Equalist that knocked Amon off his butt."

Skyler blinked, as he smirked, "Ah, you knew who I was from my voice? That's pretty neat."

"So, what would you like there, stranger," Mai Lee asked.

Skyler looked at the menu, and smirked, "I'll eh, have Water Tribe style kelp noodles."

"Good choice," Mai Lee said, and handed the order to the chefs in the back. But then she turned her attention to him, and asked, "So, what brings a nomad like you to this side of town?"

"I'm looking for a friend," Skyler replied. "We sorta got separated when we got here, and now he's nowhere in sight. It's been crazy to find him."

"Yeah, I bet," Mai Lee smiled. "So, were you able to help your friend out of that Equalist rally?"

Skyler nodded, "Yeah, we all got out of there." But then he looked to her, and had to ask, "Though, something bugs me big time. You're a bender yourself from what I could gather, but you were there. Why?"

"Oh, I was planning to take down Amon without anyone looking," Mai Lee casually answered.

Skyler blinked in surprise, as he asked, "Okay, but why? I mean, I know the guy's not all there. But maybe he's onto something. I mean, not all bender wanna have their bending."

Mai Lee frowned at him, as she explained, "Amon wants Equality, right? Taking away someone's bending by force, from everyone in the world's a little extreme. He's way out of balance with his Equalist foot soldiers. Plus, he's taking his ideology too far." A bell rang as Mai Lee broke away from him, and grabbed a bowl of Kelp noodles. She then placed the bowl in front of the young Airbender, as she finished, "And besides, your bending is yours; to just have someone just take it from you just because you can isn't equal. Sure Aang took Ozai's bending away, but that was the only way to restore balance." She then heard someone call her over for an order, but turned to Skyler as she finished, "And besides… nobody's meant to have an ordinary life. Being normal's overrated."

And with that note, she walked off, leaving Skyler to look at his noodles in thought of what she had just said.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

**Air Temple Island**

The sun was setting over the water, and the ground was covered in snow. Korra, Ikki, Aya, and Jinora were by a small lit up pagoda; Korra was on top of a ladder filling a cage with food. Jinora was holding the ladder steady, just as Aya held the other end. At that moment, three flying lemurs climbed down from above to eat the food as Korra climbed down.

"So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy?" Jinora asked teasingly. "You've been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Oooh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance.," Ikki jumped up and down excitedly.

Aya shook her head, as she folded the mini-ladder, "No way, it's Skyler she's interested in."

Ikki beamed brighter, as she hopped up and down again, "Skyler?! That's even better! I always thought you two would make a better couple."

But Jinora scoffed, "That's absurd. Skyler's not your type. I don't think he's any girl's type." She then went on with a list of negatives, "He's undisciplined, uncouth, and he holds no ties to traditions for Airbenders. He hasn't shaved his head of his thick, light brown locks of hair…" And then she seemed to get lost in thought, "… that you want to run your fingers through…" But then stopped herself, as she saw the others looking at her, like she had lost her mind. She cleared her throat, and shook it off, "Of course, if you're into that sort of thing."

"What?" Korra asked, as she scoffed on the love idea. "Listen to you three. I'm not interested in Skyler, or any romantic stuff. Besides, he's probably all into that prissy, beautiful elegant rich girl..." She then nervously looked away from them, feeling like she didn't have a chance with Skyler. But she sucked it up, and quickly looked ot the girls, as she asked, "But let's just pretend for a second that I am interested in him, what would I do?"

Aya smiled brightly as she knew that Korra did care for Skyler. But Jinora suddenly had an idea, "Oooh! I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general son who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did."

Korra lit up with excitement, as she asked, "Tell me! What happened? What did she do?"

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano," Jinora finished, as she sighed, and clasped her hands together, "It was so romantic."

Aya and Korra looked at that idea in question, but Aya shook her head, as she stated, "Well, if you want you should do what I read in another story. A boy and girl from two opposing families elope together in secret, hoping that in doing so would join the two warring families and peace would be made between them."

Korra felt this idea would have been better, as she asked, "Well, how did it end?"

"The two families never united with their marriage, but they did when the two lovers poisoned each other," Aya shrugged, earning a shocked and frightened look on Korra's face.

"Wow," Jinora sighed, swooning. "That's so romantic."

"No, no, no!" Ikki protested, as she gave her idea. "The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky. Where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch, forever and ever and ever!" And then shot up in the air spinning.

The three girls looked at the young airbending girl as she slowly floated back down to the ground, as Korra said, "The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now."

It was after that, they heard laughter, and all four turned to see Pema standing behind them.

"Oh, hey Pema... Uh," Korra started, as she sounded a bit embarrassed, and quickly asked, monotone, "How long where you standing there?"

Pema chuckled, as she smiled, "Long enough." And then went to Mother Mode, as she advised the Avatar on the subject at hand, "But trust me, I know what you're going through. Years ago I was in the exact same situation with Tenzin."

Ikki was deeply surprised at that, "Daddy was in love with someone else before you?"

"That's right."

Korra looked intrigued on this, as she asked, "So what did you do?"

Pema shrugged, as she explained the story to them, "Well, for the longest time I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin." And then she gently placed her hands on her tummy, as she smiled, "And the rest is history."

Jinora, Ikki, Aya, and Korra all sighed wistfully in unison, "Wooooow…"

It was after that, Korra paused to think on that for a moment. And after that, she smiled, knowing full well what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

**Probending Arena**

The arena was lit up, as the crowd was roaring for the upcoming battle between the Fire Ferrets, and their opponents. Skyler was currently watching from the locker area, as always with Meeko on his shoulder. Aya had accompanied him as she watched the battle for her first Probending match. But she had also come for Korra's resolve on telling Skyler on how she felt.

"Folks, after a year of waiting the pro-bending championship tournament is finally here," Shiro announced. "Tonight is the first set of matches our single elimination 16-team bracket. And I gotta tell you these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen."

Korra, Mako, and Bolin were riding their platform to the edge of the arena floor. They were all wearing the Future Industries uniforms and the spotlight illuminated them. Korra turned around to see Skyler waving at them, shouting out good luck to them. She waved back, almost timidly, not because of him, but because of what she was gonna tell him later on.

"Introducing our first team; the Future Industry's Fire Ferrets!" the ring announcer called out. The Fire Ferrets as they waved to the crowd. The crowd cheered, just as the opposing team came into the ring, which was a team of all female benders, as the announcer finished, "And their opponents; the Red Sand's Rabaroos!"

Mako, Bolin, and Korra stood back at the other team. Mako looked determined as he adjusted his arm guard. The Rabaroos were also getting ready, as the Fire Ferret's got into their stances. The bell rang and both teams all threw their attacks. The elements collided and exploded, pushing all of them away from the middle. Two of the Rabaroos were recovering from the blast at the moment, as were the Fire Ferrets. The earthbender Rabaroo stomped her foot and picked up two earth discs before flinging them at their target.

"What an explosive opening volley. Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending," Shiro Shinobi went through the play.

Both the firebender and waterbender Rabaroos attacked right away. Korra then threw a ball of water to extinguish a fireball, and then somersaulted out of the way of the incoming earth discs and a second fireball. Korra landed near Mako, who destroyed a disc that was about to hit Korra with a fireball. Korra picked up some water and sent it to the other side while Mako dodged a fire blast. Bolin popped up a disc and launched it to the other side. "I am astonished by the level of improvement displayed here by the Fire Ferrets." The firebender Rabaroo started to look worried, and then she blocked Korra's attack before she got hit in the stomach by Bolin's disc and sent across the line. The buzzer sound, as the crowd cheered. "No wonder the Avatar has been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym." The Fire Ferrets advanced into the next zone when the line turned green. The two teams exchanged attacks, as Korra threw out another water ball.

"The Ferrets advance in Rabaroo territory and are holding nothing back." Mako then shot three fire blasts, before dropping to the ground to avoid a water blast. "Nice sprawl there by Mako." Bolin then stomped his feet hard and popped up a disc. Bolin then swung his arm and flung it. "Bolin strikes." Then the Rabaroos were hit by the Fire Ferrets' barrage. The firebender was knocked down by Korra, then the Earthbender hopped out of the way of Bolin's disc which hit the floor. "Oola dodges." The waterbender caught the earthbender, as she was pushed back into her, then they were hit by Mako's fire blast, followed by another earth disc from Bolin which knocked the two of them down. "And all three Rabaroos are down. The Fire Ferrets easily take round one."

The bell rang, as the game announcer held a microphone as he announced the second round.

"Round two!"

The bell rang and the waterbender Rabaroo pulled up some water and threw it, while the firebender kicked out a fire blast and was almost hit by an attack from Korra.

"The Rabaroos are looking for payback and they go straight after Bolin," Shiro went over with the plays of the second round. The waterbender's attack collided with Bolin, who was pushed back. He popped up a disc and used it to block another water blast. Korra jumped in front of Bolin. "Korra comes to his defense." Korra threw a glob of water, and was shot at its target at the Rabaroos as the waterbender was knocked back by Korra, tumbling past the line. The firebender threw out more blasts. "And she wholla-whacks Uma back into zone two." Mako kicked an incoming disc into dust and jumped out of the way of another as he kicked out a fire ball. As soon as he landed, Mako ducked under a water blast and followed up with two spinning fire kicks. Meanwhile, Bolin threw out an earth disc, rolled out of the way of a fire blast, and threw another disc. "The Ferrets are on fire tonight and they win round two."

"Round three!"

The waterbender Rabaroo threw out two water blasts, and the earthbender did a spinning jump only to be knocked down over the line in mid-air by a disc.

"With the Rabaroos down two rounds, they'll need a knockout to win," Shiro Shinobi explained as the third round began. Bolin dodged a water blast and Mako threw out a fire blast. Bolin flung an earth disc and ducked, as Mako did a jumping, spinning heel kick over his head and flung an arc of fire. "And with the way the Fire Ferrets are playing, I don't see that happening." The earthbender Rabaroo tumbled back across the line after being hit by the fire blast, landing on her hands and knees. The firebender Rabaroo was also pushed back. The Rabarro's earthbender panted, and then looked up and glared, determined and angry before getting back up. Korra threw out a combination of water jabs and an uppercut followed by a spinning back kick. Bolin did his own combination of punches, grunting and throwing out earth discs. "These Ferrets are working together like a well-oiled bending machine. The disc smashed into the firebender Rabaroo and she was knocked over the line. The Fire Ferrets advanced to the next zone. "Bolin bashes Ottie into zone two ,and the Ferrets get the green light to advance. The crowd cheered on, as the earthbender Rabaroo got hit by a water blast, then the waterbender was pushed back by an earth disc, then hit with a fire ball in the side causing her to stumble, and then got knocked back a zone by water blast. "The Rabaroos are just fighting to stay on their feet at this point." The firebender Rabaroo was knocked back a zone by a water blast, followed by the earthbender from a fire blast, and finally the waterbender by an earth disc. "And down goes Ottie, Oola and Uma." And as soon as that happened, the bell rang.

"All three rounds go to the Future Industry's Fire Ferrets, who win their opening match of the tournament!" Shiro announced, excited and happy just as the crowd was.

Skyler pumped his fist out, as he shouted, "YES!"

"Alright," Aya cried out, as she jumped up and down, in a circle.

Korra jumped up and down, as she cried out, "Woohooo!

"Yes!" Mako cheered.

Bolin shouted in joy, "That's what I'm talking about." The three shared a group hug, as the Rabaroos sulked after their defeat. Mako and Korra were walking away from the arena floor to the lockers, with Bolin staying to wave to the crowd in the background. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Aya ran up to Mako and the others, as she smiled, "You guys were amazing out there! That was just, just…"

"Amazing?" Mako asked.

"YES!" Aya screamed out, nearly causing the firebender to jump back. Aya realized her outburst, and sheepishly smiled, "Sorry. It was pretty amazing." She then walked out, "I'll be right back; I gotta go to the restroom." And then ran out of there, but hid behind the corner, as she saw Korra walking up to Skyler.

"Wow," Skyler smirked at Korra, as the team came back in. "You guys were really connecting out there in the arena. Guess you just went from rookie to champion."

"Yeah," Korra smiled at him. "And, you know, I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well in and outside as well. Ever since you came to our world."

Skyler blinked at that, obviously confused, as he stated, "Uh, sure."

But then Korra started acting a bit shy around him, as she smiled and blushed, "So I was thinking we should spend some time together, just the two of us."

"We've been spending lots of time together," Skyler pointed out, not sure where this was going.

"I mean outside of the ring or the temple," Korra replied. "And not while searching for kidnapped friends, family members, or fighting chi-blockers or Equalists."

"C'mon, Korra," Aya whispered. "Tell him."

Skyler looked a little unsure on that, feeling that this was going somewhere he wasn't sure he was ready to go into. He had to stop it there, before something happened, as he shrugged, "I don't know, Korra. I…"

But Korra interrupted, as she rushed in close to his face, and spoke quickly, "Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other."

An awkward silence rose between the two, until Skyler turned away, and Korra hid her face in embarrassment. Finally, Skyler spoke up, but had difficulty getting the words out, "Korra, I'm really sorry but I… I don't know, I mean..."

Korra turned to look at his back, realizing she had put him in an awkward position. She sighed, as she interrupted him, "Forget I ever said anything."

Skyler, not sure on what to say anything else, walked out of the room, and passing Aya, who looked at him sighing, "Oh, Skyler…"

Korra walked towards the nearby table, as Bolin walked into the locker area and Asami entered through the door with Pabu on her shoulder, who jumped to the floor with a chirp.

"Congratulations guys," Asami smiled. "You were so amazing out there."

Asami walked up to Mako to give him a kiss on the cheek. Mako and Korra share a glance, with Korra looking on sadly and turning away. Mako was confused at her reaction for a moment before turning his attention back to Asami and walking away with her.

As Korra sat on the bench, lamenting her failed confession, Bolin leaned on the table and looked at Korra, "So, Korra, I was thinkin'; you and me, we could go get some dinner together. Sort of a date situation."

Korra looked to Bolin, but then looked away, as she sadly replied, "Oh, that's really sweet but I don't think so. I don't feel very date-worthy."

"Are you kidding me?" Bolin asked, as he explained the reasons why they should. "You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world!"

Korra giggled at her friend's attempt to make her happy, and smiled, "You really feel that way about me?"

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you," Bolin smiled. "Trust me, I know we're going to have so much fun together."

Their conversation didn't go unnoticed, as Mako listened to them. He smiled at Asami in front of him, but his ears focused on Korra and Bolin in the background. Mako turned his head to listen and frowned at the situation.

Korra thought about it for a moment, and then looked ot Bolin, as she smiled, "You know what? I could use some fun. Okay, sure."

Mako turned his head a bit more to watch as Korra and Bolin left through the door.

"Yes!" Bolin smiled, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here, Bolin!"

Asami looked to Mako, as she asked, seeing the worry on his face, "You okay, Mako?"

Mako sighed, "Yeah, I just… think Bolin's getting into another batch of trouble."

Asami took Mako's chin and gently turned his head back towards her, as the two stared in each other's eyes. "He'll be fine, Mako," Asami reassured him. "He doesn't just have you; he's got some good friends."

Mako was a little worried, but sighed, "Yeah, you're right. But that still doesn't mean I can't worry."

She smiled and rested her head on Mako's shoulder, as he gently held her in his arms. But Mako turned his head towards the door, and frowned a little, 'He'd better be careful…'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Skyler was down the hall, avoiding Korra at the moment. He still couldn't believe she had told him she loved him. How nutsy was this whole thing for him? Suddenly, a blast of wind hit him, as a voice spoke up, "ARE YOU THAT DUMB, SKYLER!?"

Skyler turned around and saw Aya glaring at him dangerously, "Aya? What the…?"

"Don't Aya me, why did you just brush her off like that," Aya said, as she laid it down. "Do you have any idea how much courage it took her to confess to you like that? Do you?" She then paced back and forth, as she stated, "And then you just say you don't feel the same way. What would anyone else say if they heard that?"

"I'd say you're pretty much an idiot," Yu Dan spoke up, getting both their attentions.

But Skyler was having enough of this, as he said, "Oh, not you too. Why do you even care how I answered that?"

The Waterbender sighed, as he looked at the boy, and leaned on the wall. "When I first got here in Republic City, I was about your age. When I first started out on Probending, I met this girl in the Earth Kingdom. A bit edgy and hard to reach out to, but…" he then smirked, as he looked to Skyler, "She used to look at me the way Korra looks at you."

Skyler was a bit amazed at the guy; he never figured someone like Yu Dan had a love in his life. He then asked, "So… what happened to her?"

"Well, I wanted to tell her how I felt," Du Yan explained. "But I was starting my Probending years; there wasn't really time for that. And also, I didn't wanna ruin our friendship that we had. It wasn't until later I realized how I felt about her, that it was too late. She finally walked out on me… for this other guy." He then glared at Skyler as he stated, "You better come up with an answer soon, or you'll end up losing her too. And if you ever tell anyone this, I'll use the Water Octopus on you. That's a promise."

Skyler looked at the floor in thought, taking light on what Du Yan had told him, and thought about it more, as the Waterbender walked off, probably to clean up the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: To Love or Not to Love; Competitions and Complications<strong>


	13. Air: To Love or not to Love

**The Legend of Korra: The First Airbender**

**Chapter 12: To Love or Not to Love; Competitions and Complications**

**Later On**

**Narook's Noodles**

Skyler had found his way to Narook's noodles, as he was sitting at the counter, deep in thought. Korra had confessed to him her love, and suggested they'd be a couple. She had confessed she was in love with him. She loved him. The whole thing was swirling around in his head, as he tried to get the whole thing to make sense. But so far, it didn't seem feasible, and he didn't know how to respond to the whole thing. Du Yan had actually given him some pretty good idea on what to do, but he didn't know how to tell her. He had spent 10 freakin' years on Martial Arts, there was no way he knew how to talk to a girl in that kind of relationship, or in any way get intimate with her.

At that moment, Mai Lee popped up, and noticed Skyler in a rut, as she got this attention, "Hey, Skye. What's wrong? Did you lose a fight or something?"

"I wish," Skyler sighed. "The worst thing's happened to me today."

Mai Lee raised an eyebrow, as she asked, "What was it?"

Skyler was quiet for a moment, and sighed, as he looked to the girl, and replied, "Korra, the Avatar… she told me she loved me."

Mai blinked at that, and then gushed out like a fan girl, "The Avatar's in love with you? That's the greatest thing I could ever imagine happening to me. If I were a boy and if it was told to me by a girl." But then she looked confused, as she asked him, "But… why is it the worst thing that's ever happened to you?"

Skyler shrugged, "I didn't know how to answer her. I mean, it was the first time a girl ever said that to me."

Mai Lee looked stunned, as she nearly said in a whisper, "Whoa. Your first confession. Just how old are you?"

Skyler looked at her annoyed, "I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in a year. But most of that time, I was either running on the streets, living under them in the slums, and even practicing Martial Arts for ten whole years. All that time, and I never learned how to be in a relationship with a girl."

Mai Lee smiled, as she handed him a bowl of Water tribe noodles, "Just take it in for a while until you can find an answer. If she really loves you, she'll understand."

Skyler smiled at that answer, and nodded, "Thanks, Mai."

She smiled back, but looked behind him, and frowned, "Although, I think you might wanna keep your distance from them. They're in the store."

Skyler took a napkin dispenser, and saw the reflection of Korra eating the same noodles, and with her was…

"Bolin?" Skyler questioned. But he hunched over, as he made sure he wasn't spotted.

Mai Lee walked away, as she mumbled, "I'll leave you be with your noodles… and your thoughts…"

As Skyler was cursing himself for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, Bolin was slurping up some green noodles. Korra was sitting at the other end of the table, also eating the same kind of noodles.

Bolin, who was speaking with his mouth full, asked her, "So, how do ya like it?"

"Mmm. It's delicious! And totally authentic," she responded, with her mouth full as well. However, she gulped it down, as she smiled satisfied, "Man, I didn't realize how much I missed Watertribe grub."

"That's great, 'cause this is my favorite joint," Bolin blabbed out. "See? You love Watertribe food, I love Watertribe food. Just another reason we are so great together."

Korra slurped up the noodles, as she nodded, "They are good noodles." But then she looked behind Bolin, spying a trio of guys with the dumbest looking hairstyles you'd see in the 1910's-1930's, with the leader, being of a pale Water Tribe decadence, having two girls snuggling up to him. She arched an eyebrow, as she pointed out, "Hey, who's that creepy guy over there that keeps glaring at us? He hasn't stopped looking at us since we got here."

Bolin turned around, and noticed them, as he turned back to Korra and grumbled, "Oh. That's Tahno and the Wolfbats. The reigning champs three years running. Don't make eye contact." Unfortunately, Korra looked up at Tahno, and glared at him.

Skyler saw the scene, and sighed, "Nice job, Korra."

At the booth they sat at, Tahno smirked as one girl whispered something to him. He then stood up and the girls giggled, then signaled his group to follow him to Korra and Bolin's table. Bolin saw this, and paled, as he looked to Korra, "Uh-oh, here he comes. Now don't mess with this guy. He's a nasty dude."

Bolin looked back to see Tahno approaching. He then gasped and tried to calmly eat his noodles. At that moment, Tahno walked up to Korra, acting like the cock of the walk, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets, probending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how do a couple of armatures like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, Avatar." Korra huffed in annoyance and Tahno leaned in very close to her. Perhaps a little too close. "You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons."

Korra glared at Tahno, as she stood up, getting into his face, "You want to go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?"

Tahno smirked, confident he'd win, "Go for it. I'll give you the first shot."

Skyler was paling at this from afar, as he looked around, and smirked, as he got an idea. But Bolin was hunched over below them, as he whispered, "Korra, don't. He's just trying to bait you. You hit him, we're out of the tournament."

Tahno smirked, as Korra glared a squint at him. She knew what Bolin said was true, and wanted to hold back. But Tahno's smirk was getting the better of her, as she instinctively balled her fist, with a little flame sparking. And she was about to smash her fist into his smug face…

THWACK!

Tahno was being belted by a staff, held by a cloaked man, as he spoke in an elderly and hillbilly tone, "DAGNABIT! HOOTANANNY! FLALGEBLABBLE! SPITTLE WASH!"

Both Bolin and Korra were blinking in confusion, as Tahno's boys were pushing the old man away, as Tahno straightened out, as he spat out, "What the heck do ya think yer doing, old man?!"

The old man stopped, as he scratched his hood-covered head, "Oh, my fault. I thought that was an animal on your head. Didn't realize it was your hair."

Tahno composed himself as he fixed his hair, as he raised his hand up, and looked to Korra, "You lucked out, Avatar." He then turned around and let, with his group. Korra looked to the old man, balancing himself on his staff, and was about to walk away, but she stopped him, as she smiled, "Hey, thanks for stepping in. if you hadn't I would've…"

"Pay no mind, lil' lady," the old man smirked, as he waddled off. "I'm just Republic City's coot, Old Man McGucket. EHHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!" and disappeared out of the restaurant.

The two Benders looked to each other, and just laughed at the scene. But outside, the old man's stance straightened, as he pulled the cloak off, to reveal himself to be none other than Skyler, as he walked off. A little unsure if he was happy or not to leave it at that.

**Later On**

**Probending Arena**

All the while Korra and Bolin were out, Skyler had found his way back to the Probending Arena. He was currently sitting on the stairs, thinking it over, and knew what was going on wasn't such a hot idea. Bolin was a pretty sensitive guy, and he knew what he had done to Korra wasn't smooth just leaving it like that. But he also knew that things wouldn't go smoothly for the Fire Ferrets if Korra broke up with Bolin already. And speaking of which, Korra was approaching him. Seeing her, he stood up with his hands in his pockets. As she walked up the stairs, he had to speak his mind before it was too late for them both.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Skyler interrogated.

"Uh, probending," Korra answered, oblivious to his tone. "We've got a quarter-final match."

"I was talking about Bolin," Skyler replied, sounding annoyed. "You got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me for leaving you to hang like that."

"I am not," Korra denied. "We're just having fun together. What do you care anyway?"

"I do care because I'm looking out for my friends. Including Bolin," Skyler explained. "I just don't want to see his heart get broken. I can tell the guy's a big softie and I can figure he can't handle getting his heart broken."

Korra frowned at the boy before her. But then she lit up, as she realized something, "Wait a second." She then smiled, as she pointed out, "You're not worried about him, you're jealous. You really do have feelings for me."

Skyler stood in shock, "What? Jealous? Me?" Then he scoffed at the idea, "Pfft, don't be ridiculous. You're being crazy. Talkin' crazy talk!"

Korra smirked, seeing that she touched a nerve, "Admit it, you do like me."

"As a friend," Skyler stated. "I'm not looking for a relationship, Korra."

Korra smirked, as she went further with it, "Yeah, but when you're with me, you're thinking about being more than just friends, aren't you?"

"Oh, Get over yourself, Miss Avatar," Skyler grumbled, not liking this one bit.

"I'm just being honest," Korra stated.

"You're also crazy!"

"You're also a liar!" Korra shouted.

Afterwards, the two of them glared at each other, as both turned and stormed off towards separate doors to the arena. At that moment, Mako was walking towards them and waved, but was ignored as the two entered the arena and slammed the doors shut.

Mako stood there for a moment, until he finally spoke, "Okay, what's with them?"

**Later On**

**Arena**

"Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter-finals which get underway tonight," the radio announcer spoke up. The Fire Ferrets faced off with their opponents in the middle of the arena floor, panning right from one team to the other. "The rookies are about to take on the former and longest reigning champs the Borqupines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather of the ages."

The bell immediately rang, signaling the game to commence. The Borqupines stood at the ready, and they and the Fire Ferrets exchanged blows, their elements colliding in the air.

"Korra dodges and…" Korra did a cartwheel to avoid an earth disc and collided into Mako by accident, with fire and water surrounding them. "Ooh! Slams right into her teammate." An earth disc flew and curved through the air. Mako was getting hit and was sent over the line, followed by his teammates. "Down goes Mako, and Bolin and Korra."

Skyler winced as this was happening, as Yu Dan groaned, "Oh boy…"

"Round one goes to the Borqupines!"

The Borqupines stretched out and posed in victory. Meanwhile, Bolin quietly watched as Korra and Mako argued, as Mako shot out, "You were supposed to defend while I attacked!"

"I had an opening so I took it!" Korra argued.

Mako blinked, as he asked, "What's gotten into you tonight? You were alright in the last fight. What's going on?"

Korra fumed out, "NOTHING"S WRONG!"

"What is up with you two?" Bolin asked, but then pushed it aside. "Alright, whatever, just pull it together guys."

The bell rang again, as Mako and Bolin threw fire and earth discs.

"The Ferrets looking to mount some offense here in round two."

An earth disc striked the firebender Borqupine, and the whole scene went into slow motion as he reeled and was knocked back. The waterbender for the Borquipines flung a stream of water, and then the water struck Mako and knocked him down. Quickly the earthbender Borqupine was hit by the disc. Bolin went on the attack, throwing out several discs with punches and kicks and dodging incoming attacks.

Radio Broadcaster went over the scene, play by play, "Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks. He's a one man bending battalion." Bolin grunted and flung a disc, which struck the opposing firebender. The opponent was knocked in the air and sent over the line. "The Ferrets having a tough time finding their rhythm tonight but thanks to Bolin they narrowly notch round two."

Bolin caught his breath a moment before smirking triumphantly. The bell finally rung, as Korra swung her arm in a wide arc, throwing a stream of water, right at the firebender Borqupine as he threw a fire blast, then Mako deflected some water and threw his own fire blast. The waterbender Borqupine did a roundhouse kick, hit Mako with the water.

"Not sure what's eaten them but this is not the same team that took out the Rabaroos."

Bolin got hit by an earth disc, and then another shot of Korra also got hit by a disc. The buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the round.

"Round three is a tie. We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match!"

Skyler looked to Yu Dan and asked, "What's the tie breaker?"

"Coin toss," Yu Dan answered and then explained the rest. "Basically it's blue and red, each team a different color. Whatever color is chosen, that team will get to decide which element the match will end and win by."

"So if it's the Fire Ferrets, which one will they choose," Skyler asked, with a little interest.

"Mako usually does it because he's the most level-headed," Yu Dan replied. "But with the way Korra is, she might wanna do it to get off some heavy baggage."

Skyler gulped at that, feeling like he had become the source of all this, "Oh man…"

The referee walked in, and held up a coin for the two teams to see. He turned it to show it has a red side and a blue side. The two teams faced each other in the center, with the referee between them. He threw it in the air, and the coin spun around in the air, and then fell back down. The referee caught it and opened his hands to show the red side facing up.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss," the referee announced. "Which element do you choose?"

Mako was about to walk up, "I got this."

"No, I got this," Korra said, as she shoved Mako out of the way, and was about to step up.

But Bolin stepped in before she went further, "I know you usually handle these but frankly your head's not in the game. I'm gonna take this one." He then stepped forward. "We choose earth."

Everyone except the earthbenders stepped away from the center ring, which rose up, creating a platform.

"Looks like the earthbenders will collide in the tie breaker face-off."

Bolin readied himself, as the Borqupine earthbender did the same. The bell then rang, and the two approached each other. Each stomped and summoned three discs, as Bolin threw two while the Borqupine blocked them with one. The Borqupine threw another and Bolin blocked it with his third. The scene almost seemed to go into slow motion. The Borqupine attempted to use the dust cloud to mask his movement, as he jumped forward and did a flying knee to send his last disc out. Bolin rolled underneath him and they switched sides. They faced each other again and Bolin lunged, grabbing the Borqupine around the waist, but he sprawled his legs back.

"Bolin goes in for the grapple." The earthbender locked his hands under Bolin's stomach and threw his into the air behind him. "Chang reverses." While in the air, Bolin summoned a disc and threw it at the earthbender Borqupine, pushing him back. "Bolin strikes from mid-air knocking Chang to the edge of the circle." The earthbender was stunned a moment. Bolin landed on his feet, summoned two discs, and sent them both with a spinning hook kick. The earthbender was struck, sending him flying back and into the water below. "Another strike from Bolin and Chang's in the drink."

The bell rung the end of the match. Bolin cheered, as he jumped up and down and waved, as the crowd roared and threw streamers.

"The Future Industry's Fire Ferrets win their quarter-final match," the announcer finished. "Oh, that was a close one folks. Youth trumps experience tonight."

Mako and Korra both sighed in relief, as they glanced at each other, thanking that Bolin pulled through. But Korra stole a glance at Skyler, who was walking away from the locker room. She looked at his retreating form in sadness, knowing full well she might have ruined it for them both.

**Outside**

Skyler was outside looking for Korra. After the match, she had walked away and just disappeared. Bolin asked Skyler to help him look for her as well, so he couldn't refuse at that request. He spent the last few minutes looking for his friend now. He realized things didn't go so well when they had that argument, and that was probably what was throwing Korra off her game in the match. He had to at least set her straight by apologizing to her. Finally, his search led him to the gazebo, and Skyler saw his target. Korra under the gazebo that was outside the arena, wearing her coat and leaning against a pillar, looking out across the water. He walked towards her approaching her carefully.

He stopped five feet from her, as he casually spoke to her, "Hey."

Korra was silent for a moment, until she finally shrugged, "Hey."

"Can we talk?" Skyler asked. Though she didn't answer back, Skyler spoke to her anyway, "Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating. _Really _infuriating. Demanding, at times. Shrewd-ish? Okay. And you've got the shortest fuse imaginable…"

Not showing her face, it was evident she was getting annoyed, 'Seriously? Really?' But then she calmed down, as she felt depressed again. "Save your breath," Korra interrupted, "You've already made it clear how you feel about me."

"No, I haven't," Skyler answered. "What I'm trying to say is, as much as you drive me crazy. Really _really_ crazy. I also think you're a pretty amazing girl."

At those words, Korra's face went from saddened to surprise, as she was generally shocked by that news. She turned to face Skyler, as she innocently asked the outlander, "So… you do like me?"

"Well yeah, but…" Skyler answered, but then sighed, "I'm still trying to find Erik and I never had the time to think about a relationship. I dunno, things are complicated. Been feeling really confused after you said you liked me, and what you said before the match, and I…"

But before Skyler could go on, he was interrupted, as Korra quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked for a moment… before he kissed back and making Korra blush in the process. But his better judgment came back, as he pulled away, leaving Korra a bit flustered.

"I said I was confused," Skyler said, obviously upset.

Korra looked confused and saddened by that remark, and was about to apologize to him. But she looked past Skyler and her eyes and mouth widened with shock, and then looked away shamefully. Skyler's anger subsided, as he looked confused by that, and turned around. And there, Bolin stood behind them about ten feet. Bolin was holding a bouquet of pink roses intended for Korra, with Pabu on his shoulder. Bolin was shocked to say the least, as a passing breeze blew his hair and some petals off the roses. There was a silence for a moment, but then Bolin's shocked face contorted, letting out a mournful yet humorous wail, as tears and mucus formed around his eyes and left nostril

Skyler's eyes went wide, as he tried to fix this mess, as he reasoned out, "Bolin, this isn't what you think!" but it was too late, as Bolin turned and ran away crying, dropping the flowers. But as he did run away, he did so in the manner of a little girl. Skyler turned around to face Korra, a little frustrated, as he shot out, "Oh great, you broke Bolin's heart! You happy now?"

"You're blaming me?" Korra asked offended.

"You're the one who kissed me," Skyler shot out.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you said you liked me," Korra argued.

Skyler sighed in frustration, as his impatience and frustration got the better of him, "Ugh! Why can't you understand what I was saying before? We're both from different Earths here; I could never be with you."

At those last words, he realized what he had just said, and was about to correct himself. But then he saw the rejected look on Korra's face, as well as the stunned shock in her eyes. She said nothing, but looked away to her right at the ground, almost on the verge of crying herself. Skyler wanted to talk to her, to tell her he didn't mean it… but the words never came out.

He turned around, feeling ashamed of what he had just uttered, but managed to say, "I gotta go find Bolin." And then ran off to find and catch up to the heartbroken Earthbender.

Korra managed to turn towards the water, as she looked at it, her vision blurry and all watery. It was because she was holding back her tears from what she had heard Skyler say to her. She closed her eyes, allowing two tears to fall into the water, as she mumbled, "Well played, Korra…"

**The Next Morning**

**Sea-Side Restaurant**

Skyler had searched all night, along with Meeko on his shoulder, but finally found a lead to where someone saw Bolin. It was the same restaurant the three had eaten at. As he entered, he greeted the owner of the restaurant, who was currently mopping up a mess on the floor.

"'Morning Narook," Skyler greeted the man. "I'm sorry to bug you, but is Bolin here?" The man nodded, as he gestured behind Skyler. He turned and saw the poor brokenhearted Bolin, slumped over a table littered with twelve bowls. "Thanks."

Skyler walked over to Bolin and also noticed Pabu lying on his back in a bowl; the little fire ferret's belly swollen and full of noodles. He gently put a hand on his back, as Meeko scuttled over to Pabu, and lightly poked the little ferret's tummy, "Come on, Bolin. Wake up. I'll take you home, pal."

Bolin looked up to Skyler; his face still forlorn, dark bags under his eyes and a green noodle of snot sticking out of his nose. He sniffed the noodle back up, and spoke with saddened deliriousness, "Don't call me that. You're not my buddy. You're a buddy-betrayer." He sobbed a little until he spoke up again, "The only one I can trust anymore…" and then dramatically pointed to Pabu, as he whimpered out, "… is Pabu. Pabu loves me."

Pabu turned to look at Bolin and acted disinterested. Even while Meeko pointed at the full belly, until Pabu slowly turned to the Lemur, and he stopped, looking innocently away.

Skyler knew that Bolin was hurting bad, but that was all the more reason to get him out of it, as he pointed out, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I honestly didn't expect Korra to kiss me like that."

"How could you be that blind?" Bolin managed to hiccup as he turned to him. "Mako saw it, Pabu saw it, Yu Dan saw it, I'm pretty sure Asami saw it too at the gala. But you're the only one blind enough to know that Korra is honestly truthfully, and unequivicantly in love with you." Bolin then looked back to Pabu, as he slouched on the table, "And then you end up breaking my heart by stealing her. You Jaboozle."

Skyler frowned at that, as he corrected, "I think the term you're looking for is Jezebel."

"Whatever," Bolin deliriously brushed off.

Skyler sighed, "C'mon, Bolin. You're a mess and the Fire Ferrets got the biggest match of your lives tonight. Let's get you home."

Skyler reached out to him, but Bolin shoved his hand away, as he shouted, "No! I'm not going anywhere with you," And pointed at him dejectedly, as he spat out, "You traitor. Heartbreaker. HOMEWRECKER!" And then slouched back in his seat, whining.

Skyler looked to Meeko, as the two were in silent agreement, as Skyler looked to Bolin, and sighed, "You wanna do this the hard way? Fine by me."

Skyler did a small kick forward, under Bolin's seat. It launched a gust of air to send Boling a few feet in the air, and Skyler got under as he caught the sobbing Bolin and slung his whole body over his left shoulder, carrying him out.

Bolin bawled out, sobbing, "BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAA! WHY?!"

Meeko grabbed Pabu, as he pulled him out of the bowl, dragging him out as best he could.

As he carried his depressed friend out, Skyler asked, "Didn't Mako ever tell you that dating a teammate was a bad idea?"

Bolin looked to Skyler upset, as he whined out, "_You're_ a bad idea."

Skyler sighed at that part, "You wouldn't be the first one to say that."

Bolin didn't care, as he continued to whine out, "Put me down! Put me down."

The two exited the restaurant, while Meeko and Pabu flopped down to the floor and with the help of the flying lemur, scurried after them with the little fire ferret's fullbelly dragging over the floor, as Meeko flew him out of there. Or in this case, dragged out.

**Next Chapter: Love and Friendships; Miracle on the Arena**

**Sorry if the chapter came up short, but I know you guys want an update as soon as possible.**

**Oh, also, I just posted up my first Legend of Korra art on my deviant page. And guess what? It's of Skyler Quill aka the Skylord. Check'em out in all his glory.**


	14. Air: Love and Frienships

**The Legend of Korra: The First Airbender**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Love and Friendships; A Miracle in the Arena<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

**Sea-Side Restaurant**

Skyler had searched all night, along with Meeko on his shoulder, but finally found a lead to where someone saw Bolin. It was the same restaurant the three had eaten at. As he entered, he greeted the owner of the restaurant, who was currently mopping up a mess on the floor.

"'Morning Narook," Skyler greeted the man. "I'm sorry to bug you, but is Bolin here?" The man nodded, as he gestured behind Skyler. He turned and saw the poor brokenhearted Bolin, slumped over a table littered with twelve bowls. "Thanks."

Skyler walked over to Bolin and also noticed Pabu lying on his back in a bowl; the little fire ferret's belly swollen and full of noodles. He gently put a hand on his back, as Meeko scuttled over to Pabu, and lightly poked the little ferret's tummy, "Come on, Bolin. Wake up. I'll take you home, pal."

Bolin looked up to Skyler; his face still forlorn, dark bags under his eyes and a green noodle of snot sticking out of his nose. He sniffed the noodle back up, and spoke with saddened deliriousness, "Don't call me that. You're not my buddy. You're a buddy-betrayer." He sobbed a little until he spoke up again, "The only one I can trust anymore…" and then dramatically pointed to Pabu, as he whimpered out, "… is Pabu. Pabu loves me."

Pabu turned to look at Bolin and acted disinterested. Even while Meeko pointed at the full belly, until Pabu slowly turned to the Lemur, and he stopped, looking innocently away.

Skyler knew that Bolin was hurting bad, but that was all the more reason to get him out of it, as he pointed out, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I honestly didn't expect Korra to kiss me like that."

"How could you be that blind?" Bolin managed to hiccup as he turned to him. "Mako saw it, Pabu saw it, Yu Dan saw it, I'm pretty sure Asami saw it too at the gala. But you're the only one blind enough to know that Korra is honestly truthfully, and unequivicantly in love with you." Bolin then looked back to Pabu, as he slouched on the table, "And then you end up breaking my heart by stealing her. You Jaboozle."

Skyler frowned at that, as he corrected, "I think the term you're looking for is Jezebel."

"Whatever," Bolin deliriously brushed off.

Skyler sighed, "C'mon, Bolin. You're a mess and the Fire Ferrets got the biggest match of your lives tonight. Let's get you home."

Skyler reached out to him, but Bolin shoved his hand away, as he shouted, "No! I'm not going anywhere with you," And pointed at him dejectedly, as he spat out, "You traitor. Heartbreaker. HOMEWRECKER!" And then slouched back in his seat, whining.

Skyler looked to Meeko, as the two were in silent agreement, as Skyler looked to Bolin, and sighed, "You wanna do this the hard way? Fine by me."

Skyler did a small kick forward, under Bolin's seat. It launched a gust of air to send Boling a few feet in the air, and Skyler got under as he caught the sobbing Bolin and slung his whole body over his left shoulder, carrying him out.

Bolin bawled out, sobbing, "BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAA! WHY?!"

Meeko grabbed Pabu, as he pulled him out of the bowl, dragging him out as best he could.

As he carried his depressed friend out, Skyler asked, "Didn't Mako ever tell you that dating a teammate was a bad idea?"

Bolin looked to Skyler upset, as he whined out, "_You're_ a bad idea."

Skyler sighed at that part, as he nonchalantly grumbled, turning his eyeballs, "You wouldn't be the first one to say that."

Bolin didn't care, as he continued to whine out, "Put me down! Put me down."

The two exited the restaurant, while Meeko and Pabu flopped down to the floor and with the help of the flying lemur, scurried after them with the little fire ferret's fullbelly dragging over the floor, as Meeko flew him out of there. Or in this case, dragged out.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

**Air Temple Island**

Aya was walking down the hallway of the girls' rooms, when she past Korra's room. It was then she heard groaning, as she saw Korra curled up in her bed. She peeked through the door, and noticed she seemed rather depressed, as her face was smothered in a pillow, as she heard the depressing groans. She decided to walk in, as she neared the bed, and sat on it. Not caring that she was there, Korra didn't bother to speak to her, as she kept moaning.

Finally, Aya spoke up, as she asked, "Korra, what's wrong?"

Korra didn't pull away from the pillow, as she moaned, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

Aya frowned at that statement, as she stated, "You're obviously not fine. So what's the problem?"

Korra pulled from her pillow and looked like she had not slept the entire night, and spent it moping about what Skyler had said to her. She sighed, as she rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes, and answered, "I did what you girls suggested, and told Skyler how I felt."

Aya's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, as she asked in anticipation, "And…?"

Korra looked away, "But I didn't wait around for him to answer that time."

Aya slumped and sighed, "Oy…"

"But then later on, he told me I was amazing," Korra went on, and she sighed. "And then I kissed him."

Aya lit up again, as she smiled, "Ah! A first kiss for both of you? That's so sweet and romantic."

"But Bolin saw it, and he ran away heartbroken, and Skyler got angry saying that since we're from two different worlds, and that he could never be with me," Korra sighed, landing face again in the pillow again, and groaned, "This has been the worst moment of my life."

'Man, Skyler… you are a total idiot,' Aya thought. But then she gave it some thought, and pretty much said something that put anyone to shock, "Well, maybe it's sorta… for the best."

Korra shot up, and looked at the little girl in annoyance, "What?! Why would you say that? You're the one who suggested that he and I get together."

"I suggested you tell him how you feel. And maybe then something more would go on," Aya explained to help the Avatar calm down a bit. But then she pointed out, "But now that I think about it. Maybe you weren't being fair to him in putting him in that sort of position."

Korra stared at her blankly, and finally spoke up, "Okay, you've lost me."

Aya sighed, wondering if maybe she wasn't the immature one in the room, "When I mean by not being fair, is that you're not being fair to Skyler, because even though we're here, Skyler might really want to go back to our own home. Deep down, he's used to being on the street and living in sewers, like me and Erik have." But then she pulled at her hair, brushing it over her shoulder and stroking her fingers through, as she was ashamed to admit to Korra, "Although, honestly… this life's a bit better for me, since with being at the temple, I've had a roof over my head and food that wasn't rummaged out of a dumpster."

Korra smiled at that as she nodded, "That's good to hear, but kind of dodging the explanation."

Aya nodded, as she got back on the subject at hand, "Okay, anyway… I think your confession and feelings for him at the moment, might be forcing him to stay in your world. It also seems like your asking him to give up on everything he knows and cares about, just to be with you."

Korra seemed hurt by that, as she corrected that subject, "What? No! I would never do that. I mean, I don't want that…"

But Aya stopped her, as she smiled warmly, "But… in honesty, there might not be a way for us to get back. And if there was, he'll realize that our world wouldn't be the same without you guys." Aya then scooted over to Korra, and hugged her tightly around her waist, almost snuggling up to her like a pillow. "I know my old home wouldn't be the same without you, Big sis."

At those words and the little girl's action, Korra blushed from embarrassment at Aya's confession. Almost to how she did when she confessed to how she felt about Skyler to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

**Pro-Bending Arena**

**Locker Room**

The pro-bending area at night was lit up with the skylights sweeping back and forth, as the crowd entered through the front. In the locker room, Korra entered, feeling much better thanks to Aya's words. At that moment, nothing was gonna deter her spirits at this point. Until as she entered and was about to go to her locker, she saw Bolin sitting on the bench, turned away from her and hunched over sadly. Korra looked away a moment before walking to her locker, as she passed Mako, who ignored her, as she grabs her hear. The three of them stayed silent and avoided looking at each other.

But Korra looked around, and managed to ask out, "Hey, does anyone know where Skyler is? I thought he'd be watching the game."

"He said he had to babysit Aya, after he dropped Bolin off," Mako replied. He then looked to Korra, and spoke to her, "You gonna be okay to play without your fan?"

Korra finished gearing up, as she held her helmet, "I'll do my best tonight."

However, her fan was up in the bleachers, like any normal person, with a little persuasion to Tenzin. But he wasn't alone, as Aya was with him, watching the game alongside him. Aya was pumped to say the least about the game, seeing as it was her first one. But she noticed Skye hadn't talked the whole time they were in the stadium.

She blinked and asked, "Hey, how come you haven't talked to Korra?"

Skyler groaned, scratching his head, as he confessed, "After what I said? She probably wants to wring my neck."

Aya shook her head, as she explained, "You know, while you were out, Korra was in her room. She had been crying in her pillow with what you said about not being with her because you're from a different Earth, ya know."

"Well, what if we find a way back home? I can't just ask her to come with me; this world needs their Avatar," Skyler pointed out.

"Oh, that's a load of hooey," Aya scoffed out. "You care about her, and it's more than just a friend. And as for going back home… what if that never happens? And if it did, and you and Korra had a relationship, would you leave her to go back to what? Living in a sewer, stealing to make a living; that's not a life." She then turned to the floor, as the Fire Ferrets were making their way to the arena. Aya then looked back to Skye, and smiled, "Here… we do."

Skyler looked to the little girl, and then back to the Fire Ferrets, but turned back to her, and asked, "How exactly does an eight year old girl get to be as smart as you?"

Aya chuckled as she make a Thinker pose, "It's the wisdom I gained from the reruns of Boy Meets World."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Arena<strong>

The Fire Ferrets and their opposing team faced each other at the center. The Buzzard Wasps were anticipating the battle, as the three of them stared down the Fire Ferrets.

"You can't find two teams more matched in age, size and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked. This should be a pulse-pounding semi-final folks."

The teams took their positions, as the bell rang, and the Buzzard Wasps jumped backward as the three teammates all attacked in unison. The Fire Ferrets tried to dodge and deflect the incoming elements, but all they ended up doing was getting hit.

"The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo." Korra, Mako, and Bolin were all pushed into the next zone. "All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two." Mako deflected a water glob but was struck by another and knocked back again. "And Mako is knocked all the way to zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell."

Korra and Bolin got on the attack, as Bolin dodged a fire blast, then summoned two discs and threw them, deflecting another earth disc with his second. "All three players are totally out of sync tonight." At that very moment, Bolin was hit hard in the stomach with a disc. "Oooh. That has got to sting."

The action didn't come without consequence, as Bolin clutched his stomach and his eyes went wide. He staggered over to the ropes, threw his helmet off, and leaned over the side, and retched out loud in a comical manner. Korra watched this, as she turned to look away and winced in disgust.

Both Skyler and Aya winced at that sight as well, as Aya groaned, "Ugh, Bolin. In public? Really?"

"And Bolin loses his noodles. Literally," Shinobi pointed out, but then commented out a little advertising for the Arena's pockets. "Which reminds me this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flame-o Instant Noodles. Noodliest noodles in the United Republic."

Back to the match as the teams kept fighting, after Bolin emptied his stomach. Korra did a jumping spinning crescent kick to dodge a water blast, but was hit in mid-air by a disc and sent over the line. The zone two line lit up, with the Fire Ferrets all in zone three. The Buzzard wasps moved into zone two.

"The Buzzard Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory." The Fire Ferrets got ready and attacked; the Buzzard Wasps all defended and struck back. Mako dodged a fire blast and deflected some water, dodged a disc and another fire blast, then was hit by another disc, getting knocked over the edge and into the water. "And Mako plunges into the pool. Can the Fire Ferrets hold on?"

Korra and Bolin dodged and deflected more attacks. Korra's foot came very close to the edge. "The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now." The bell rang, ending the round. "And the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell." The Buzzard Wasps turned and left, each dropping their element and looking confident in a certain victory to come. "They had better pull themselves together for round two, otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye."

Korra and Bolin caught their breath, then sigh in relief. They turned around and saw Mako riding the platform back up from below. The bell rang, as the Fire ferrets all attacked. The Buzzard Wasps all defended and struck back, as Mako deflected an earth disc, but was struck by a second one and knocked over the line. He landed on his feet and shot a strong blast of fire, only to hit Bolin in the back, knocking him on his face.

Bolin sat up and turned to Mako, "Hey! Watch it!"

But when Bolin wasn't looking, he was hit by the waterbender Buzzard Wasp and sent over the edge of the arena.

"The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin's in the pool." Korra deflected streams of water. She pulled out a stream of her own from the grates, first to attack, and then sent it towards the firebender Wasp. Korra wrapped it around her leg and tripped her before sending the firebender into the air with a geyser of water from the grate below. "Ooh, and a blatant hold by the Avatar."

The whistle blew, as the ref made the call, "Unnecessary roughness! Move back one Zone."

Korra spat out angrily, "I'll unnecessary rough you up!"

And Korra did the unthinkable, as she pulled some water out and threw it at the referee. The referee shielded himself from the splash and pulled out a yellow fan.

"And the Avatar is slapped with the yellow fan. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now." Korra shrugged her shoulder as she walked back a zone. In the bleachers, Skyler watched her, knowing full well he was the reason for her bad mood right now. "It's just sad to watch. With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferret's only hope of winning is with a knockout."

With all players were at their end of the field, strategizing on how to win this game. At least one team was, while the others knew they couldn't win. Or rather, they thought they couldn't win, as Mako and Bolin faced Korra, looking defeated like they had already lost the game.

Mako sighed as he shrugged, "Well, I guess there's always next year."

Korra couldn't believe this, as she tried to get them out of the dumps, "Come on, we still have a chance, even if it is a slim one."

"The way we're playing, we don't even deserve to be in the finals," Bolin sighed in defeat.

Korra tried to peek up their hopes, as she encouraged them both, "Look, if we don't pull together and work as a team we'll never forgive ourselves."

Mako replied dejected, "Lets just get this over with, the sooner the better."

Mako and Bolin hung their heads as they walked to the center. Korra soon did the same as the three of them took their positions and their stances.

Aya was biting her fingernails at this, as she asked, "Skyler, they're getting killed down there. What are they gonna do…?" she didn't get a reply, as she turned to her left to where Skyler was sitting… and it was empty. She blinked at his sudden absence, "Skye?"

Back in the game, Korra narrowly dodged an earth disc. the Buzzard Wasps attacked with a lot of pressure, as Mako was getting hit and pushed back by a stream of water, then dodged another stream and a disc and attacked back before getting hit in the side by a blast of fire. Mako stumbled behind Bolin, as Bolin stomped and used a disc to block a torrent of water, but was hit by a disc, followed by another torrent of water. He was knocked back across the line and past Mako, who deflected a fire blast. Mako was distracted by Bolin, and was hit by a disc, pushing him back and making his foot skid over the line.

"Bolin's knocked into zone two followed quickly by his brother." Mako and Bolin composed themselves, and the earthbender Buzzard Wasp popped up two discs and sent them flying with a hook punch and spinning hook kick. Bolin dodged one, but was struck in the shoulder by the other. "And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder. Looks like it's a clean hit."

Bolin was knocked against the ropes and fell to his knees. He put his hand to his shoulder and grimaced in pain.

Korra dodges a stream of water and turned to Bolin, "Bolin!"

But then Korra was hit by a blast of fire while distracted, and sent over the edge of the arena again.

"Oh, looks like Korra's in the drink and out of the match." Bolin pulled himself up by the ropes and summoned a disc to fling back. "And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm. I gotta hand it to him, this kid's got grit." Mako dodged a fore blast while Bolin kicked a disc past her head. The Buzzard Wasps' water and earthbenders were on the attack, throwing a disc and torrent of water. Bolin's discs missed them. "But how long can he keep it up?" Mako dodgeda disc, which curved around and knocked Bolin's feet out from under him before he was hit with the torrent of water and sent flying over the edge.

Mako looked back before barely dodging a disc and deflecting some water. He threw a stream of flame back. "Apparently not very long." Mako proceeded to dodge several attacks leaping back towards the edge of the zone. "The Ferret's dream of making it to the final now rests in Mako's hands. But with three on one I don't like his odds."

Down below, Bolin climbed up the ladder up from the pool. As he reached the top, groaning and stopping to catch his breath, Korra walked into view and kneeled down, offering Bolin her hand and smiling. Bolin took her hand, and she pulled Bolin up to the ground, as Bolin rubbed his shoulder.

She pulled Bolin up to the ground, as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern. "How's your shoulder?"

"Aagh, it's messed up pretty bad. But I think I'll be alright." The two walked over to the lift, and rode back up. All the while, the two had a short moment of silence, but it broke, as Bolin asked, "Are we...gonna be alright?"

"Of course we are. We're brothers. We'll get through this mess. I'm sorry.

"Me too," Bolin chuckled. "Relationships."

Korra smirked, "Seriously."

Suddenly, a gust of wind shot over them, as another figure wearing their armor shot on over to the arena to assist Mako. As he landed on the platform in the zone Mako was in, he launched a barrage of clean air blasts, pushing the Earth and Water Benders trying to pummel him.

"Folks, we have a sudden shocking surprise. It seems a team replacement for Bolin has arrived, and it's an Airbender! Can you believe it."

Korra was a bit stunned by that, "Skyler?"

"No way," Bolin blinked in surprise.

But Aya, up in the bleachers, screamed out like a crazy fan, "ALRIGHT! GO SKYE! SHOW THOSE PUNKS HOW AIRBENDERS PRO-BEND!"

"Folks, I gotta say, this is a strange turn of events," Shinobi pointed out. "An Airbender in the arena. Though it seems to play in favor for the Fire Ferrets, since there aren't any rules in pro-bending that say an Airbender can't participate. Looks like a miracle has flown in for the Fire Ferrets in a chance to stay for the final championship."

"What an unbelievable effort here by these two. They're dodging every element the Wasps throw at the two." Skyler did a jumping tornado kick and threw a large blast of air with it, with Mako firing flames into it, adding more air to it to make a bigger blast of fire. "Holy Toledo, folks. These two are fighting in unison; what a dangerous combo for the Wasps!" The attack struck the firebender Wasp and knocked her into zone three.

The earthbender watched his teammate fly past him before popping up a disc and doing a jumping roundhouse kick to fling it at Mako. He was quickly followed up by the waterbender throwing a stream of water with a hook punch. Mako jumped and spun in the air to dodge the attacks, and used his momentum to do another tornado kick and hit the waterbender, knocking him to the side. "Unbelievable, folks. Mako and the Airbender have both finally gained some ground but with only ten second remaining it might be too little too late. Boy, these two have to be miracle workers now more than ever to pull this victory off." The Buzzard Wasps were each in a different zone and all lined up. Skyler stood his ground, as he created a ring of air around him. Skyler spun and crouched down, making the air spin around him. Skyler charged his attack, then redirected the spinning ring of air, shooting it as a torrent towards the Buzzard Wasps. The torrent hit the waterbender, knocking him back into the earthbender, then knocking them into the firebender and sending them all over the edge.

"It's the big kabash! What a knockout! The bell rang, and the crowd went in the locker room, Bolin and Korra cheered triumphantly. The Firebender and Airbender waved to the crowd. "It didn't seem possible folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!"

Korra and Bolin cheered, and Korra gave him a hug, causing him to wince in pain, "Argh! Shoulder, shoulder!"

"Sorry," Korra apologized, as she let him down, and both Mako and Skyler approached them, taking their helmets off.

Bolin stood up, as he smirked at Skyler, "That was pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"I had some pretty good examples to study with out of the arena," Skyler half-smirked.

Mako patted the boy on his shoulder, as he nodded, "Thanks for running in there like that. We never would've made it this far without you. I owe you, big time."

"You're welcome," Skyler replied, as he took a bow. But then he turned to Korra, as he realized things weren't pretty much patched up yet. He walked over to her, as he sighed, "Look, Korra. About what I said last night. About us not being together…"

Korra raised a hand up, as she smiled, "Aya smoothed it over, Mr. I-Haven't-dated-A-girl-in-my-life. And I also know about you wanting to go back to your home once you find Erik and all."

Skyler nodded, but then said, "I know things are confusing right now, but for the time being, if we don't find a way back, and until I can come up with a better answer… I hope for the time being, we can still be friends."

Korra was a bit stunned by that, but smiled, as she let a small blush appear, "Definitely."

Bolin smirked, as he looked to his brother, "Oh. He's smooth."

Mako half-smirked, "Maybe you might be able to learn a thing or two from him."

But that happy moment between friends was ruined, as Tahno and the Wolfbats entered the locker room, wearing their gear. Tahno held his helmet over his shoulder, and stopped as he sniffed the air, then stopped, his face crunching in disgust as he waved his hand over his nose. "Oh. Ooh. You boys smell something in here?" He pinched his nose and continued walking, as he smirked at the Fire Ferrets. "Wait, I know what that is and that's the scent of losers."

Korra frowned, as she shot back, "I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll see who the losers really are."

"Yeah, I'm peein' my pants over here," Tahno rpelied, as he put his head gear on. He and the Wolfbats stood on the platform and were introduced.

"And now the defending champs the White Falls' Wolfbats."

Korra gripped her fist and frownedangrily, "Grrrr…"

Skyler asked, "Is it okay to wish for the opposing team to beat the Wolfbats?"

Just after that, Aya and Asami walked in, as the latter ran up to Mako and gave him a hug. "Great job!" She then turned to Skyler, as she thanked him. "What a comeback, Skyler. I've never seen a hat trick like that."

"Thanks," Skyler smiled, but then thanked her. "But if it hadn't been for you and your father, the Fire Ferrets wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you."

"And I should be thanking you guys for an awesome match," Aya confessed, as she smiled. "You guys were amazing out there." But then pointed out, "But maybe Bolin shouldn't eat that much before a game."

Mako sweat dropped, "Yeah, that's what happens when a relationship with him ends badly."

"Uh, if everyone's done with the thank you party," Bolin winched as he gently touched his shoulder before he sat on the bench, winching, "In need of some medical attention over here."

"Ooh, let me help," Korra walked over to Bolin and touched his bruise, making him shout in pain.

"Ow! Gah, haven't you hurt me enough, woman," he shouted in agony.

"Relax! I'm a healer," she reassured him as she got ready. "I learned from Katara; the best there is."

Korra bent the water from a nearby bucket of ice water and brought it to Bolin's shoulder. It began to glow before she brought it to the bruise and started healing.

"Nononono," Bolin protested. But hten he relaxed, as it became soothing, "Oh. That's the stuff."

"Bolin, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," Korra apologized. "I didn't mean to let things get so out of hand."

"Aah, I'll be alright," Bolin shrugged off the past. "We had fun together, didn't we?"

Korra smiled, as she replied, "I had a great time, honestly. You are one of a kind Bolin."

Bolin smirked, "Please, go on. I enjoy praise."

Korra nodded, but then turned to Skyler, as she smirked, "So… Old Man McGucket? That's the best name you could come up with?"

Bolin blinked at that, and then turned to Skyler, incredulous on what he had heard, "WHAT!? You're Old Man McGucket!?"

Skyler smirked, and did the voice he had done before that night, "In the flesh, youngin'! now if y'all excuse me much, I gotta change while havin' a fight with the good-looking boy in the mirror." He then walked to one of the lockers, and saw his reflection, as he shouted, "STOP LOOKIN' AT ME WHEN I SHAVE!"

Bolin blinked, and looked to Korra, "So… you've got a thing for him?"

She shrugged, as she smiled, "What can I say? He makes me smile."

however, the happy moment had to end, as the sound of bells and buzzers were heard from the Wolfbats' match. The final bell signaling the end of the match rung, and Korra and Bolin looked up in surprise. Korra dropped the water to the floor, as they heard the name of the winners.

"Your winners, the Wolfbats!"

Korra's eyes went wide with surprise, "What? How is it over already?"

"With a brutal round one knockout the defending champs secures their spot in the finals." The opposing team was being pulled from the water, with two were on stretchers. The waterbender unconscious, and next to his head is his helmet with its visor cracked) "I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor because they're gonna need one."

At that moment, Skyler, Korra, Bolin, and Mako looked on in shock and fear. "We're gonna need one hell of a strategy," Skyler commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

**Mai Lee's Apartment  
><strong>

The shower was switched off, as the door opened allowing steam to come out of the bathroom. Stepping out of the bathroom, wearing only a white towel to clothe her was Mai Lee, and she was drying her hair with another towel. The towel she wore covered her from breasts to mid-thigh, as it did little to hide her pale beautiful goddess-like body. She finished drying her hair as it was unbraided and allowed to go down freely down her back. She tossed the hair towel aside, as she made it across her room. The room of the apartment itself was spacious and very tidy, although a few articles of women's clothing were scattered about, possibly from a quick jump in the shower. The kitchen was nice and clean as well, with an operational kitchen fridge, stove/oven, serving table, as well as a tea set for tea serving. The living room had a nice couch and coffee table, with the couch having fluffy pillows.

But her main focus was her bedroom, which was big enough for two to sleep in. The big was big enough for two people to occupy, as well as a small body as well, in case a child needed to sleep with his/her parents. A draw-door closet was open, exposing some pretty good female outfits; some were considered to be made for royalty. But she was not alone in the room at that time, as someone was sitting on her bed, looking out the shaded window that showed a perfect view of Republic City's downtown.

It was Erik, fully recovered and clean now. He was wearing a pair of black pants at the moment and nothing more, but there was one change about him that was unusual. Where the stump that was his wound would be where his arm was cut off so long ago… was a metallic left arm for him… with the shoulder plate connected to his flesh with spike bolts, and nothing else. However, a strange glyph tattoo stretched out on the left breast and collar, as well as on his left shoulder blade. The left hand was well designed in an almost organic way, but with a few mechanical details, like the smooth bolt knuckles and the screw that connected the hand to the wrist. The forearm was a metallic frame outside, but on the inside, it appeared to be rings tightly put together. The elbow joint was connected to a metallic bicep and tricep with a black inside as the two muscles were gray and metallic, with the shoulder being only metallic gray as well.

And amazingly, the arm moved… like it was his real arm covered in the arm that belonged to a suit of armor. He stroked his hair back a little, still looking out the window; he was so immersed by the sight, that he didn't see Mail Lee walk over to him. She gently sat down next to him, and looped her arms around his metallic arm, as she smiled at the boy who she had saved and was now living with.

"Hey, I saw your friend a few days ago," Mai replied. He didn't seem to flinch at the notion. She frowned a bit, as she half-smirked, "You know, your friend? Skyler? The guy who was dressed as an Equalist to save you and your sister? He told me the Avatar confessed her love to him. But he didn't really know how to answer her. Was that what it was like for you two? Training in your martial arts for ten years, and not even talking to a girl all that time?" She noticed he still didn't answer, but sighed, knowing full well there would be no way to get to him like that. And then she turned to him, and sadly smiled, "Do you… miss your sister and friend?"

He still didn't talk at all, leaving Mai Lee a bit disheartened at he was ignoring her. She sighed, and was about to get up to leave, but Erik spoke up, "Yeah." She stopped, as she looked surprised by his response, as he went on, "But this Equalist Revolution, Amon…" and then tightened his right fist at his side, "… and the Lieutenant. They have to be stopped no matter." He then sighed deeply, as he groaned, "Until they're dealt with, I can't afford to make contact with them."

Mai Lee looked to him, and sadly shook her head at his denseness. But to her… that's what made him so cute and irresistible. She reached up to his face, pulling him to look at her… and then she kissed him on the lips. He was a bit shocked at first, but then he responded as she felt his hands crawl up her back caressing it. She had to admit, he was a very good kisser for someone who didn't have a girlfriend his whole life, as the two started up with slow loving ones and then they started to get a bit more passionate.

Erik then noticed her hands going below his chest, almost going further down. And he was wondering what was going on but this was the best thing to ever happened to him in a lifetime of horror and pain.

Although he knew that at this rate, things might get out of hand, as he gently pulled away, "Mai Lee, wait. We should stop before we go too far…"

The next words surprised him, as she whispered, "Do we have to stop?"

He was stunned as she looked into his eyes and for a moment he thought he heard wrong, "Wait. Wha..?"

"Erik… nothing will be the same anymore in our lives. With what you've been doing late at night, and the Equalists building up to something, we'll have more enemies and our lives will be more dangerous than ever. When you go out and do what you do, it scares me to think you'll come back hurt or…worse." She explained, but then looked to him, as she smiled warmly to him, "But I know how important it is what you do. When they find out who you are, they'll come for us." She then closed her eyes, as she took on a pained expression if he had died, and then sadly smiled, "… And I don't want to waste the time we have together. Life is too short, and I want to be able to experience it before the bad happens, or…"

But she was stopped, as Eric held her gently in his arms, both flesh and metallic, as he debated on what to do. They were young and in love, then there was the usual hormones; then there was the fact that she was right. At this point, their lives were now more dangerous than ever in this new world, and this one chance… this one moment may be all the two had before Amon destroyed everything.

"Erik?" she questioned, not sure if he would reject her offer. But that question was put aside, as he kissed her. Smiling, she threw her arms around his neck. There was no thought of consequences or of tomorrow. Tonight was their night, their moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Battle of the Championship; The Revolution has Begun<strong>


End file.
